Poligamia
by Forfirith-Greenleaf
Summary: [KPop DBSK]El engaño y la traición pueden destruir una amistad... ¿pero pueden destruir el amor?...
1. Prólogo: HEY BABY

**Poligamia**

**JaeJoong POV**

La habitación estaba totalmente oscura, me encontraba recostado en mi cama tratando de dormir, pero últimamente no lo había logrado, de mi cabeza no salía esa preocupación que de un tiempo a la fecha me carcomía el alma¿como fui capaz de hacer eso? mas bien la pregunta sería ¿cómo fuimos capaces? La respuesta puede ser sencilla si se analiza desde un principio; la amistad, las cosas en común, la diversión… todos esos factores me hicieron pensar de manera fría, siempre lanzado a la aventura y por que no, al riesgo, eso siempre ha hecho mi vida un poco más interesante; y él, tal como lo comenté, tan iguales y diferentes al mismo tiempo, sinceramente nunca creí que llegaríamos a este punto, pero una cosa fue dando pie a la otra y cuando nos dimos cuenta, ya no pudimos detenernos.

Sentí la puerta abrirse lentamente y como alguien se acercaba a mi cama abriendo las cobijas e introduciéndose a ellas pegándose mucho a mi cuerpo, sentí uno de sus brazos rodear mi cintura, detesto que lo hagan, pero… con ellos no es así, solo ellos, tienen mi autorización, aunque realmente solo uno debería de hacerlo; por el tipo de toque supe de quien se trataba y aunque no tendría que hacerlo, sonrío ante dicha acción.

- ¡No deberías de estar aquí!  
- En efecto, no debo, pero quiero estar aquí… – me dice con esa voz ronca que me eriza la piel –…además, los demás están en sus ocupaciones, como siempre no se darán cuenta…  
- Somos unos desgraciados  
- Si, pero no puedes negar que nos divertimos mucho… - volteo a verlo ya que estaba de espaldas a él - …Jae, ya hablamos sobre esta situación, nunca ha pasado nada y no creo que vaya a pasar algo ahora.  
- Lo se pero… esto ya se ha ido a los extremos, comenzó como un simple juego y ahora tengo remordimiento de conciencia aunque… - pero mis palabras ya no pudieron seguir, ya que sus labios acallaron todo lo que antes estaba diciendo, después de que el beso terminara, él tomo la palabra  
- …Aunque se que seguirás al igual que yo lo haré… te amo Jae…  
- Yo… - pero no pude seguir, ya que comenzaron a decir mi nombre  
- ¡¡Jae!!... ¿dónde estas? – la voz que me hablaba se escuchaba muy cerca, en cuestión de segundos se abrió la puerta y la luz fue encendida cegándome momentáneamente; todo fue tan rápido, pero como siempre, el ya no se encontraba a mi lado – …así que aquí estas flojito, te viniste a acostar sin siquiera darme un beso de las buenas noches  
- Lo… lo lamento mucho, te vi muy concentrado en el estudio que preferí mejor no molestarte, además, necesitaba pensar un poco…  
- ¿Pensar?... ¿en mi? – me miraba con esa sonrisa que de un tiempo para acá solo me dedicaba a mi, y cada vez que eso pasaba, yo me sentía más miserable, ya que no era digno de recibirlas, se sentó en la cama junto a la mía y esperó mi respuesta  
- Si… - dije sin más, que en parte era cierto, pero no precisamente en el sentido que el denotaba que lo hacía  
- Estas muy romántico hoy precioso, y ¿te digo algo?... hoy te ves mucho más hermoso de lo que te veías ayer… – sus palabras me hicieron sonrojar un poco, solo pude agachar el rostro, no quería seguir viéndolo de frente, pero su mano sobre mi barbilla hizo que la levantara fijando mi mirada en la suya - …estoy muy agradecido por tenerte a mi lado Jae, como amigo, como confidente, como pareja… te amo JaeJoong – y de nuevo apareció esa sonrisa  
- Yo también te amo… YunHo – y sin más me abracé a él ocultando mi rostro en el hueco entre su hombro y cuello, el me abrazaba de forma protectora, me sentía seguro a su lado, entonces¿por qué le seguía haciendo esto?

Mientras estaba en esa pose con YunHo, sentí que me observaban, no era difícil el imaginarse quien era, casi siempre que estaba así con nuestro líder sabía que él nos miraba; alcé un poco la vista de donde la tenia oculta y pude verlo mirándome de frente, al estar YunHo sobre la cama paralela, me dejaba a mi mirando hacía donde estaba la entrada y por consiguiente, su cama. Tenía esa expresión pícara que muchas veces compartía con él, expresión que solo me hacia recordar mi falta, recordar mi pecado; enchuecando un poco los labios comenzó a negar con la cabeza, le encantaba hacerme sentir culpable y yo… siempre le seguía el juego; sabía lo que seguiría, le encantaba interrumpirnos cada vez que podía, aunque realmente nunca se metía entre nosotros, al menos no aparentemente, así que haciendo un sonido como si se estuviera despertando es que logró llamar la atención de YunHo, el cual al escucharlo, se separo lentamente de mi volteando a verlo.

- ¡¡Ay perdón!!... te despertamos, no me había percatado que estabas en la habitación…  
- No te preocupes hyung, ya estuve un rato aquí "disfrutando" de la tranquilidad de la habitación, ahora iré a la cocina por algo de comer…  
- Ok… creo que quedó algo de pizza de la tarde, si quieres puedes comerla  
- Gracias… pero primero iré a ver que hace mi torbellino, tiene un buen rato que no lo veo y tengo muchas ganas de abrazarlo – decía mientras me miraba fijamente logrando su objetivo, yo solamente desvié la mirada  
- Para mí que nos viste y se te antojo jajaja… pero está bien hombre, ve con tu amor, esta con ChangMin en la sala…  
- De acuerdo… pero no se porten mal, aún tengo algo de sueño y no pretendo esperar a que terminen para poder entrar a dormir  
- Tu siempre de ocurrente, anda vete ya… - dice YunHo de repente algo apresurado, lo miro y antes de que el otro saliera, le volvió a hablar - …por cierto, vi que arreglaste la canción que te pedí, eres un gran amigo, muchas gracias YooChun… - este solamente sonrió un poco mientras asentía y dándome una última mirada por fin salió del cuarto.

YunHo regresó su vista a mi y acariciando primero mi mejilla es que acercó su rostro al mío dándome un sutil beso en los labios que poco a poco fue tomando intensidad, mientras me besaba, no podía dejar de pensar en las miradas de YooChun y claro, no podía dejar de sentirme más basura porque así era, desde hace aproximadamente un año, YooChun y yo llevamos una "relación" a escondidas, al principio lo tomamos como una loquera más, pero esto poco a poco se fue haciendo mas grande, al punto que ahora quiero dejarlo… pero no puedo.

**YunHo POV**

Ser el líder no es fácil, y los acontecimientos de cada día me lo demuestran más, tengo que estar supervisando todo lo que pasa en el grupo aunado a que tengo que controlar a los chicos, aunque bueno, tengo que admitir que eso no lo hago solo, si no tuviera a JaeJoong a mi lado, esto sería un verdadero caos. Jae… parece que fue ayer cuando me di cuenta de cuanto lo amaba, ese día estaba muerto de miedo ya que el hecho de enamorarse de otro chico no es cosa que pase a diario, pero estoy enormemente agradecido con la vida por haberlo puesto en mi camino.

Estaba rendido, desde hace cuatro horas que estaba metido en el estudio intentando terminar con la letra de una canción, menos mal que YooChun afino lo de la música, realmente no soy tan bueno como él en ese sentido; cuando miré el reloj me di cuenta que ya era tarde y unas enormes ganas de ver a mi Boo me invadieron, era raro pero generalmente cuando esto pasaba el ya se habría aparecido a darme un beso o al menos a regañarme por el hecho de estarme aquí metido sin hacerle caso; pero de un tiempo para acá y más últimamente, esto no pasaba, de hecho lo siento un poco raro; creo que tanto trabajo ya me hace alucinar y feo.

Me quité los enormes audífonos y me levanté por fin estirándome un poco para desentumir mis músculos y enseguida salí del estudio en busca de mi pelinegro, al momento de abrir la puerta pude notar como entraba YooChun a la recámara muy sigilosamente¿desde cuando entra el así?, salí por fin con la firme intención de ver que pasaba, al acercarme a la puerta pude notar como ChangMin y JunSu estaban en la sala hablando sobre algo, la verdad no le tomé importancia a veces esos dos están en su plan serio o de locos, aunque pude jurar que escuche a JunSu algo alterado, luego investigare que ocurre, ahora lo que me interesaba era ver que ocurría en esa recamara, me acerqué un poco más a la puerta con la firme intención de entrar, pero al escuchar la voz de Jae me detengo, no se el porque, pero trato de oír lo que están hablando, no suelo hacer eso pero algo me incita a hacerlo.

- _¡No deberías de estar aquí!_  
- _En efecto, no debo, pero quiero estar aquí, además, los demás están en sus ocupaciones, como siempre no se darán cuenta… _– ¿qué rayos estaba pasando… de que estaban hablando esos dos¿de que no quieren que nos demos cuenta?, algo no me estaba dando muy buena espina  
- _Somos unos desgraciados_  
- _Si, pero no puedes negar que nos divertimos mucho _– de repente hubo silencio, me disponía a entrar pero escuché de nueva cuenta a YooChun – _Jae, ya hablamos sobre esta situación, nunca ha pasado nada y no creo que vaya a pasar algo ahora._  
- _Lo se pero… esto ya se ha ido a los extremos, comenzó como un simple juego y ahora tengo remordimiento de conciencia aunque…_ – de pronto JaeJoong se quedó callado, ese silencio me pone nervioso ¿por qué tengo ese temor que nace en mi pecho?, me quedé como estatua sin poderme mover, solo pude ver como mi mano estaba sobre el picaporte a punto de abrir esa puerta, pero una inseguridad más allá de mis fuerzas me impide hacerlo, de pronto escuché como YooChun vuelve a hablar – _…aunque…_  
- ¡¡Maldición ChangMin, no soy ningún estúpido!! – mi concentración en la conversación es interrumpida cuando escuché como JunSu gritaba de repente, esa frase dicha por mi compañero hacen que reaccione y en lugar de ir a ver que ocurre, solo me da ánimo para decidirme a entrar, pero por ese maldito temor que aún sentía, no pude evitar el "hacerme notar que entraba" antes de hacerlo súbitamente.  
- ¡¡Jae!!... ¿dónde estás?... – abrí la puerta y estaba totalmente oscuro, enseguida busqué el interruptor de luz y la encendí, pude ver como Jae cierra y abre sus ojos lentamente tratando de acostumbrarse al brillo que de repente invade toda la habitación, de reojo veo como YooChun esta sobre su cama sin moverse como dormido, pero alcance a notar como llegó a esta repentinamente, no entiendo que ocurre, pero tengo que hacer como si nada pasara si quiero descubrirlo, no se porque, pero mi mente me comienza a maquilar cosas que realmente no quiero ni imaginarme - …así que aquí estas flojito, te viniste a acostar sin siquiera darme un beso de las buenas noches  
- Lo… lo lamento mucho, te vi muy concentrado en el estudio que preferí mejor no molestarte, además, necesitaba pensar un poco… - ¿porque no me miras directamente amor… acaso me estas mintiendo?  
- ¿Pensar?... ¿en mi? – pregunté, por inercia sale una sonrisa de mi rostro, ahora que lo analizo, antes nunca tenía la necesidad de preguntar o buscar algún acercamiento de tu parte, ahora soy yo el que siempre busca que me digas algo, ahora soy yo el que trata de llamar más tu atención, me senté en la cama contigua esperando su respuesta  
- Si… - ¿solo un si… es todo lo que pudo decirme?, no noté ninguna alegría en su rostro, es más, ni siquiera lo veo convencido de lo que dice, pero no puedo hacerle notar eso, al contrario, necesito que sienta, que se convenza que lo amo con todas mis fuerzas  
- Estas muy romántico hoy precioso, y ¿te digo algo?... hoy te ves mucho más hermoso de lo que te veías ayer… - noté como mis palabras lo hicieron sentir bien, pero bajó la mirada como re huyendo de mi, mil veces le había dicho esas cosas y no se comportaba así, levanté su rostro tomándolo de la barbilla y haciendo que me mirara directamente a los ojos, lo que diré es la pura verdad que sale desde lo más profundo de mi corazón - …estoy muy agradecido por tenerte a mi lado Jae, como amigo, como confidente, como pareja… te amo JaeJoong – volví a sonreírle, sentí la necesidad de hacerlo  
- Yo también te amo… YunHo…

Me respondió abrazándose a mi fuertemente, yo le correspondí al instante, sentí como su rostro estaba pegado a mi cuello, lo se porque sentí su respiración chocar contra él, además de sentir sus labios que ya muchas veces lo han recorrido y que deseo nunca dejen de hacerlo; pero casi al instante, pude sentir como movía su cabeza, de hecho su cuerpo se tenso un poco también, iba a preguntarle que pasaba, pero un sonido como de amodorramiento me detienen¿por qué YooChun fingió que estaba durmiendo? aún no entiendo que ocurre, pero trataré de averiguarlo. Dejé de abrazar a Jae aunque realmente no lo deseaba y voltee a ver al "recién despertado".

- ¡Ay perdón!!... te despertamos, no me había percatado que estabas en la habitación… - dije, para ver si comentaba algo que me ayudara a descifrar todo este misterio  
- No te preocupes hyung, ya estuve un rato aquí "disfrutando" de la tranquilidad de la habitación, ahora iré a la cocina por algo de comer… - me le quedé viendo fijamente, no me gustó como enfatizo sus palabras, además que pude notar como no me estaba mirando a mi, sino que buscaba la mirada de Jae  
- Ok… creo que quedó algo de pizza de la tarde, si quieres puedes comerla – le respondí con la intención de que se saliera de una buena vez de la recamara, no se porque, pero unos celos enormes me comenzaron a invadir y no sabía la razón  
- Gracias… pero primero iré a ver que hace mi torbellino, tiene un buen rato que no lo veo y tengo muchas ganas de "abrazarlo" – de nuevo estaba viendo a Jae, esta vez lo noté más claramente, ya que sentí como este desvía su mirada de la del otro¿porque presiento que esta diciendo una indirecta?  
- Para mí que nos viste y se te antojo jajaja… pero está bien hombre, ve con tu amor, esta con ChangMin en la sala… - no me estaba gustando nada esto, en verdad ya me estaba preocupando, maldición¡¡¡deseaba que se saliera de una buena vez!!!  
- De acuerdo… pero no se porten mal, aún tengo algo de sueño y no pretendo esperar a que terminen para poder entrar a dormir  
- Tu siempre de ocurrente, anda vete ya… - contesté a la defensiva, pero sentí como Jae me miraba y traté de que pase desapercibido, si no era de esta forma no podría investigar que estaba pasando - …por cierto, vi que arreglaste la canción que te pedí, eres un gran amigo, muchas gracias YooChun… - no lo quise admitir, pero yo mismo me sentí falso, a lo mejor estaba alucinando de a gratis y ahora necesito un psicólogo.

Una vez que YooChun salió, regrese mi mirada completamente a JaeJoong, no lo pude evitar, pero el verlo ahí sentado sobre la cama me derretía, quería hacerle el amor en ese momento importándome muy poco lo que acababa de decirme el otro, pero mi cabeza estaba muy confundida también, el estrés del trabajo es el que me debe de tener así; tratando de calmarme un poco, comencé a acariciar la mejilla de mi boo mientras acercaba mi rostro al suyo para unir mis labios con los de él, esos labios que me llevaban a la gloria y esta no fue la excepción, pero ¿porque no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido recientemente?, profundice el beso un poco más, tenía la necesidad de sentir que Jae era solamente mío, el me correspondió, pero no lo sentí igual, sin duda estoy agotado y por eso veo, siento y escucho cosas que no son; me separé del beso y le sonreí una vez más mientras lo iba recostando en su cama.

- Descansa amor, han sido días algo agitados y no quiero que te desmayes a la mitad de algún ensayo o algo así  
- Gracias… - me dijo sonriéndome por primera vez en la noche, estaba por levantarme, pero me detuvo de la mano - …YunHo…  
- ¿Si? – le contesté, tenía ganas de decirme algo, su rostro lo denotaba además de que lo conozco bastante bien  
- Solo quiero que sepas… que en verdad te amo… - se detuvo un poco pero continuó –…si alguna vez te he lastimado o algo así… por favor perdóname – acto seguido se levantó un poco de la cama abrazándome y dándome un beso de esos que te quitan el aliento cuando te los dan de repente.

Casi enseguida se separó y dándome la espalda se recostó de nuevo en su cama cubriéndose hasta la cabeza, me le quede viendo un momento, mi interrogante seguía latente y mi curiosidad más fuerte que nunca; me di la vuelta y camine hasta el interruptor de luz apagándolo y dejando a oscuras la habitación una vez más, abrí la puerta y salí del cuarto cerrándola y recargándome en ella una vez que estaba afuera. Voltee a mi izquierda y pude ver como ChangMin se metía al baño apresuradamente, venía de la sala donde YooChun y JunSu se encontraban hablando, al parecer tenían un problema; sin darle mucha importancia solté un suspiro y me fui de nueva cuenta al estudio sentándome frente a mi computadora, pero sin ánimos de seguir haciendo nada, solo de pensar y tratar de asimilar… ¿qué diablos estaba pasando?

**YooChun POV**

Llegué al departamento y noté que todo estaba muy callado, caminé hacia la sala y encontré a JunSu sentado en el sofá viendo hacia la nada, me acerque a él sentándome a su lado, el no me volteó a ver ni se me hecho encima como es su costumbre, la verdad se me hizo muy raro, así que decidí preguntarle que pasaba.

- Su… ¿por qué estas así tan callado?... es raro en ti – el me volteo a ver en ese momento, primero me miro fijamente a los ojos como queriendo ver algo en ellos, luego me examinó completamente y regreso su mirada a mi rostro - ¿qué pasa?  
- ¿Tú me amas? – me preguntó así nada más, podía notar en su rostro un poco de preocupación y a la vez algo de ¿coraje?, se me hacía muy difícil creer que JunSu tuviera esa actitud, por tal motivo le respondí  
- ¿Qué disparate estas preguntando?... es obvia la respuesta, sino no estaría contigo babo… - pude notar como sus ojos se achicaban un poco y como volteaba el rostro de nueva cuenta hacia el frente¿qué le estaba pasando?, últimamente tiene esa actitud chocante que juro me pone de malas  
- Entonces… - noté como su mano que estaba sobre la rodilla la comenzaba a apretar fuertemente - ¿por qué ya casi no pasas tiempo conmigo?  
- ¿Qué no paso tiempo contigo?... o sea JunSu… vivo contigo, trabajo contigo, todos los días, de todos los meses de los últimos tres años hemos estado juntos… ¿y dices que no paso tiempo contigo? – me volteó a ver de forma precipitada, sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, ya iba a comenzar con sus escenas de princesa desvalida  
- ¡¡Que idiota eres Park YooChun!!... sabes perfectamente a lo que me estoy refiriendo, antes salíamos juntos a hacer cosas, o llegabas y me besabas… de un tiempo para acá has cambiado mucho…  
- Basta JunSu… - dije con tono calmo, detesto cuando me habla así, pero no quería estallar con él, pero una vez que empieza a hablar no hay poder humano que lo calle  
- …antes… te reías de las cosas que decía, ahora solo te la pasas enojándote conmigo… antes cuando hacíamos el amor, disfrutábamos cada momento, cada caricia… ahora cuando hacemos el amor, apenas terminamos te duermes o simplemente te vas… - maldita sea¿porque tiene que decirme todas esas cosas?, yo sigo siendo el mismo de siempre  
- ¡Creo que estas alucinando! – corté su parloteo volteando hacia otro lado, odio verlo llorar, me hace sentir mal con algo que no tiene sentido; en ese momento, a mi mente llegó la imagen de JaeJoong, de acuerdo, tal vez si soy culpable en varias cosas, pero todo eso que JunSu esta diciendo no tiene sentido, no la tiene porque el no sabe nada de lo que tengo con Jae, y nunca lo sabrá, en ese momento JunSu me giró el rostro para que lo viera  
- Si estoy alucinando, veme a los ojos y júrame que todo lo que he dicho no es cierto, júrame que me amas como a nadie más y que soy único para ti… - ¿por qué me hacia esto?, iba a tener que mentirle, estaba a punto de contestarle que el era el único en mi vida… pero no pude  
- ¿Sabes que?... ¡¡estas insoportable hoy!! – me levanté sin poder verlo a la cara comenzando a caminar hacía otra parte de la casa, no podía estar viéndolo un segundo más sin sentirme mal, no se como, pero se estaba dando cuenta de mi alejamiento; aunque no siento que fuera alejamiento, más bien que mi atención estaba repartida ahora en dos.

Comencé a caminar hacia el baño, un poco de agua fría en mi rostro podía ayudarme a calmar este enojo que sentía, enojo más que nada conmigo mismo; estaba a punto de entrar, pero escucho unos ruidos en el estudio, tranquilamente me acerco a la puerta y abriéndola un poco, pude ver a YunHo frente a su computadora con esos enormes audífonos en sus orejas, de seguro seguía peleando con esa canción que le estuve ayudando, menos mal que ya la terminé, ahora si podía dedicarle más tiempo a mis cosas; en eso estaba pensando cuando una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro¿mis cosas? bueno no exactamente todas son mías, pero por ahora las tengo yo y al ver a YunHo tan ocupado, sabía que era momento de reclamar aquello que AHORA era mío.

Cierro la puerta de igual forma como la abrí y pienso un momento ¿en donde podría estar?, mi mente no tarda mucho en imaginarse el lugar y me desplazo para allá, una vez que estoy frente a la recámara, lugar donde estoy seguro que esta, vuelvo a sonreír, adoro estar con él, es tan afín conmigo, compartimos tantas cosas tanto actualmente, como en el pasado, aún sin haber estado juntos; estoy a punto de entrar, pero escucho como JunSu y ChangMin están hablando en la sala, de seguro mi niño le esta diciendo mil cosas de mi, suelto un suspiro y trato de no darle importancia por ahora, en mi mente solo tengo un ideal y es el entrar y poder estar con él; muy despacio abro la puerta y veo como todo esta muy oscuro, pero pude notarlo recostado en su cama, sin encender la luz me acerco a su cama y abro sus cobijas recostándome a su lado y abrazándolo rápidamente, él no hace nada, pero se que esta despierto y eso lo compruebo cuando me comienza a hablar.

- ¡No deberías de estar aquí!  
- En efecto, no debo, pero quiero estar aquí… - le dije de forma sensual, como se que le gusta que le hable, a veces el se altera mucho por la situación, pero siempre trato de relajarlo - …además, los demás están en sus ocupaciones, como siempre no se darán cuenta…  
- Somos unos desgraciados – su comentario me hizo sonreír  
- Si, pero no puedes negar que nos divertimos mucho… - en ese momento se da vuelta en la cama quedando de frente a mi, aún en la oscuridad puedo admirar ese rostro que me encanta, y se también que esta preocupado, por eso trato de hacerle sentir mas calmado - …Jae, ya hablamos sobre esta situación, nunca ha pasado nada y no creo que vaya a pasar algo ahora  
- Lo se pero… esto ya se ha ido a los extremos, comenzó como un simple juego y ahora tengo remordimiento de conciencia aunque… - no lo dejo terminar de hablar, corto sus palabras con un beso que buscaba desde que entre a la recamara, aunque es cierto lo que dice, esto ya sobrepaso eso que comenzamos como un "juego", pero no lo puedo evitar, adoro estar con él y se que a él le encanta estar conmigo; a veces pienso que yo estoy más clavado con él que él de mi, sin embargo sigue a mi lado, o lo que se puede llamar estar a mi lado; por fin terminamos el beso y continuo lo que estaba diciendo o lo que hubiese querido que dijera  
- …Aunque se que seguirás al igual que yo lo haré… te amo Jae… - suelto de repente, nunca le había dicho un te amo, pero me nació hacerlo aunque no puedo negar que recordé las palabras de JunSu  
- Yo…  
- ¡¡Jae!!... ¿dónde estas? - me iba a contestar, pero la voz de YunHo comenzó a hablarle, de seguro ya había terminado con su trabajo en el estudio y ahora venía a buscarlo; acostumbrado a esa presión de no ser vistos, salí de la cama de JaeJoong y prácticamente me lance a la mía, apenas a tiempo para no ser descubiertos ya que nuestro líder iba entrando a la recámara encendiendo la luz, en ese momento me hice el dormido - …así que aquí estas flojito, te viniste a acostar sin siquiera darme un beso de las buenas noches  
- Lo… lo lamento mucho, te vi muy concentrado en el estudio que preferí mejor no molestarte, además, necesitaba pensar un poco… - pensé en ese momento como el trabajo nos tiene muy presionados y nuestra situación lo tiene aún mucho más alterado a él, tan bien que estábamos hace un momento ¿por qué tenía que haber llegado YunHo en ese momento?  
- ¿Pensar?... ¿en mi?  
- Si…  
- Estas muy romántico hoy precioso, y ¿te digo algo?... hoy te ves mucho más hermoso de lo que te veías ayer… - en ese momento pensé en lo cursi que era YunHo, pero sin duda tenía toda la razón, JaeJoong cada día estaba mucho mejor - …estoy muy agradecido por tenerte a mi lado Jae, como amigo, como confidente, como pareja… te amo JaeJoong  
- Yo también te amo… YunHo – sin duda era una ironía, hace unos momentos yo le estaba diciendo esas mismas palabras y posiblemente me hubiera contestado de la misma forma

Pude ver como se abrazaban y por la forma en la que estaban acomodados, el rostro de Jae quedaba directamente hacía donde estaba yo, no podía dejar de verlo, en esos momentos no se porque despertaban unos enormes celos dentro de mi, eso si me preocupaba un poco ya que el trato había sido nada de sentimientos, pero un año de llevar esta situación calan a cualquiera; por fin levantó el rostro del cuello de YunHo donde lo tenía oculto y me contestó la mirada, yo sonreía en forma de burla, no se porque siempre hacía eso pero era algo que salía por si solo, mi expresión cambió un poco y comencé a negar con la cabeza levemente, en esos momentos es donde me daba cuenta de lo lejos que hemos llegado. Ya harto del momento romántico, decidí que era hora de hacerme notar, en primera porque ya estaba harto y en segunda porque no me gustaba verlos tan acaramelados, así que comencé a hacer ruidos como si apenas estuviera despertándome, pude ver como se separaban y como nuestro líder me volteaba a ver.

- ¡Ay perdón!!... te despertamos, no me había percatado que estabas en la habitación…  
- No te preocupes hyung, ya estuve un rato aquí "disfrutando" de la tranquilidad de la habitación, ahora iré a la cocina por algo de comer… - comenté ya que fue lo primero que me vino a la mente, mi mirada buscaba la de Jae ya que no podía ver directamente a YunHo, creo que el remordimiento me estaba llegando, siempre que lo veía de frente me pasaba eso  
- Ok… creo que quedó algo de pizza de la tarde, si quieres puedes comerla  
- Gracias… pero primero iré a ver que hace mi torbellino, tiene un buen rato que no lo veo y tengo muchas ganas de "abrazarlo" - dije enfatizando un poco mis palabras, no se el porque lo hice pero puedo jurar que no fue planeado, solo supe en ese momento que tenía que regresar para hablar con JunSu; por fin mi mirada choco con la de Jae y este la desvió hacía otro lado  
- Para mí que nos viste y se te antojo jajaja… pero está bien hombre, ve con tu amor, esta con ChangMin en la sala…  
- De acuerdo… pero no se porten mal, aún tengo algo de sueño y no pretendo esperar a que terminen para poder entrar a dormir – dije sin más, de verdad era desagradable entrar a la recamara y ver que estaban teniendo sexo  
- Tu siempre de ocurrente, anda vete ya… - sin darle importancia a nada más comencé a salir de la habitación, pero la voz de Yunho me detuvo - …por cierto, vi que arreglaste la canción que te pedí, eres un gran amigo, muchas gracias YooChun… - ese fue el momento que mas miserable me sentí, aunque sabía que él no sabía nada¿como podía soportar que me llamara amigo con todo lo que su novio y yo hacíamos?, de mi garganta no salía nada, así que solo pude sonreír un poco y asentir mientras miré por última vez a Jae, de seguro él se sentía igual o peor que yo, siempre nos pasaba eso, y así por fin salí de la recámara.

Una vez que cerré la puerta solté un suspiro mientras me quedaba pensando¿por qué seguíamos haciendo esto?, pero la respuesta era fácil, Jae y yo nos complementábamos en casi todo, y una cosa llevó a la otra y ahora solo sabía que no quería dejarlo; en ese momento escuché como JunSu seguía con ChangMin en la sala, mi niño estaba llorando y todo por mi forma tan grosera de ser; lo único que realmente lamentaba de todo esto que esta pasando era JunSu, no se merecía que le hiciera esto, por eso traté de ir a arreglar las cosas, para hacerlo sentir bien y para hacerme sentir bien a mi mismo, al menos un poco menos culpable.

Con paso lento llegué a la sala y JunSu estaba de espaldas, así que el único que me vio fue ChangMin, me miró un momento y se acercó un poco a mi niño susurrándole algo, vi como este asentía mientras seguía sollozando; el más alto comenzó a avanzar hacía donde yo estaba, al pasar a mi lado solo se me quedó mirando un momento de forma acusadora o al menos eso me pareció, siguió su camino por el pasillo del cual yo venía¿por qué me habrá visto de esa forma?... de seguro JunSu le estuvo diciendo del problema que tuvimos hace rato y como últimamente se la pasa a su lado, ahora se ha vuelto su confidente inseparable, no puedo negar que eso me da un poco de celos, pero no es momento de pensar tonterías; sin darle más importancia a lo recién ocurrido, me acerqué a mi niño aún sin atreverme a tocarlo, pero sus gimoteos me partieron el alma, saber que por mi culpa estaba así me hacían desear patearme a mi mismo y romperme la cara por canalla; sin esperar más rodeé su cuerpo con mis brazos recargando mi frente en su nuca, al principio se tensó un poco porque no se esperaba el abrazo, pero enseguida se dio cuenta que era yo y trató de zafarse.

- ¡¡Por favor suéltame YooChun!!  
- No quiero… quiero estar así contigo un rato por favor – le pedí, no podía exigirle nada, no me sentía con el derecho de hacerlo; él siguió forcejeando unos segundos más, pero luego desistió de hacerlo, comenzando a sollozar de nuevo, fue cuando le di la vuelta y lo encaré - ¿qué pasa lindo?... ¿por qué estas así? – pregunté ya directamente, no podía creer que por lo que discutimos hace rato esté en ese estado, ya hemos discutido más fuerte y jamás se había puesto de esta forma, ahora en verdad me estaba preocupando; limpié sus lágrimas con mis pulgares mientras el cerraba sus ojos sintiendo mi caricia, por fin volvió a abrir sus ojos que ahora estaban algo rojos por el llanto, y me miraron directamente  
- Porque tú ya no me quieres  
- ¿Por qué dices que ya no te quiero?  
- YooChun, no me hagas repetir lo que ya te dije hace rato, tus acciones me han demostrado que es la verdad y lloro porque me duele, yo te amo… - sus palabras me hicieron sentir un estremecimiento enorme, un escalofrió inmenso invadió todo mi cuerpo, no quería pensar en nada más, si era culpable o no, cosa que ya se la respuesta, no me importó en ese momento, lo único que quería era hacer sonreír a mi niño de nuevo y que no derramara una lágrima más por mi culpa  
- ¿Y tú crees que yo no te amo?... – lo abracé fuertemente, quería sentirlo cerca de mi, acto seguido lo comencé a besar desesperadamente, deseaba que sintiera que estaba con él, y aunque yo sabía que yo era un desgraciado, por mi cuenta corría que no volvería a sufrir por mi culpa, me separe de sus labios y lo mire de nuevo a los ojos - …perdóname por lo de hace rato JunSu, pero entiéndelo bien, quiero que se te meta a esa cabecita loca que tienes, que yo te amo y aunque a veces parezca lo contrario, no quiero que nunca olvides que te adoro, eres mi niño y nada ni nadie cambiará eso ¿de acuerdo? – me miró un largo rato sin decirme nada, como analizando lo que acababa de decir, después de unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos, por fin habló  
- De acuerdo… perdóname tú a mi Chunnie, es que tenía miedo de que me fueras a dejar, me moriría sin ti, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado – me abrazó del cuello recostando su cabeza en mi hombro, dijo que era lo mejor que le había pasado, la verdad no creía que eso fuera cierto, pero no iba a sacarlo de su error nunca  
- No… tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado a mi – digo sintiéndome culpable, pero disfrutando de esa sonrisa que me regaló JunSu, la primera que le veo en todo el día, eso me pone muy feliz y le sonrío de igual manera; acto seguido mi niño se abalanzo sobre mi y comenzó a besarme de forma hambrienta, yo le respondí de igual manera; no supe cuanto tiempo estuvimos besándonos, pero nos detuvimos cuando escuchamos ruidos de trastes en la cocina, no nos importó quien era, solo queríamos estar uno junto al otro – vamos a dormir lindo, es tarde y mañana hay trabajo que hacer  
- Si… - lo tomé de la mano y nos fuimos rumbo a la recámara, entramos y estaba todo escuro, JunSu se dirigía a su cama pero lo detuve acercándolo al momento a mi para poderle susurrar algo al oído  
- Esta noche, quiero que duermas conmigo – por la oscuridad de la habitación no podía ver su rostro, pero estaba seguro que sonreía

Al instante me tomó de la mano y me llevó hasta mi cama donde me recostó y enseguida se puso a mi lado, lo abracé apegándolo a mi cuerpo y respirando su aroma; casi al instante cayó dormido, tanto llorar lo había agotado, pero de mi mente no salía ese otro aroma que me hipnotizaba, se que esta mal lo que estamos haciendo y juro que no quiero herir a JunSu, pero esto es peor que un vicio; no soy una persona mala, solo que muchas de mis acciones las hago sin pensar en el futuro, solo las realizó porque las siento necesarias en ese momento y aunque soy conciente de que no debemos seguir con esto… se que lo seguiremos haciendo.

**JunSu POV**

Estaba en la sala pensando en todo lo que ha estado pasando últimamente, en realidad no es que estuviera pasando algo, pero yo notaba como YooChun de un tiempo para acá estaba extraño, distante, eso me daba mucho miedo ya que no sabía si era por mi culpa o algo así; ya tenía un buen rato aquí sentado, escuchaba como ChangMin estaba en la cocina terminando de hacerse de cenar ya que JaeJoong desde hace rato que esta en la recamara metido sin salir, otro al que también noté muy extraño, pero realmente ese punto no me interesaba; el que me tenía dando mil vueltas en la cabeza era mi Chunnie.

Comencé a notar estas cosas extrañas desde el otro día en el cual YooChun llegó junto con Jae de un antro, habían salido los dos y cuando llegaron traté de abrazarlo como siempre, pero él me rechazo diciendo que estaba muy agotado y quería dormir ya que se la había pasado bailando; esa ocasión me había enojado mucho con él por no haberme llevado, pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue ese hecho en el cual no me permitió acercarme a él, traté de hablar con JaeJoong al otro día para ver si había pasado algo en el antro, pero me juró que nada había pasado, que había sido una salida cualquiera como las que ocasionalmente tenían y que de seguro había reaccionado así por la fatiga que traía.

Igual me exalté de más en esa ocasión, pero lo que me dejó más sacado de onda fue aquella ocasión en la cual YooChun se estaba bañando y cuando entré al baño para pasarle la toalla que me había pedido, pude ver una marca en su hombro, no dije nada al momento pero estaba seguro que no se trataba de un golpe, eso era más como un chupetón, mi mundo comenzó a desmoronarse en ese momento ya que si era cierto lo que pensaba, eso significaba que Chunnie estaba con alguien más, teníamos unos días de no tener intimidad así que yo no pude hacérselo; jamás le comenté nada, esperaba ver como actuaba en todo este tiempo y mis miedos se fueron haciendo realidad, casi siempre se enojaba conmigo, cada vez era menos el contacto que tenía con él, cuando estábamos en la casa o en el salón de ensayos, siempre estaba al pendiente de todo menos de mi, no era como antes que se desvivía por estar a mi lado o reírse conmigo de las cosas que hacía, solo cuando estábamos en algún programa o presentación era cuando más o menos actuaba como era antes, pero fuera de eso, ya no era el mismo YooChun de antes.

En eso estaba meditando cuando siento como alguien se sienta a mi lado, no tuve que voltear a ver para darme cuenta de quien se trataba, por fin había llegado de la calle pero preferí ignorarlo en ese momento así como él solía hacerlo últimamente, pero supongo que se le hizo extraña mi actitud, así que por fin me habló.

- Su… ¿por qué estas así tan callado?... es raro en ti – volteé a verlo fijando mi mirada en sus ojos, quería comprobar en que estado venía, ya que últimamente llegaba de algún lado con unas copas encima, nueva maña que había agarrado; pude comprobar que venía normal, así que comencé a revisarlo por todo el cuerpo, la ropa venía bien, sin señal de haber sido retirada en algún momento, de nuevo regresé mi mirada a su rostro y fue ahí cuando el sentimiento me invadió, parecía el mismo Chunnie de siempre, pero yo sabía que eso no era cierto - ¿qué pasa?  
- ¿Tú me amas? – pregunté simplemente, podía haberle preguntado muchas cosas más, pero esa simple pregunta englobaba todo lo que mi cuerpo y alma querían saber, no sabía con certeza la respuesta pero estaba seguro que fuera lo que fuera me harían estallar en cualquier momento  
- ¿Qué disparate estas preguntando?... es obvia la respuesta, sino no estaría contigo babo… - no pudo responder con la respuesta que esperaba, sentí como mi corazón se oprimía en mi pecho y como mi expresión cambiaba totalmente, estaba destrozado, no podía seguir viéndolo directamente así que regrese mi mirada hacia el frente como estaba cuando él llegó, pero como es mi costumbre, mi boca no podía quedarse callada, que mas que mi boca era mi corazón el que hablaba en ese momento  
- Entonces… - el coraje fue tomando el lugar de la tristeza, aunque esta en ningún momento me abandonó - … ¿por qué ya casi no pasas tiempo conmigo? – segunda pregunta que le hacía, si no me contestaba coherentemente juraba que no me iba a poder contener más  
- ¿Qué no paso tiempo contigo?... o sea JunSu… vivo contigo, trabajo contigo, todos los días, de todos los meses de los últimos tres años hemos estado juntos… ¿y dices que no paso tiempo contigo? – definitivamente no era lo que quería escuchar así que giré mi rostro totalmente fuera de mi, en mis ojos comenzaban a formarse lagrimas que no quería que salieran, pero por más que intentaba, no dejaban de formarse; estallé como nunca creí que lo haría, pero esto era lo más doloroso que había vivido hasta ahora  
- ¡¡Que idiota eres Park YooChun!!... sabes perfectamente a lo que me estoy refiriendo, antes salíamos juntos a hacer cosas, o llegabas y me besabas… de un tiempo para acá has cambiado mucho… - le comencé a decir lo que sentía, ahora que tenía oportunidad le haría notar todo lo que sentía  
- Basta JunSu… - me dijo, pero no le hice caso  
- …antes… te reías de las cosas que decía, ahora solo te la pasas enojándote conmigo… antes cuando hacíamos el amor, disfrutábamos cada momento, cada caricia… ahora cuando hacemos el amor, apenas terminamos te duermes o simplemente te vas…  
- ¡Creo que estas alucinando! – al momento de decirme eso, volteó su rostro hacia el otro lado, ahora además de todo me ignoraba; traté de controlarme respirando profundamente, tenía que hacer que me sacara de mi duda, así que tomé su rostro e hice que me mirara de nueva cuenta  
- Si estoy alucinando, veme a los ojos y júrame que todo lo que he dicho no es cierto, júrame que me amas como a nadie más y que soy único para ti… - no se me ocurrió otra cosa más que decir, lo vi con intenciones de responderme aunque algo dubitativo, pero jamás imaginé lo que me iba a contestar  
- ¿Sabes que?... ¡¡estas insoportable hoy!! – sin más se levantó sin darme la cara y comenzó a irse hacía el pasillo, se alejaba de mi sin haberme respondido ninguna de mis preguntas ¿tan difícil era contestarme con la verdad?

Seguía sentado en el sofá pero esta vez mis manos cubrían totalmente mi rostro, quería que esas estúpidas lágrimas dejaran de salirme pero era tarea imposible, de pronto sentí como me ponían una mano en el hombro, voltee a ver temeroso de que fuera YooChun que había regresado para decirme que ya no quería nada conmigo, pero no fue así, se trataba de ChangMin el cual me veía con cara de angustia, posiblemente escucho todo desde la cocina y salió a ver que ocurría y ahora me encontraba aquí como un baboso llorando; traté de limpiar mi rostro lo más que pude, pero de nada servía, de seguro me seguía viendo igual de patético.

- Hyung, no se exactamente lo que ocurre, pero por favor cálmate, no me gusta verte así – me dijo mi amigo sentándose a mi lado, lugar que hace unos momentos ocupara el amor de mi vida  
- Lo siento Min, pero no puedo… no se que tanto escuchaste, pero me siento destrozado – le dije sintiendo pena por mis palabras, pero se trataba de mi amigo, no podía ocultarle nada  
- Pues si no me cuentas no te podré ayudar, por lo que escuche tuviste una discusión con YooChun¿qué paso?  
- Pues… - no sabía si decirle mis sospechas, a lo mejor estaba viendo agua en un desierto, pero tenía que desahogarme con alguien y quien mejor que ChangMin para hacerlo - …no se si has notado que Chunnie últimamente esta como muy distante de mi, a lo mejor ni cuenta te has dado, pero te juro que es cierto…  
- JunSu, yo…  
- Déjame terminar por favor… – le pedí, ahora que había comenzado necesitaba sacar absolutamente todo lo que llevaba dentro, el solo asintió viéndome atentamente así que continué – …ya tiene algo de tiempo que noto que YooChun ya no esta al 100 conmigo, ya no me besa igual, ya no siento esa conexión que teníamos antes, siento que cuando hacemos el amor él solo lo hace por cumplir, ya no es lo mismo Min… - las lágrimas de nuevo comenzaban a salir con fuerza, sentí como mi amigo me daba todo el apoyo, notó que aún no terminaba, así que me animó a que continuara - …¿sabes que pienso?... que YooChun me engaña con otra persona – bajé el rostro, mis propias palabras me dolieron, no era lo mismo pensarlas que pronunciarlas, ChangMin se quedó callado por un momento, seguramente analizando lo que le decía, él siempre buscaba un motivo o una justificación para las acciones de todos, seguramente esta no sería la excepción, yo simplemente veía el piso, hasta que la voz de Minnie se escuchó  
- ¿Qué razones tienes para decir todo eso?... ¿lo has visto con alguien? – sencillamente negué con la cabeza aún sin verlo al rostro – entonces no te atormentes con esas cosas…  
- Es que ChangMin… - dije alzando la mirada y viéndolo directamente - …todas las cosas a nuestro alrededor me lo dicen, sino ¿por qué ha cambiado tanto?, además… ya he visto en su piel marcas que no son golpes ni nada de eso, son… bueno creo que entenderás; marcas que yo no le he hecho, sin duda tiene a otra persona – de nuevo nos quedamos un momento callados, pude ver como mi amigo me analizaba, seguramente estaba sintiendo una lástima enorme por mi, y yo más patético me sentí  
- Creo… creo que estas viendo cosas de más Su, de seguro te confundiste y tu solo comenzaste a imaginar cosas… - ahora resultaba que yo era el que estaba mal, mi tolerancia y quietud llegaron a su límite  
- ¡¡Maldición ChangMin, no soy ningún estúpido!! – grité de pronto levantándome y viendo con el seño fruncido a mi amigo el cual al verme reaccionar así se levantó a la par conmigo, esta vez mi llanto no fue solamente el derramar lágrimas, sollozos salieron de mi garganta, ya no podía más; ChangMin se acercó a mi y me abrazó muy fuerte, aunque estaba seguro de que él no creía lo que le decía, iba a estar conmigo en todo, de un tiempo para acá se había vuelto mi mejor amigo  
- ¡¡Jae!!... ¿dónde estás?... – pude escuchar a YunHo llamando a JaeJoong, de pronto ya no se escucho nada, de seguro había entrado a la recámara a verlo, ellos si que se amaban como dos locos, en cambio yo sentía que con YooChun ya no era igual.

ChangMin me siguió abrazando sin decirme nada, estuvimos así un buen rato hasta que me separo un poco de él y me hizo voltear a mirarlo, él me sonreía pacíficamente a la vez que limpiaba con su mano las lágrimas que corrían por mis mejillas.

- Quiero que me escuches atentamente JunSu, no tienes que sentirte mal ni mucho menos por esas cosas que crees que están pasando, tu eres un chico que vales muchísimo y estoy seguro que YooChun lo sabe, posiblemente esta pasando por una etapa de estrés enorme y eso hace que en algunas ocasiones reaccione de forma extraña, pero no creo que sea tan estúpido para dejarte… - las palabras que mi amigo me decía realmente me calmaban, Min tenía la facultad de hacerte sentir bien sencillamente con lo que decía, sabía exactamente que decir y en que momento y yo se lo agradecería toda la vida  
- Gracias amigo, no se que haría sin ti en este momento… – no podía dejar de sollozar, comprendía totalmente lo que Min me dijo, pero de mi cabeza no salía esa idea e iba a tratar de descubrir si era verdad o no - …creo que moje tu playera por estar de llorón, te pido una disculpa  
- No tiene importancia, solo es agüita que secara, lo que importa es que de este corazón maravilloso salgan todos esos sentimientos que te atormentan, no me gusta verte así – me dijo mientras tocaba mi pecho donde estaba ese órgano que ahora dolía como nunca creí que lo haría  
- Lo se y muchas gracias ChangMin, pero esa idea no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza tan fácil, algo me dice que no estoy en un error… - dije mientras seguía sollozando, él solamente me miró con esa faz tranquilizadora que tenía, yo bajé mi rostro de nuevo, no quería comenzar a llorar de nuevo y que mi amigo me viera; de pronto sentí como Min se acercó a mi y comenzó a decirme algo al oído  
- Ánimo JunSu, solo quiero que sepas que siempre estaré contigo ¿de acuerdo?... voy a acostarme, te veo mañana – yo solo asentí mientras ChangMin se iba dejándome solo en la sala

¿Por qué tenían que pasar estas cosas?, maldita sea la hora en la que mi corazón fue totalmente de él¿por qué tenía que amarlo tanto? si todo fuera cierto, no me dolería como me esta doliendo en este momento, pero juro que averiguaré todo y si estoy en un error, no me alcanzará la vida para pedirle perdón; pero si llega a ser cierto... Mis pensamientos no pudieron seguir ya que en ese momento sentí como me abrazaban y una cabeza se apegaba a mi nuca, me asuste al momento, pero no fue difícil saber de quien se trataba, no quería que me tocara en ese momento, tenía que tranquilizarme primero.

- ¡¡Por favor suéltame YooChun!!  
- No quiero… quiero estar así contigo un rato por favor – sus palabras se escuchaban implorantes y mi fuerza de voluntad era muy poca cuando se trataba de él, pero no me sentía bien en ese momento; aunque recapacitando un poco, si quería descubrir la verdad tenía que comportarme como si no pasara nada, nuevamente esa maldita agua salda que salía de mis ojos, ya no quería llorar y juraba que eran las últimas lágrimas que derramaría, en ese momento me giró y levantó mi mentón para que lo viera al rostro - ¿qué pasa lindo?... ¿por qué estas así? – comenzó a limpiar mis lágrimas con sus dedos y por instinto cerré mis ojos, como amaba esas caricias que me daba, abrí mis ojos y lo vi directamente contestando su pregunta  
- Porque tú ya no me quieres  
- ¿Por qué dices que ya no te quiero? – no quería volver a martirizarme con mis ideas, así que hable con el corazón  
- YooChun, no me hagas repetir lo que ya te dije hace rato, tus acciones me han demostrado que es la verdad y lloro porque me duele, yo te amo…  
- ¿Y tú crees que yo no te amo?... – contestó al mismo tiempo que me abrazó , enseguida comenzó a besarme como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, sinceramente me sentí en la gloria pero su actitud fue algo extraña, pude percibirlo al momento; una vez que terminó el beso, busco de nuevo mi mirada mientras proseguía con lo que estaba diciendo - …perdóname por lo de hace rato JunSu, pero entiéndelo bien, quiero que se te meta a esa cabecita loca que tienes, que yo te amo y aunque a veces parezca lo contrario, no quiero que nunca olvides que te adoro, eres mi niño y nada ni nadie cambiará eso ¿de acuerdo? – no podía dejar de mirarlo¿acaso sería cierto?, pero como había pensado antes, si quería descubrir la verdad tenía actuar como si nada pasara, aunque realmente me sentía feliz de lo que me acababa de decir  
- De acuerdo… perdóname tú a mi Chunnie, es que tenía miedo de que me fueras a dejar, me moriría sin ti, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado – dije sinceramente mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello y ponía mi cabeza en su hombro, quería llorar de nuevo, pero no lo haría, no esta vez  
- No… tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado a mi

Cuando me dijo esas palabras, no pude evitar sonreír y el me contestó de igual forma, como siempre lo he dicho, soy alguien muy débil y mis emociones a veces actúan por si solas, y esta ocasión no fue la excepción, inmediatamente me lance sobre él y lo comencé a besar como nunca lo había hecho; si nos habíamos besado de esa forma, pero generalmente era Chunnie quien lo iniciaba, pero en esta ocasión fui yo ya que lo necesitaba, estuvimos así un largo rato, no lo quería soltar y él no me estaba rechazando así que mientras eso no pasara, no lo iba a alejar de mi; si no hubiera sido por un ruido en la cocina, posiblemente hubiéramos estado más rato así, pero ¿tenían que sonar esos malditos trastes?, sin embargo no importo eso y seguimos abrazados hasta que la voz de Chunnie llamó mi atención.

- Vamos a dormir lindo, es tarde y mañana hay trabajo que hacer  
- Si… - me tomó de la mano y me llevó rumbo a la recámara, al entrar todo estaba muy oscuro y no podía ver nada, mis ojos algo hinchados no ayudaban en nada a tratar de notar algo, solo esperaba no pegarme con alguna de las camas; iba directo hacia mi cama cuando siento como me jalan y se acercan a mi oído comenzando a susurrarme  
- Esta noche, quiero que duermas conmigo

Sentí una enorme emoción cuando escuche esas palabras, hacía mucho que no me pedía dormir con él y tonto de mi si me negaba, pero algo dentro de mi me seguía oprimiendo el pecho, traté de no darle importancia por ahora; tome su mano y lo conduje hasta su cama recostándolo al instante, me acomodé a un lado de él deseando que este momento no se fuera terminar jamás, sentí como me abrazó y me pegaba a su cuerpo, como temeroso a perderme, eso me gustó mucho, pero si era así ¿por qué me sentía nervioso?, no era momento de resolver eso ahora estaba muy cansado, el estar de llorón todo el día había acabado con todas mis energías, pero no quitaría el dedo del renglón y descubriría toda la verdad… juro que lo haría.

**ChangMin POV**

Muchas veces me subestiman por ser el más chico del grupo, pero sin duda no se dan cuenta que soy el más maduro y conciente de todos, no quiero decir que ellos sean tontos y yo no, solo que llevan su vida de una forma a veces algo… distorsionada; no cabe duda que los dichos son muy reales en esta vida, y últimamente los he comprobado a la perfección, hay tantas cosas que me ocultan o tratan de ocultarme solo por ser el menor, pero modestia aparte, soy demasiado listo como para no darme cuenta; según la situación que estamos viviendo actualmente, el mejor dicho que podría quedar sería "ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente", sin duda algo demasiado patético para mi gusto.

Desde esta tarde especialmente todos han estado en su mundo, después que llegamos de una entrevista cada uno comenzó a hacer sus cosas; YooChun volvió a salir apenas llegamos al departamento, JunSu se quedó como autista en la sala desde ese momento, YunHo se metió al estudio perdiéndose de la realidad y JaeJoong solo llegó a levantar la cocina con cara de perro regañado para después meterse a la recámara sin salir siquiera al baño¿y se dicen ser los mayores? con actitudes como esas sinceramente prefiero no tener su edad.

Estaba yo en la cocina preparándome un sándwich ya que Jae no se había dignado a salir de la habitación y hacer la cena, moría de hambre como siempre y no por culpa de él me iba a quedar sin mis sacrosantos alimentos; estaba pensando en todo lo ocurrido en estos últimos meses, sinceramente si fuera otra persona, no me gustaría estar en mi lugar, no por las cosas que hemos pasado como grupo, sino por las "personales" por llamarlo de alguna forma, sin duda podría ser un gran científico de la NASA o bien un sacerdote, no por las actitudes que tenga, sino por las muchas cosas que se pero que tengo que guardar en secreto.

Degustaba mi emparedado con muchísima tranquilidad cuando escuché como se abría la puerta, no me fue difícil adivinar de quien se trataba, al menos esta ocasión llegaba un poco más temprano de lo habitual, no le di mucha importancia al asunto, pero mi curiosidad fue grande y me asomé un poco para ver hacia donde iba el recién llegado; noté como se quedaba viendo hacia la sala, exactamente el lugar donde se encontraba JunSu, vi como se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado comenzando una conversación que hubiera sido mejor que no se realizara.

- Su… ¿por qué estas así tan callado?... es raro en ti – preguntó YooChun a un JunSu totalmente ido, este no le contestaba por lo que el otro prosiguió - ¿qué pasa?  
- ¿Tú me amas? – indagó enseguida el otro pero con actitud de autista, no me gustaba ver a mi amigo así  
- ¿Qué disparate estas preguntando?... es obvia la respuesta, sino no estaría contigo babo… - se me hizo la respuesta mas estúpida y esquiva que puede existir, no cabía duda, era un descarado  
- Entonces… ¿por qué ya casi no pasas tiempo conmigo?  
- ¿Qué no paso tiempo contigo?... o sea JunSu… vivo contigo, trabajo contigo, todos los días, de todos los meses de los últimos tres años hemos estado juntos… ¿y dices que no paso tiempo contigo? – corrección, esta fue una respuesta AUN MAS ESTÚPIDA Y ESQUIVA que la anterior; pude notar como JunSu se sobresaltaba y no era para menos, yo ya le hubiera metido un golpe  
- ¡¡Que idiota eres Park YooChun!!... sabes perfectamente a lo que me estoy refiriendo, antes salíamos juntos a hacer cosas, o llegabas y me besabas… de un tiempo para acá has cambiado mucho… - vaya, creía que nunca se iba a dar cuenta, no es tan distraído como lo pensé, realmente esto me tensó muchísimo ¿qué iba a ocurrir ahora?  
- Basta JunSu…  
- …antes… te reías de las cosas que decía, ahora solo te la pasas enojándote conmigo… antes cuando hacíamos el amor, disfrutábamos cada momento, cada caricia… ahora cuando hacemos el amor, apenas terminamos te duermes o simplemente te vas… - ok, esos fueron detalles que no quería saber, aunque en cierta forma las sabía  
- ¡Creo que estas alucinando!  
- Si estoy alucinando, veme a los ojos y júrame que todo lo que he dicho no es cierto, júrame que me amas como a nadie más y que soy único para ti…  
- ¿Sabes que?... ¡¡estas insoportable hoy!! – vi como YooChun se levantaba y se iba de la sala hacia el pasillo, no me costaba trabajo pensar hacia donde se dirigía¿acaso esto seguirá por mucho más tiempo?

Pude ver a JunSu todo desvalido ahí en ese sofá y eso me partió el alma, aunque me juré a mi mismo no meterme para nada, no podía dejar a mi amigo en ese estado así que dejé mi plato ya vacío en el fregadero y me dediqué a salir de la cocina, cuando pase a un lado del pasillo para llegar a la sala, voltee un momento hacia el, de nuevo mi curiosidad ganaba; pude ver como mis sospechas fueron ciertas, vi que YooChun entraba sigilosamente a la recámara donde sabía estaba JaeJoong, aunque lo que me dejó por un momento frío fue ver como YunHo comenzaba a salir del estudio y miraba como el otro entraba a la habitación¿acaso se desataría la tormenta ahora?, preferí no precipitarme con eso y llegué a donde estaba JunSu el cual cubría su rostro con sus manos, realmente yo estaba muy tenso por todo, pero ahora solo quería confortar a mi amigo, ya si Troya ardía, yo simplemente me haría el desentendido y que Dios nos agarre confesados, bueno a ellos más bien.

Puse una mano sobre su hombro, quería que se diera cuenta que estaba ahí, pero no le hablaba, sabía lo alterado que a veces era JunSu y lo que menos quería ahora era alterarlo más, me volteó a ver con cara de susto, de seguro pensó que era YooChun, pero se relajó al ver que era yo, aunque mi cara de seguro le denoto angustia¿como no estarlo si no sabía lo que ocurría en la recamara en ese momento?, aunado que verlo en ese estado me deprimía demasiado, por eso decidí hablar con él.

- Hyung, no se exactamente lo que ocurre, pero por favor cálmate, no me gusta verte así – dije aparentando ignorancia, de hecho quería saber que tanto sabía él, por eso me senté a su lado a comprobar que tanto sabía  
- Lo siento Min, pero no puedo… no se que tanto escuchaste, pero me siento destrozado – eso no me decía nada, así que insistí  
- Pues si no me cuentas no te podré ayudar, por lo que escuche tuviste una discusión con YooChun¿qué paso?  
- Pues… - se detuvo un momento, creí que no continuaría pero retomo la palabra - …no se si has notado que Chunnie últimamente esta como muy distante de mi, a lo mejor ni cuenta te has dado, pero te juro que es cierto…  
- JunSu, yo… - me puse algo nervioso, ahora podía ver que en verdad algo sabía, traté de decir algo, pero el me detuvo  
- Déjame terminar por favor… - asentí esperando que continuara - …ya tiene algo de tiempo que noto que YooChun ya no esta al 100 conmigo, ya no me besa igual, ya no siento esa conexión que teníamos antes, siento que cuando hacemos el amor él solo lo hace por cumplir, ya no es lo mismo Min… - es un hecho que eso si lo había escuchado, pero no podía verme muy descarado diciéndoselo, lo que más me partió el alma fue ver como comenzaba a llorar, así que apreté su mano para que siguiera, ya que estábamos en eso, pensé que lo mejor era que se desahogara totalmente - …¿sabes que pienso?... que YooChun me engaña con otra persona – ahí estuvo mi respuesta, sin duda JunSu ya había notado lo que hasta este momento YunHo no, aunque para este momento no estaba tan seguro, pero no me quedaba claro si sabía de quien se trataba  
- ¿Qué razones tienes para decir todo eso?... ¿lo has visto con alguien? – pregunté un poco más directo, si me decía la persona, juro que comenzaría a llorar con él, más que nada porque no sabía que hacer, pero como dije antes, me haría el desentendido y a ver que pasaba, pero la negación que hizo con su cabeza me tranquilizó al instante - entonces no te atormentes con esas cosas…  
- Es que ChangMin… todas las cosas a nuestro alrededor me lo dicen, sino ¿por qué ha cambiado tanto?, además… ya he visto en su piel marcas que no son golpes ni nada de eso, son… bueno creo que entenderás; marcas que yo no le he hecho, sin duda tiene a otra persona – bueno, ya había visto pruebas, hasta para eso son tontos esos dos, no es que este de sus lado ni mucho menos, pero sin duda lo menso se trae desde el nacimiento; me le quedo viendo, lo mejor era hacerle ver que nada pasaba, así si se descubría la situación, yo me hacia el desentendido y si no pasaba eso, al menos lograría que se calmara que era básicamente lo que quería  
- Creo… creo que estas viendo cosas de más Su, de seguro te confundiste y tu solo comenzaste a imaginar cosas… - le dije lo primero que se me ocurrió, pero creo que subestime su intelecto, ya que al momento se puso de pie y yo al verlo hice lo mismo, en verdad que estaba muy alterado  
- ¡¡Maldición ChangMin, no soy ningún estúpido!! – gritó, solo esperaba que eso no fuera un problema; lo único que se me ocurrió fue abrazarlo al momento que vi que comenzaba a llorar de forma mas fuerte  
- ¡¡Jae!!... ¿dónde estás?... – escuché a YunHo gritando, aún no entraba a la recámara¿acaso en serio no se había dado cuenta de nada?, sentí como JunSu también lo escuchó pero esta vez su curiosidad no importó, la verdad pensé que fue lo mejor, capaz que se hacía de alma samaritana y YunHo y él entraban a la recámara y veían y… mejor ni imaginarlo, pero me percaté que no hizo nada, así que solamente pude seguir abrazándolo reconfortándolo un poco más

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos ahí abrazados, la verdad no importaba, no quería que fuera para la habitación y al parecer estaba ya un poco más relajado, cuando comprobé esto lo separé de mi cuerpo y limpié sus lágrimas, se veía muy lindo así, pero no cuando sabía uno el motivo de su tristeza, era mejor verlo llorando cuando veía una película romántica. Una vez que tenía su atención en mi, decidí darle unas palabras de apoyo, era lo único que realmente podía hacer por él.

- Quiero que me escuches atentamente JunSu, no tienes que sentirte mal ni mucho menos por esas cosas que crees que están pasando, tu eres un chico que vales muchísimo y estoy seguro que YooChun lo sabe, posiblemente esta pasando por una etapa de estrés enorme y eso hace que en algunas ocasiones reaccione de forma extraña, pero no creo que sea tan estúpido para dejarte… - realmente yo mismo quería creer mis palabras y esperaba que estas fueran ciertas  
- Gracias amigo, no se que haría sin ti en este momento… creo que moje tu playera por estar de llorón, te pido una disculpa  
- No tiene importancia, solo es agüita que secara, lo que importa es que de este corazón maravilloso salgan todos esos sentimientos que te atormentan, no me gusta verte así – le confesé con real sinceridad mientras señalaba su pecho en el lugar donde tiene el corazón  
- Lo se y muchas gracias ChangMin, pero esa idea no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza tan fácil, algo me dice que no estoy en un error… - ni hablar, no podía hacer nada más, si el seguía creyendo eso no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo; lo mire por un momento, con todo y todo, creo que ya estaba un poco más relajado, bajó su rostro de nuevo, en verdad que en estos momentos como detesto a YooChun; debería de estudiar filosofía ya que como dije, los dichos tienen la verdad, y en ese momento el indicado era "hablando del rey de Roma y el que se asoma", lo miré un momento, al parecer nada había ocurrido en la recámara ya que venía muy apacible; supuse a lo que venía, era hora de "su actuación" y yo tenía que desaparecer al momento, por tal motivo me acerqué al oído de JunSu, no podía irme sin darle a notar que contaba conmigo  
- Ánimo JunSu, solo quiero que sepas que siempre estaré contigo ¿de acuerdo?... voy a acostarme, te veo mañana – sin más me separé de él y comencé a caminar hacía donde estaba YooChun, era obvio ya que se encontraba en el paso que daba al pasillo, al pasar a un lado de él no pude reprimir una mirada acusadora, realmente fue inconciente, aunque no dijera nada, me dolía ver esta situación entre mis amigos

Seguí avanzando, me dirigía al baño ya que necesitaba un momento de soledad para poder descargar toda esa tensión que tenía, de haber podido hubiera gritado, pero naturalmente no iba a hacer eso; cuando estaba cerca del baño pude ver como YunHo iba saliendo de la recámara, trate de no darle importancia, lo que menos quería era tener más información de la que ya tenía, así que rápidamente entre al baño cerrando la puerta al instante.

Una vez que me encontraba solo, solté un enorme suspiro, no se como he podido estar así desde hace tiempo; me dirigí a la tina de baño y me senté en la orilla de esta, realmente parecía que había sido ayer cuando descubrí todo este engaño, aún recuerdo muy vividamente como es que me di cuenta de la "relación" que JaeJoong y YooChun llevaban, me sigo culpando por ser tan curioso y culpo aún más mi mala suerte y al destino por ponerme en el momento menos indicado para estar, yo que culpa tengo que un buen día me hayan dado ganas de ir al baño y se me haya ocurrido regresar al departamento cuando iba con YunHo y JunSu al cine, el entrar y pasar por el estudio en el momento en el que YooChun le estaba haciendo sexo oral a Jae y este gritaba como si lo estuvieran matando sin duda no eran mi culpa; admito que a veces soy un poco pervertido, pero esta situación se me hizo de lo más desagradable, en mi mente solo estaban YunHo y JunSu, estaban siendo engañados por sus parejas y amigos y yo no podía hacer nada, no era lo correcto además que esto podía perjudicar en gran medida al grupo.

Después de estar un momento en el baño relajándome, decidí que ya era hora de dormir, había sido un día, más bien una noche muy tensa para mi, y lo único que quería era caer en los brazos de Morfeo; salí del baño con dirección a la recámara para ir por mi ropa de dormir, dudé un momento el entrar, pero a última cuentas, también era mi cuarto y quien quiera de los cuatro que pudiera estar haciendo algo sabían que podía entrar en cualquier momento, así que abrí la puerta y note la total oscuridad, deje esta abierta para que la claridad de afuera me alumbrara un poco hacía adentro; grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a YunHo sentado en la orilla de la cama de Jae acariciando su rostro, él me volteó a ver y sonriéndome un poco o eso me pareció, regreso su mirada al que estaba durmiendo; tomé rápido mi ropa y salí del cuarto rumbo al baño para cambiarme de nuevo, una vez que realice esa tarea, me dedicaba a irme a dormir, pero al abrir de nuevo la puerta pude ver ahora como YunHo estaba acostado a un lado de Jae y se estaban besando sin prestarme la más mínima atención.

Salí de la misma forma como entré, mejor iba por un vaso de agua, iba a darles un poco de "privacidad"; al pasar por la sala pude notar como Yoochun y JunSu prácticamente se estaban comiendo, decidí ignorarlos también, a veces no podía creer esta situación. Busque un vaso y me serví el agua, solo que al momento de poner la jarra de agua de nuevo en el refrigerador, sin querer tire unos cuantos trastes haciendo mucho ruido, con pereza me puse a recoger todo mi tiradero, solo eso me faltaba. Después de unos minutos por fin terminé y al salir de la cocina me di cuenta que ya no había nadie en la sala, así que me tocó apagar todas la luces, menos la del pasillo, ya que si hacía eso, no vería absolutamente nada.

Por fin llegue a la habitación y abrí la puerta, tenía que calcular el camino hacía mi cama, si no quería tropezarme y darme un buen golpe, antes de cerrar la puerta pude ver como la cama de JunSu estaba vacía, no me fue difícil adivinar donde estaba y mi respuesta fue inmediata al voltear a ver la cama de YooChun, ahí estaba en brazos de nuestro compañero, los dos durmiendo plácidamente, mi mirada pasó esta vez a la cama de JaeJoong, comprobando que los otros dos estaban en las mismas condiciones.

Por fin cerré la puerta y recordando el camino trazado por mi mente, por fin llegue a mi cama metiéndome bajo las cobijas, una vez que estaba en total paz, solté un leve bufido; primero gire mi rostro a mi derecha, lugar donde estaba la cama de Jae y luego a mi izquierda, lugar de la cama de YooChun, regresé mi vista al techo¿porque exactamente esta noche tenían que estar a mis lados los cuatro?, ya mucho era mi miedo de estar en medio de ese par de desconsiderados, capaz que una noche se les ocurría hacer alguna de sus locuras y yo aquí en medio, solo esperaba que esta noche no se les ocurriera a ninguna de las parejitas despertarse en la madrugada a hacer cosas; sonreí un poco ante la idea, mas que por causarme risa por lo difícil de la situación, que ironía, inocencia e hipocresía a mis lados, pero como siempre, solo ver escuchar y callar, ese es mi destino, adoro a mis hyungs, pero siento que hay cosas que no se deben hacer y sin duda esta es una de ellas y aunque sean ellos, no me meteré para nada en ninguna de estas situaciones, pero mañana ya sería un nuevo día y todo seguirá como hasta ahora… ¿o tal vez no?

**CONTINUARA…**


	2. Capítulo 1: TRES NO SE ME HACE LEGAL…

**Capítulo 1: TRES NO SE ME HACE LEGAL…**

El sol había salido y como todos los días, recibía la luz directamente en mi rostro; con algo de pereza, fui abriendo los ojos mientras tapaba con una mano los rayos del sol; una vez que por fin estuve sentado en la cama, me di cuenta que estaba solo en la recamara, de seguro los demás ya estaban desayunando y no me habían avisado.

Sin saber el motivo me enfadé, aunque era obvio el porque ya que si de veras estaban desayunando, los cuatro me iban a oír; me levanto y me dirijo al baño, la parada obligatoria para todo mundo, al salir de la habitación percibo el olor de la comida, sin duda JaeJoong ya estaba de mejor ánimo y por fin se había dignado a hacer su trabajo, bueno no que realmente fuese su trabajo pero es al que mejor le sale.

Por fin hago mis sacrosantas necesidades, me lavó la cara, acomodo mi cabello que ahora llevaba un poco más largo de lo habitual y palmeando un poco mis mejillas, es que por fin salgo del baño rumbo al comedor donde suponía estaban todos. Cuando llego a este, puedo comprobar que estaba en lo cierto, JunSu YooChun y YunHo estaban sentados mientras JaeJoong servía los huevos revueltos con jamón que había preparado; todo parecía en calma, JunSu jugaba con su PSP, YunHo leía unos documentos y YooChun sencillamente estaba recargado sobre su brazo más dormido que despierto. Me acercó y me siento en el que era mi puesto viendo que no había traste alguno, definitivamente iban a desayunar sin mi.

- ¡¡Buenos Días Minnie!! – dijo JunSu sin despegar su vista de la pantallita, del chico llorón de la noche anterior no quedaba nada, no respondí solo me crucé de brazos y fruncí el entrecejo; JaeJoong que estaba sirviendo lo notó  
- ¿Qué ocurre ChangMin? – cuando el pelinegro preguntó esto, captó la atención de todos haciendo que voltearan a verme; aún más indignado solo los miro  
- Ocurre que iban a desayunar sin mi y saben que eso no se los perdono… ni mi lugar esta puesto ¿por qué son tan injustos conmigo? – digo con un puchero que me sale inconcientemente, así nunca dejaré de ser el niño chiquito  
- Min, estabas profundamente dormido, no se nos hizo justo despertarte… - dijo JunSu de forma tierna, yo solo pude revirar la mirada, esa expresión de mi amigo puede más que matarme  
- Es cierto, pero ya estas aquí, dime ¿qué quieres que te haga de desayunar?, lo que me pidas te prepararé – el pelinegro dijo acercándose a mi y abrazándome, cosa que me hizo sonreír, Jae siempre me consentía mucho  
- Esta bien, los perdono por esta ocasión… quiero unos hot cakes con mucha miel…  
- En seguida… - Jae se fue a la cocina a prepararlos, iba a decirle que lo acompañaba a hacerlos, pero alguien se me adelantó  
- Te ayudo Jae… - YooChun se levantó al momento y fue tras el pelinegro que solo asintió a la frase dicha por él; instintivamente y de forma discreta voltee a ver a YunHo el cual los veía fijamente, no se si era paranoia mía o algo así, pero pude jurar que vi enojo en sus ojos, así que traté de llamar su atención  
- Oye YunHo, ¿cómo vas con la canción esa que preparas para el siguiente disco? – mi hyung volteó a verme suavizando su mirada bufando de forma apenas perceptible  
- Bien ChangMin, ayer estaba por terminarla pero… - vi como se detuvo por un momento como recordando algo, pero casi al instante regresó su mirada a la mía sonriendo - …me sentí cansado, así que me fui a dormir  
- Que bien, espero poder escucharla muy pronto…  
- Si, apenas la tenga lista te la muestro – me dijo pero volteando hacía la cocina, esta mañana YunHo estaba muy extraño, pero a últimas, ¿que no estaba últimamente extraño en este departamento?; sin haber probado bocado nuestro líder se levantó de la mesa yéndose hacía el pasillo que daba a la recamara  
- ¿No vas a desayunar YunHo? – preguntó JunSu una vez que por fin apago el videojuego  
- No, repentinamente perdí el apetito, voy a dormir un rato más, no tarda en hablarnos el manager para ver que haremos el día de hoy – sin más se fue dejándonos a JunSu y a mi solos en el comedor; aproveche el momento para hablar con él  
- ¿Y tu como estas?... ¿más tranquilo?  
- La verdad… no, pero no consigo nada poniéndome así, solo con esa actitud logró que Chunnie se enoje conmigo, ya descubriré que ocurre – decía mientras picaba la comida sin comerla  
- Pues si… creo que tienes razón – dije sin más, esta situación estaba llevando al extremo todo

Me acerqué a la alacena agarrando las cosas para prepararle los hot cakes a ChangMin, de pronto siento como YooChun me abraza por detrás comenzando a besar mi cuello de forma lenta; debo admitir que eso me encanta pero temo que haga esas cosas cuando los demás están tan cerca, podrían vernos y no quiero ni imaginar lo que ocurriría.

- YooChun, ahora no… pueden vernos  
- Todo riesgo vale la pena mientras este así contigo…  
- Sabes que lo que dices no es cierto  
- No discutamos eso ahora, solo quiero sentirte cerca, ayer por la noche te extrañe mucho – solo pude sonreír, realmente yo también extrañe a YooChun y no negaré que esta mañana cuando me desperté y lo vi abrazando a JunSu me sentí un poco molesto, pero eso no se lo diría  
- Dormiste con JunSu, así que no creo que te hayas sentido solo  
- Pues si, pero como te he dicho, no es lo mismo… además, tú tampoco dormiste solo…  
- Lo se, por eso no te estoy diciendo nada… - dormir con YunHo siempre es placentero, me trata como si fuera lo más delicado del mundo y esa sensación me encanta, pero a veces me trata como si fuera una chica, cosa que no pasa con YooChun

Después de un momento en silencio, mi compañero me giró haciendo que quedara de frente a él, sin previo aviso comenzó a besarme de forma hambrienta, beso que yo correspondí al instante ya que ese efecto tenía él en mi, nunca me podía resistir a lo que hacía; comenzó a meter sus manos por debajo de mi playera con movimientos suaves que me erizaban la piel, no se si era el tiempo que llevábamos así, si nació con ese don innato o simplemente me conocía a la perfección, pero sabía muy bien donde tocar y hacerme sentir pleno.

Unos pasos nos alertaron separándonos al instante, nuestras respiraciones aún seguían aceleradas al igual que nuestros latidos; me giré de nuevo agarrando el tazón y vertiendo la harina para comenzar a preparar los hot cakes; esos momentos me ponían muy nervioso pero también eran los que me hacían disfrutar de este "juego". Al instante apareció ChangMin por la puerta.

- ¿Te falta mucho hyung? – dijo acercándose a mi y asomando su cabeza por encima de mi hombro – pero si aún ni has comenzado…  
- Ya voy Minnie, estaba buscando las cosas pero ya aquí están, en unos minutos tendrás listo tu desayuno  
- No… ¿sabes que?... mejor ya no los hagas, me comeré la comida de YunHo para que no se desperdicie…  
- ¿La comida de YunHo? – voltee a verlo curioso ¿por qué YunHo no había querido su desayuno?  
- Si, es que dijo que no tenía apetito y se fue a la recámara, así que para que no se quede, me lo comeré yo… de todas formas muchas gracias Jae – sin más ChangMin salió de la cocina dejándonos a YooChun y a mi de nuevo solos, aunque yo me había quedado con una preocupación  
- ¿Qué le estará pasando a YunHo?... desde ayer lo noté extraño, o sea siempre ha sido cariñoso conmigo pero ayer fue en extremo… su comportamiento fue raro y ahora no quiso desayunar cuando el es el que dice que es lo más importante para comenzar el día  
- No tengo idea que le pase, lo más seguro es que sea cansancio Jae… - dijo YooChun quien se volvió a aproximar a mi abrazándome de nuevo - …ya no te preocupes por eso… - de pronto me sentí en la necesidad de soltarme de él, cosa que hice al instante  
- Si… si me preocupo, no me gusta ver a ninguno de ustedes cabizbajo o con alguna preocupación, en especial a YunHo…  
- De acuerdo, pero no te pongas así – dijo molesto mientras se volvía a acercar, yo di un paso para atrás guardando distancia, el se detuvo mientras me miraba  
- Ahora no YooChun… iré a verlo… - sin más salí de la cocina con dirección a la recámara, algo en mi pecho me decía que debía hacer eso

Ya casi terminaba el plato, sinceramente moría de hambre, cuando JunSu comenzó a comer en silencio y ya no respondía nada de lo que le preguntaba, decidí ir a la cocina a ver que pasaba con mis hot cakes, aunque realmente iba a otra cosa y como dije antes, no estoy de lado de nadie, yo quiero mucho a los cuatro pero no intervendré para nada en esto, solo que a veces es bueno que el descaro no sea tan mayúsculo, y es cuando me veo en la "necesidad" de meter mi cuchara tanto por ellos como por mi; veo con orgullo como esta ocasión mi "intromisión" si causo efecto, los conozco muy bien y se por donde mover fibras sensibles. Cuando veo pasar a Jae por el comedor rumbo a la recámara, me doy por bien servido, realmente no hice nada, solo dije la verdad y esta por su propia cuenta actúa, aunque realmente deseaba mucho esos hot cakes, bueno un sacrificio más por mi salud mental y la de mis hyungs.

Por fin termino el plato de huevos y veo como JunSu no llevaba ni la mitad, estaba en un mutismo total metido en sus pensamientos, ya no se le veía triste como ayer, pero si muy distraído como en su mundo; en ese momento llegó YooChun sentándose al lado de mi amigo, este no lo siente o eso me parece porque sigue viendo hacia el frente con la vista perdida, iba a llamar su atención pero su novio se adelantó una vez más a mis acciones.

- Su… esa cosa ya esta fría… ni siquiera has comido nada… - dijo YooChun quitándole el plato de enfrente, JunSu volteó a verlo regalándole una sonrisa  
- Tú tampoco has desayunado Chunnie, ¿por qué estas tan inapetente?  
- No estoy inapetente, sencillamente deseo desayunar… otra cosa… - YooChun vio a JunSu con mirada lasciva, claro indicio que estos dos comenzarían a hacer… sus cosas

Sin más me levanté alzando mi plato y llevándolo a la cocina, era algo molesto presenciar los momentos de amor de esos dos, más que nada por lo que yo sabía había de trasfondo, no se me hacía justo y la culpa de saber que ocurría no me dejaba estar tranquilo, además que siempre es molesto que "coman pan frente a los hambrientos", pero para este caso, mil veces morir de hambre que desear tener ese "pan".

Me fui hacía la sala a ver televisión, que aunque estaba ahí cerca, al menos me distraía un poco de lo que hacían los otros dos, los cuales ya comenzaban a comerse a besos; que descaro, hace unos minutos apenas YooChun se besaba con JaeJoong en la cocina y ahora lo hacía con JunSu, sin duda jamás podré entender esto.

No se que me pasa desde ayer, siento una molestia que me esta atormentando y no logro descifrarla, esa conversación a medias que escuche entre YooChun y Jae no se me sale de la cabeza, ¿acaso estoy celoso?, puede ser que si, de un tiempo para acá ellos dos son muy amigos y aunque antes no lo había notado, ahora me doy cuenta que eso en verdad me molesta; antes de comenzar una relación con Jae éramos muy amigos, y no que no lo seamos ahora solo que esa amistad se volvió algo más… íntimo, no solo compartimos vivencias, charlas, también ahora compartimos caricias, besos… en ocasiones compartimos una cama; ¿será ese el motivo por el cual ahora soy más posesivo con él?, ¿será por eso que lo que escuche ayer me hizo arder de coraje y pensar cosas que no son?; por ahora no quiero pensar en nada más, solo quiero dormir un rato para ver si mi mente se despeja un poco.

Cuando me acosté en mi cama con la firme intensión de descansar, noté como la puerta se abrió, al instante sentí como se hundía un lado del colchón y alguien se recargaba sobre mi brazo derecho, voltee mi rostro para ver de quien se trataba y al descubrir quien era mi corazón no pudo alegrarse más, él estaba a mi lado viéndome con cara triste, eso sin duda no me gusto, por lo tanto me giré para quedar boca arriba viéndolo directamente al rostro.

- ¿Qué pasa Jae?... ¿por qué esa carita?  
- Eso quisiera saber, me dijo ChangMin que no quisiste desayunar y me preocupe, vine a ver que ocurría… - sus palabras me llenaron de felicidad, el saber que él se preocupaba por mi me hacían el hombre más feliz del mundo; alcé mi mano y comencé a acariciar su rostro mientras le regalaba una sonrisa  
- No pasa nada, solo que me sentí con sueño y preferí venir a dormir que a desayunar, sabes que los ensayos han estado muy pesados últimamente y a veces sacrificar un poco el alimento por horas de sueño nos ayuda a recuperarnos rápidamente, ya me dará hambre y comeré algo… así que ya no te preocupes precioso…  
- ¿Estas seguro?, no me gustaría que enfermaras, pronto nos iremos a Japón para lo del concierto y tienes que estar al 100...  
- En serio no ocurre nada, estoy excelentemente bien y más cuando tú estas a mi lado… - me sonrió tiernamente mientras acomodaba unos mechones de mi cabello; no podía dejar de ver su rostro, es tan hermoso, todas sus facciones perfectas, ¿cómo no enamorarse de este chico? y eso es lo que realmente más me preocupaba, cualquiera podría enamorarse de él y eso no lo iba a permitir, él solamente era mío y de nadie más - …Jae, ¿te puedo pedir un favor? – dije sacando mi lado mimoso, el sonrió más notoriamente, me conocía bastante bien y sabía que me pondría en plan de niño meloso  
- Sabes que si, los que quieras…  
- ¿Me regalarías un besito… aunque sea uno chiquito, pequeñito? – se me quedo viendo un momento fijamente, pude notar como sus ojos se posaron en mis labios, por un segundo me aterré ¿acaso no quería besarme?

Iba a decirle que olvidara mi pedido pero en ese momento me tomó del rostro y acercó sus labios a los míos, a propósito no cerré los ojos, quería ver su rostro en el momento que me estaba besando; el si los había cerrado y sus facciones eran serenas, tenía cautivo mi labio inferior entre los suyos succionándolo deliciosamente, luego paso a mi labio superior, en ese momento yo tomé presa del suyo inferior, tan carnoso, tan suculento, tan mío… adoraba ese tipo de besos, así que fui cerrando mis ojos entregándome a el; pude sentir como su lengua comenzaba a acariciar mis labios, deseosa de entrar a mi boca para unirse con la mía y hacer de este casto beso en algo un poco más salvaje; debo admitir que en un principio nuestros besos eran de esa forma solamente, pero poco a poco Jae iba agarrando pasión hasta que un día comenzó a besarme de esa forma un poco feroz, obviamente me encantaba, pero de ese chico tímido no quedaba mucho o casi nada cuando de "entregarse" se refería.

Así estuvimos un buen rato besándonos, hasta que él se separo de mi viéndome fijamente, sus labios estaban rojos y esa imagen me encantaba; me abrazo en ese momento del pecho y recostó su cabeza en él, yo comencé a acariciar sus cabellos, cuando sentí como comenzaba a humedecerse mi playera; rápidamente levanté el rostro de Jae y pude notar como derramaba unas lágrimas, no entendía el porque y creo que mi rostro lo reflejó, porque rápidamente contestó a la pregunta que comenzaba a formular en mi cabeza.

- Lloro porque siento que a veces no te merezco…  
- ¿Por qué dices eso?  
- Tú eres demasiado bueno conmigo y yo… yo siento que eso es demasiado para alguien como yo… - me desbarataba verlo así, ¿por qué dijo esas cosas? ¿qué es realmente lo que pasa por la mente de mi niño?  
- No digas eso… tu eres perfecto para mi, eres lo que yo necesito, lo que yo deseo, con quien quiero estar… no te cambiaría por nada Jae… por favor no vuelvas a decir esas cosas… ¿de acuerdo?

Sin agregar nada más él solo asintió después de meditarlo unos segundos, se recostó a mi lado sin decir una palabra más, yo solo lo pude abrazar sin comprender totalmente que pasaba; en minutos se quedo dormido, yo ya no pude conciliar el sueño, simplemente me quede junto a él contemplándolo ¿qué estaba pasando con él?

El manager nos habló alrededor de las 12 del día, quería que estuviéramos en SM a más tardar a la una; YunHo comenzó a movilizarnos a todos, la van pasó por nosotros a tiempo para estar en la hora indicada por el jefe; una vez que llegamos, fuimos a la oficina de él y ahí nos indicó que tendríamos una sesión fotográfica en un par de horas, pero que sería ahí mismo en SM, pasamos al cuarto de maquillaje y vestuario, la misma rutina de siempre; una vez que estuvimos listos fuimos al estudio donde sería la sesión, lo bueno del asunto es que sería lo único que haríamos en el día y de ahí teníamos libre los siguientes 3 días.

Comenzamos con las fotos de grupo, algo que siempre me gustó es la acomodación que teníamos, indirectamente tenía a mis lados a las dos personas que yo más quería y aunque se tratara de trabajo, siempre estaban a mi lado; una vez que terminamos con las grupales, comenzaron las individuales, casi siempre la gente de producción decidía el orden de nosotros según la ambientación si es que esta variaba, en esta ocasión así fue, cada uno tendría un escenario distinto ya que representaríamos los cuatro elementos y la naturaleza; ideas un poco locas por estar en primavera pero de las cuales no teníamos voz y voto.

El primero que se sacaría las fotos era yo, de ahí le tocaba a Jae, luego a JunSu, después YunHo y al final a ChangMin, ya que era el de la ambientación más elaborada y por ende mas tardado en armar. Nos vistieron y maquillaron dependiendo al elemento que representábamos, yo era el fuego, sinceramente me agrado esa elección; Jae era la tierra, muy acorde con su personalidad; YunHo el aire, como líder estaba en todos lados; JunSu el agua, tan vital y a la vez escurridiza; Min era la naturaleza, prácticamente la unión de todos los elementos y la cual da la vida a todo lo que existe; lindo concepto, aunque en lo personal muy femenino.

Ya habían pasado un par de horas y por fin Jae terminaba su parte, yo tenía rato esperando a que nos fuéramos todos al departamento, pero todavía faltaban tres y esto iba para largo; generalmente cuando era así, los que ya habíamos concluido podíamos irnos y al ver a cierto pelinegro libre, en mi mente se formó una idea.

- Oye Jae, ¿qué tal si nos vamos adelantando al departamento? – le pregunté en un susurro cuando pude acercarme a él; pareció meditarlo un poco, sabía que no había ningún problema ya que los demás tardarían, aunque generalmente yo esperaba a JunSu y él a YunHo, pero oportunidades como esta eran muy difíciles, así que estuvo de acuerdo  
- Bien, pero vámonos ya, sabes que esto puede ser muy efímero  
- No te preocupes, cuanto muy rápido una hora, y los tres llegaran juntos, así que no habrá sorpresas…

Sin más nos acercamos al manager y le dijimos que nos iríamos adelantando al departamento, este estuvo de acuerdo y dispuso una van para nosotros; no les avisamos a los demás, entre más tiempo perdiéramos, menos tiempo nos quedaría.

Vi como Jae y YooChun se iban, de seguro se "adelantarían" al departamento aprovechando la oportunidad de los puestos que nos tocó para la sesión fotográfica; estaban preparando la escenografía de JunSu para comenzar con las fotos cuando el fotógrafo se acercó al manager diciéndole algo, este lo medito y estuvo de acuerdo con él, al momento le avisaron a todo el staff sobre eso que habían hablado y comenzaron a guardar las cosas que estaban armando; JunSu, YunHo y yo no entendíamos nada, así que nos acercamos al manager para saber que ocurría.

- ¿Por qué están guardando todo?... ¿no nos tomaran las fotos?  
- A JunSu y a ti no, hubo un problema con sus escenografías y tendrán que ser mañana; solo ChangMin si se quedará ya que la de él no tuvo ninguno, así que si gustan pueden irse yendo, ya Jae y YooChun se fueron…

Ante la mención de sus nombres los otros dos no lo dudaron y asintieron, a mi me daba igual si me esperaban o no, ya cuando yo llegara los otros cuatro… un momento… ¿ELLOS DOS IRIAN AL DEPARTAMENTO DONDE LOS OTROS DOS…? ahora si que me había puesto nervioso, si ellos llegaban y los otros… no no no, no quería ni imaginarlo; estuve a punto de decirles que mejor si me esperaran, pero medité un momento, dije que no me metería y tapando a los otros dos sería una forma de hacerlo, así que solo vi como se iban yendo hacía la salida donde otra van los esperaba a ellos dos para llevarlos a lo que podría ser la cruel realidad; bufé sonoramente dejando salir un poco de eso que tenía dentro, ahora solo era cosa del destino y de quien estaba en las alturas, si esta noche al volver a casa corría sangre, tendría lista mi mejor cara de sorpresa, intriga, enojo y conciliación.

Nos subimos a la van, realmente agradecíamos el hecho de que nos fueran a dejar hasta la puerta de la casa y que el vehículo tuviera vidrios polarizados, ya que andar por la calle vestidos de esa forma tan llamativa y con esos peinados tan raros no era la cosa mas cool del mundo; mi celular comenzó a sonar y lo contesté al instante dándome cuenta que era HyukJae.

- ¡¡Hola Hyuk!!... bien ¿y tu?... me da mucho gusto, pero ¿se puede saber el motivo de esa felicidad?... ¿en serio?... no te creo… ok ok… si de acuerdo, te veo mañana, estaré en SM, de ahí podemos ir a algún lado ¿te parece?... perfecto, entonces hasta mañana y muchas felicidades… ¡¡bye!! – colgué con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, YunHo lo notó así que antes que me lo preguntara ya les estaba contestando – era HyukJae, me decía que ya tiene novia y que mañana me la quiere presentar…  
- Que gusto me da por él, andaba en esas desde hace tiempo…  
- Si, a ver que tal esta, mañana la veré y ya te contaré jejeje…

Llegamos por fin al departamento, nos bajamos de la van y dimos las gracias al chofer; al entrar al edificio el hombre de la recepción nos detuvo explicándonos algo sobre una cosa que harían en todo los departamentos por seguridad y esas cosas, que si estábamos de acuerdo y alguno de nosotros podíamos ir a firmar y a que nos explicaran detalladamente sobre el asunto; YunHo dijo que si, que él iría y que yo me fuera adelantando al departamento, asentí y dije que lo vería allá.

Subí por el ascensor hasta que llegué al piso donde estaba nuestro departamento, me dieron ganas de ir a molestar a unas chicas fans de nosotros que vivían en el piso de abajo, pero desistí de la idea al recordar que esas cosas las hacía siempre con Chunnie; me puse triste al imaginar que él podría tener a otra persona, ¿ya no era yo suficiente para él? eso me entristecía mucho pero ya con el tiempo me iría dando cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba, por ahora solo me quedaba fingir que nada pasaba si es que no quería perderlo del todo.

Llegué frente al departamento y abrí la puerta, vi las luces encendidas y escuche música que venía de la habitación, lo que me dijo que realmente Jae y Chunnie ya habían llegado; me quite el abrigo azul que traía encima, era realmente pesado, pero no lo deje muy lejos, ya que al otro día tenía que volver a ponérmelo, caminé con dirección al baño ya que quería quitarme toda esa gomina del cabello y quitar todo lo azul que traía dibujado en el cuerpo, antes de entrar al baño recordé que tenía que ir por mi ropa interior, ya que no es muy grato andar desnudo por toda la casa; me giré y me fui rumbo a la recámara la cual estaba un poco entreabierta, iba a entrar cuando escuche que Jae y YooChun hablaban algo fuerte ¿estaban discutiendo acaso?, mi curiosidad siempre ha sido grande y esta no iba a ser la excepción, así que me asome por el hueco que dejaba ver la puerta.

- Tú eres el que no entiende… no es que me desagrade el hecho, es que siento que no es justo para ellos…  
- ¿Desde cuando te volviste tan conciente?... que yo recuerde desde el principio estuviste de acuerdo y dijimos que solo sería algo entre nosotros dos, no por el hecho de no amarlos a ellos, sino por tener nuevos… horizontes o algo así dijiste…  
- Si, pero cada vez me siento más miserable, solo que… ¡¡maldita sea!!... no puedo dejarlo… no puedo dejarte…

Mis ojos se abrieron mucho al escuchar eso último, ¿que es lo que había dicho JaeJoong?, ¿no podía dejarlo?... ¿a que se refería?, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar involuntariamente, como pude me sostuve de la pared ya que sentía que en cualquier momento caería al piso; mis ojos no se despegaban de las dos personas que estaban dentro de la habitación, vi como Chunnie se acercaba a Jae y lo abrazaba fuertemente mientras depositaba un beso en su frente, luego otro en su mejilla para terminar con uno en sus labios, uno que en ese momento me hundió en el infierno mientras sentía como mi corazón dejaba de latir lentamente para después oprimirse dejándome un dolor inmenso.

Lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, unas más dolorosas y pesadas que el día anterior, estaba presenciando la traición más grande de mi vida, la persona que decía amarme realmente me engañaba y con uno de mis amigos, más que amigo, como mi hermano; alguien con quien he compartido vivencias, logros, sueños… una de las personas a las que más confianza le tenía.

Estaba totalmente en shock, mi cuerpo no se movía y no sabia que hacer, comencé a ver como YooChun recostaba a Jae en una de las camas, la mía exactamente, esa donde varias veces Chunnie y yo hicimos el amor cuando sabíamos que estábamos solos, exactamente lo que ellos creían en este momento; sus labios se separaron y comenzaron a mirarse fijamente regalándose una sonrisa, sonrisa que hace mucho Chunnie no compartía conmigo. Él quito unos cuantos cabellos del pelinegro de su cara mientras el otro acariciaba su mejilla, era una escena muy dolorosa para mi ¿desde cuando hacían esto?, estaba a punto de entrar pero su conversación me hizo detenerme de inmediato.

- ¿Esta bien que lo hagamos en la cama de JunSu? – preguntó Jae  
- Te diría que no importa ya que quiero poseerte lo antes posible, pero en la cama de mi niño no se me hace prudente, aquí nosotros… - un dedo de Jae acalló todo lo que Chunnie iba a decir  
- Lo se… como tampoco me gustaría a mi hacerlo en la cama de YunHo… creo que eso nos hace sentir mas culpables de lo que ya somos  
- Definitivamente…

Los dos se levantaron de mi cama tomados de la mano para irse hacía la de Jae, este se sentó en la orilla de su cama mientras miraba como Chunnie se iba quitando la camisa color rojo que traía puesta, parte del vestuario de la sesión fotográfica; al retirársela pude apreciar su pecho, ese que tantas veces besé y en el cual posaba mi cabeza cuando dormía con él; la mano de Jae lo alcanzó comenzando a repartir caricias por toda su extensión, trabajo que solamente debía de ser mío y que ahora él tenía la oportunidad de hacer.

De un jalón Chunnie puso de pie a Jae quedando los dos de frente, el primero comenzó a retirarle la playera color café transparente que llevaba, quedando los dos en las mismas circunstancias.

- Esas extensiones café que te pusieron en el cabello te hacen ver realmente sexy…  
- ¿Tu crees?... ten cuidado, "la tierra" puede apagar "el fuego" inmediatamente…  
- Pues depende mucho del estado de la tierra, posiblemente si esta "húmeda" si logre "apagar" el fuego que esta cerca, pero en su estado natural, solo logra retenerla y que siga ardiendo… - los dos comenzaron a reírse como idiotas por su "metáfora" estúpida, yo solo sentía una rabia y una impotencia que no podía controlar, ¿qué ganaba si entraba?... ¿que se separaran? ¿qué se dieran cuenta que los había descubierto?... de seguro YooChun primero me diría que era un error y después terminaría tratándome como vil zapato viejo, ¿por qué con él era tan débil?  
- ¿Sabes que?... hace rato hable con YunHo, cundo vine a verlo por lo del desayuno… - en ese momento se acercó a Chunnie y lo abrazo poniendo su cara sobre su hombro mientras seguía hablando - …estuve a punto de decirle todo, pero no pude, comencé a llorar como idiota, lo amo YooChun y a veces no me entiendo ni a mi mismo, ¿cómo si lo amo puedo hacer estas cosas contigo?, y no quiero que me malinterpretes pero tu sabes muy bien como va esto…  
- Lo se, yo siento igual por JunSu, pero trato de disfrutar cada momento tanto con él como contigo, aunque son tan diferentes se muy bien diferenciar entre lo que deseo y lo que siento; y definitivamente a ti te deseo… pero a él lo amo… - en ese momento comenzaron a besarse como si la vida se les fuera si no lo hacían, ¿pero hasta donde podía llegar el descaro?... ¿cómo podía decir que me amaba y estar con él? ¿Cómo Jae decía amar a YunHo si se acostaba con Chunnie? mi mente no lo comprendía y mi corazón se oprimía cada vez más - …bueno ya basta de tanta charla, mejor pasemos a la acción  
- De acuerdo "fueguito"…

Llevé una mano a mi pecho y mi respiración comenzó a entrecortarse, vi como YooChun sentó a Jae en la cama y él quedó frente a él, este de repente lo jaló y los dos quedaron acostados uno sobre el otro, pude ver como la lengua de Chunnie comenzaba a recorrer todo el cuello del pelinegro haciendo que este soltara pequeños gemidos mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás permitiéndole más acceso; las manos de YooChun fueron descendiendo por todo su estomago hasta que llegaron a esos pantalones de cuero café que Jae traía puestos, comenzando a desatar los cordeles que lo tenían sujeto; vi con horror como mientras hacía eso, él comenzó a pasar su lengua por uno de sus pezones y como este soltaba gemidos aún más fuertes que los anteriores.

Las manos de Jae no se estaban quietas y empezaron una ronda de caricias en la espalda de Chunnie intensificando la pasión que comenzaban a sentir, sus bocas se encontraron una vez más comiéndose entre ellas de forma hambrienta; YooChun puso sus brazos a los lados de la cabeza de Jae aprisionándolo contra el colchón mientras este llevabas sus manos en un descenso por todo su torso hasta toparse con la pretina del pantalón de mi Chunnie el cual comenzó a bajar de forma fácil liberando así su miembro que se encontraba totalmente erguido; dejaron de besarse para verse a los ojos soltando una risita traviesa que me pareció de lo más desagradable.

De pronto la mano de Jae comenzó a buscar la hombría de Chunnie encontrándola al instante y comenzando a masajearla de forma lenta, haciendo que este cerrara los ojos y disfrutara de la caricia proporcionada, de pronto YooChun tomó a Jae de los brazos y se giraron quedando ahora el pelinegro encima de mi novio quedando sentado sobre las caderas del otro, este aún llevaba sus pantalones puestos, aunque ya sueltos por el trabajo que YooChun había hecho antes.

Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse una vez más, pero en esta ocasión el contacto de sus bocas fue breve ya que el pelinegro comenzó a descender repartiendo besos primero por su barbilla, luego por su cuello llegando hasta uno de sus hombros donde rápidamente tomó camino hacia uno de los pezones donde solo pasó su lengua, ya sus manos se encargaban ahora de atenderlo mientras su boca seguía el descenso; YooChun no dejaba de gemir, soltaba gemidos que creía solo los podía emitir conmigo, pero ahora compruebo que esto no es cierto, mi vista se comenzaba a nublar, no sabía que estaba haciendo ahí viendo la escena mas escabrosa de mi vida, pero mi mente aún no podía creer al 100 que esto era verdad, tal vez solo era un mal sueño y pronto despertaría dándome cuenta que Chunnie estaba a mi lado abrazándome a MI y solo a MI.

Parpadee un momento para poder despertar de esta pesadilla, pero cruel fue mi realidad al percatarme que nada había cambiado, cuando volví a centrar mi vista en lo que los otros dos hacían, Jae había llegado a la entrepierna de Chunnie, su lengua comenzó a rozar la punta mientras poco a poco comenzaba a introducirla a su boca, estaba recorriéndola por toda su extensión hasta que por fin la engulló completamente. Los movimientos al principio fueron lentos, pero comenzaron a intensificarse cada vez que los gemidos de YooChun eran más fuertes; las manos de este se enredaron con los cabellos de Jae ayudándolo a hacer más firmes los movimientos y a llevar el ritmo que el quería imponer.

Vi con molestia como el cuerpo de Chunnie se comenzaba a arquear, él siempre hacía eso cuando estaba a punto de venirse, por un segundo creí que lo haría en cualquier momento, pero mi sorpresa fue cuando lo detuvo y lo jaló de nueva cuenta hacia arriba aprisionando sus labios una vez más mientras se giraban y como al principio, quedaba Jae debajo de YooChun, este comenzó a bajar los pantalones del pelinegro y así los dos quedaron completamente desnudos. Se miraron por eternos segundos, Chunnie como suplicando y Jae dando su aprobación.

La mano de mi novio tomó con maestría el miembro de Jae y lo comenzó a masajear para que este se pusiera en las mismas condiciones que las de YooChun lo cual lo consiguió al momento, los movimientos de su mano eran delicados, aunque firmes, nunca se notó la desesperación, sencillamente lo atendía con toda la paciencia del mundo y eso me hizo soltar lágrimas aún mas dolorosas, no digo que a mi me tratara mal, pero nunca sus caricias fueron tan delicadas como esa que estaba presenciando que aunque se notaba la lujuria en los dos, lo que menos se hacían era daño, aunque a mi me estaban matando en vida con sus acciones.

Después de unos minutos, por fin Jae terminó en la mano de Chunnie soltando un bufido muy sonoro con sus ojos cerrados, cuando por fin los abrió muy apenas perceptiblemente afirmo con su cabeza, sabía lo que significaba y esa fue la parte más dolorosa ya que no solo la unión de ellos significaba la muerte mía, sino el fin de todas mis ilusiones a futuro al lado del hombre que amo. El pelinegro se giro quedando boca abajo y comenzando a hincarse sobre la cama dejando su trasero a plena disposición del otro mientras el primero hundía su rostro en la almohada, con la semilla de Jae, YooChun comenzó a esparcir un poco sobre su propio miembro, ya que usaría este como lubricante.

- Jae… ¿quieres que te prepare? – le preguntó, la ansiedad se reflejaba en su voz  
- No… hazlo de una vez, ya no aguanto más…

Sin esperar más tiempo, YooChun se posicionó en la entrada de Jae, y poco a poco fue introduciéndose en él, este soltó un leve grito de dolor que fue acallado por la almohada en la cual ocultaba su rostro, una vez que Chunnie estuvo totalmente dentro de él, se detuvo un momento esperando a que el otro se acostumbrara, cuando este sintió que ya estaba listo comenzó a moverse dando pie a YooChun para que comenzara a moverse también. Las embestidas comenzaron de forma lenta, pausadas y los dos comenzaron a soltar gemidos de placer de sus gargantas.

Fue ahí cuando ya no pude más, dejé de mirar y recargando mí espalda en la pared de a lado donde estuve sostenido todo el tiempo, me fui deslizando hasta el piso quedando sentado con mi rostro oculto en mis rodillas, las lágrimas jamás me abandonaron y creo que no lo harían en un buen rato, con mis manos tape mis oídos, pero los gemidos de ellos eran cada vez más sonoros, ni la música que tenían puesta ayudaba a disfrazarlos, sin más hundí más mi rostro entre mis piernas, me sentía morir, ahora ya nada me importaba.

Por fin estoy frente al departamento, los vecinos y el encargado del edificio tardaron la vida entera dando las indicaciones que teníamos que seguir la próxima semana además de que no dejaban de verme extraño, pero como no si mi ropa y apariencia no era común de ver todos los días, aunque todos sabían a lo que nos dedicábamos; al llegar veo que la puerta esta abierta, de seguro JunSu la dejó así para que entrara, cierro y no veo a nadie en el living ni en la sala, que es donde se puede ver directamente desde la entrada, camino hacía el pasillo y noto como JunSu esta en el suelo con su cara oculta entre las piernas, me acerco rápidamente a él con la intención de preguntarle que ocurría pero unos "gemidos" me detienen; inmediatamente JunSu siente mi presencia y alza su rostro mirándome y el cual esta cubierto de lágrimas, mis manos comienzan a temblar, el estado en el que se encuentra JunSu y los gemidos que escucho no son indicadores de que algo bueno esta pasando.

Me acerco a la puerta de la recámara y por el hueco que hay al estar entreabierta puedo ver lo que tanto me venía rondando en la mente y a lo cual no creía que fuera a ser verdad; Jae, MI Jae estaba teniendo sexo con YooChun, este lo estaba embistiendo de manera fuerte mientras los dos emitían sonidos de total placer, en lo que hacía esto depositaba besos por su espalda, esa espalda que era totalmente mía, pero que ahora comprobaba que eso no era cierto.

Pude ver como al mismo tiempo que lo penetraba, su mano daba placer al miembro de mi ángel, que ahora me demostraba que era un completo demonio, los movimientos de la mano de YooChun eran iguales a los movimientos que ejercía sobre el trasero de Jae.

- ¡¡Más… más fuerte YooChun!!…  
- Lo que tú ordenes… sabes que… haré todo lo que tú ordenes…

Jae se levantó un poco moviéndose frenéticamente para hacer el contacto más fuerte, estaban totalmente desquiciados sus caras y sus gemidos denotaban que pronto llegarían al clímax, el pelinegro arqueó su espalda mientras YooChun ponía su rostro sobre esta, mientras sus cuerpos seguían moviéndose acompasados.

- ¡¡Te amo...  
- ¡¡Te… te amo...

Sus palabras me hicieron arder de coraje, apreté mis manos tratando de contenerme, eran unos desgraciados los dos, se atrevían a aparentar que solo eran muy buenos amigos y que ellos nos amaban a JunSu y a mi cuando ellos realmente se amaban. Noté como JunSu me miraba, las palabras escuchadas hace unos segundos desgarraron nuestras almas. Unos cuantos segundos más bastaron para que los dos por fin se vinieran, Jae sobre la mano de YooChun y este en el interior del primero, pero las palabras dichas en ese momento me descolocaron totalmente.

- …aahhh… te amo… YunHo!!  
- …mmm… Jun… JunSu!!

En ese momento voltee a ver a JunSu, los dos no sabíamos como interpretar eso que acabábamos de escuchar, habían tenido relaciones pero en el momento cumbre habían dicho nuestros nombres, aunque eso no quitaba o minorizaba lo que habían terminado de hacer; el rostro de JunSu era de una total tristeza, yo me sentía igual, pero mis reacciones jamás han sido el de dejarme vencer por el dolor o al menos no demostrarlo, regresé mi vista al interior de la recámara y vi como se metían bajo las cobijas de la cama de Jae donde acaban de matar nuestros corazones con lo que habían hecho. No dijeron una palabra más, ni siquiera hicieron un comentario sobre lo último dicho.

Al verlos abrazados y dormitados y después de que mi mente dejó de navegar por el limbo en el que se encontraba por el shock recibido, mi ira creció a tamaños agigantados, estuve a punto de abrir la puerta totalmente azotándola y dirigirme a esa asquerosa cama a partirles la cara a los dos por hipócritas y desgraciados, pero fui detenido al momento por JunSu el cual me tomo del brazo cuando notó mis intenciones. Se levantó del suelo sin hacer el menor ruido y negando con su cabeza me jaló hasta el estudio donde abrió y cerró la puerta en total silencio para no ser escuchados por los otros dos.

Una vez que estuvimos dentro JunSu se recargo en la puerta soltando unos sollozos, sin poder contenerlo más solté un par de lágrimas, sentía una impotencia enorme y un coraje que en el momento que los tuviera enfrente les rompería la cara hasta dejarlos desfigurados, no podía ser posible que nos estuvieran haciendo esto y lo peor, a saber desde cuando lo hacían; JunSu se sentó en el suelo tal cual estaba cuando llegué, pero ya no estaba llorando, solo tenía recargada su barbilla sobre sus rodillas, iba a preguntarle algunas cosas pero me gano la palabra.

- Antes de que comenzaran… - me dijo con voz apenas audible y distante mientras veía hacia el frente - …dijeron que nos amaban… - sonreí irónicamente con coraje inyectado en mis ojos - …y también lo dijeron al final, eso si lo escuchaste  
- ¿Y tu les crees?... ¿puedes estar con ese desgraciado después de ver todo lo que nos hicieron? – el siguió viendo hacia el frente  
- ¿Y tú podrás estar lejos de ese hipócrita ahora que sabes que hace el amor con YooChun? – sus palabras me dolieron y se que a él también ya que al decir eso sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse una vez más; pero tenía razón, yo tenía muy clavado en mi corazón a Jae y aunque me dolía todo esto, sabía muy bien que sería muy difícil sacarlo de ahí  
- No lo digas de esa manera… ellos… ellos no hacen el amor… ellos… ¡maldita sea! – dije sosteniendo mi cabeza, realmente esto era muy complicado  
- ¿Qué cosa estoy haciendo mal YunHo?... ¿por qué tiene que ser así esto?... ¿qué pasara con nosotros?... el grupo…  
- No lo se Su… pero es un hecho que el grupo tiene que continuar, pero será tan difícil… y concuerdo contigo… ¿qué estaremos haciendo mal? – hubo un silencio de repente, cada uno estaba metido en sus pensamientos, pero esas imágenes regresaban a mi mente a cada momento, comencé a violentarme de nuevo e iba a mandar al infierno todo, saldría en ese momento a poner las cosas claras pero JunSu de nuevo me detuvo  
- ¿Qué vas a lograr yendo en este momento?  
- Desahogarme, hacerles ver que son unos estúpidos y que no saben ser amigos…  
- ¿Y eso cambiara las cosas?... ¿eso borrara todo lo que paso? – JunSu parecía otro, aunque su tono de voz era clamado y tenue, sabía perfectamente que estaba igual o más enojado que yo, esa era la forma de ser de él, cuando se enojaba o algo le afectaba que el mundo estuviera preparado, porque realmente no conocían a Kim JunSu  
- No… pero…  
- Pero no se puede hacer nada… - seguía viendo hacia el frente con la vista perdida, yo solté un suspiro en señal de derrota, realmente no sabía que hacer o como actuar, era un hecho que algún momento estallaría y les haría ver sus cosas  
- Realmente no se como te puedes contener y no hacer nada… - le di la espalda recargándome en la mesa que era donde tenía mi computadora mientras agachaba la cabeza cundo la voz de JunSu llamó de nuevo mi atención  
- Que ironía ¿no lo crees?... paree que el destino conspira contra nosotros…  
- ¿A que te refieres? – dije volteando a verlo  
- Ellos comenzaron "sus cosas" con una metáfora que por las obvias circunstancias se me hicieron bastante estúpidas, pero ahora que las analizo tienen mucha razón…  
- ¿Qué metáfora?  
- Venos el día de hoy… ¿qué somos?... ¿qué representamos?  
- No te entiendo…  
- Hoy ellos fueron el fuego y la tierra, lo dijeron hace un rato, dos elementos que se pueden juntar y no se dañan, pueden estar en contacto y no pasa nada… y venos a nosotros dos… el agua y el aire; los dos elementos que totalmente contrastan con los otros dos, el agua y el fuego no pueden estar juntos, como tampoco son compatibles el aire y la tierra… exactamente los contras del otro…  
- ¿Qué tanto estas diciendo?  
- Un incendio, la tierra en lugar de detener en si al fuego, solo logra que siga avanzando, con ayuda inconciente del aire, la tierra puede ser la que logre que se detenga, pero no la apaga, solo el agua, el único elemento que no puede estar directamente en contacto con el fuego… - sus lagrimas comenzaron a salir de nuevo ¿a que quería llegar diciendo todo eso? - ... pero tal vez…  
- ¿Qué?  
- Un huracán…  
- ¿Un huracán?... JunSu creo que en verdad estas mal, no has estado diciendo nada coherente, entiendo que nos afectó bastante todo esto pero así no solucionaremos nada…  
- ¿No lo entiendes?... esa es la solución  
- ¿Un huracán?... o sea cierto que quisiera destrozarlos en mil pedazos por lo que nos hicieron pero eso no es lógico, creo que ya perdiste la razón…  
- No YunHo, analízalo de esta forma… ellos dicen que nos aman, no se la razón por la cual ellos hicieron todo eso pero en todo el tiempo en cierta forma nos mencionaron, eso quiere decir que nos tienen en la mente, que no quieren que sepamos de su traición… sabemos muy bien como son, los dos son sumamente posesivos y siempre quieren ganar sin perder nada a cambio…  
- Lo se, pero sigo sin comprender una palabra de lo que dices  
- Es sencillo, si el fuego y la tierra se unieron permitiendo que el incendio siga propagándose, la solución es el huracán… la unión del aire y el agua, devastadora también y la única que puede aplacar el incendio, y en cierta forma extinguirlo por completo… - me quede viéndolo por un momento tratando de comprender sus palabras, en ningún momento dejó de ver hacia el frente; de repente algo hizo click en mi cabeza, abrí los ojos desmesuradamente  
- Espera… eso… eso quiere decir que… - en ese momento es cuando fijo por fin su vista en mi sonriendo de forma triste pero que a la vez denotaba decisión  
- Así es YunHo… "hay que pagarles con la misma moneda", apuesto que eso será mucho más efectivo que el ir a romperles la cara…  
- Pero eso… ¿cómo…?...  
- Ya mañana lo podremos ir viendo con tranquilidad… - se puso de pie inmediatamente tomando enseguida mi mano - …ahora "hay que llegar al departamento" no vaya a ser que se preocupen nuestros novios

Abrió la puerta en total silencio mientras me jalaba, de igual forma la cerró y me llevó hasta la entrada donde me soltó, giró para verme y secando sus lágrimas aspiró fuertemente para después dejar salir todo el aire; con una sonrisa un poco forzada puso su mano sobre mi hombro mientras me miraba.

- Recuerda YunHo, nosotros no sabemos nada, lo que tu quieras hacer en este momento es tu decisión, pero hay que darles una lección, una cucharada de su propia medicina

Sin más abrió la puerta a todo lo que daba y sonriéndome la volvió a cerrar dando un fuerte azotón, eso de seguro lo escuchó hasta el portero del edificio… ahora lo comprendía, veníamos llegando de SM, después de un buen rato por fin llegábamos a casa, le sonreí a JunSu en complicidad, no se muy bien como será todo esto, solo espero que su plan resulte.

Un fuerte azotón nos puso en alerta, habían llegado al departamento y en cualquier momento entrarían a la recámara, me levanté como bólido mientras empujaba a YooChun, este cuando dormía se moría, ya que no había tenido ninguna reacción.

- YooChun, despierta grandísimo animal, acaban de llegar los chicos al departamento – le decía tratando de no subir el volumen de mi voz mientras comenzaba a vestirme con las ropas que traía cuando llegamos  
- ¿QUE? – en ese momento reaccionó y aún más rápido que yo comenzó a vestirse; una vez que los dos estuvimos listos arreglamos un poco el desorden de la habitación, apagamos la música que teníamos puesta y como si nada hubiera pasado decidimos salir

Caminamos hasta la sala donde vimos como YunHo ponía su camisola que traía puesta sobre el sofá, por otro lado JunSu tomaba un vaso de agua mientras estaba recargado en la mesa del comedor, parecía que no habían notado nuestra presencia ya que ni nos volteaban a ver, pero YooChun fue el que llamó su atención.

- ¿Solo vienen ustedes dos?... ¿dónde esta ChangMin? – por fin nos voltearon a ver, de hecho YunHo me miró a mi mientras que JunSu miraba a YooChun, nos repasaron con la mirada de arriba para abajo, cosa que nos extraño mucho - ¿qué pasa?  
- ¿Aún no se quitan ese disfraz? – dijo YunHo posando su vista en un estante que tenía a un lado, como buscando algo  
- No… es obvio que aún lo traemos puesto  
- Ya deberían de quitárselo, tiene un buen rato que llegaron y ya era para que estuvieran cambiados – dijo JunSu mientras se iba a la cocina a dejar el vaso, YooChun me volteó a ver como preguntando que ocurría pero al instante se fue tras de JunSu; al ver que se iba me acerque a YunHo, no lo había visto con calma pero se veía realmente atractivo vestido de esa forma  
- Así que el aire… te queda muy bien el papel, te ves muy guapo vestido así amor…  
- Gracias… - fue todo lo que me contestó pero sin mirarme siquiera, me acerque a él y lo abracé por la espalda  
- ¿Te fue bien con la sesión de fotos?  
- No, la de JunSu y la mía se pasó para mañana, así que tenemos que regresar para que nos tomen las fotos… – en ese momento tomó mis manos y las aparto de su cuerpo mientras se giraba a verme – …tu maquillaje puede manchar el traje que es blanco, y eso puede causarme muchos problemas mañana – caminó hasta uno de los sofás y se sentó en el, yo lo seguí con la mirada  
- Y no me has dicho, ¿cómo me veo vestido así? – sus ojos se posaron en todo mi cuerpo analizándome, luego me miro a los ojos  
- Sucio…  
- ¿Cómo?  
- El café siempre se me ha hecho un color que representa algo sucio, no me desagrada pero en esta ocasión no me agrado del todo, pero fuiste la tierra y ni hablar…  
- A ti te quedó muy bien el aire, te ves muy bien…  
- Ya me lo dijiste… - hecho su cabeza hacía atrás sobre el respaldo del sofá, se le veía cansado así que me acerque y me coloque detrás de él para comenzar a masajear sus hombros pero el detuvo mi acción - …gracias pero ahora no, estoy muy cansado y solo quiero dormir

Ya en varias ocasiones se ponía de este modo, pero jamás había sido tan cortante como ahora, aunque lo podía comprender ya que desde la mañana me había comentado que se sentía agotado y se le veía agobiado; decidí no insistir, así que me acerqué para darle un beso pero en ese momento giro su rostro haciendo que este fuera depositado en su mejilla, yo me aleje un poco mientras lo seguía viendo, el me volteó a ver mientras me miraba fijamente.

- Ya te lo dije, estoy cansado… ahora no – comenzó a caminar pero lo detuve  
- YunHo, puedo… ¿puedo dormir contigo esta noche?  
- No Jae, quiero dormir tranquilo, por esta noche no quiero dormir acompañado – sin más se fue al baño encerrándose en él, escuche como prendía la regadera y yo me quedaba en la sala sin comprender su actitud

Veo como JunSu deposita el vaso en el fregadero, en ese momento me acerco a él y lo volteó para darle un beso de esos que le encanta que le robe, junto mis labios a los de él pero el no me responde, me alejo un poco de él con cara de no comprender nada ¿desde cuando no responde a mis besos?

- ¿Qué pasa mi niño?  
- Nada, ¿que va a pasar?  
- Pues eso quisiera saber, te doy un beso y no me respondes…  
- ¿Acaso estoy obligado a responderte siempre? – su respuesta no me agrado para nada  
- No, pero nunca lo habías hecho, acaso ¿te sientes mal?  
- No, estoy perfectamente bien… - me acerco de nuevo para abrazarlo, pero él rápidamente se dirige al refrigerador como buscando algo - …mañana YunHo y yo regresaremos a tomarnos las fotos, hubo un problema con nuestras estenografías y no pudimos tomarlas hoy, solo Minnie se quedó allá ya que la de él no tuvo problema  
- Con razón no llegó con ustedes… - él solo asintió mientras seguía buscando algo en el refrigerador - …Su, el azul te queda muy bien, esos dibujos sobre tu cuello y rostro son geniales, te hacen lucir muy tierno y se me antoja portarme mal… - el cerró la puerta del refrigerador y me volteó a ver, sabía que eso lo prendía al instante y moría por estar con mi niño  
- Pues te queda muy bien eso de portarte mal… – yo lo miré extrañado, cosa que el notó porque me respondió al instante - …vestido así de rojo pareces el demonio mismo – su comentario me causo risa  
- Y tu pareces un lindo angelito aunque no estés de blanco, pero el azul también es un color muy puro… pero este diablito podría hacerte pecar - lo abrace pero al instante se soltó de mi  
- Pues gracias por el halago, pero más que angelito preferiría considerarme un delfín, estoy de azul como el agua y eso sería más preciso aún, además que el delfín es un ser muy inteligente, y si se puede decir, el más inteligente de todos… y no, hoy no quiero caer en la tentación te lo agradezco mucho pero paso – sin más salió de la cocina, JunSu nunca me había contestado de esa forma y jamás se me había negado cuando se trataba de que estuviéramos juntos ¿qué le estaba pasando?

Por fin llegué al departamento, tardaron la vida con esas cochinas fotos y este traje tan ridículo, parecía yo Peter Pan, bueno, parezco, aún lo traigo puesto pero al menos me podré meter a bañar y quitarme estas cosas; todo esta tranquilo cuando llego, la casa esta oscura, tal parece que duermen. Me doy cuenta que no sucedió nada de lo que tanto temía, en toda la sesión fotográfica no dejaba de pensar en mis hyungs, capaz que aquí se estaba armando la tercera guerra mundial y encontraría a varios cadáveres, pero al parecer no paso nada de eso y eso me tranquiliza mucho.

Voy a la recámara y la abro, veo a todos en sus respectivas camas, importándome muy poco si los despierto o no, enciendo las luces para poder ver mejor, no estoy interrumpiendo nada así que me valía lo que me fueran a decir, mi sorpresa fue ver que todos me volteaban a ver, al parecer ninguno estaba dormido.

- ¿Qué?... ¿se les perdió algo?... ¿que nunca habían visto a alguien vestido de verde? – ninguno me contestó, por lo que opte por seguir hablando con mi sarcasmo que no podía faltar – si claro, como ustedes si eran algo definido, pero a mi me toco ser como siempre lo que sobra, pero me respetan, soy la naturaleza y sin mi ustedes no son nada - ¿qué estupidez acababa de decir?... no se ni porque pero sentí la necesidad de defender mi ¿disfraz?; los cuatro sonrieron ante mi comentario, pro fue JunSu el que habló primero  
- Definitivamente no es el que sobra Min, es el mejor papel que te pudo tocar…  
- Así es, sin ti realmente no seríamos nada – dijo YunHo mientras volteaba a ver a JunSu, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando?, instintivamente voltee a ver a Jae y YooChun, estos solamente miraban a sus respectivas parjas, ¿era mi imaginación o algo pesado había en el ambiente?  
- Emmm… si claro, bueno yo lo decía de broma jejeje, pero gracias, supongo…  
- Ya ChangMin, métete a bañar y vente a dormir, es tarde… - me dijo Jae como si fuera niño chiquito, se le notaba preocupación en la voz ¿acaso me había perdido de algo que no sabía?... eso sería un milagro, pero no creo que el universo sea tan bueno conmigo siempre ¿o si?  
- Deja tu ropa junto con la de Jae y la mía, tenemos que devolverla a SM después ¿o tu también mañana iras a tomarte fotos?  
- No YooChun, yo ya no tengo que tomarme fotos… - este solo asintió mientras miraba a JunSu

Observe alternadamente a Jae y a YooChun, se les veía ¿deprimidos?, en eso voltee a ver a YunHo y a JunSu, estos ya estaban acostados importándoles poco lo que hablábamos nosotros tres, regresé mi vista a los otros dos y noté como suspiraban cada uno en su propio mutismo hasta que se volvieron a acostar; sacudí mi cabeza sin comprender mientras agarraba mi ropa limpia para dormir, me dirigí a la puerta con la intención de apagar las luces, pero antes volví a ver a mis hyungs, estaban todos muy raros, hasta podía jurar que era en cierta forma la misma situación que la noche anterior, pero sin ser el mismo caso, solo que ahora con los papeles invertidos, ¿pero que estupidez estaba pensando?, ahora si que estaba en jaque, no entendía nada y no estaba seguro de quererlo entender, pero mi suerte nunca ha sido muy buena, así que siento que tarde o temprano me enteraré, mientras tanto lo único que me importa es de nueva cuenta como ayer el dormir; al menos no tuve que sacar mis dotes actorales como yo creía y eso me tranquilizó mucho; por fin apague las luces y me dirigí al baño pero algo me decía que esto solo era la calma antes de la tempestad, o bien como se dice vulgarmente, estábamos por ahora en lo que se llama "el ojo del huracán".

**CONTINUARA….**


	3. Cap 2: LLAMANDO EN LA PUERTA EQUIVOCADA

**Capítulo 2: ESTAS LLAMANDO EN LA PUERTA EQUIVOCADA…**

Sería mentira si dijera que pase buena noche, la verdad es que no pude conciliar el sueño ya que me sentía por demás triste, un vacío se formaba en mi pecho cada vez que recordaba la actitud extraña que había tenido YunHo conmigo y lo peor, es que no entendía el porque, apenas ayer en la mañana me había dicho que yo era lo que él necesitaba, con quien quería estar siempre y de buenas a primeras toma esa actitud tan rara; en mi cabeza trataba de buscar la razón por la cual él se comportó así pero no hallaba ninguna, que yo recordara no hice nada malo, al menos no que él se diera cuenta.

Sin encontrar la respuesta me levanté dispuesto a hacer el desayuno como cada día, pero mi sorpresa fue ver que solo en la habitación estábamos YooChun y yo, el aún dormía pero de los demás ni rastro; salí de la recámara para ver si estaban por algún lugar, pero solo encontré a ChangMin en la sala viendo la televisión, cuando notó que me acercaba me volteó a ver de forma analítica, me repasaba de arriba para abajo y eso me puso muy nervioso.

-¡Buenos días ChangMin!... ¿por… porque me miras de esa forma?  
- ¿Te estoy viendo de alguna forma en especial?... ¿acaso tengo algún motivo para verte de forma extraña? – su tono de voz no me gusto en absoluto, pareciera que me ¿reclamaba algo?  
- No se, tu dímelo… - dije a la defensiva, me miró fijamente hasta que apareció una sonrisa un poco sarcástica y regresó su vista a la televisión  
- Se piensas que tengo algún motivo es porque definitivamente lo hay… sino es así, sencillamente la respuesta es no… - ¿pero que diablos estaba diciendo?  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
- Nada, olvídalo hyung… ¿sabes que?... tengo mucha hambre TT, YunHo y JunSu se fueron temprano y no me dejaron nada para desayunar y sabes que cocino horrible, ya quería que despertaras… - quería saber el motivo por el cual dijo eso, pero al escuchar el nombre de YunHo mi prioridad se volvió otra  
-¿A dónde fueron tan temprano?  
- A SM, tenían que ir a tomarse las fotos que ayer no pudieron y pues sabes que son largas las sesiones, y mas por el vestuario y todo eso  
-Ya veo, eso me recuerda que tenemos que ir a dejar los trajes de nosotros tres…  
- Pues… el mío se lo llevaron ellos para entregarlo… - gire mi vista hacía el comedor donde habíamos dejado la ropa y efectivamente, solo la de YooChun y la mía estaban ahí  
-¿Por qué no se llevaron la nuestra?  
- No se hyung, ellos iban saliendo cuando yo despertaba, solo me dijeron "nos llevaremos tu vestuario a SM… regresaremos por la tarde"

Ahora estaba más preocupado que antes, si habían tomado la ropa de ChangMin ¿qué les costaba agarrar la nuestra también?; me di media vuelta y camine hacia la cocina, una vez dentro me recargue contra el refrigerador con la vista baja, no entendía nada de lo que sucedía y eso me estaba poniendo muy nervioso.

En el momento que vi que JaeJoong se metía a la cocina no pude más que soltar un fuerte suspiro, la realidad es que la forma en la que vi que YunHo y JunSu se fueron y sobre todo le hecho de que no se preocuparon siquiera de avisarle a los otros dos que se irían, cosa que siempre hacían, me había dejado mucho en que pensar. Por un momento creí que posiblemente ellos se hubiesen dado cuenta de algo anoche, pero de haber sido así no estarían las cosas tan tranquilas ¿o si?.

Si me pongo a analizar como casi siempre hago en todo, esto sería imposible, ya que los dos aman demasiado a ese par de cabezas huecas y lo más seguro es que ya les hubieran roto la cara o al menos YunHo si lo hubiera hecho, y JunSu estaría llorando como magdalena por todo el departamento importándole muy poco si tenía cosas que hacer; sin embargo nada de eso paso, así que tengo que desechar esa posibilidad de mi mente.

Escucho como Jae comienza a mover trastes para preparar el desayuno y eso me da el 40 de mi felicidad en este momento ya que mis tripas rugen de hambre, pero nadie me quita de la cabeza las caras largas que YunHo y JunSu llevaban, me pregunto ¿qué habrá pasado para que tuvieran esa expresión?... aunque ahora que recuerdo, antes de salir escuche como JunSu le decía a YunHo que ese día se veía que pintaría muy bien ya que la felicidad estaría de su lado; sinceramente viniendo de cualquier persona esa frase sonaría muy normal, pero viniendo de JunSu el cual la depresión es el principal factor en su vida estos últimos días no puede ser algo negativo, al contrario, me dio m ucho gusto escucharlo decir eso, así que lo más seguro es que este alucinando y solo tenían esas caras porque habían madrugado y tenían que ir a trabajar.

Apago la tele y estoy por levantarme del sofá en el cual estoy echado desde que mis hyungs se fueron, cuando veo como YooChun aparece por el pasillo restregándose uno de los ojos tratando de despejar el sueño que aún se que tiene; me mira por un momento y luego deja vagar su mirada por toda la estancia, supongo yo que buscando a los demás. No es mi naturaleza ser chismoso ni mucho menos, pero unas ganas enormes de decir ciertas cosas me inundan la mente, ¿acaso ya me estoy volviendo un desgraciado?... tanta presión en mi vida me esta volviendo loco pero que más da, mientras mi cabeza no sea la que salga volando que las cosas se me resbalen, pero sin duda lo que menos quiero es causar mas preocupaciones.

- ¿Buscas a alguien en especial hyung? – ooppss, creo que no lo estoy haciendo bien, YooChun me miró extrañado o eso parecía, pero no lo dudo, ya que una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro al preguntar eso  
- Pues… si, ¿dónde esta JunSu? – bingo, ese era mi objetivo… ¡ay Dios! ¿por qué estoy haciendo esto? aunque la verdad es que por su culpa JunSu se ha estado sintiendo triste, yo solo "defiendo" a mi amigo  
-Se fue… iba a SM a lo de las fotos y dijo que llegaría hasta en **la tarde**… ya muy tarde… - ¿ahora hasta mentiroso soy? han de ser las vibras del departamento… si eso ha de ser; mi hyung frunció un poco el entrecejo al parecer la noticia no le agrado mucho o tal vez mi pequeño énfasis, en fin…  
-¿Y porque no se despidió de mi como hace siempre?  
-Yo que voy a saber, no vivo en su mente… pero el día que lo haga te lo diré…- touché pero… ¿de que?  
-¿Sabias que tu sarcasmo me encanta? – me dijo algo irritado  
-No, pero es bueno saberlo, así podré utilizarlo más cuando este contigo…  
- Estas insoportable – veo como me da la espalda con intensiones de irse, no había sido mi intención ser así pero me nació hacerlo aunque ahora me estoy arrepintiendo, bueno la verdad es que no, pero no es mi asunto todo esto  
- Hyung… lo siento, es que no he desayunado y sabes que me pongo algo irritable – definitivamente eso era verdad, solo que esta ocasión no sentía que ese era el motivo, entonces ¿qué era?; se detuvo al escucharme y sin voltear solo alzó su cara viendo hacia el techo, en verdad estaba molesto  
-Lo se, pero ve a sacar tus frustraciones con alguien más, no estoy de humor para aguantar estas cosas  
- Bueno ya me callo… - por fin me levanté y comencé a caminar hacia el pasillo - ...me meteré a bañar en lo que Jae termina el desayuno

Cuando llego al baño cierro la puerta y me recargo en ella mientras analizo mi comportamiento, al parecer sus problemas me afectan de primera mano a mi también pero no me puedo explicar en que sentido, se que me duele ver la forma tan descarada como Jae y Chun se comportan y aunque nunca lo he aprobado, al menos jamás me había afectado, pero siento que ahora es diferente, me da algo de rabia el saber lo que hacen y como se comportan ante los demás, pero siento que fue muy de pronto ya que ayer no lo veía de esa manera ¿realmente será porque no he comido? no lo creo, pero por ahora no me preocupare de eso.

¿Por qué se fue sin avisarme? en realidad estoy muy molesto y me va a escuchar cuando llegue, el sabe perfectamente que detesto que no me diga las cosas, toda la vida me reclama que yo hago eso y se pone de chillón por todos lados, pero no se da cuenta que el hace lo mismo, ¿con que cara me reclama si él hace eso también? y para colmo a ChangMin se le ocurre usar esa actitud tan agria que tiene a veces en este momento que no me calienta ni el sol.

Llego a la cocina y veo como Jae esta preparando algo en la estufa pero con la vista fija hacia el frente, al parecer sigue triste como anoche; me cansé de decirle que no alucinara y aunque también me extraño el comportamiento de mi niño, supuse que todo había sido por motivo del cansancio aunque eso no pareció convencerle mucho; me acerqué a él y pase mis brazos por su cintura recargando mi barbilla en su hombro, el repentino contacto lo sobresalto un poco pero siguió con lo que hacía sin prestarle mucha atención a mi acción.

-Sabes que no me gusta que me abraces así…  
-Ya se que de esta forma solo te abraza YunHo pero no estoy de humor para discutir eso ahorita…  
- Entonces no lo hagas si lo sabes… – se alejó de mi aunque de forma delicada, no se porque en ocasiones suelo hacer esas cosas pero hoy no tengo ganas discutir con Jae, ya mucho es el coraje que traigo como para ahora venir a pelearme con él; solté un bufido y me recargue en el refrigerador con los brazos cruzados mientras cerraba mis ojos, no quería pensar en nada pero la voz de Jae me hizo abrirlos de nuevo - …¿y porque estas tan enojado? – lo miré un momento para luego bajar mi rostro  
-Por la misma razón por la cual tú estas triste  
-¿No que no debíamos de preocuparnos por eso?... tú mismo dijiste que era por el trabajo  
- Si, pero una cosa es que llegue todo huraño y otra que se largue sin decirme nada… - la cara de Jae denotaba suma intranquilidad, al parecer lo que dije no solo me había pasado a mi - …¿tampoco te aviso cuando se iba verdad?  
-No…  
- Pero tu sabes como es YunHo, cuando se trata de trabajo se desvive y es su prioridad… a diferencia de JunSu que siente que no puede hacer casi nada si no estoy con él – al terminar de decir eso veo como Jae azota el cuchillo sobre la mesa con el cual cortaba unas frutas y me volteaba a ver ahora con su semblante totalmente indignado, dejando la tristeza totalmente de lado  
-¡¿Estas tratando de decir que JunSu te ama más a ti de lo que YunHo me ama a mi?!  
-No en cierta forma, pero esta clarísimo que YunHo con su trabajo de líder tiende a priorizar las cosas  
- Pues deja te informo que estas en un error, él siempre me ha puesto a mi antes que cualquier cosa del trabajo, mucho antes que cualquiera de ustedes… - debo admitir que me sorprendí bastante, nunca había visto a Jae reaccionar de esa forma por decir algo que concerniera a YunHo y esas actitudes son las que me sacan canas verdes, ya que esa es la forma en la que JunSu siempre me discute algo, no quería reñir con él pero lo estaba pidiendo a gritos - …que tengas a JunSu como tu perro faldero no te da derecho a afirmar cosas que no sabes, así que no vuelvas a insinuar nada con respecto al amor que YunHo me tiene porque eso si que no te lo voy a permitir – ese fue el detonante que quería evitar que tocaran, si el dejaba claras unas cosas, yo dejaría claras las mías; me acerqué a él agarrándolo de los brazos y lo acorralé contra la pared tomándolo del mentón de una forma un poco ruda haciendo que me viera fijamente a los ojos  
- ¡¡De acuerdo, tienes todo el derecho de decirme que no hable sobre la relación que tienes con él, pero que digas que JunSu es mi perro faldero como si lo estuviera obligando a estar conmigo… déjame informarte que estas totalmente equivocado, yo amo a JunSu más que nada en esta vida y yo estoy más que seguro que el siente lo mismo por mi, así que no vuelvas a insinuar nada de eso en mi presencia porque te juro que no me has conocido JaeJoong!! – noté como se había tensado por mi repentina actitud ya que tenía los ojos totalmente abiertos mientras estos comenzaban a ponérsele algo rojos por las lágrimas que comenzaban a aglomerarse  
- Entonces… jamás vuelvas a poner en duda lo que YunHo siente por mi porque tu tampoco me has conocido YooChun… - su voz era entrecortada, a diferencia de mi Jae siempre reaccionaba de manera más serena aunque el coraje lo inundara por completo, él siempre lo expresaba con tristeza mientras que yo de forma explosiva

Nos quedamos viendo por un momento tratando de tranquilizar lo que sentíamos, para estas alturas las lágrimas de Jae por fin se dejaban resbalar por sus mejillas de manera silenciosa, no se si por mi actitud agresiva o por lo que se había dicho, pero sin duda era la primera vez que nos habíamos enfrentado de esa manera, cada quien defendiendo lo que sabía era suyo; nunca me agrado ver a Jae llorando y ahora menos al saber que en cierta forma yo lo había provocado, me dieron ganas de besarlo y estuve a punto de hacerlo si no fuera porque el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

JaeJoong se soltó de mi agarre y comenzó a quitarse las lágrimas en lo que iba a tomar el teléfono, yo recargue una de mis manos en la pared donde segundos antes mi compañero estaba acorralado tratando de comprender esas actitudes que me envolvían en ciertas circunstancias, a veces me odiaba a mi mismo ¿pero que podía yo hacer para enmendar eso?. Escuche como por fin contestaba y salí de la cocina al saber quien hablaba.

- YunHo, ¿dónde estas?... ¿por qué se fueron sin avisarnos?... no, no lo digo por eso solo que es extraño… - la cara de Jae era de angustia, así que me podía imaginar el tono que nuestro líder estaba usando - …¿sucede algo?... es que no se llevaron los trajes de YooChun y mío y sin embargo el de ChangMin si… - voltee hacia la mesa percatándome de eso, no pude evitar extrañarme al respecto - …no, no estoy discutiendo solo que… de acuerdo… ¿a que hora vienen?, ¿quieres que te prepare algo en especial para comer?... pero, ¿por qué tanto tiempo?... si, lo se… pero es que te extraño… - Jae bajo el rostro cerrando los ojos y apretándolos mucho - …si, de acuerdo… YunHo… ¡¡te amo!!… - después de unos segundos en el cual se quedo con el teléfono en la mano por fin colgó con un semblante devastado  
-¿Por qué estas así?... ¿qué te dijo?  
- Que llegaran tarde, ya casi por la noche… no vendrán a comer ya que a JunSu se le antojo comer fuera y aprovecharan al salir de la sesión para hacerlo…  
-¿Qué hacía JunSu mientras hablabas con YunHo?  
- ¿Cómo quieres que sepa si no estoy ahí?... pero al parecer estaba junto a él o algo así ya que escuche como le hablaba para decirle que se apurara…  
-¡¿Y no quiso hablar conmigo?! – pregunte totalmente ofuscado  
-Obviamente no sino te lo hubiera pasado… ¿qué les pasa?

Mi ira volvió en ese instante, juro que nunca me había sentido como en esos momentos y si no me calmaba era capaz de ir a SM en ese momento y averiguar de una vez por todas esa actitud tan rancia que estaban teniendo, más que nada JunSu quien siempre que se presentaba la oportunidad pedía hablar conmigo estuviera donde estuviera; no lo podía soportar más, lo mejor era meterme al estudio a tocar el piano o sino alguien saldría herido en ese momento, sin poderlo evitar golpee la pared que tenía a un lado haciendo un sonido seco.

- Voy al estudio y más vale que le hagas algo de tragar a ChangMin porque esta de odioso y si se le ocurre ir a estarme jorobando la existencia, te juro que no me voy a contener

Me fui por el pasillo con dirección al estudio dejando a Jae sentado en la sala muy pensativo, entiendo como se siente en este momento, se que es de la misma forma que yo solo que a mi me explota la olla mucho antes que a él; por fin llego al estudio y azotó la puerta una vez que entro, me siento frente al teclado mientras comienzo a tocar algo que en realidad no tenía pensado, juro que JunSu me va a escuchar cuando llegue y más le vale que tenga una explicación a su actitud.

Mentiría si dijera que no muero por abrazarlo pero lo ocurrido anoche me tiene totalmente molesto, aunque esa no es la verdadera palabra que me gustaría utilizar, el solo recordar como se estaba entregando a YooChun mi ira crece hasta niveles exorbitantes y lo peor es que no hice nada al respecto; ahora me encuentro aquí con el celular en la mano con intenciones de llamar a la casa, JunSu se encuentra a mi lado incitándome a que lo haga ya que sino todo sería muy sospechoso.

-YunHo tienes que hacerlo sino el plan no saldrá, recuerda lo que hemos estado hablando…  
-Lo se ¿pero que tal si contesta ChangMin?  
-Pues pides que te comunique con JaeJoong y punto, ¿qué difícil tiene eso?  
- Minnie nos vio muy extraños en la mañana y sabes lo susceptible que es con las cosas, lo más seguro es que me comience a cuestionar y no me pasará a Jae nunca  
- Pues si es así le dices que no pasa nada, que estamos en SM y se nos hará algo tarde y que quieres hablar con JaeJoong… - JunSu tenía razón, no sería la primera y última vez que pasaba una situación así por el trabajo, no había nada de diferente a otras veces, bueno si había una gran diferencia, esta vez mentiríamos en unas cosas; bufé sonoramente aún no tenía muy claro lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante, solo sabía que mi corazón dolía y mucho - …si no quieres hacerlo entonces lo hago yo, solo que sinceramente no quiero arriesgarme a que conteste YooChun, conociéndolo ahorita a de estar que hecha chispas y comenzaría a gritonearme como siempre hace y aún no estoy preparado psicológicamente para todo esto, tengo que calmarme y asimilarlo todo muy bien o no resultará… - realmente JunSu se veía muy convencido con su plan, quien lo viera pensaría que no ocurre nada pero quienes lo conocemos podíamos notar el dolor reflejado en sus ojos, ese dolor que a mi no solo me esta carcomiendo la mente sino también el alma  
- ¿Y tu crees que a mi no me afectara hablar con Jae?... pero creo que tienes razón, YooChun ni siquiera escucharía solo comenzaría a estar gritando si eres tú el que habla… de acuerdo marcaré, solo espero que estemos haciendo lo correcto JunSu…  
- Ellos no se detuvieron a pensar si estaban haciendo lo correcto al engañarnos así YunHo… solo vamos a enseñarles lo que se siente  
Los ojos de JunSu comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas las cuales fue quitando agresivamente de su rostro al sentir como comenzaban a deslizarse; por fin marque el número del departamento y escuchaba como este llamaba mientras en mi cabeza trataba de encontrar la actitud que debía tomar para no escucharme extraño, cosa que de seguro ellos se imaginaban; por fin contestaron y al escuchar su voz no pude evitar sentir una sacudida en todo mi ser, pero rápidamente me recordé porque estábamos haciendo todo esto.

- Jae… en SM, recuerda que teníamos lo de la sesión de fotos y nos citaron temprano para poder ir avanzando… no tenía caso despertarlos por algo de lo que ya sabían teníamos que hacer, ¿acaso es algún pecado salir a trabajar sin que les avisemos?... pues no le veo lo extraño por ningún lado así que deja de estar alucinando… - no podía creer que era yo el que hablaba y menos de esa forma con Jae, pero juro que ni lo pensé - …no, ¿qué podría estar pasando, porque lo dices?... – el simple hecho de escuchar sobre su persona junto al nombre de YooChun hicieron que mi sangre hirviera - …mira ya para tu carro ahí, no voy a ponerme a discutir por eso en este momento… ya más tarde hablamos de eso ¿quieres?... pues llegaremos ya algo tarde, yo calculo que ya cuando este anocheciendo puesto que esto de la sesión se alargara un poco y no, no prepares nada en especial, no iremos a la casa a comer ya que a JunSu se le antojo salir a comer por ahí y aprovecharemos que ya andamos fuera… JaeJoong, ya sabes como es esto, no disponemos nosotros del tiempo… - escucharlo decir que me extrañaba removió todo en mi pecho, ¿acaso es tan difícil poder perdonar cuando amas? - …yo tam…  
- YunHo, apúrate que nos estamos retrazando – escuché como JunSu me decía mientras me miraba fijamente, sabía muy bien lo que sus ojos me querían transmitir  
- …me tengo que ir… nos vemos luego… dime… - al escuchar sus palabras dude un segundo en hacer todo esto que teníamos en mente, pero sabía que ya no podía echarme para atrás, ellos nos mintieron y teníamos que hacerles ver su error, cerré mis ojos y unos deseos enormes de contestarle se apoderaron de mi, pero las cartas ya estaban sobre la mesa - …lo se, adiós… - por fin colgué o no lo iba a poder hacer nunca, dejé mi celular sobre la mesa en donde estábamos y llevé mis manos a mi rostro  
- Se que es duro puesto que yo lo estoy sintiendo también, pero tenemos que ser de esta forma, estoy seguro que en estos momentos no se explican nuestra actitud, aunque suene estúpido al menos sabemos que estamos en sus mentes en este momento…  
- ¿Y no crees que esto en lugar de ayudarnos nos perjudique?... si nos alejamos así como si nada pueden buscar consuelo en ellos mismos y ahí si estaremos perdidos  
- No creo que pase eso, si tanto nos aman como dicen eso no sucederá, al menos lo intentaremos porque en verdad que a cada segundo me vienen esas horribles imágenes a la cabeza  
- No se… siento que es muy arriesgado – JunSu de repente se levantó de la silla mientras me miraba con el entrecejo fruncido, no había mucha gente en la cafetería así que no nos miraba casi nadie  
- ¿ARRIESGADO?... ellos no midieron el riesgo cuando decidieron hacer eso, a saber desde cuando nos están viendo la cara de estúpidos y nosotros solo les profesábamos un amor ciego sin saber de su traición... – la cara de JunSu estaba totalmente desencajada, nunca lo había visto de esa forma - …esto que haremos solo será para enseñarles una lección, créeme que ya no tenemos nada que perder, solo tratar de recuperar lo que es nuestro YunHo y me duele, no sabes lo duro que fue para mi ver toda esa escena…  
-Te recuerdo que yo también los vi y me duele de la misma forma…  
- Pero tú no escuchaste las cosas que se decían, no viste la forma en la que se acariciaban… fue muy doloroso y eso no lo puedo olvidar como si nada… YunHo entiéndelo, esto es lo único que podemos hacer… - lo medité un momento, JunSu tenía razón pero tal vez había otra solución  
-Les hubiéramos roto la cara en ese instante  
- El hubiera no existe, solo el futuro es lo que cuenta y haremos que este a nuestro favor… - solté un gran suspiro, aunque en el fondo no me agradaba del todo la idea no había otra cosa que hacer, asentí mientras bajaba el rostro al mismo tiempo que JunSu se sentaba  
-De acuerdo… hagámoslo y que Dios nos agarre confesados  
- No te sientas como el malo de la película YunHo, solo haremos lo justo, ojo por ojo, diente por diente… verás como el plan resulta…  
-¿Qué plan tiene que resultar?

JunSu y yo volteamos al escuchar esa pregunta, se trataba de HyukJae que iba llegando en ese momento y era a quien esperábamos puesto que desde el día anterior había quedado con JunSu de verse; el Super Junior al vernos con las caras largas quitó su sonrisa del rostro y se acercó a nosotros de seguro para ver que ocurría.

-Hola Hyuk… ¿y tu novia? – preguntó mi compañero tratando de evadir la pregunta  
-Quedamos de vernos aquí, no ha de tardar en llegar…  
-Ojala que se apure, tenemos sesión de fotos en una hora y sería una lástima no poderla conocer  
- No te apures, me dijo que ya venía en camino… pero JunSu, no me evadas la pregunta, te conozco muy bien y se que algo pasa, así que suéltalo ya

Nos miramos un momento como decidiendo si contarle o no al estrambótico amigo de JunSu, no era bueno que nadie supiera del plan puesto que no queríamos que esto se hiciera muy grande, pero HyukJae siempre demostró ser de fiar además de ser el mejor amigo de JunSu, ¿qué podía pasar si le contábamos?. JunSu pareció entender mi aprobación y sonriendo un poco triste pidió al otro sentarse mientras comenzaba a contarle todo lo de la noche anterior.

-Pero eso no puede ser… es horrible…  
-Lo sabemos, por eso es que queremos hacerles ver su error  
-¿Acaso les van a decir que los vieron?  
-No, les haremos sentir eso mismo que ellos nos hicieron sentir, aprenderán por la mala que con los sentimientos no se juega…  
- Chicos, disculpen que se los diga, pero esto siento que es demasiado, estarían actuando en cierta forma como ellos y no se, pueden salir más lastimados aún  
- Es que no puede salir nada mal, básicamente no haremos nada solo pasar más tiempo juntos, ellos dicen que nos aman, pues haremos que valoren sus palabras – JunSu explicaba con demasiada determinación, ahora que lo platicábamos con una tercera persona ya no me sonaba tan mala idea, además él tenia razón, no haríamos nada, solo hacerles ver que con nuestro alejamiento nos podían perder y ellos mismos nos buscarían  
- JunSu, en verdad hasta miedo me das, se cuanto amas a YooChun pero las venganzas no son buenas, generalmente destruyen… y tu YunHo, se me hace muy extraño que hayas aceptado esto, porque estoy seguro que fue idea de este…  
- Sinceramente al principio no estaba muy convencido, pero por JaeJoong haría cualquier cosa, lo que menos deseo es perderlo, lo amo demasiado y si no detenemos esto los vamos a perder  
-Hyuk, saben que morimos por ellos, solo es hacerles ver que no lo tienen tan seguro y ellos mismos harán todo  
- De acuerdo, imaginemos que así resulta, ¿podrán perdonarlos por lo que hicieron? – JunSu y yo nos quedamos en silencio, no nos habíamos puesto a analizar eso, al menos yo me había hecho esa pregunta pero no pude responderla, ¿en realidad los podríamos perdonar?  
- Si… - respondió mi compañero después de unos minutos - …cuando el me demuestre que soy único para él entonces yo lo perdonaré – solo pude asentir, creo que había sido lo más sensato que había dicho en toda la mañana y apoyaba esa idea  
-Ni hablar, solo recuerden que "quien a hierro mata, a hierro muere"  
- Buenos días, disculpen la demora… - vimos como una chica de cabellos negros y muy lacios estaba a un lado de nuestra mesa mientras hacía una reverencia; en ese momento HuykJae se levantó con una enorme sonrisa mientras tomaba de la mano a la chica y la apegaba un poco a su cuerpo  
- Chicos, dejen que les presente a mi novia, ella es SoHee… mi amor, ellos son JunSu y YunHo, aunque esta de más que lo diga, es fan de ustedes, en especial de ustedes dos… – nos levantamos de la silla y la saludamos con una reverencia - …aunque claro no más fan que de Super Junior, en especial de mi – todos comenzamos a reír, al menos fue algo sincero después de todo lo que habíamos estado pasando

Estuvimos platicando con HyukJae y su novia casi por media hora, ya se acercaba la hora de que nos fuéramos yendo hacia el estudio puesto que tenían que comenzar a maquillarnos para las odiosas fotos que en ese momento era lo que más detestábamos; SoHee era muy agradable, en ese momento me dio mucha envidia su relación con Hyuk, se veía que se amaban aunque apenas comenzaban, de hecho apenas hace un par de días yo me habría visto de la misma forma que ellos, antes de enterarme de esta horrible realidad.

- Pero en verdad que es un poco duro actuar de esa forma, las amistades a veces se pierden el contacto, pro el cariño siempre queda latente… - decía la chica puesto que nos contaba sobre lo duro que fue dejar su ciudad natal para venirse a vivir a Seoul  
-Oye SoHee y disculpa que te lo pregunte pero, ¿no tenías novio allá?  
-Tu siempre de simpático nalgón de cuarta  
-No seas celoso, lo que no fue en tu año que no te haga daño…  
- Pues así recién me vine no tenía, había terminado con él aproximadamente como 3 meses antes, lo corte porque descubrí que me engañaba con una de mis amigas – golpe bajo, claro que ella ni sabía del asunto que JunSu y yo estábamos pasando, pero sin duda que el comentario nos pegó y muy fuerte; yo baje el rostro, desde que ella había llegado y habíamos estado hablando de otras cosas nos distrajimos un poco, pero ahora que comentó eso de su ex novio las imágenes llegaron, estaba por decirle a JunSu que era hora de irnos pero al parecer estaba muy interesado en lo que ella decía  
-¿En serio?... y ¿qué hiciste?  
- Básicamente los quería matar, pero eso no me llevaba a nada, así que pensé que mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban y darle punto final al asunto…  
-¿Y no pensaste en hacer algo?  
- Si, de hecho recién me entere traté de ver que tan lejos habían llegado, por tal motivo hice como si no supiera nada, traté de actuar normal ante ellos, ya saben lo que dicen "conoce al enemigo y vencerás"…  
-Tienes toda la razón… - JunSu sonrió de medio lado, algo me decía que su mente estaba trabajando horas extras  
- Pero luego me di cuenta que en realidad no lo amaba, así que para que perder el tiempo… luego el rogaba para que volviera con él, me confesó todo y me pidió perdón, al igual que ella pero ya era muy tarde, yo me tenía que venir y realmente no me interesaban ya ninguno de los dos… pero eso fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar, porque sino no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de conocer a este biscochito – dijo SoHee mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Hyuk el cual gustoso sonreía  
- Si, en verdad que fue lo mejor… bueno chicos, nosotros nos tenemos que ir yendo, hay trabajo que hacer y el manager se pone como loco si llegamos tarde… mucho gusto en conocerte SoHee, espero que podamos platicar de nuevo muy pronto – dijo JunSu poniéndose de pie, yo lo imité y me despedí de igual forma, era una chica muy linda y en serio que estábamos felices de que Hyuk la haya encontrado  
-El gusto fue mío, sigan trabajando duro como hasta ahora…  
-Lo haremos… muchas gracias  
- Chicos, en unos días Super Junior comenzara gira y ustedes se irán a Japón, así que yo creo que nos veremos mucho después… mucha suerte en todo y ya saben si necesitan algo, al menos alguien que los escuche, llámenme… y mucha suerte, confío en ustedes  
-Gracias amigo y despreocúpate, todo saldrá bien…

Por fin nos fuimos de la cafetería rumbo al set, en casi todo el camino JunSu no dijo nada, iba muy pensativo haciendo esos gestos extraños que tiene cuando esta metido en su mutismo, cuando íbamos subiendo por el ascensor es que me miró y decidió romper el silencio que nos envolvía.

-SoHee me dio una idea… creo que tendremos que cambiar el plan…  
-¿A que te refieres?  
- Esta noche cuando regresemos, seremos los mismos de siempre YunHo, ante ellos no pasa nada, el día de hoy como habíamos dicho el trabajo nos tenía en otro mundo y por eso actuamos así, pero siempre tendremos el amor de nuestros novios para ayudarnos a salir del estrés…  
-¿Crees que así resulte?  
- Claro, pero eso si, nosotros seremos los mejores amigos de ahora en adelante como habíamos dicho, solo que si nos preguntan "solo estarán alucinando"  
-Muy bien…

Por fin llegamos al set y ya todos nos esperaban, no sabía el motivo pero ahora estaba más tranquilo, creo que esta idea me agrado más que la primera, aunque siga dolido y me cueste besar a Jae después de saber que tiene algo que ver con YooChun, eso me pone muy feliz, porque con todo y todo, me hace mucha falta, ahora solo es cuestión de esperar y ver que pasará.

Vamos subiendo por el ascensor del edificio donde esta nuestro departamento, YunHo no deja de mirar cada cinco minutos la hora, creo que siempre será así de paranoico con el tiempo; ya eran las ocho de la noche y nosotros apenas volvíamos a casa desde la mañana que habíamos salido, la sesión de fotos no duro mucho la verdad y pudimos haber regresado desde mucho antes, pero teníamos que seguir con la idea puesta desde el principio. Al salir de SM nos fuimos a comer unas hamburguesas y luego a vagar toda la tarde por un centro comercial, entramos a muchas tiendas para tratar de distraernos pero con cada cosa que veíamos nos acordábamos del asunto; después de dar mil vueltas como locos por fin nos cansamos y decidimos regresar al departamento, en toda la tarde no mencionamos absolutamente nada de lo que haríamos al llegar a la casa, y ahora que íbamos subiendo hacia nuestro piso comenzamos a ponernos un poco nervioso, YunHo mucho más que yo aún y sabiendo que al llegar "su novio" no le reclamaría como de seguro lo haría "el mio", pensándolo un poco más ¿cómo es que iba a reaccionar yo al estar enfrente de él… y como reaccionaría YunHo?, aunque el plan estaba trazado, aún no habíamos pensando muy bien que hacer.

- Oye YunHo, recuerda concentrarte bien en tu actitud… aunque suene estúpido, trata de olvidar un poco lo que vimos sino si sospecharan que sucede algo y se nos viene abajo todo el teatro  
-Creo que eso debería de decírtelo yo a ti, que mira que he descubierto a un JunSu que no conocía  
- Es que nunca me habían lastimado tanto, pero créeme que soy el mismo solo trato de hacer justicia y si tiene que ser a la mala… pues a la mala será… – en verdad ni yo mismo me conocía, pero nada me haría cambiar de parecer, quería volver a tener a YooChun solo para mi y así sería; las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejándonos ver la puerta de nuestro departamento, salimos y parándonos frente a ella nos volteamos a ver - …es hora de la función YunHo  
-Que se levante el telón y los aplausos sean para nosotros… por nuestro propio bien  
-Si es así deberíamos volvernos actores  
-Ni lo sueñes – sonreímos un poco dándonos la fuerza que necesitábamos, ahora vendría lo más difícil

YunHo abrió la puerta y por fin entramos, pudimos ver como ChangMin estaba sentado en la sala leyendo un libro y al escuchar nuestro arribo dejó de hacerlo para vernos mientras se ponía de pie; nos disponíamos a acercarnos a él pero una voz proveniente de la puerta de la cocina detuvo nuestro avance.

- YunHo… - volteamos y pudimos ver a JaeJoong quien no tenía muy buena cara, parecía que todo el día se la había pasado llorando o algo por el estilo ya que su aspecto era de total abandono, cosa que nunca permitía que sucediera; por mi parte al verlo me dieron unas ganas enormes de ir y hacer algo que en verdad le dieran motivos para llorar, solo por el simple hecho de haber osado siquiera posar sus asquerosos labios sobre los de MI Chunnie, tenía que contenerme, habíamos pensado todo el tiempo solo en las acciones ante nuestros respectivos novios, pero nunca comentamos que haríamos al ver "al otro", obvio que todo tendría que seguir igual, pero eso calaba y muy hondo, ¿cómo reaccionaría YunHo cuando viera a YooChun?  
- Jae… - YunHo me miro discretamente, yo con la mirada le daba a entender que "todo normal", parpadeó repetidamente unos segundos y luego volteó a verlo con una sonrisa - …mi amor aquí estas, ¿por qué esa cara chiquito?  
-Yo… quería verte…  
- ¿Y por eso esa cara?... pero si sabias donde andaba y lo que estaba haciendo… - se acercó a el y le levantó el rostro del mentón para que lo viera a los ojos, definitivamente YunHo estaba haciéndolo muy bien, aunque sabía que eso no era actuación, como tampoco lo sería lo mío cuando viera a YooChun - …quita esa carita que te ves feo así, mejor regálame una sonrisa que es la que ansiaba ver cuando llegara a casa

JaeJoong hizo lo que YunHo le pidió y acto seguido se acercó a sus labios besándolos de manera dulce, el primero paso sus brazos por su cuello acercando su cuerpo al de nuestro líder; se notaba a simple vista que Jae amaba a YunHo y lo necesitaba, entonces ¿por qué busco a YooChun para hacer esa canallada?. Voltee mi rostro hacia el frente, ya no quería ver a ese hipócrita actuando como si nada malo hubiera hecho; caminé hacia donde seguía ChangMin de pie, pero al llegar a la altura del pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones pude sentir como me tomaban del brazo.

- ¡¡Tenemos que hablar!! – YooChun se veía furioso, admito que siempre me ha dado algo de miedo verlo así y esta no era la excepción, pero tenía que controlarme y ser fuerte a la vez, pero sin dejar de ser como siempre, solo que tratando de controlar la situación a mi conveniencia además que el que debería de dejar claras las cosas era yo  
- Claro Chunnie… ¿qué pasa? – vi como su mirada paso de mi rostro a la pareja que estaba en la puerta de la cocina comiéndose a besos, pude notar como se perdía ante esa escena y eso hizo que mi sangre comenzara a hervir, de seguro moriría por estar en el lugar de YunHo mientras que en mi el que iba muriendo era mi corazón; pasados unos segundos regreso su mirada a mi  
-Hablemos en el estudio

YooChun comenzó a jalarme hacía el pasillo pero antes de perdernos en él voltee a mirar a ChangMin el cual nos veía fijamente, él era el único que valía la pena en esta casa y muchas veces detestaba que estuviera rodeado por muchas situaciones que no merecía presenciar, de un tiempo a la fecha se había vuelto mi apoyo muchas veces y eso se lo agradecería infinitamente. Por fin llegamos al estudio que era de YunHo, Jae y él, el mismo que presencio como el líder y yo moríamos lentamente; cerró la puerta con un fuerte portazo, yo me recargue en la pared esperando que comenzara sus insultos como siempre hacía cuando estaba enojado ¿por qué nuestra relación nunca podía ser como la que YunHo y Jae llevaban?... ¿por eso es que tuvo la necesidad de buscar a JaeJoong?, ¿era mi forma de ser lo que hizo que se fuera alejando?... mi mente comenzó a divagar en mil preguntas hasta que sentí como se ponía delante de mi con los brazos cruzados, sabía que la discusión en cualquier momento comenzaría.

-¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirme nada?  
- Era muy temprano, tú detestas despertarte a esas horas y más cuando sabes que no tienes que hacer nada… además ya sabías que tenía que ir a SM, no creí que eso te molestaría…  
-Sabes muy bien que no me gusta que te vayas así  
- No seas alucinado, ni que me fuera a pasar algo… - ¿ahora muy preocupado YooChun?... no pareció que te hubiera preocupado cuando decidiste revolcarte con JaeJoong - …además iba con YunHo, me tratas como si fuera un niño  
-Pues muchas veces actúas como tal, te la pasas llorando por todos lados como un crío pequeño y eso es exasperarte  
-¿Eso piensas de mi?... si esa opinión tienes sobre mi persona entonces ¿por qué andas conmigo?  
-No comiences de nuevo con eso JunSu por favor, no estamos hablando de eso  
- Es que tú nunca quieres hablar sobre nosotros, siempre estamos discutiendo todo el tiempo y no te detienes a ver cual puede ser el motivo…  
- ¿Y no te has puesto a pensar que cosas como la de esta mañana sea lo que ocasionen todo eso? - ¿ahora me culpaba a mi?, maldito desgraciado hasta donde podía llegar su cinismo  
- ¿Salir a trabajar es para ti un motivo de discusión?, discúlpame YooChun pero estamos en lo mismo y tu bien sabes como es esto… no pongas pretextos estúpidos para amparar cosas que no son…  
- En efecto, estamos en lo mismo y prueba es que YunHo y Jae están igual y ellos no tienen estas discusiones, ¿por qué no puedes ser un poco como lo es JaeJoong? – sus palabras me mataron, ¿tanto deseaba que fuera como él? ¿por eso lo buscó?, que injusto estaba siendo; mis lágrimas comenzaban a salir y no podía hacer nada para detenerlas, pero cada una que derramara iba a ser pagada y con creces… pero si me sentía así ¿por qué no podía odiarlo? ¿por qué?  
-¿Tú quieres que sea como Jae?  
-Ya vas a llorar…  
- ¡¡NO… NO VOY A LLORAR!!... – dije limpiándome las lágrimas de forma ruda aunque realmente no podía detenerlas - …no te voy a dar el gusto de verme como dices, pero si lloro es porque me duele el como me tratas, el darme cuenta que realmente no me amas, que deseas que sea otra persona…  
-JunSu… yo no…  
- Si YooChun, tus actitudes me demuestran eso, creo que sientes que no soy suficiente para ti y eso me duele, pero yo trato de dar lo mejor de mi, de hacerte sentir amado pero al parecer nunca lo logro… - estaba hablando con el corazón y creo que nunca lo había hecho tan abiertamente, el saber lo que pasó me hizo tomar el valor de por fin dejar salir eso que desde hace mucho me tenía inquieto ¿por qué tenia que pasar todo esto… por que? - …yo nunca cuestiono lo que haces, solo trato de hacerte sentir cómodo y libre de tus actos, pero al parecer yo nunca logro eso y no se porque, yo… - no pude seguir ya que sentí como sus labios aprisionaban los míos, quería sentir asco por ese contacto después de saber lo que realmente pensaba pero para que engañarme, el simple hecho de ser besado por él me hacía el hombre más feliz del mundo, aún en este momento que sabía toda la verdad y me odiaba a mi mismo por eso; su beso se hizo más apasionado y yo me entregue a él porque realmente lo deseaba, lo necesitaba; por fin se separó de mi y acto seguido me abrazó muy fuerte e hizo lo que hace mucho no hacía desde que comenzaron nuestras discusiones, comenzó a llorar  
- Perdóname… por favor perdóname… he sido un tonto todo este tiempo, pero me ciego en muchas ocasiones con diferentes cosas y no las canalizo bien y se me hace muy fácil venir a desquitarlas contigo… pero te amo JunSu, y créeme que sin ti no podría vivir… por favor perdóname

Quería creerle pero me costaba mucho hacerlo, yo sabía muy bien que sus palabras no eran mentira, pero no al 100 como él las decía, ya que si fuera así nunca me hubiera engañado como lo hizo; estaba helado, verlo llorar que no era raro en YooChun pero hacerlo por el motivo que yo sabía me estaban calando y fuerte, ¿por qué me tenía que engañar de esa forma? ¿por qué con uno de mis mejores amigos? ¿por qué con la persona que ama a quien dice nombrar su mejor amigo?

Estuve a punto de mandar al diablo todo lo que teníamos planeado, se muy bien que esas palabras de perdón iban más hacia su pecado que por lo que estábamos discutiendo, ¿sería muy difícil perdonarlo?. Pero conocía muy bien a YooChun y si lo había hecho una vez lo volvería a hacer, por eso teníamos que darles una lección, solo de esa forma aprenderían a valorarnos y a saber que no todo en esta vida es seguro, pero duele, me duele mucho porque lo amo… con todo y que se lo que hizo lo amo y lo amaré por siempre.

Alcé mis brazos y rodee su cuello con ellos, hundí mi cabeza en el y comencé a llorar también, posiblemente él por culpa, yo por impotencia… posiblemente él por un perdón, yo por no concedérselo… posiblemente él por una redención, yo por dársela pero bajo un castigo… posiblemente él por amor, yo definitivamente por eso.

Abro mis ojos y lo primero que veo es el techo de la habitación, todo está en silencio por lo que imagino que nadie se ha levantado, giro a mi derecha y una sonrisa en mi rostro aparece al ver el cuerpo de YunHo a mi lado, todo el día de ayer estuve muy temeroso sin motivo alguno ya que sentí como si YunHo no quisiera estar conmigo, pero los recuerdos llenan mi mente cuando lo veo suspirar acomodándose un poco más sobre la cama; después de que nos besamos cuando llegó al departamento entramos a la cocina donde me hizo sentarme para comenzar a platicar; admito que me sentí muy extraño con las preguntas que me hacía pero siempre me regaló una sonrisa.

Después de un rato me levanté a preparar la cena ya que las miradas que me daba me ponían muy nervioso, como si me estuviera analizando de alguna forma, nunca me había pasado eso con él pero realmente estaba preocupado por lo que sentía en ese momento; pero la mejor sensación que pude tener fue cuando sentí como sus brazos se abrazaban a mi cintura y ponía sus labios en contacto con mi cuello, la única diferencia con otras ocasiones es que esta vez no repartía besos, solo los posó ahí y se quedó quieto aspirando mi aroma; así nos quedamos un buen rato sin decir ni una palabra hasta que llegó ChangMin a pedir su cena por lo cual yo continué mientras YunHo salía de la cocina.

Cuando terminé nos sentamos los tres a la mesa hasta que JunSu y YooChun salieron del estudio y se nos unieron, casi no hablamos mucho en la cena y de vez en cuando podía sentir la mirada de JunSu sobre mí haciéndome sentir algo incómodo, pero luego seguía en lo suyo hablando de vez en cuando con YunHo o ChangMin; cuando terminamos alcé la mesa mientras los demás se iban a hacer distintas cosas, aunque prácticamente no hice nada en todo el día me sentía muy cansado por lo que decidí irme a dormir y al entrar a la habitación miré la cama de YunHo y me acosté en ella; no pude evitar comenzar a llorar, no sabía el verdadero motivo aunque mi conciencia si lo sabía, estaba comenzando a quedarme dormido cuando sentí como unos brazos me rodeaban, supe al instante quien era y a pesar de que me sentía agotado desee con toda mi alma que me hiciera el amor, pero no se lo iba a pedir, ¿por qué? no lo sabía pero no me sentía con el derecho de hacerlo, me gire y puse mi rostro sobre su pecho mientras el me comenzaba a acariciar el cabello hasta que me quedé profundamente dormido.

Levanto un poco la cabeza y veo como las demás camas están ocupadas menos la mía por obvias razones, tengo que levantarme pero no quiero hacerlo, quiero seguir a su lado sintiendo su calor junto al mío, observo detenidamente su rostro y se que él es el hombre con el cual quiero estar el resto de mi vida, lo amo y nunca me arrepentiré de hacerlo aunque cometa miles de errores, pero de algo si estoy seguro, por nada ni por nadie lo dejaría, así este siendo un completo idiota.

Los días han pasado y todo pareciera que esta tranquilo, estamos a un par de días de irnos a Japón y nos preparamos para dicho acto, pero algo me inquieta y no porque fuera malo, sino más bien extraño; no se si es paranoia mía pero desde hace un tiempo siento que JunSu se a alejado un poco de mi, no quiero decir con esto que sea una obligación el que se acerque a mi a contarme cosas o buscar apoyo cuando lo necesita, pero si se a notado un poco el alejamiento, al parecer ahora para todo busca a YunHo, a donde va uno prácticamente va el otro y no se porque eso me tiene tan ofuscado.

-ChangMin  
-¿Qué pasa JunSu? – salgo de mis pensamientos cuando escucho que me habla mi compañero  
-¿De casualidad sabes donde está mi IPOD?... no lo veo desde anoche  
- No, no tengo idea… - al verlo en la habitación prácticamente volteando todo el lugar, creí oportuno sacar algunas dudas que tenía, ahora que no había nadie es que podía hacerlo… - oye JunSu… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?  
-Claro…  
-¿Cómo va tu relación con YooChun? – detuvo su búsqueda y pareció pensárselo un poco  
-Bien… al menos no hemos discutido desde la otra noche  
-¿Ya no te sientes triste como lo habías venido haciendo?  
-No… trato de distraerme un poco con otras cosas, además de que él no se a puesto agresivo como luego suele ser…  
-Si, eso he visto… ¿pero sabes que he notado?  
-¿Qué?  
- Como que siento que últimamente pasas mucho tiempo con YunHo ¿no crees? – volteó a verme mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro ¿por qué sonreía tanto?  
- ¿Si?... no me había detenido a pensarlo pero puede que tengas razón, no se, últimamente he congeniado muy bien con YunHo y me siento a gusto cuando hacemos cosas juntos, digo no como que nunca hubiéramos convivido, pero siento que es un poco como cuando estábamos de trainees… digamos que compartimos varias cosas que no nos habíamos dado cuenta y pues solo lo compartimos el uno con el otro… ¿por qué la pregunta?  
- No nada, solo que había notado eso y se me ocurrió preguntar – de hecho tiene razón ¿por qué le pregunte eso tan directo?, la respuesta no tuvo nada de extraña y era tan normal como los calzones que traía puestos en ese momento; vi como JunSu se acercaba a mi y me abrazaba de repente pegando su mejilla con la mía  
-Minnie… ¿acaso estas celoso?  
-¿Pe… pero que estupidez estas diciendo?  
-Si... cierto que ya no paso tanto tiempo como antes contigo, pero te lo compensaré te lo prometo…

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación, sus palabras me habían dejado en shock completamente, no se que cara habré tenido porque cuando me miraba no dejaba de sonreír, llevé una de mis manos al lugar donde había depositado ese beso ¿por qué me sentía tan extraño? ¿qué estaba pasando?.

Salí prácticamente volando de la habitación, tenía que encontrar a YunHo para contarle, la sonrisa en mi rostro no se quitaba con nada ya que al parecer todo estaba funcionando; abrí la puerta de su estudio y ahí lo encontré pero me detuve de comenzar a gritar cuando vi que YooChun y JaeJoong también se encontraban ahí, me acerque a él rápidamente y le quité los enormes audífonos que tenía puesto ya que por ese motivo él era el único que no se había percatado de mi presencia.

-YunHo... ven necesito contarte algo rápido…  
-¿Qué pasa JunSu?  
- Ven, ven rápido… - lo jale de la mano mientras se levantaba bajo la atenta mirada de los otros dos, no cabía duda que el destino era bueno para los justos; salimos cerrando la puerta y entrando al estudio que era de ChangMin y mío - …se dio cuenta y si él se dio cuenta lo más seguro es que los otros dos también y por la forma en como nos miraron ahorita me queda mas claro  
-¿De que se dio cuenta ChangMin?  
- Pues de que tú y yo estamos más tiempo juntos, me pregunto que si no había notado ese detalle y claro yo me hice el desentendido… eso quiere decir que el plan va de maravilla, solo es cuestión que Chun y Jae lo comiencen a exteriorizar…  
-Pues veo muy lento el asunto, hasta ahora no han dicho nada aunque si he notado que ya no están mucho tiempo ellos solos  
-Lo ves… eso es bueno, te dije que todo saldría bien, solo era cuestión de esperar un poco y ser pacientes…  
-Si, sin duda creo que ahora tienes razón…

Los dos sonreímos de manera cómplice, si todo seguía como hasta ahora muy pronto se comenzarían a ver los resultados y más pronto de lo que canta un gallo separaríamos definitivamente a esos dos y serían totalmente nuestros como siempre debió haber sido.

JunSu aprovecho que estaba en su estudio para mostrarme unas ideas de unas canciones que había estado escribiendo, se me hicieron muy buenas y pasamos un buen rato ahí metidos, cuando decidimos salir percibimos el aroma a comida así que supusimos que Jae estaba cocinando algo y fuimos a echar un vistazo; cuando llegamos a la cocina vimos como en efecto Jae estaba enfrente de la estufa removiendo algo en una olla mientras YooChun estaba recargado en la mesa con la vista fija en la nada, cuando entramos notaron nuestra presencia por lo que nos voltearon a ver.

- Huele rico… ¿qué cocinas? – pregunté sentándome enfrente de YooChun pero mirando a Jae, aún se me hacía un poco difícil tener tan cerca al otro  
-Ramen… Minnie me lo pidió… - era mi imaginación o ¿Jae se veía molesto? iba a preguntar pero YooChun habló primero  
-¿Qué tanto hacían en el estudio?  
- Le mostraba a YunHo unas canciones que estoy componiendo ¿qué otra cosa podríamos estar haciendo? – me ganó la respuesta JunSu, ¿acaso creían que estábamos haciendo algo malo?, no cabe duda que el león cree que todos son de su condición  
-No, pues nada, pero tenían ya mucho tiempo ahí metidos – ahora el que habló fue JaeJoong  
-Solo fue un rato, hemos estado más tiempo y no habían dicho nada  
- Bueno, solo fue una simple pregunta… - no dijeron nada más, aunque no parecían estar muy a gusto con la respuesta; me dio algo de gracia verlos en ese estado, demostraba que les importábamos y ese era el verdadero objetivo, así que aunque no solía hacerlo, traté de picarlos un poco más solo esperaba que JunSu captara el mensaje  
- Estoy totalmente molido, no aguanto la espalda creo que no quede del todo bien la otra vez… - dije sobándome un poco a los lados del cuello, vi como Jae dejaba el cucharón y se giraba con intenciones de acercarse a mi, pero en eso sentí como JunSu quitaba mis manos y posaba las suyas en ese mismo lugar  
- No creo que sea eso, solo que estuvimos mucho tiempo inclinados hacía el monitor en el estudio y de seguro te torciste un poco… a ver deja que te de un masaje – las manos de JunSu comenzaron su labor mientras disimuladamente veía como YooChun no quitaba su vista de las manos que me masajeaban y como JaeJoong apretaba las suyas en puño, sonreí disimuladamente mientras soltaba un ligero gemido, aunque he de aceptar que fue real, JunSu daba unos masajes muy buenos; casi podía jurar que YooChun iba a decir algo pero en eso llegó el más pequeño de la casa  
-¿Qué hacen?  
- Pues Jae esta haciendo la comida, YooChun no esta haciendo nada y yo le doy un masaje a YunHo porque le duele la espalda… - de pronto se hizo un silencio total, si no fuera porque solo ocurría en la televisión podría jurar que hasta grillos se escuchaban; creí que ya era suficiente por ese momento así que delicadamente retire las manos de JunSu  
-Así esta bien Su, muchas gracias…  
- Cuando gustes YunHo… - JunSu se recargó en el respaldo de la silla donde estaba sentado mientras aguantaba la risa que quería salirle, en eso comenzó como a olfatear viendo en dirección a la estufa - …Jae, ¿no se te esta quemando el Ramen? – este volteó enseguida y retiró del fuego la olla, por estar viéndonos se había olvidado por completo de la comida, al parecer si había resultado al menos yo estaba satisfecho  
-Bien, parece que ya esta ¿qué tal si comemos?... iré poniendo la mesa – dije saliendo de la cocina siendo seguido por JunSu  
-Yo te ayudo Yunnie…

Al salir comenzamos a hacer lo que habíamos dicho mientras de nuestro rostro no se quitaba la sonrisa, al parecer este plan era algo divertido y por como iba, bastante efectivo. Casi enseguida comimos y al terminar ChangMin comentó que tenía que ir a comprar unas cosas para el viaje recordándole a YooChun y Jae que ellos también necesitaban unas; se pusieron de pie y fueron a arreglarse un poco para salir, mientras tanto JunSu y yo nos quedamos alzando la mesa, después de unos minutos los tres estaban ya listos.

- YunHo, ¿no quieres venir? – me pregunto Jae viéndome directamente a los ojos, en otras circunstancias ya estaría prácticamente en la calle, pero no esta vez  
-No amor, prefiero quedarme a terminar unas cosas… - me acerque a él y le di un beso en los labios  
-Su, tu también necesitas comprar unas cosas, anda vámos – dijo YooChun acercándose a su novio  
- Si, pero no tengo ganas de ir, tengo algo de sueño y prefiero quedarme a dormir… mejor cómpramelo tú, confío en tu buen gusto – dijo regalándole una sonrisa y luego un beso como lo hice yo segundos antes; YooChun caminó hacía la puerta notablemente enfadado aunque lo trataba de disimular  
-Bien… no tardamos, no vamos muy lejos…  
- De acuerdo, vayan con cuidado – respondió JunSu a lo que ChangMin decía mientras este cerraba la puerta sin dejarnos de ver, una vez que supimos que se habían ido es que pude soltar un suspiro sonoro  
-Creo que iban molestos…  
-¿Lo crees? jajaja… estaban que se los llevaba pifas, ahora si me queda claro que esta funcionando…  
-Eso sin duda… pero ¿ahora que hacemos?, realmente no tenía nada que hacer, solo fue un pretexto…  
-Pues no se, podemos jugar algún videojuego…  
-Ay no, soy muy malo y tu eres bien tramposo  
-¿Yo tramposo?... tú que eres un muy mal perdedor…  
-Bueno ya, que tal si jugamos juegos de mesa…  
-Excelente, voy por ellos…

Mientras JunSu iba por los juegos me quede en la sala pensando en la reacción de Jae, me había gustado mucho su forma de actuar, eso significaba que si le importaba y me sentía inmensamente feliz.

Íbamos de regreso al departamento, realmente muchas cosas las dejamos sin comprar puesto que sentíamos la necesidad de regresar rápido, YooChun iba manejando como bólido mientras yo le servía de copiloto, pero ninguno iba hablando, ChangMin iba escuchando música en su IPOD mientras en cada frenon se iba deteniendo del asiento de enfrente, se le notaba las ganas de preguntar algo pero nunca se atrevía y creo que eso era lo mejor.

Por fin llegamos al estacionamiento de los departamentos y bajamos del coche con dirección al ascensor al cual nos subimos, en todo el camino tanto de ida como de vuelta traté de controlarme pero la ira me seguía carcomiendo las entrañas, debo admitir que el hecho de ver a JunSu masajeando a YunHo me puso muy celoso y se que pasa lo mismo con YooChun que a decir verdad, me extraño que no haya dicho absolutamente nada.

Por fin llegamos a nuestro piso y nos acercamos a la puerta, yo iba por delante de los otros dos ya que ellos iban cargando la mayor parte de las cosas que compramos, saque mis llaves y por fin abrí, pero lo que me mostraba el interior me dejo congelado no dejando entrar a los que venían detrás de mi, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando?

Traté de entrar pero choque con la espalda de Jae el cual sin motivo alguno se había quedado parado, voltee a verlo y pude notar como veía fijamente algo así que seguí su mirada encontrándome con una escena que hizo que el coraje que traía desde hace rato no se comparara con lo que comenzaba a hervir dentro de mi; YunHo estaba sobre JunSu en el piso de la sala, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, tanto que parecía que estaban a punto de besarse, por instinto solté las cosas que llevaba haciendo a un lado a JaeJoong que aún no se movía de su lugar.

- ¿PERO QUE CARAJOS SIGNIFICA ESTO? – grite con todas mis fuerzas mientras me acercaba, fue cuando sentí como Jae hacía lo mismo a mi lado, en eso los dos voltearon a vernos mientras reían, fue cuando JunSu habló  
- Chunnie… creo que tienes toda la razón, YunHo es menos ágil que yo, acaba de perder y por su culpa yo también me caí, por eso no me gusta jugar con él twister…  
- ¿Qué?... ¿twister? - voltee a ver el piso y pude comprobar como los dos estaban sobre el tapetito con círculos de colores, voltee a ver a Jae el cual estaba igual de consternado que yo, cerré los ojos tratando de que se me pasara el coraje, solo estaban jugando un tonto juego pero que hizo que sintiera una rabia inimaginable al creer otra cosa que no era  
-Si, pero ya aprendí la lección… YunHo, muévete pesas mucho…  
- Lo siento… - los dos se levantaron del suelo y comenzaron a recoger el tapete - …pero deja te digo que jugarlo entre dos personas es muy difícil, no puedo estar estirándome y girando la flecha al mismo tiempo, obviamente me iba a caer…  
-Bueno ya supéralo, admite que siempre te gano jajajaja…  
-Vas a ver sabandija burlona

YunHo comenzó a perseguir a JunSu por el pasillo mientras se perdían por alguna de las habitaciones, sus risas se escuchaban por todo el departamento y eso me molestaba en gran medida; Jae estaba muy serio pero con el entrecejo fruncido, sabía lo que sentía y no podíamos hacer nada ya que ellos solo estaban jugando, pero los celos calaban y muy fuerte.

Ahora si que el mundo esta extraño y debo admitir que yo también, no por el hecho de que JunSu y YunHo estuvieran jugando, no porque parecía que estaban haciendo otra cosa, ni siquiera por las caras que pusieron YooChun y JaeJoong, sino por lo que sentí; debo admitir que esta situación me hubiera causado una risa inimaginable, pero no fue así sino todo lo contrario.

Ver a JunSu en el suelo y con YunHo encima de el no me causo ninguna gracia, no sabría definir que es lo que sentí y creo que no llega para nada a la magnitud de lo que al parecer sintieron YooChun y Jae, pero si es muy claro que no debería de sentirme así, primero que nada ¿por qué?, segundo ¿a que se debe? y tercero ¿qué significa?. No quiero inundar mi mente de tonterías pero si soy realista como siempre suelo ser, esto que sentí solo es una cosa, ¿será posible que haya sentido eso?... acaso lo que en mi pecho exploto ¿fueron celos?... por favor, díganme que no es cierto…

**CONTINUARA….**


	4. Capitulo Especial Parte 1: RECUERDOS

**Capítulo Especial (Parte 1): RECUERDOS…**

No, no y no; esto no puede estarme pasando a mi, generalmente siempre estoy al margen de estas situaciones y ahora que es cuando más debería de estarlo, ¿por qué siento que me estoy hundiendo en un abismo sin fondo?; no cabe duda que ver tantas… cosas me están afectando.

Primero que nada, ¿desde cuando estoy tan al pendiente de lo que haga JunSu? y en segunda, ¿por qué me afecta todo lo que le pase a él y solamente a él?. Sin duda esa escena que vimos al llegar al departamento me esta matando y no encuentro la explicación lógica; bueno si la tengo, pero no puedo aceptar que sea eso, definitivamente NO.

No puedo dejar de dar vueltas en mi cama, una vez que salí de mi estupor al llegar me vine derechito a la recámara, aún era muy temprano, bueno aún lo es, pero no pude evitar el ponerme mi pijama y meterme bajo las cobijas con la intensión de "dormir", al menos el tratar de tener la mente en blanco, pero sigo sin conseguirlo.

Por lo que escucho, o más bien lo que no escucho, todos están muy ocupados en sus propias cosas, ya que hay una tranquilidad por demás exagerada, al parecer JunSu y YunHo ya dejaron sus jueguitos por la paz; ¡¡demonios!! ¿porque al pensar eso mi frente se frunce como si de verdad me importara?. Tapo mi rostro con la almohada tratando de que esa frustración se aleje de mí, como si esta pudiera lograrlo con solo colocarla ahí.

Cierto que JunSu y yo hemos sido muy unidos de un tiempo para acá, más desde que comenzaron sus discusiones con YooChun casi diario, pero de eso a sentir algo por él lo veo demasiado abismal; él solamente es uno de mis hyungs aunque cabe señalar que con el que más me entiendo, puede que por su forma de ser, tal vez por los gustos en común que compartimos, o tan simple y a la vez estúpido por tener el mismo tipo de sangre; pero sin duda con el que más me entiendo es con él.

Aún recuerdo cuando lo vi por primera vez, me impacto el hecho de que siempre fuera un excelente bailarín y un muy buen cantante, eso sin contar que se me hacía o hace aún un chico muy guapo; siempre soñé con ser como él y cuando me informaron que estaríamos juntos en el grupo, mi emoción fue enorme, tal pareciera que fuera ayer cuando todo comenzó, quien diría que en la actualidad estaríamos en una situación tan difícil, aunque ellos ni en cuenta cual es el trasfondo de todo esto y lo peor, el porque tengo estas dudas que solo me están comiendo la cabeza, desearía enormemente volver a esos tiempos…

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

ChangMin estaba muy nervioso, hace apenas un par de horas le habían informado que Lee Soo Man lo quería ver en su oficina por la tarde sin dar ni una pista del motivo del porque; su mente comenzaba a procesar cual podría ser la razón, que él recordara no había cometido alguna falta y sus maestros no tenían queja alguna de su desempeño en la academia, así que no tenía que ser por nada malo.

Cuando llegó la hora de la cita, ChangMin tocó a la puerta con los nervios carcomiéndole el alma, cuando escuchó la autorización para que pasara, lo primero que vio fue a tres de sus compañeros de pie frente al escritorio del presidente de la academia; haciendo varias reverencias por fin entró cerrando la puerta tras de él.

- Acércate ChangMin… tengo un anuncio que darte… – el aludido hizo caso inmediato a lo que le indicaban, aunque se preguntaba que hacían los otros tres ahí si era a él a quien le dirían algo - …muy bien, como puedes ver aquí presentes están tres de tus compañeros de la academia, he de suponer que te han tocado algunas clases con ellos por lo cual has de conocerlos, pero para hacer esto más formal te los presentaré; ellos son Kim JunSu, Jung YunHo y Kim JaeJoong… - los dos último inclinaron un poco la cabeza en señal de saludo, mientras que el primero ondeaba la mano discretamente puesto que conocía bastante bien a ChangMin - …ellos fueron seleccionados para ser parte de un grupo que lanzaremos próximamente, sus habilidades y desempeños en la academia les han dado la acreditación para conseguir esto sin problema alguno… - ChangMin sonrió un poco puesto que en alguna ocasión JunSu le había contado que tenía varios años en la academia pero nunca había logrado que lo colocaran en algún proyecto que estuviera en puerta y ahora veía que por fin lo había conseguido; sin embargo no entendía para que llamarlo solo para decirle eso

- Esa es una buena noticia señor, pero… ¿qué tiene que ver conmigo?

- Tiene mucho que ver, después de estarlo analizando y con todo y que dudamos demasiado si esto resultaría, por fin optamos por que tus aptitudes y tu voz serían las indicadas para nuestros propósitos, claro que tendrás que poner mucho esfuerzo en ello puesto que ellos son más grandes que tú, así que deberás trabajar mucho para demostrar que no cometimos ningún error… - ChangMin abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, ¿acaso le estaban diciendo que él…?

- Entonces yo… - Lee Soo Man lo interrumpió poniéndose de pie con una enorme sonrisa

- Así es ChangMin, tu fuiste el elegido para ser el cuarto integrante del grupo… - ChangMin estaba que no se lo creía, no tenía mucho que había ingresado a la academia y ya se le presentaba la oportunidad de ser parte de un proyecto, ese se había convertido en el mejor día de su vida; volteó a ver a sus compañeros quienes le sonreían animadamente, en especial JunSu; la voz de Lee Soo Man se volvió a escuchar llamando la atención de todos - …a partir de mañana comenzaran con prácticas de voz y baile, aunque se desempeñan bien en esto, es importante que aprendan a acoplarse entre ustedes…

- Señor un pregunta…

- Dime YunHo…

- ¿Cuántos integrantes tendrá el grupo?

- Eso aún no lo sabemos a ciencia cierta, pero la idea es que sean cinco… aunque probaremos que tal lo hacen ustedes cuatro, si nos convence y vemos que es suficiente así es como quedarán… ¿alguna otra pregunta? – ninguno dijo nada más, al menos por el momento no se les ocurría nada - …muy bien de ser así entonces pueden retirarse, cualquier cosa que surja serán avisados inmediatamente

Los cuatro chicos salieron de la oficina del presidente, una vez afuera JunSu se acercó a ChangMin dándole un fuerte abrazo que el menor no se esperaba provocando que por poco los dos cayeran al piso.

- ¡¡Que emoción!!... ChangMin me da mucho gusto que tú también estés en el grupo, veras que seremos el mejor de todos y lograremos ser muy famosos en un futuro

- La verdad es que aún estoy que no me lo creo…

- Pues asimílalo pronto que tenemos que comenzar con los ensayos si queremos que esto no quede solo en proyecto

- YunHo, no seas tan autoritario, ¿no ves que ChangMin apenas y esta digiriendo la noticia?... – JunSu se alejo del menor mientras le reclamaba a su compañero

- JunSu tiene razón, los ensayos comienzan mañana, así que no hay porque comenzar a estresarse desde ahorita…

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo… - dijo YunHo soltando un pequeño bufido para después mirar al menor - …pero quita esa cara, si le echamos ganas todo saldrá bien, confío en que así será

ChangMin solo asintió tímidamente mientras que JunSu soltaba una fuerte carcajada, ver a su nuevo compañero todo tímido le daba mucha risa, sin duda se veía el poco tiempo que tenía en ese lugar.

Después de haber ido a la oficina de Lee Soo Man, los cuatro chicos decidieron regresar a sus clases de ese día, ahora más que nunca tenían que hacer su mejor trabajo ya que de eso dependía su futuro; al terminar las clases ChangMin salió de la sala de baile dispuesto a irse a su casa pero en el pasillo se topo con JunSu quien estaba recargado en la pared viéndolo fijamente.

- Hyung… ¿sucede algo?

- No, solo te estaba esperando para ver si querías ir a la cafetería a tomar algo

- Claro… ¡vamos! – los dos chicos se encaminaron al lugar mencionado encontrando una mesa vacía casi al fondo ya que el establecimiento estaba muy lleno, una vez que se sentaron pidieron sus bebidas quedando minutos después en total silencio, situación que terminó gracias a JunSu

- ¿Te digo algo?... estoy muy emocionado, jamás creí que esta oportunidad llegaría, tanto tiempo intentándolo y no pasaba nada y ahora ese sueño se esta volviendo realidad… y ya me imagino como has de estar tú, apenas hace poco que estas en la academia y ya lograste esa oportunidad que todos buscamos al llegar aquí, sin duda has de estar súper feliz… - ChangMin solo miraba al otro mientras hablaba, iba a responder pero fue interrumpido por el mayor - …lo se, lo se, hablo demasiado, pero mi emoción me hace hablar de más… disculpa

- No te preocupes Hyung… sin duda estoy muy feliz, pero al mismo tiempo me siento muy nervioso, tengo miedo de no lograrlo…

- No pienses eso, solamente has lo que has demostrado y te puso en esta oportunidad

- Es fácil decirlo para alguien que esta mucho más preparado, pero yo apenas y comenzaba, además de que a comparación de ustedes aún soy un niño…

- No lo pongas de esa manera, cierto que eres menor pero no por eso eres menos importante, además no es tanto tiempo el que nos llevamos… ¿o acaso sientes que algo no encaja?

- Pues… no, pero no se, por ejemplo a ti te conozco de más tiempo, casi desde que llegue y en cierta forma puedo decir que te conozco un poco, pero a los demás púes básicamente solo los he visto, muy pocas veces he cruzado palabra con ellos…

- ¿Te sientes intimidado por ellos dos?

- Un… un poco, su forma de comportarse y ser es muy distinta a la mía y yo pues… soy algo retraído

- Pero no tienes de que preocuparte, su apariencia es muy distinta a su verdadera forma de ser

- ¿Tu si los conoces bien?

- A JaeJoong no tanto como a YunHo, aunque tampoco es que seamos los amigos más cercanos, él estuvo viviendo un tiempo en mi casa casi cuando llego a SM

- ¿En serio?

- Si… tuvo muchas dificultades al llegar aquí puesto que no es de Seoul, así que un día platicando con él pues me contó algunos de sus problemas y yo hable con mis padres y me permitieron traerlo con nosotros, después le propusieron hacer algunas participaciones con Dana, cosa que sigue haciendo, y es que decidió irse a vivir por su propia cuenta… actualmente vive con JaeJoong y otros chicos de la academia

- ¿Entonces ellos dos son muy cercanos?

- No te se decir a ciencia cierta, pero por lo que se así es… de hecho estaban formando ellos dos un grupo con los chicos con los que viven, pero ahora con esto de nuestro grupo creo que eso ya no lo podrán hacer

- Por lo visto tienen experiencia en todo esto y más YunHo que ya ha estado con Dana… ahora me siento mas nervioso – la risa característica de JunSu se dejó escuchar cosa que ruborizo al menor

- Jajaja no te preocupes por eso, aunque ellos en cierta forma parezcan más experimentados, esta es la primera vez que estarán en un proyecto así de grande y más establecido, así que están igual de inexpertos que tu y yo…

- Pues creo que tienes razón, pero aún así su personalidad me intimida y aquí entre nos… creo que un poco más JaeJoong

- Lo mismo pensé yo la primera vez que lo vi, pero luego te das cuenta que no es así, él realmente es todo lo opuesto a lo que aparenta aunque no lo conozco lo suficiente aún para decirte como es realmente

- Pues espero que así sea porque sino creo que no lo lograré

- Arriba ese ánimo que sino me pondrás triste y de verdad no me conoces en esa faceta jajaja – la alegría que JunSu inspiraba hizo que ChangMin sonriera y se tranquilizara un poco, sabía que al menos de no ser todo tan "lindo" como su compañero lo pintaba, al menos estaría él para apoyarlo

Los días fueron pasando y los ensayos se volvían cada vez más fuertes, más que nada por el hecho de que tenían que aprender a acoplarse tanto en baile como en canto, cosa que en lo primero destacaban YunHo y JunSu y en lo segundo JaeJoong y ChangMin. Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que se formaran como grupo y la cercanía entre ellos era mayor, sin embargo ChangMin aún seguía un poco reacio ante JaeJoong más que nada porque este pasaba la mayoría del tiempo con YunHo o sino al terminar los ensayos se iba prácticamente volando a hacer sus cosas sin dar oportunidad a la convivencia.

Un día el menor fue llamado por Lee Soo Man en su oficina, ChangMin al momento acudió sin embargo al salir de ahí su semblante no era para nada agradable, lo que le acababan de decir lo había descolocado de sobre manera y más que nada estaba preocupado, sentía una punzada muy fuerte en el pecho el cual lo estaba como ahogando, no podía ser cierto lo que le acababan de decir. Llegó a la sala de ensayos donde siempre se veía con sus compañeros para practicar y al entrar la encontró vacía, cosa que agradeció ya que las lágrimas comenzaban a salir y no quería que nadie lo viera de esa manera, pero su suerte no duró mucho tiempo ya que a los pocos minutos escuchó como alguien entraba por lo que rápidamente se talló los ojos para disimular un poco su estado, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el recién llegado.

- ¿ChangMin?

- JaeJoong Hyung… los estaba esperando… – JaeJoong se acercó al menor al darse cuenta que algo no estaba bien - …¿y los demás no vienen contigo?

- No, sus clases se retrazaron un poco y al terminar se vienen para acá… ChangMin ¿qué ocurre?

- Na… nada, ¿qué podría estar pasando? – el menor no podía dejar de maldecir su suerte, ¿por qué de todas las personas que pudieran entrar tenía que ser JaeJoong el que lo hiciera?, no es que no le cayera bien o algo parecido, pero ahora que le estaba preguntando no sabía si confiar en él, de hecho ni siquiera estaba seguro de que al mayor le importara lo que le pasara, si hubiera sido JunSu otra cosa sería, pero ¿porque tenía que haber sido él?

- Pues eso quisiera saberlo, tu semblante no es para nada bueno…

- Problemas en mi casa… ya sabes, cosas que pasan… - no le gustaba mentir, pero no tenía de otra si no quería que le siguiera preguntando más

- Me imagino… - el pelinegro se acercó al menor e hizo que lo viera a los ojos cosa que descolocó un poco a ChangMin - …¿o acaso no tendrá que ver con tu visita a la oficina de Lee Soo Man?

- Tú… como…

- ¿Cómo lo se?... porque no fuiste al único al que mando a llamar

- ¿A ti también te llamó?

- A mi a cada rato me manda a llamar, no se porque lo hace tanto, tal vez le gusto jajaja… – la risa y el comentario del mayor hicieron que ChangMin sonriera apenas perceptiblemente, de pronto sintió la mano del pelinegro sobre su hombro - …¿qué fue lo que te dijo?

- No se… no se si en verdad te interese saberlo hyung…

- Claro que me interesa, eres mi compañero de grupo y todo lo que le suceda a alguno de sus integrantes me importa… - ChangMin abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, esa persona que parecía siempre distante y fría ¿en realidad era quien le estaba diciendo eso?, el menor cerró por un momento los ojos, era mejor contarle a JaeJoong lo ocurrido para poder sentirse un poco tranquilo

- Gracias hyung… - dijo abriendo los ojos y viéndolo directamente a los del otro - …Lee Soo Man me dijo que tenía que cambiar mi actitud o sino quedaría fuera del proyecto, que en un grupo como el nuestro no quedaba alguien que fuera demasiado tímido y que yo lo estaba siendo, me daba un mes más de prueba para demostrar ser de otra forma o sino se buscarían a otro para suplirme… yo no quiero eso hyung, no quiero irme del grupo – las lágrimas de ChangMin de nueva cuenta volvieron a asomarse y al instante se tapo el rostro para que no lo viera directamente el pelinegro, sin embargo este le retiro las manos y lo atrajo a su cuerpo

- Llora si es lo que quieres ChangMin, no tiene nada de malo… sin embargo debemos de hacer algo respecto a eso de tu timidez si no queremos que te saquen, si quieres yo te ayudo, admito que no soy el mejor en hacerlo puesto que a mi en cierta forma me han llamado la atención por cosas similares…

- ¿A ti?... pero si tu eres perfecto hyung…

- Claro que no, de hecho yo también estoy "a prueba", solo que yo por el contrario, dizque tengo que cambiar mi forma tan seca de ser… creo que tenemos mucho en común Min… ¿te puedo decir Min cierto?... – el menor asintió - …pues esto hay que decírselo a los otros dos, ya me imagino a YunHo pegando de gritos en el cielo, así que apechugamos o nos hacen pechuga jajaja… - la risa contagio al menor el cual al momento comenzó a reír, después de unos segundos por fin se controlaron, ChangMin se separó un poco del otro y lo miró a los ojos de nueva cuenta

- Muchas gracias por todo hyung… trataré de ser mejor cada día…

- Y lo lograras Min, se te ve el potencial, además que cantas genial… ahora vete a lavar la cara que te ves terrible y no podemos estar así frente a los otros dos que son dinamita pura cuando se enojan y al contarles esto nos tienen que ver serenos o son capaces de ir con Lee Soo Man y abogar por nosotros y eso sería peor… - el menor hizo caso a lo que el pelinegro dijo mientras se sentía feliz por haber podido tener ese acercamiento con el otro, ahora se daba cuenta que lo que JunSu le había contado era cierto.

Tal como JaeJoong había dicho, cuando le contaron a sus dos compañeros estos enseguida tuvieron una reacción explosiva, sin embargo pudieron controlarlos para que no fueran con el presidente de la academia a hacer más difícil la situación por lo que optaron por seguir dando lo mejor de si para que no llegaran a ese extremo.

ChangMin cada día se superaba más y la relación con YunHo y JaeJoong fue cada día mejor, de hecho había llegado un momento en el cual el primero se había vuelto el protector del menor a quien había tomado mucho cariño; por otro lado el pelinegro poco a poco se había vuelto como su consejero, había momentos que se la pasaban hablando horas de distintas cosas y cuando el menor tenía un problema, ahí estaba él para ayudarlo; JunSu seguía siendo el soporte principal de ChangMin, prácticamente se la pasaban juntos todo el tiempo en los ensayos, el menor se sentía muy feliz de tenerlo a su lado porque a esas alturas el escandaloso no era solamente un compañero, sino que se había vuelto su amigo.

El tiempo de prueba pasó y Lee Soo Man no volvió a decir nada al respecto, por lo que supusieron que ya todo estaba en orden, los ensayos cada día estaban mejor y el potencial que demostraban era impresionante, sin embargo un día fueron llamados los cuatro a la oficina del presidente cosa que los puso muy nerviosos.

- Ya han pasado seis meses desde que están practicando juntos y hemos decidido que ya no serán un proyecto, nos a gustado el resultado que ha dado todo lo que han hecho por lo tanto ya serán un grupo en forma… - los cuatro chicos no cabían de felicidad, de haber podido saltarían a abrazarse todos juntos - …sin embargo hay un detalle… - siempre había un pero en todo, los cuatro miraron expectante al hombre que estaba enfrente de ellos ¿de que se trataba ese detalle? - …no serán un cuarteto, serán un quinteto y comenzaran a trabajar con el nuevo integrante inmediatamente ya que comenzaremos la preparación de su lanzamiento lo mas pronto posible…

- Y… ¿quién será nuestro nuevo compañero?

- Tan ansioso como siempre JunSu, pero no tiene caso dejarlo para después, así que en este momento se los presentaré… - Lee Soo Man se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió dejando pasar a un muchacho que ocultaba su rostro bajo una gorra de baseball - … este será su nuevo compañero… su nombre es Park YooChun…

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

Escucho como la puerta se abre y eso hace que salga de mis recuerdos, veo como JunSu entra muy cautelosamente de seguro para no despertarme, sin embargo le hago notar que esto no es así.

- JunSu… ¿qué hora es? – pregunto sentándome un poco en la cama para que se de cuenta que estoy despierto, sin embargo sentí que lo que en realidad deseaba era verlo prestándome atención

- Las ocho… Min ¿te sientes bien?

- Claro, ¿por qué habría de sentirme mal?

- Pues es muy temprano y ya estas en la cama y lo más importante… no has cenado aún – la cara de preocupación de JunSu me hizo sentir una emoción muy fuerte en mi pecho, ¡¡pero no, no podía ser eso posible!!

- Bueno, es que no tengo hambre y me siento algo cansado… - apenas y terminaba de decir eso y ya estaba el otro casi sobre mi mientras me tocaba la frente

- No tienes fiebre, pero lo que dices es síntoma de una alucinación…

- ¡¡N… no seas ridículo!! – dije algo nervioso mientras retiraba su mano de mi frente, su cercanía me estaba poniendo mal y eso no me gustaba para nada, ¿desde cuando me pasaba esto con él?

- Es que me preocupo por ti

- Pues no lo hagas… mejor ve a seguir jugando con YunHo que se ve que la pasaban muy bien… - ok, ¿eso fue irónico?, porque así me sonó a mi y ni siquiera lo pensé; decidí recostarme de nuevo dándole la espalda para ocultar mi aturdimiento, sin embargo sentí como se sentaba en la cama y comenzaba a acariciar mi cabeza, eso sin duda me estaba atormentando más

- Se que algo te pasa, pero no te voy a obligar a que me lo digas, sin embargo recuerda que soy tu amigo y puedes confiar en mi para lo que sea… – escucharlo decir esas palabras me emocionó, yo lo sabía muy bien sin embargo en esta ocasión la recepción fue diferente - …tú me has apoyado mucho en estos últimos meses y eso te lo agradeceré infinitamente, y verte triste o mal me lastima también mucho; así que recuerda Min, sea lo que sea, puedes hablarlo conmigo…

Sentí como se levantaba de mi lado y se encaminaba hacía la puerta, yo apretaba mis ojos muy fuerte tratando de que el dolor de cabeza que me había comenzado se esfumara, no quería sentir esto, no debía; escuche como la puerta era cerrada y sin poderlo evitar lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, ¿duda?, ¿miedo?; fuera lo que fuera me estaba atormentando demasiado y tenía que aclararlo cuanto antes aunque me temía la respuesta y esa sin duda no permitiría que creciera… ¿o si?...

Me preocupaba mucho ChangMin, desde que llegaron de hacer las compras noté demasiada tensión en el departamento, pero por estar jugueteando con YunHo no me había percatado que también Min estaba extraño, sino hasta ahora que lo busque y fue que lo encontré acostado en su cama muy distante, como autista, esa actitud no va para nada con su forma de ser y eso es lo que mas extraño me parece; traté de acercármele como siempre lo hace él conmigo cuando tengo un problema, pero parece que no soy lo suficientemente bueno como para que él descargue sus problemas; de hecho ese papel siempre le ha correspondido a JaeJoong… aaahhh de solo decir su nombre me vienen esas asquerosas imágenes a la cabeza y me dan ganas de partirle la cara, sin embargo ya estamos haciendo algo al respecto y solo tengo que controlarme si en verdad queremos que esto resulte.

Suelto un fuerte suspiro mientras me separo de la puerta de la recámara donde estoy recargado desde que deje a ChangMin hace un par de minutos, necesito distraerme con algo sino querré volver a entrar y hacer que me diga que es lo que sucede, pero presionándolo no lo conseguiré nunca, mejor dejar que el mismo decida contarme como cuando nos conocimos, en ese tiempo en verdad que éramos unidos, sin embargo nuestra amistad por ese lado no avanzo gracias a que… pues mi prioridad se volvió otra; sonrío un poco al recordar esos tiempos, de hecho quien diría que lo que comenzó con rechazo luego se volvería todo lo contrario.

Decido ir al estudio que compartimos ChangMin y yo pero al pasar a un lado de la puerta del estudio de los otros tres, veo como esta se abre y YooChun va saliendo por ella, creo que nunca lo podré evitar, pero me le quede viendo como idiota enamorado, después de despertar de mi estupor al estarlo admirando siento como su mirada esta muy clavada en mi persona, ¿eso debería de alegrarme no? y de hecho así es, pero por otro lado me da rabia el pensar que posiblemente por dentro se este burlando de mí y de mi ignorancia de los hechos; aparto la mirada de su cuerpo y trato de avanzar hasta mi estudio pero en ese momento siento como su mano me toma por el brazo deteniendo mi andar, ¿acaso quería pelear una vez más?, sin embargo veo que esto no es así cuando escucho como su voz sale de una forma tranquila.

- Su… ¿ya has alistado algo para el viaje?... recuerda que es una buena temporada en Japón, no quiero que luego andes con tus pucheros porque olvidaste alguna de tus cosas… - algo cálido se presentó en mi pecho, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo sentía de esa forma, si no fuera por la verdad que se, juraría que este momento era de hace un tiempo cuando él se preocupaba totalmente con todo lo relacionado conmigo; pero mi mente le recordó a mi corazón que esto era el presente y no tenía nada que ver con esa época

- Aún no Chunnie, pero todavía tengo tiempo para hacerlo, hoy me siento muy cansado para estar acomodando cosas…

- Pues si te la pasaste todo el día con tus "jueguitos con YunHo" ¿cómo no querías estar cansado? – conocía muy bien ese tonito en su voz, sabía que en cualquier momento me daría cuenta que realmente estábamos viviendo el presente

- Hace tiempo que no me divertía tanto como hoy, por favor no me arruines el día…

- ¿Piensas que el que esté a tu lado arruina tus días?

- No… pero a veces creo que tú piensa que el que yo esté a tu lado arruina tu vida…

- Sabes que eso no es cierto

- Tal vez lo sepa… pero eso no evita que en ocasiones no lo crea… voy al estudio a conectarme un rato a Internet… - delicadamente hice que me soltara ya que desde que me había hablado no había separado su mano de mi brazo; llegué a la puerta y cuando estaba por abrirla escuche esa frase que hace que mi mundo se detenga en segundos

- JunSu… ¡Te amo! – cerré mis ojos por un segundo para luego abrirlos y girar mi cabeza hacia su dirección

- Yo también… - había dicho la verdad, por más cruel que pudiera ser el hecho, eso era lo único verdadero que salía de mi mente y de mi corazón

Sin prestarle más atención a YooChun por fin entre al estudio dirigiéndome a mi computadora, la encendí y espere a que esta cargara mientras me sentaba frente a ella; de mi mente no salía esa frase que tan feliz me hace pero que al mismo tiempo me perturba; por fin la maquina estaba lista para usarse, tenía rato que no me conectaba a la red a ver cosas de nosotros, por fin entre a una página donde mostraban fotografías de toda nuestra trayectoria, me dio algo de nostalgia ver algunas y un poco de risa al ver otras, pero hubo una que me llamo mucho más la atención, a veces no comprendía como le hacían las fans para conseguir tanto material que ni nosotros mismos teníamos, y esa fotografía era un claro ejemplo de eso.

No pude evitar quedarme contemplando la imagen ya que me hacía ver lo mucho que hemos cambiado, pero más que nada el tiempo que ha pasado y las miles de cosas que han sucedido y esa foto en especial me mostraba el principio de lo que ahora es mi mayor ilusión pero a la vez mi mayor tormento…

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

- Tan ansioso como siempre JunSu, pero no tiene caso dejarlo para después, así que en este momento se los presentaré… - Lee Soo Man se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió dejando pasar a un muchacho que ocultaba su rostro bajo una gorra de baseball - … este será su nuevo compañero… su nombre es Park YooChun… - los cuatro chicos se le quedaron viendo de arriba para abajo, su forma de vestir era algo extraña, de hecho pareciera que era extranjero aunque su nombre indicaba que no, sin embargo no mostraba su rostro, así que tampoco podían decir lo contrario - …y bien… ¿no van a decir nada?

- Lo sentimos señor, pero es que la noticia nos tomó por sorpresa… mucho gusto YooChun – dijo YunHo dando un paso al frente y haciendo una reverencia la cual fue contestada con un asentamiento de cabeza por parte del recién llegado, JaeJoong y ChangMin se mostraban serios solo observando a su nuevo compañero, por otro lado JunSu estaba muy atento a la vestimenta que este tenía, sin poderlo evitar soltó una pequeña risa que trato de controlar pero que no paso desapercibida para el recién llegado que solo lo miraba de soslayo con no muy buena cara

- Bien… YooChun viene de un casting que hicimos en América, el fue el ganador y tiene las características que necesitamos para que se complemente con ustedes…

- ¿Entonces es de América? – preguntó JunSu mientras no le quitaba la vista de encima a su nuevo compañero pero con una sonrisa bastante marcada en el rostro

- Viene de allá pero… - de pronto fue interrumpido por YooChun

- Yo puedo explicarlo señor… - se acercó a JunSu alzando por fin su rostro y dejando ver claramente sus facciones las cuales estaban con el seño fruncido - …soy Koreano, pero los últimos cinco años de mi vida la pase en América, en Virginia Estados Unidos para ser exactos, tengo un sueño al igual que el tuyo así que di lo mejor de mi desde aquel continente para regresar de nuevo a mi país y demostrar lo que puedo hacer…

JunSu miraba atentamente los ojos de su nuevo compañero ya sin la sonrisa que segundos antes adornaba su rostro, pero al momento que el otro terminó de hablar su frente tomó la misma expresión que el que tenía delante suyo, el tono que había utilizado para la "explicación" que más bien parecía pleito no le había gustado para nada, él sencillamente había tenido una duda y no cometió ninguna falta al preguntar; estaba a punto de contestarle al nuevo pero Lee Soo Man lo había hecho primero.

- Así me gusta YooChun, que tengas bien cimentadas en la cabeza las metas y los ideales a seguir para el grupo, JunSu… tú eres muy bueno en lo que haces, pero necesitas mas concentración en algunos casos, espero que eso se lo aprendas a YooChun… - el escandaloso volteó a ver a su nuevo compañero el cual veía hacia el frente pero con una sonrisa socarrona, eso puso de mal humor a JunSu, pero no iba a hacer ningún escándalo frente al presidente por lo que opto solo asentir con la cabeza - …de acuerdo, ahora pueden retirarse, yo por lo pronto comenzaré a ver todo lo necesario para que lo antes posible puedan mudarse

- ¿Mudarnos? – pregunto ChangMin con los ojos bien abiertos

- Si, mudarse… ahora que serán un grupo en forma necesitan convivir más y conocerse lo suficiente, así que los cinco se irán a vivir juntos, ya hablaré con sus padres al respecto, así que de eso no se preocupen…

- ¿Y cuando será eso señor?

- Lo antes posible, yo les mantendré al tanto… ahora por favor regresen a sus actividades e indíquenle al señor Park a donde tiene que dirigirse para que lo alojen en alguno de los dormitorios de la academia por lo pronto…

Los cinco chicos salieron de la oficina sin decir ni una palabra más, algunas cosas los habían tomado por sorpresa y apenas lo estaban analizando; extrañamente el primero que rompió el silencio fue ChangMin quien estaba tomando lo de la mudanza con algo de nerviosismo

- ¿Me tendré que ir de la casa de mis padres?

- Pues claro, ni modo que todos nos vayamos a vivir a tu casa

- Pues podría ser una posibilidad…

- No digas tonterías Min, además no puede ser tan malo, YunHo y JaeJoong ya viven juntos, solo es cuestión que tú y yo nos acoplemos bien y pues que… - JunSu volteó a ver a su nuevo compañero de forma un poco despectiva - …el señor América lo haga también – YooChun no decía nada, solo miraba por el rabillo del ojo al escandaloso

- ¿Tu nombre es YooChun cierto?... – preguntó JaeJoong al recién nombrado mientras este asentía - …yo soy JaeJoong y en verdad nos da mucho gusto que seas parte de nosotros, nosotros ensayamos por las tardes todos los días, así que hoy nos veremos cuando terminen las clases para que veas lo que hacemos y te puedas acoplar lo antes posible

- De acuerdo…¿a dónde tengo que ir para que me asignen habitación?

- A cierto… ve al segundo piso y ahí en la administración te darán todos los informes que necesitas

- Gracias – YooChun se encaminó hacía donde Jae le había dicho perdiéndose entre los alumnos que por ahí pasaban bajo la atenta mirada de sus cuatro compañeros

- Y yo que creía que el callado era yo…

- Su mirada es como triste… ¿tendrá algún problema?

- Tal vez esta asustado por la responsabilidad que conlleva esto del grupo…

- ¡¡Es un idiota!! – los otros tres voltearon a ver a JunSu extrañados

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- ¿No se dieron cuenta de la prepotencia que tiene?... se cree mucho solo porque vivió en América y alardea con eso

- Pero si ni has hablado nunca con él, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? – preguntó YunHo

- Solo bastó con verle la cara cuando Lee Soo Man lo comenzó a alabar, no hace falta cruzar palabra con él para darse cuenta de eso… a mi me cae muy mal y se ve que yo tampoco le simpatizo

- No seas paranoico JunSu; me extraña de ti…

- Miren no quiero hablar de ese, ya mucho será tener que convivir con él todos los días como para que me atormenten desde ahorita

JunSu se fue de ahí a grandes pasos hacía su clase ante la mirada atónita de los demás, nunca habían visto al escandaloso reaccionar de esa manera por alguna persona, lo esperaban de cualquier otro menos de él

Los ensayos junto con YooChun comenzaron esa misma tarde como se había dicho, los otros cuatro estaban sorprendidos de lo bien que se acoplaba la voz del nuevo con las suyas haciendo una armonía realmente increíble; después de un mes de haber comenzado los cinco juntos a ensayar, Lee Soo Man les indicó que ya tenía todo listo para que se mudaran al que sería su nuevo hogar; JunSu seguía renuente a hablar con YooChun al menos que fuera necesario y este no daba indicios de importarle mucho que el otro tratara de acercarse a él

Las cosas siguieron avanzando prácticamente bien entre todos, tardaron un poco en acoplarse a su nueva casa más que nada ChangMin y JunSu quienes nunca habían salido de la casa de sus padres, pero esta era parte de su nueva vida y tenían que aprender a sobrellevarlo, de vez en cuando los chicos tenían unas cuantas diferencias pero trataban de resolverlas de la mejor manera volviendo a tranquilizarse; tuvieron la oportunidad de ir al mundial de futbol que ese año se celebraba en Korea y Japón y fue una buena oportunidad para conocerse mejor, la estadía en tierras niponas había sido muy agradable y esperaban que algún día pudieran regresar ahí pero ya establecidos como un grupo en forma; los meses fueron pasando y prácticamente ya tenían un año de estar juntos en los cuales siguieron con sus clases en la academia, a mediados del 2003 les informaron que grabarían una canción la cual sería con la que debutarían

Tres días fueron los que estuvieron en el estudio de grabación hasta que la canción quedó por fin grabada, ahora solo hacía falta detallar sobre el nombre que utilizarían para su debut por lo que se reunieron junto con Lee Soo Man para tomar esa decisión

- Pues quisiera escuchar opiniones, debe ser un nombre fuerte que llame la atención

- Hemos estado discutiendo eso antes de venir para acá señor y pues se nos ocurrió el nombre de [i]_Oh Jang Yook Bu_[/i] – dijo JaeJoong prestando atención a la respuesta de su presidente

- Definitivamente es un nombre fuerte, sin embargo ¿creen que sea apropiado, no es algo… extraño?

- Pues somos cinco elementos importantes que conforman un todo, así como los órganos del cuerpo humano… por eso creemos que es apropiado

- Tal vez tengas razón YunHo, pero creo que otro nombre quedaría mejor…

- ¿Y que les parece [i]_Jun Muhk Go_[/i]?, es un acrónimo y pues representa lo que queremos ser… - dijo ChangMin un poco apenado por su aportación

- Ese me gusta más

- A mi también…

- No… - dijo YooChun quien estaba cruzado de brazos con la cabeza baja, luego la alzó y miró al presidente - …no creo que sea apropiado…

- ¿Y tienes alguno mejor genio? – JunSu soltó sin poderlo evitar, YooChun lo ignoró totalmente mientras miraba a YunHo y JaeJoong que era con quienes mejor se llevaba desde que llegó - …¿qué tal sería [i]_Dong Bang Bul Pae_[/i]?

- ¿Cenizas?... ¿qué tiene que ver las ceni…? – pero JunSu fue interrumpido por los demás que se pusieron de pie al escuchar lo aportado por YooChun

- ¡¡Es excelente!!... yo estoy de acuerdo que se quede con ese nombre – dijo Lee Soo Man muy sonriente

- Yo opino lo mismo

- A mi me gusta

- Suena muy apropiado… estoy de acuerdo también… - ChangMin volteó a ver a JunSu el cual estaba sentado y con el seño fruncido - …¿tu que dices JunSu? – este no decía nada sin embargo el nombre le había gustado, solo que no quería decirlo para no darle gusto a ese prepotente pero al final tuvo que aceptarlo

- Si de acuerdo, si a ustedes les agrada yo estoy de acuerdo…

- Muy bien, entonces Dong Bang Bul Pae será…

Lee Soo Man mando a llamar a unas personas para que mandaran a patentar el nombre y comenzara la preparación de las cosas bajo el mismo; JunSu se levantó apresurado de su lugar y salió de la sala de juntas hacía uno de los pasillos de la productora, no quería estar ahí cuando el presidente comenzara a hacer mil alabanzas hacia YooChun por su "excelente" idea; se recargó en una de las paredes mientras trataba de sacar toda su frustración, no entendía el porque le caía tan mal ese chico, sin embargo algo lo exasperaba solo con el simple hecho de mirarlo y eso lo estaba volviendo loco

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no escuchó cuando JaeJoong se acercó a él y colocó una mano sobre su hombro lo que provocó que diera un respingo que casi hace que el otro cayera al piso

- Me asustaste hyung… casi me da un infarto

- Pues el que casi muere pero del trancazo que me iba a dar era yo… ¿qué pasa JunSu, porque estas tan molesto?

- No estoy molesto…

- Y yo soy miss universo…

- Pues que feo estas para ser miss universo

- ¡Oyeeee! no estoy feo… ya en serio… ¿qué ocurre?

- Es YooChun… me irrita que sea de esa forma, además que detesto que le celebren todo, pareciera que todo lo que hace esta perfecto y no es así…

- ¿Y de que forma crees que es?

- Pues así de soberbio, cree que todo puede arreglarlo él solo y que no le hace falta las demás personas… y somos un grupo, no es él solo

- ¿Y tú te has acercado a él a brindarle ayuda alguna vez para constatar eso que dices? – JunSu se quedó pensativo un momento, la verdad es que desde que YooChun había llegado jamás había tenido la intención de acercarse a él

- No…

- ¿Entonces como puedes decir eso?

- Porque lo se… se le nota con solo verlo…

- JunSu, tú sabes que eso no es verdad, no se la razón por la que estas así pero te puedo asegurar que YooChun no es nada de lo que dices, los demás hemos tenido la oportunidad de convivir con él y realmente es una bellísima persona, no te niego que a veces es un poco misterioso y si tiene una apariencia algo fría, pero solo es cuestión que lo conozcas bien y te darás cuenta que es una buena persona… ¿acaso no te paso eso conmigo?

- Pues… si, pero tú si eres diferente

- Y eso lo supiste hasta que me trataste… lo mismo con él, date la oportunidad de conocerlo y te darás cuenta de lo que te digo… - JunSu soltó un bufido, sabía que su compañero tenía razón pero su orgullo a veces era mas fuerte, JaeJoong sabía que el escandaloso en ocasiones era algo terco, pero que al final sedería a su conciencia - …ahora regresemos que nos están esperando

Los dos chicos volvieron a la sala de juntas donde ahora había una nueva discusión sobre los nombres artísticos que cada uno usaría y la decisión de quien sería el líder del grupo; después de un par de horas más por fin se resolvió que el líder sería YunHo aunque no fuera el mayor puesto que generalmente así era dictaminado, pero por unanimidad este ganó ya que poseía el carácter y era bastante querido por sus compañeros, los nombres de cada uno se dejo en libertad de elección estando al final todos contentos con el que habían elegido

Los meses siguieron pasando y se les había informado que su debut en televisión iba a ser en un programa especial de la SBS de BoA y Britney Spears el día 26 de Diciembre por lo que los ensayos para la presentación no se hicieron esperar; otro detalle que surgió fue que el nombre que habían elegido para el grupo no sería el que YooChun había propuesto ya que el productor pensó que [i]_Dong Bang Shin Ki_[/i] sería el mejor, esto puso muy feliz a JunSu ya que al final el pesado ese no se saldría con la suya; pasaron los días y el cumpleaños de JunSu llegó por lo que sus compañeros le organizaron una cena en su departamento, JaeJoong cocinó para todos como solía hacerlo casi siempre mientras que los demás decoraban el departamento mientras JunSu estaba fuera; cuando el escandaloso llegó se llevo una sorpresa, era la primera vez que pasaba un cumpleaños en compañía de ellos y eso lo puso muy feliz

Después que cenaron los regalos no se hicieron esperar, YunHo le dio un balón de soccer oficial de la selección de Korea, ChangMin le regaló un videojuego que JunSu moría por tener, JaeJoong le regaló una playera que habían visto en un centro comercial y que al escandaloso le había gustado mucho además de un pastel horneado por él mismo; la sorpresa para JunSu fue cuando vio como YooChun sacaba una pequeña cajita y se la entregaba, jamás espero que este le regalara nada puesto que la situación entre ellos seguía igual, no sabía si aceptar el regalo o no, pero su curiosidad era enorme y con mucho nervio abrió la cajita sorprendiéndose de su contenido, en ella había una cadena de plata con un dije de una "J" inglesa, JunSu alzó su mirada posándola en la de YooChun mientras este mantenía un gesto muy serio

- Muchas gracias YooChun… no debiste molestarte…

- No es ninguna molestia… - el teléfono sonó y ChangMin fue a contestar inmediatamente pasándole el aparato a JunSu puesto que era su madre

- Bueno, me retiro a mi habitación… cualquier cosa ahí estoy – dijo YooChun en el momento que el escandaloso fue a contestar

- Yo igual, estoy muy cansado y necesitamos descansar para el gran día

- De acuerdo, yo mientras levantaré todo el tiradero

- Yo te ayudo Jae

JunSu siguió hablando por teléfono un buen rato y cuando colgó se dio cuenta que ya nadie estaba en la mesa por lo que fue a la cocina que era donde escuchaba movimiento encontrando a los dos mas grandes limpiando todo; dio las gracias a ellos por la cena y anuncio que también se iría a descansar, cuando iba hacia su habitación paso junto a la puerta de la de YooChun pero se detuvo enseguida cuando escucho sollozos provenientes del interior

Su curiosidad siempre había sido muy grande y esta no fue la excepción por lo que cautelosamente abrió la puerta y entro encontrando a su ocupante llorando frente a la ventana, quiso salir enseguida pero esa curiosidad que lo envolvía le indicaba que debía de saber el motivo del llanto de su compañero

- YooChun hyung… - el mencionado se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz del otro, por lo que limpió sus lágrimas velozmente pero sin voltear a ver al recién llegado

- ¿Qué se te ofrece JunSu?

- Yo… disculpa por entrar de esta manera pero… ¿qué te pasa? – preguntó dulcemente aunque ni él mismo se había dado cuenta de eso

- Nada…

- Como no va a pasar nada si te estoy viendo que lloras

- No estoy llorando… alucinas

- Claro que no alucino… - se acercó a él girándolo para quedar de frente notando lo hinchado de sus ojos - …lo rojo de tus ojos me indican que no estoy alucinando

- Eso… eso no te importa… - JunSu se sintió mal al escuchar eso, pero por otro lado él mismo se decía ¿cómo iba a ser posible que de buenas a primeras el otro le iba a contar cosas si siempre había demostrado una actitud rancia hacia él?

- Tienes… tienes razón… disculpa si te moleste – el escandaloso estaba por darse la vuelta para salir de la recámara pero la voz del otro lo detuvo

- Disculpa… es tu cumpleaños y yo tratándote de esta forma… pero nunca has demostrado que te importe entonces no creo que tampoco lo hagan mis problemas… - JunSu se sintió muy mal por lo que el otro acababa de decir, pero tenía razón y no podía hacerse el mártir por el trato que le estaba dando este; suspiro un poco y recordó lo que no hace mucho le había dicho JaeJoong por lo que se acercó a su compañero posándose delante de él

- Discúlpame tú a mi… yo… no se porque he estado actuando así todo este tiempo, solo que había ciertas cosas que no me parecían y pues… no supe canalizarlas bien… - YooChun mantenía su rostro bajo mientras el otro le hablaba pero la alzó en el momento que frente a su rostro se extendió la mano del otro - …Kim JunSu… bienvenido a nuestro grupo, espero que podamos llevarnos bien y ser amigos… - YooChun lo miro expectante, no entendía el cambio tan de repente del otro pero sonrió ante esto extendiendo su mano hasta enlazarla con el del otro en un apretón de manos

- Park YooChun… yo también espero eso… - los dos chicos se sonrieron mientras sus manos seguían juntas hasta que el menor la retiró mientras lo seguía viendo a los ojos

- Se que apenas y estamos cruzando palabra, pero si en algo te puedo ayudar no dudes en decirme y de nuevo disculpas por haberme comportado de esa forma…

- Gracias JunSu y no te preocupes, a veces no le caigo bien a las personas… - el escandaloso por fin se giró dispuesto a salir de la recámara pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo volteando a ver a su compañero

- Me gusto mucho tu regalo… fue mi favorito… muchas gracias – por fin salió sin dejar que el otro le contestara, entró a su habitación y se recargo en ella sintiéndose aliviado, tal vez eso era lo que hacía falta que hiciera para que por fin pudiera estar tranquilo

Los días pasaron y la relación entre JunSu y YooChun fue mejorando, había veces que se la pasaban hablando tratando de conocerse el uno al otro, y en otras más a las carcajadas por ocurrencias que decía el escandaloso, los demás miembros estaban muy contentos puesto que la lejanía que había entre esos dos no era buena para el grupo, pero ahora que el sueño iba a comenzar agradecían que ya todo estuviera en calma; por fin el día del debut había llegado y los nervios estaban a flor de piel, salieron al escenario demostrando lo que sabían hacer y aunque habían tenido uno que otro error, la presentación fue fantástica llevándose el halago de muchas personas y críticos del medio

El lanzamiento oficial fue en Febrero del 2004 donde comenzaron a acudir a muchos programas para promocionar su primer sencillo siendo bien aceptados, su popularidad iba creciendo día a día y hasta club de fans oficial tenían haciéndose llamar Cassiopeia; JunSu y YooChun a estas alturas se habían compenetrado muy bien, ahora prácticamente eran inseparables y no dudaban en gastarle bromas a quien se dejara sacando canas verdes a sus otros tres compañeros

Un día cuando estaban en su departamento JunSu iba saliendo de la cocina cuando vio como JaeJoong estaba de pie bajo la puerta de la recámara de YunHo, se acercó de forma cautelosa para ver que era lo que lo tenía tan ensimismado notando que este contemplaba al dueño de la habitación mientras dormía; pensó en llamar su atención pero mejor no lo hizo puesto que no tenía nada de malo, sin embargo esto si le extraño mucho

Siguió su camino hasta que llego a la recámara de YooChun abriéndola sin pedir autorización puesto que esto ya eran cosa de diario entre esos dos; el escandaloso se quedo de piedra cuando al entrar vio como su compañero se estaba vistiendo después de haber tomado una ducha, no era la primera vez que lo veía vistiéndose, pero si la primera que lo veía completamente desnudo; el ocupante de la habitación no se había percatado de la presencia del otro por lo que no notó cuando las mejillas del recién llegado se habían puesto coloradas por presenciar dicha escena

JunSu pensó en salir en ese momento pero algo lo mantenía pegado al piso sin poder moverse además que una extraña sensación se estaba apoderando de su pecho, algo que no había sentido nunca, al menos no por un hombre; YooChun terminó de ponerse los boxers y fue cuando por fin notó la presencia del otro acercándose a él puesto que no respondía a su llamado, cuando JunSu por fin salió de sus cavilaciones se dio cuenta de la cercanía que el otro tenía y fue cuando sus piernas reaccionaron alejándose en ese momento de ahí bajo la extraña mirada del mas grande

En los siguientes días el escandaloso andaba un poco en su mundo puesto que no comprendía el porque cada vez que YooChun se acercaba a él comenzaba a sentir muchos nervios y por otro lado ya era casi de diario el notar como JaeJoong se comportaba de manera extraña con YunHo por lo que su cabeza estaba comenzando a procesar ciertas cosas que tenía que aclararlas cuanto antes

- Jae hyung… ¿puedo hablar contigo?

- Claro JunSu… pero ya sabes que no me tienes que decir hyung… somos de la misma edad casi y tanta formalidad no me gusta…

- Pero ChangMin si te dice así…

- Pero sabes que él es bien terco y ni modo que lo golpee

- Bueno eso si…

- ¿Y de que quieres hablar?

- Pues… es que he notado algo y quiero saber si mis suposiciones son correctas o no

- ¿Y que es lo que has notado?

- Hyu… Jae… ¿a ti te gusta YunHo?

- ¿¿QUE?? – JaeJoong abrió desmesuradamente los ojos mientras trataba de perder contacto visual con su compañero - …¿por… porque dices eso?

- Pues… te he notado muy extraño estos últimos días, o sea yo se muy bien que tienes tiempisimo siendo amigo de YunHo y que siempre han sido muy cercanos, pero como que últimamente es un poco… diferente…

- ¿Diferente… en que forma?

- Pues como que tu cara se ilumina un poco cuando lo ves… de hecho el otro día te vi observándolo mientras él dormía…

- Sabes que soy el más grande y me gusta cuidar de ustedes… lo mismo hago contigo, ChangMin y YooChun – el escandaloso al escuchar el nombre del último no pudo evitar el imaginarse una escena donde él era quien observaba a YooChun dormir, sacudió un poco su cabeza para tratar de seguir hablando con su compañero

- ¿Entonces… no te gusta?

- Claro que no JunSu… somos hombres los dos…

- ¿Y eso que tiene?...

- Pues que no soy homosexual

- ¿Y como estas seguro de eso?

- No me atraen los hombres

- Tal vez los hombres no… pero si YunHo…

- A ver JunSu… - dijo JaeJoong algo nervioso por fin mirándolo de nueva cuenta - …¿a que quieres llegar?

- A nada… solo saber que esta ocurriendo…

- ¡¡Pero si no esta ocurriendo nada… tu solito estas haciendo conjeturas y estas viendo cosas que quieres ver donde no las hay!!

- ¿Seguro?

- Definitivamente

- Bien… gracias hyung… digo JaeJoong - el escandaloso se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar alejándose del otro pero logra escuchar como este suelta un fuerte bufido, aunque JaeJoong lo negara él estaba seguro que al pelinegro le gustaba su líder y eso nadie se lo iba a negar

Las promociones y presentaciones en diversos programas continuaron pero hubo una ocasión donde fueron invitados a un programa de radio donde JunSu pudo comenzar a constatar sus suposiciones; en ese programa mientras su sencillo sonaba una cámara grababa lo que hacían en la cabina, se les hizo muy gracioso el hecho de hacer fono mímica delante de ella, pero al final de la canción pudo ver como ChangMin tenía sobre sus piernas a JaeJoong y este a su vez tenía a YunHo encima y en el momento que terminaba el pelinegro le regalaba un beso en la mejilla al líder dejando al escandaloso muy sorprendido pero convencido de sus ideas; el hecho paso desapercibido aparentemente, sin embargo en Internet comenzó a formar mucho revuelo haciendo este momento de los primeros en rumores sobre la relación de los dos más grandes y dejando a JunSu mas seguro de sus suposiciones

Aunque trato de no darle importancia, el escandaloso sintió un poco de envidia de la forma en como se llevaban el líder y el pelinegro, ya que en el fondo le gustaría que YooChun y él fueran de esa forma, aunque claramente no de la manera en la que él creía que JaeJoong quería cerca a YunHo. A finales de Marzo el grupo ganó su primer premio en el programa Inkigayo, era el primero que ganaban desde que comenzaron y fue un momento muy emotivo para todos.

YooChun y YunHo fueron invitados para ser MC de un programa por varios días y estos estaban totalmente concentrados en los diálogos y cosas que tenían que hacer prestando poca atención a lo demás, el pelinegro estuvo un poco irritable en esos días al igual que el escandaloso aunque el segundo trató de disimularlo diciendo que todo se debía al cansancio; un día mientras los dos MC se fueron a ensayar en el lugar donde iba a ser el programa, los otros tres se quedaron en el departamento haciendo otras cosas, JunSu estaba en su habitación recogiendo un poco del tiradero que acostumbraba dejar cuando la imagen de YooChun apareció en su mente y en como pasaba últimamente más tiempo con el líder, su frente se frunció instantáneamente sin poderlo comprender haciendo todo de mala gana pero de pronto recapacito sorprendiéndose de su propio pensamiento y actitud

Ya tenían cinco meses desde que habían comenzado su carrera y últimamente a YunHo y YooChun los invitaban a salir en distintos dramas y programas cosa que estaba molestando un poco a los otros tres, en especial a los más grandes puesto que ellos eran un grupo y no solamente lo conformaban los otros dos; era el cumpleaños de YooChun pero desgraciadamente al igual que el de los otros tres a principios de año, no podían celebrar como lo hicieron con JunSu por la presión del trabajo, sin embargo el escandaloso quería celebrárselo fuera como fuera por lo que le propuso a sus compañeros el ir a un parque de diversiones o algo así, pero otro llamado a grabaciones por parte del líder hizo imposible esto por lo que importándole muy poco logró que al menos él y el festejado salieran esa noche

YooChun estaba algo mareado por haber subido a la rueda de la fortuna puesto que le daban miedo las alturas, pero JunSu había insistido tanto que no pudo negarse; cuando bajaron decidieron que lo mejor era ir a cenar algo y regresar pronto al departamento ya que al otro día tenían trabajo que hacer

- Pero estas súper pálido… ¿seguro que te sientes bien?

- Si JunSu, solo que las alturas me ponen muy nervioso

- Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte ya que viajaremos mucho en aviones

- Lo se… pero ya despreocúpate de eso…

- Ok… oye YooChun… espero que te la hayas pasado bien en tu cumpleaños… digo aunque solamente haya sido con mi compañía pues espero que al menos te hayas divertido…

- Claro que si delfincito nalgón…

- ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!

- Delfincito nalgón… ¿acaso nunca has visto como tienes el trasero?... pareciera que te picaron muchas abejas y se te inflamó… y lo del delfín es por ese extraño sonido que haces cuando cantas, te ríes, hablas, etc…

- ¡Waaaaa que grosero eresssss!

- Solamente es la verdad… pero es de cariño… – las mejillas de JunSu estaban por demás coloradas, los comentarios de su compañero estaban haciendo que esa sensación en su pecho volviera - …pero ya olvida eso, en verdad te agradezco mucho el que hayas querido estar este día conmigo… no sabes lo importante que es eso para mi…

- ¿Por… porque lo dices?

- Pues… - YooChun soltó un suspiro mientras miraba el cielo estrellado - …¿recuerdas cuando me encontraste llorando en mi habitación el día de tu cumpleaños?

- Si… desde ese día nos volvimos amigos…

- Así es… aunque ya llevamos tiempo conviviendo y prácticamente nos conocemos muy bien, hay ciertas cosas que aún no me he atrevido a hablarlo abiertamente… de hecho al único que se lo he medio contado hasta ahora es a JaeJoong… pero quiero contártelo a ti ¿y sabes porque?

- ¿Por… porque?

- Porque creo que he encontrado a mi mejor amigo – JunSu no podía sentirse más feliz, desde que había comprendido que YooChun era una buena persona solo quería estar cerca de él, se divertía mucho con su compañía y aunque sonara algo extraño hasta para él mismo, era demasiado celoso con este y escuchar de los labios del otro que lo consideraba su mejor amigo, sin duda era de los días más felices de su vida

- Mu… muchas gracias YooChun, tú también te has vuelto en mi mejor amigo

- Gracias a ti… – dijo el más grande mientras le acariciaba una mejilla al otro - …y pues… lo que pasó es que… ese día de tu cumpleaños cuando recibiste la llamada de tu madre, vino a mi mente la mía, como tu sabes yo viví en América muchos años, pero mi madre se quedó allá junto con mi hermano, así que prácticamente estoy solo…

- Pero… ¿y tu padre?... ¿por qué no se vino tu mamá contigo?

- Mis padres se divorciaron hace un par de años y pues prácticamente mi hermano y yo nos quedamos con ella, pero económicamente no estamos muy bien; mi madre no puede venirse aquí en primera porque tiene que terminar unos asuntos en América de su trabajo y en segunda porque no tendría a donde vivir… por eso es que tenemos que hacernos famosos, logar este sueño JunSu… se lo prometí a ella y a mi hermano, que algún día me los traería a vivir conmigo y por fin podrían dejar para siempre ese país que solamente infunde sueños, pero no los cumple…

- Ya veo… ¿entonces estabas llorando ese día porque extrañabas a tu mamá?

- En cierta forma… a veces me siento como atrapado y la desesperación me carcome, aunque estábamos a punto de debutar yo aún no me llevaba contigo y pues eres parte del grupo, entonces sentí que no lo lograría, que de seguir así las cosas en un momento dado me tendría que ir y no conseguiría mi sueño y tampoco cumpliría mi promesa… - en el momento que YooChun terminaba de decir eso, sintió como el menor se abrazaba a él mientras ocultaba su rostro en su cuello

- ¡¡Perdóname YooChun!!... por mi culpa te sentías mal, soy un tonto que siempre hecha a perder las cosas…

- No digas eso Su… - el escandaloso se abrazo con mas fuerza del otro cuando escucho como lo llamaba, la sensación era muy cálida - …son cosas que pasan pero ahora estamos bien y en verdad te agradezco que me hayas dado la oportunidad de ser amigos… - YooChun correspondió por fin el abrazo del otro quedándose en esa posición por un buen rato hasta que el mayor por fin lo separó - …¿y que quieres ir a cenar?

- Lo que tu quieras… eres el festejado… además que yo invito – JunSu sonrió todo sonrojado, le había gustado estar con su amigo de esa forma y quería seguir más tiempo a su lado, solamente ellos dos

Por fin fueron a cenar unas hamburguesas y después regresaron al departamento donde los otros tres los esperaban para comer el pastel que JaeJoong le había hecho a YooChun, aunque estaban un poco molestos porque se habían ido sin ellos

Los compromisos seguían apareciendo y la agenda estaba prácticamente llena, ahora comenzaban la promoción de su segundo sencillo; para mediados del mes fueron invitados a grabar con los grupos de la compañía para hacer su primera participación en el SM Town y sacar un sencillo de verano con el cual les fue muy bien, después siguió la grabación de los videoclips de ambas canciones donde en la de colaboración pudieron convivir con muchos artistas que ellos admiraban, además de divertirse mucho en la filmación

JunSu estaba más que feliz en esos últimos días aunque ahora notaba que YooChun salía mucho en sus tiempos libres, cosa que el escandaloso no le dio mucha importancia al principio, pero cuando vio que esto era más frecuente trató de averiguar que era lo que tanto hacía su amigo pero sin encontrar ninguna respuesta

Un tiempo después su duda se aclaró cuando YooChun llegaba muy feliz al departamento y se reunía con todos en la sala de su departamento; les acababa de dar la noticia que tenía novia y era una de las bailarinas de BoA, la cual se había hecho muy buena amiga de él; JunSu al escuchar esa noticia tuvo sentimientos encontrados, sabía que YooChun aunque los tuviera a ellos y en especial a él, se sentía muy solo, y una pareja era lo mejor que le podía pasar, sin embargo no entendía porque esa noticia lo había puesto por demás triste aunque eso nunca se lo hizo ver ni se lo dijo a nadie, así que trató de seguir siendo el mismo, pero en ocasiones se encerraba en su recámara donde se ponía a ver fotos del grupo, en especial de YooChun

Hubo varios eventos donde también se presentaba BoA y en ocasiones el escandaloso presenciaba como su amigo y su novia se daban "cariño", situación que incomodaba mucho al escandaloso, pero como siempre no podía hacer nada, de hecho en ocasiones tenía que hacerla de tapadera para que esto no se supiera mucho; JunSu sentía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar y lo peor es que seguía sin comprender porque se sentía así, el asumía que era porque la muchacha esa quitaba la atención que YooChun tenía en él, pero se le hacía demasiado extremo, ¿qué amigo cela tanto a otro y mas con su novia?; las grabaciones de su primer disco llegaron y fueron varios días en los cuales estuvieron en el estudio de grabaciones, estaban muy emocionados por esto y confiaban que sería todo un éxito

Un día que JunSu sentía que se volvería totalmente loco les llego una noticia que lo hizo ponerse feliz, irían a Estados Unidos, en específico a los Ángeles a un festival que la comunidad koreana celebraba cada año, el hecho de irse de Korea por unos días iban a permitir que YooChun se separara un poco de su novia y por fin tendría la atención del otro solo para él; sin embargo esta noticia no puso de muy buen humor a YooChun ya que tendría que regresar al país que él decía le había quitado toda su felicidad, pero trabajo era trabajo y tenía que cumplir, lo que al final lo alegró mucho fue que al darle la noticia a su madre esta le dijo que ella y su hermano lo irían a ver allá, así que en ese momento en mal humor desaparecido y ahora estaba muy ansioso

La estadía en Estados Unidos fue muy divertida, ya que no solo fueron al festival, tuvieron la oportunidad de ir a Disneylandia además de hacer una sesión de fotos y grabar escenas para el videoclip de una de las canciones de su primer disco próximo a salir

A finales de Octubre el disco salió a la venta y presentaban su nuevo sencillo el cual era una balada, el videoclip mostraba un ambiente muy tranquilo y se sentían a gusto con el resultado; casi a la par que promocionaban el disco nuevo, tuvieron la oportunidad de viajar a Japón, la idea era darse a conocer allá en forma y en un futuro no muy lejano, hacer algún disco en ese país y en ese idioma, grabaron su primer sencillo en idioma ingles junto con el videoclip el cual les serviría para comenzar a darse a conocer internacionalmente, pero eso ya sería una actividad para el siguiente año

Cuando volvieron de tierras niponas las promociones del disco siguieron en marcha, todo iba bastante bien pero un día el grupo vivió una desgracia, tuvieron un accidente automovilístico donde el integrante de otro grupo que los acompañaba falleció; este había sido un bache muy fuerte para el grupo y temían que esto fuera a manchar lo mucho que habían logrado hasta ahora, pero solo quedo en eso, en un susto que desgraciadamente había afectado en gran medida a otros

Un día en el departamento JunSu estaba jugando un videojuego junto con ChangMin, YooChun había salido con su novia y JaeJoong y YunHo estaban arreglando unas cosas del departamento ya que la navidad se acercaba; el escandaloso le dijo al menor que iba por un vaso de agua por lo que se dirigió a la cocina por el, pero al pasar a un lado de esta pudo escuchar como los mayores estaban hablando de algo que le llamo mucho la atención

- ¿Tú crees que se estén cuidando?

- YooChun no es ningún tonto y sabe lo que hace

- Pues si, pero el susto que se llevó el otro día casi hacen que le diera un paro cardiaco

- Pero solo fue eso, un susto… además sabes que la niña esta es algo aprensiva

- Eso si, pero siento como que ya él no esta muy interesado en ella… no me lo ha dicho pero lo noto

- Jae, debes de dejar de comportarte como la mamá de todos, cierto que al ser los mayores tenemos que cuidar bien de los demás, pero a veces exageras

- Pues mira quien lo dice, apenas nos pasa algo aunque sea lo más mínimo y tú eres el primero en salir corriendo a buscar a un doctor, el manager o lo que sea para que estemos bien

- Es mi trabajo de líder, tú harías lo mismo en mi lugar – JunSu notó como el pelinegro se le quedaba viendo a YunHo mientras este subía unas cajas a un mueble que estaba un poco alto; casi podía jurar que esa mirada era de amor sin embargo en muchas ocasiones este ya le había dicho que eso no era cierto

El escandaloso decidió no escuchar más y entrar a la cocina por su vaso de agua como era la idea inicial, pero al entrar se recargó sobre la pared tratando de procesar lo que había escuchado; al parecer YooChun había tenido un susto con su novia por lo de un embarazo, ¿eso quería decir que estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales?, pero la respuesta era mas que obvia, eran novios y eso era lo mas natural del mundo, pero entonces, ¿por qué YooChun no le había contado nada de eso a él si se suponía era su mejor amigo?

Una opresión muy fuerte se formo en su estómago y le dieron ganas de ponerse a llorar, pero no tenía porque hacerlo, tal vez era porque se daba cuenta que aún YooChun no le tenía la suficiente confianza como para contarle esas cosas ¿pero entonces porque a JaeJoong y yunHo si se los había contado? ¿eran acaso ellos mejores amigos de YooChun de lo que él lo era?. Trató de no pensar en eso ya que se estaba atormentando sin razón, pero eso no quitaba que se sintiera por demás triste, aunque esa ansiedad dentro de su cuerpo no se alejaba y unas enormes ganas de ver a YooChun se apoderaban de él pero lo mejor era olvidar eso y seguir adelante como si nunca lo hubiera sabido y convencer a este de que en él tenía un incondicional, y se lo demostraría por sobre todas las cosas

Las grabaciones de su nuevo videoclip habían terminado y con esto la promoción de la nueva canción que daba por título a su disco comenzaba, además de que en pocos días saldría un disco especial de navidad que habían grabado y con esto finalizar el año con muchos éxitos obtenidos; en la filmación de la canción de navidad JunSu trató por todos los medios de llamar a cada rato la atención de YooChun lográndolo muy fácilmente, tanto así que optó por hacer jugarretas que provocaban que este lo saliera persiguiendo y viceversa; un par de días después el escandaloso vio en un programa de televisión que mostraba el "making" del video navideño como una de las escenas de los juegos que YooChun y él sostenían era captada, lo gracioso era que el comentario sobre este hecho mofaban las poses que tenían y mostraba como venían tomados del brazo como si fueran un matrimonio, esto puso muy contento a JunSu aunque a YooChun lo incomodó un poco, pero el primero le decía que solo era publicidad que hacían ya que a las fans les gustaba todo ese rollo y que lo mismo pasaba con YunHo y JaeJoong, aunque por el último no estaba muy convencido que solo fuera actuación

Fueron invitados a varias premiaciones de distintas televisoras tanto para actuar como para participar en algunas ternas, una en especial les pidió hacer un video que serviría para presentación del grupo en dichos premios; básicamente el video era sobre como se preparaban ellos para la presentación y las grabaciones se dividían en partes que hacían una secuencia de un día completo

Cuando la parte del departamento terminó de grabarse, los chicos se alistaban para ir a la sala de ensayos de su productora, pero mientras recogían unas cosas JunSu escuchó como YooChun discutía con alguien, sin embargo notó que los demás estaban haciendo sus respectivas cosas por lo que se acercó a ver que ocurría. Al asomarse por la puerta vio como este hablaba por celular casi gritando, quiso alejarse de ahí, pero como siempre su curiosidad ganaba ante todo

- ¡¡Ya te dije que eso no es cierto!!... ¿cómo vas a creer que tengo algo que ver con él?, solo es mi amigo además que es hombre… me estas haciendo enojar en serio así que mejor párale a tu tren… ¿eso crees?... pues a veces creo que sería más fácil tener una relación con él que contigo… no, no te lo estoy afirmando, solo quiero que veas la realidad de las cosas, ¡¡JunSu solo es mi amigo!! y que pongan esas cosas en la televisión no es mi culpa… pues a veces si lo creo fíjate… no me costaría nada y mira que lo podría hacer… solamente porque él tiene la facultad de entenderme y hacerme sentir bien… pues si, si fuera chica júralo que ya le habría pedido que fuera mi novia porque tiene todas las cualidades que a mi me gustan… mira ya no voy a discutir ahorita, tengo cosas que hacer y me están esperando los demás, así que luego te paso a ver ¿de acuerdo?... si seguro… yo también… adiós… - JunSu vio como el otro aventó su celular sobre la cama y se llevaba las manos al rostro en señal de desesperación, se alejó de la puerta al instante mientras se metía a su recámara y se recargaba sobre la puerta

La novia de YooChun había discutido con él por su culpa, pero lo que en verdad lo tenía sorprendido era lo que había escuchado, la chica le reclamaba al otro de tener algo con él por lo que había visto en la televisión, pero lo más impactante eran las palabras de su amigo, ¿en serio de haber sido chica YooChun le habría pedido que fuera su novia?, este pensamiento hizo que se ruborizara completamente y una sensación de alegría le embargara todo su cuerpo, y lo peor, que a él le encantaría que eso fuera realidad.

JunSu abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, ahora comprendía todo, esas sensaciones, esa ansiedad de tenerlo siempre cerca, los celos que lo envolvían prácticamente cuando cualquier persona le robaba la atención de su amigo… eso solo podía significar una cosa y ahora su corazón le daba la respuesta clara, no le dio tiempo ni de asimilarlo bien ya que en ese momento tocaron a su puerta y era precisamente YooChun quien lo llamaba avisándole que debían irse para grabar los otros segmentos del video, antes de abrir y reunirse con todos trato de tranquilizarse, ya después de ese día tan ocupado que tendrían haría lo posible por poner en orden su cabeza, ya que su corazón ahora veía todo muy claro, la preocupación ahora era el como decirle que eso que sentía no era correcto

La navidad llegó y fue la primera que la pasaron todos sin sus familias ya que tenían que trabajar, por lo cual se hicieron compañía mutuamente para que no se sintieran tan solos en una fecha tan importante, sin embargo fue muy placentera ya que de un tiempo a la fecha ellos se habían hecho una verdadera familia; las premiaciones llegaron y con mucho éxito pudieron llevarse algunos premios con ellos ya que su trabajo lo avalaba, había sido un año muy fructífero y esperaban que el siguiente fuera igual de bueno o mejor

El 2005 comenzaba y con este el trabajo, sin embargo la productora les había dicho que les daría unos días de vacaciones para retomar fuerza y comenzar en Febrero con la agenda que de nueva cuenta se encontraba llena; todos se preparaban para irse a sus respectivos hogares, YooChun fue invitado por JaeJoong para irse con él puesto que no tenía a donde irse en esos días y este acepto gustoso. JunSu había pensado decirle a su amigo que se fuera con él, sin embargo el pelinegro se le había adelantado y cuando lo pensó mas detenidamente se dio cuenta que era lo mejor ya que ese tiempo le ayudaría a tratar de borrar ese sentimiento que había nacido

El escandaloso notaba que YunHo se encontraba algo ansioso aunque no sabía el porque, un día antes había escuchado como él y JaeJoong hablaban de algo, sin embargo algo curioso que fue notando en ese último mes es que el pelinegro trataba de alejar en algunas ocasiones al líder y este al contrario se desvivía por estar a su lado; la conversación que sostuvieron se le hizo algo curiosa al escandaloso ya que YunHo le preguntaba a Jae que si estaba de acuerdo con que se hiciera quien sabe que cosa, este le respondió que si era por su bienestar y porque así lo habían recomendado en la disquera pues que lo hiciera, más no por la respuesta que este le diera; esa situación provocó una discusión un poco fuerte entre los mayores, pero nunca como la que tuvieron una vez en la cual JunSu tuvo que meterse para que estos dos no llegaran a los golpes, aunque ahora sus discusiones eran un poco diferentes, lo bueno es que se habían tranquilizado y esos días separados los ayudaría a calmar toda esa tensión que tenían, aunque al parecer ni ellos mismos se daban cuenta de tenerla

JaeJoong y YooChun fueron los primeros en irse y al poco rato lo hizo YunHo, cuando solo los mas chicos quedaban en el departamento JunSu pensó que tenía que decirle a alguien lo que sentía y ChangMin era la persona indicada, antes de que se fuera le pidió unos minutos y este gustoso aceptó, sin embargo estaba temeroso de lo que fuera a pensar su compañero

- ¿Y bien… que ocurre?

- Min, no se como vayas a tomar esto pero se que puedo confiar en ti y que no se lo dirás a nadie...

- Hyung me asustas…

- Pues no eres el único asustado aquí… - ChangMin espero expectante, JunSu aspiro fuerte para tomar fuerza y alzó su mirada para ver al otro directamente a los ojos - …creo… creo que estoy enamorado – se hizo un silencio sepulcral, ChangMin parpadeaba repetidas veces tratando de comprender lo que el otro le acababa de decir, después sonrió abiertamente cerrando un poco los ojos

- ¿Y por eso haces tanto drama?... hyung eso no es malo, al contrario, me da mucho gusto, se que casi no tenemos tiempo para novias, pero ve a YooChun hyung, él a sabido sobrellevar su noviazgo así que no veo porque tú no lo puedas hacer también

- No, no, no ChangMin… no es así de simple…

- Claro que lo es, solo es cuestión que te organices… y dime ¿conozco a la afortunada?

- Si… y ahí es donde radica el problema – el menor abrió los ojos a más no poder, una idea se le estaba atravesando la cabeza

- ¡¡Nooooo!!... ¿no me digas que estas enamorado de la novia de YooChun hyung?

- Claro que no… ni en mil años luz me fijaría en una tipa como esa… - el coraje y los celos hacia ella salieron a flote por primera vez en voz alta

- ¡¡Que alivio!!... ¿entonces de quien se trata? ¿quién es ella?

- No… no es ella… es él… - ChangMin sin duda no esperaba escuchar eso, fue al sillón más cercano y se sentó puesto que sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar

- Hyung… ¿eres gay?

- Nooo… bueno, no lo se, nunca me había interesado ningún hombre… hasta ahora…

- Antes que nada… ¿no soy yo cierto?

- Claro que no Min… - el menor soltó un bufido de alivio, luego lo miró a los ojos tratando de encontrar la respuesta que buscaba ya que al parecer su compañero le estaba dando muchas vueltas al asunto

- Dices que lo conozco, así que debe ser alguien cercano a nosotros… - lo analizo un poco más y detenidamente hasta que creyó saber de quien se trataba - …es YooChun hyung ¿verdad?... – JunSu se sorprendió por lo intuitivo que el menor podría llegar a ser, al menos que ahora fuera muy obvio; bajó su rostro y solamente asintió, ahora se sentía apenado y no podía mirar a los ojos del otro - …bueno, al parecer las fans no están tan alucinadas como parece

- ¡¡ChangMin!!... no me hagas sentir peor…

- ¿Y se lo piensas decir?

- ¡¡Nunca!!... de hecho esto es algo que tengo que sacarme del corazón y usaré este tiempo que tendremos lejos para tratar de olvidarlo

- ¿Desde cuando sientes esto?

- Me di cuenta apenas hace como un mes… pero creo que esto viene desde mucho atrás, a lo mejor ese "odio" que sentía por él era esto que no sabía canalizarlo… no lo se la verdad…

- Pues… ¿qué te puedo decir?

- No me tienes que decir nada… quería contárselo a alguien y se que tú no me juzgarías ¿o si? – el menor se acercó al otro y lo abrazó cariñosamente

- Sabes que nunca lo haría, eres alguien importante para mi y jamás te juzgaría por algo que tu sientas… admito que es demasiado extraño pero pues, uno no decide de quien se enamora… solo no quiero que sufras – por fin se separaron y se miraban a los ojos

- Gracias Min, espero que puedas guardar este secreto conmigo ya que podría ser muy perjudicial para el grupo, además que no sabemos como lo tomarían los demás, en especial YooChun

- Eso sin duda y sabes que puedes confiar en mi… aunque ahora me dejas pensando en muchas cosas…

- ¿Cómo cuales?

- ¿No notas extraña la relación entre JaeJoong hyung y YunHo hyung?

- ¿Tú también lo notas?

- Bueno… al parecer no soy el único, en fin a ver que resulta… - el celular de ChangMin comenzó a sonar, lo sacó y sonrió al ver el número que marcaba - …es mi madre, al parecer ya llegaron por mi

- Bueno pues entonces no la hagas esperar… muchas gracias por escucharme ChangMin, en verdad que aunque eres el menor creo que eres el más maduro de todos…

- Es mi carácter, no lo puedo evitar jejeje… bueno te veo en unos días y ánimo, ojala logres aclarar tus sentimientos

- Esos están claros, solo hay que indicarles que no son los correctos…

- ¿Quién sabe que es lo correcto en esta vida?... piénsalo, todo es difícil más no imposible, nosotros somos una prueba de eso hyung

- Te voy a extrañar…

- Solo serán unos días además de que estamos en la misma ciudad, cualquier cosa me marcas al celular… nos vemos hyung

- ¡¡Adiós!!

ChangMin se fue del departamento quedando el escandaloso completamente solo, se iría en una van de la productora que lo esperaba abajo; agarró sus cosas y se encaminó a la puerta, ahora solo esperaba que realmente este tiempo lo ayudara a poder olvidar ese amor que sabía no sería correspondido…

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

Golpeo la mesa haciendo que algunas cosas brinquen por el impacto, mi mente se había perdido en el pasado y ahora lamentaba que no pudiera uno regresar el tiempo y cambiar ciertas cosas; a pesar de que lo intenté nunca pude sacarme a YooChun de mi corazón y ahora es que lamento eso, de haber sido así nada de esto me estaría afectando, pero como en su momento lo dijo ChangMin, nadie decide de quien se enamorará

Lágrimas comienzan a salir de mis ojos, desde hace mucho tiempo le fui incondicional, trataba de que estuviera siempre a gusto, divertido, sin embargo él decidió meterse con JaeJoong, a veces pienso que eso es algo lógico, ellos son tan iguales en muchas cosas que hasta ridículo parece; pero ahora ya no soy como lo era antes y aunque en ese tiempo intenté por todos los medios de olvidarme de lo que sentía, ahora es diferente, él es mío y así debe de ser por siempre

Muevo un poco el teclado a un lado y me recuesto en el escritorio sobre mis brazos, se que he de parecer niño chiquito llorando por todo, pero no lo puedo evitar, ante ellos tenemos que aparentar que nada pasa, sin embargo en mi interior todo esta destruido; siento muy pesados los ojos y la cabeza comienza a dolerme, quisiera ya no pensar en esto, sin embargo mi alma solo puede seguir llorando…


	5. Capitulo Especial Parte 2: RECUERDOS

**Capítulo Especial (Parte 2): RECUERDOS…**

Me siento súper cansado, todo el día fue demasiado estresante aunque acepto que me divertí mucho, jugar con JunSu siempre ha sido agotador en extremo y hoy no fue la excepción; aunque no lo dimos a notar en verdad estábamos que moríamos de la risa cuando llegaron y nos vieron jugando el Twister, ojala hubiera habido una cámara cerca que captara el momento

Siento que poco a poco me voy acostumbrando al plan que JunSu trazó, aunque en el fondo realmente si me duele hacer sufrir de esa forma a JaeJoong, aunque viéndolo fríamente él no se detuvo a pensar en eso cuando decidió hacer lo que hizo y eso precisamente es lo que me hace seguir adelante con esto

A veces me sigo preguntando que fue lo que lo orillo a engañarme con YooChun, que yo me haya dado cuenta nunca hice nada que lo lastimara, al contrario, trataba día a día de hacer mejor las cosas para que él se sintiera feliz a mi lado como se lo prometí desde que comenzamos nuestra relación, pero veo que eso a él no le importó en lo más mínimo

Trato de no pensar en eso por ahora y salgo de la cocina donde estaba cenando, al parecer todo mundo estaba hoy inapetente, cosa que se me hizo muy extraña en ChangMin puesto que es el primero que hubiera arrasado con el refrigerador; veo que no es demasiado tarde pero no tengo ganas de hacer nada, solo de acostarme y dormir tranquilamente, aunque por obvias razones eso me cuesta un poco últimamente

Entro al baño cerrando la puerta tras de mi, generalmente me tomaría un baño antes de acostarme pero mejor lo dejo para la mañana ya que eso me hace tener más energías para comenzar el día, me dirijo al lavamanos y tomo mi cepillo de dientes poniendo un poco de dentrífico sobre el para comenzar a cepillarme los dientes, cuando apenas estoy comenzando con mi sesión bucal veo por el espejo como la puerta se abre y entra JaeJoong por ella, mis movimientos se hacen mas lentos ya que quedo prendado de la imagen que el cristal me muestra

Noto como se sorprende al verme dentro, traía unas toallas en las manos de seguro limpias que iba a colocar en su lugar; se queda parado en el umbral de la puerta mientras me observa a través del espejo, al parecer tiene intenciones de decirme algo pero no lo hace, reúno todas mis fuerzas para tratar de concentrarme en lo que estaba y no abalanzarme sobre él para comérmelo a besos, aunque haya pasado lo que pasó, aun lo sigo amando y me sigue volviendo loco. Termino de lavarme los dientes y me quedo un momento más frente al lavamanos esperando a que él saliera, pero todo lo contrario a lo que creía, dejó las toallas sobre el inodoro y se acercó a mí colocándose a mis espaldas

- En un momento salgo Jae… ¿o te urge usar el baño? – no es que no lo quisiera tener cerca, pero mi autocontrol podía perderse y ¿dónde quedarían los resultados de ese día?

- No… solo que quiero seguir viéndote

- ¿Tengo algo malo o chueco?

- Nada de eso… eres el chico más guapo de todo el mundo

- ¿En serio lo crees?... yo creía que ese puesto lo tenías tú… - veo como sonríe de oreja a oreja, bueno y como no si lo estaba halagando - …¿o no es eso lo que dicen las encuestas? – ahora su sonrisa desaparece, cierto que fui cruel, pero él lo había sido más conmigo aunque no lo supiera

- Tú… ¿no crees eso?

- Sabes la respuesta… - veo como baja su cabeza y eso es algo que no soporto que haga, desde siempre ha tenido esa mala costumbre de hacerlo cuando algo no sale como él quiere, me volteo y tomo su mentón levantando su rostro hasta que nuestros ojos hacen contacto - …si… sabes muy bien que para mi tú eres el mas guapo de todo el mundo, no se que te hace dudarlo

- No es que lo dude… solo que me gusta que me lo digas, antes me lo decías muy seguido… – lo suelto y vuelvo a voltearme abriendo el grifo del agua, necesitaba ocuparme en algo si no quería hablar de más, así que comencé a lavarme la cara - …o es que ¿ya no te gusta decírmelo?

- Mira Jae… - digo levantando el rostro y viéndolo por el espejo - ...me siento muy agotado de todo el día, bien claro te he dicho siempre lo que siento por ti y siempre te lo he demostrado, así que saca esas ideas de tu cabecita y mejor sigue haciendo lo que ibas a hacer – veo como lentamente va retrocediendo hasta llegar a la altura del inodoro donde había dejado las toallas, las agarra y las pone en su lugar, yo no puedo dejar de ver sus movimientos, odio hacer esto pero no puedo evitarlo; veo como se acerca a la puerta pero antes de salir se detiene

- Necesito terminar unas cosas en la cocina y después de eso tomaré un baño… ¿quieres acompañarme? – no por favor, sabe perfectamente cuales son mis debilidades y siempre las ha sabido manejar para su beneficio, de solo escuchar esa propuesta prácticamente ya me veo desnudo en la regadera esperándolo, pero no lo haré, no puedo, no debo

- Esta vez no, como te dije me siento muy cansado y prefiero descansar – jamás volteó a verme, no sabría decir que gesto tenía aunque podía imaginarlo y mejor así, porque sino hubiera mandado todo al demonio, por fin sale del baño cerrando la puerta tras de él

Cuando se que estoy completamente solo recargo mis manos sobre el lavamanos apretando muy fuerte el mármol, me frustra esta situación, ¿por qué tenía que engañarme?, éramos tan felices antes de todo esto, prácticamente vivíamos el uno para el otro, hicimos tantas cosas juntos como pareja que ahora siento como si hubieran pasado millones de años desde eso; alzo mi rostro y me miro al espejo, mi reflejo me muestra al mismo chico de siempre, trato de analizar cada día que fue lo que lo orillo a jugarme tan chueco

A mi mente llegan los momentos de discusión con él, eran muy frecuentes sin embargo siempre los superábamos y todo parecía estar mejor; prácticamente hacía todo lo que me pedía, cuando lo necesitaba lo atendía, todo para que él se sintiera bien y yo para poder estar siempre cerca; sin embargo todo se fue al traste con esto, de ese chico rebelde del que me enamore aún queda mucho, sin embargo a veces pareciera como si no lo conociera, ojala nunca hubiera cambiado eso…

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

Las vacaciones terminaron y los chicos regresaban al departamento para seguir con las actividades agendadas, la sorpresa fue grande cuando vieron llegar a Yunho, se veía algo diferente pero no daban que era, fue hasta que JaeJoong con una sonrisa cómplice les dijo a los demás de que se trataba; el líder se había compuesto la dentadura, ya no había más dientes chuecos, ahora toda era perfecta y eso lo hacía ver más atractivo

YunHo les contó que esa intervención era necesaria puesto que su antigua dentadura le causaba problemas al cantar, además que estéticamente no le favorecía mucho; cierto que el líder había dudado en hacérsela pero JaeJoong lo ayudo a tomar la decisión, ahí es donde comprendieron la discusión que habían tenido antes de irse de vacaciones. JunSu y YunHo les platicaban a los demás como se habían decidido hacer el examen para entrar a la universidad y esperaban que pronto los demás hicieran lo mismo ya que habían aprovechado ese tiempo de vacaciones para realizarlo puesto que vendrían temporadas donde estarían muy ocupados

Los cumpleaños de JaeJoong, YunHo y ChangMin fueron celebrados juntos por la cercanía de las fechas y fue motivo para una pequeña fiesta donde pudieron invitar a amigos cercanos, aunque la mayoría era gente de la productora y la academia

Los chicos fueron avisados que pronto comenzarían sus actividades en Japón por lo cual debían de irse preparando para eso, y que el disco que habían grabado en chino con poco tiempo de haber salido al mercado estaba teniendo muy buena respuesta que pronto los llevaría a esas tierras; distintas marcas al ver la popularidad que el grupo estaba teniendo invitaron a los chicos a ser imagen para sus productos por lo cual comenzaron a participar en distintos comerciales, aunque no era la primera vez que pasaba esto si fue un paso muy importante para su carrera

A finales de Marzo el sencillo de HUG internacional salio a la venta y con esto presentaciones de la misma, por fin era momento de comenzar sus actividades en Japón; cuando llegaron a tierras niponas en recibimiento fue sorprendente, muchas fans se aglomeraban solo para verlos y eso a los chicos impacto mucho puesto que no se esperaban un recibimiento de esa magnitud y eso que aún no comenzaban oficialmente

Las clases de japonés se hicieron necesarias y prácticamente a donde iban llevaban a sus maestros con ellos, si querían tener éxito en ese país debían de hablar el idioma perfectamente; grabaron su primer sencillo en lengua nipona y las grabaciones del video junto con esta, las sesiones de fotos para el disco eran agotadoras pero tenían que dar lo mejor de si para ofrecer un buen material

El nombre oficial en Japón era [i]_Tohoshinki_[/i] que significaba lo mismo que su nombre en koreano, pero ofrecerle a ese mercado un nombre que les resultara más familiar era una buena elección; había veces que extrañaban mucho su país más que nada porque no dominaban el idioma y les era más difícil el comunicarse con las personas por lo que cuando no tenían ninguna actividad pendiente, decidían quedarse en el hotel prácticamente encerrados

Un día YunHo un poco desesperado por hacer algo decidió ir a buscar a JaeJoong a la recámara para ver si lo quería acompañar a algún centro comercial que quedaba cerca del hotel, cuando entró vio como este estaba con YooChun hablando misteriosamente y como de repente se callaban cuando él llegaba

- Disculpen si los molesto, ya me voy – dijo el líder con un tono un poco molesto aunque no quiso hacerlo notar

- No YunHo… ¿buscabas algo?

- De hecho si, a ti… quería ver si me acompañabas al centro comercial que esta por aquí cerca

- Pues… no creo que sea apropiado, sabes como se pone el manager cuando salimos, querrá mandarnos con mil personas custodiándonos y sabes que detesto salir de esa forma

- Ya veo… bueno disculpa si te moleste… pueden regresar a su plática

- Sabes que no molestas, andas medio paranoico últimamente…

- Y tú estas algo irritable ¿sabías?

- ¡¡Oye!!... no tienes porque hablarme de esa forma

- Es que no se que te pasa, desde que regresamos de vacaciones a principios de año has tratado de evitarme todo el tiempo… si te hice algo mejor dímelo y así te evito la molestia…

- Creo que el estrés del trabajo te esta volviendo medio loco… yo no te ando evitando

- Ya mejor olvídalo… - sin más el líder salió de la recámara azotando la puerta

En algo estaba de acuerdo con el pelinegro, definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco y no sabía el porque, desde que comenzó a notar esa actitud tan rancia hacía él por parte de su compañero todo lo irritaba, aunque trataba de disimularlo en ocasiones no lo podía evitar y hacía comentarios sarcásticos o sencillamente comenzaba a discutir sin fundamento alguno

Desde que estaban como trainers en la academia JaeJoong se había vuelto como su mejor amigo, compartían casi todo y ahora ya estaba acostumbrado a su presencia y el hecho que ahora lo evitara le molestaba y de una manera bastante fuerte. Trató de calmarse sin embargo no podía, tenía que saber el motivo por el cual el pelinegro estaba de esa forma con él y lo lograría costara lo que costara

La promoción del primer sencillo japonés comenzó y con esto las rutinarias visitas a estaciones de radio, firmas de autógrafos y demás eventos en los cuales tenían la oportunidad de conocer mas de cerca de su fans y estas a su grupo favorito, aunque era un poco difícil ya que el idioma seguía siendo un poco de problema; el manager les informa que regresarán a Korea ya que tienen que grabar la canción que utilizaran en el verano por lo que pronto abandonarían Japón

Cuando volvieron a Seoul las cosas seguían igual entre JaeJoong y YunHo, aunque realmente el segundo era el que se la pasaba de no mucho ánimo cuando se encontraban en su departamento ya que ante las cámaras, todo era felicidad pura; prácticamente fue un viaje relámpago a su país natal, ya que tenían que regresar a Japón a grabar el que sería su segundo sencillo para a principios de Junio poder ir a grabar el videoclip y tener más auge del que estaban teniendo en aquel país

A mediados de Mayo regresaron de nueva cuenta a Korea donde estarían todo lo que restaba del mes ya que tenían que comenzar a ver lo de las canciones que se utilizarían en su segundo disco que lanzarían a finales de año; un día que tuvieron libre YunHo decidido salir a dar una vuelta por un parque cercano ya que su mente seguía hecha todo un remolino, cuando regreso se encontró con la sorpresa de que ChangMin, YooChun y JunSu habían salido también, por lo que JaeJoong estaba solo en el departamento, así que el líder pensó que era el momento preciso para hablar con él para aclarar ciertas cosas por lo que hizo que fueran a la sala para poder platicar a gusto

- ¿Y de que quieres hablar?... creía que me estabas haciendo la ley del hielo ya que prácticamente solo me hablas cuando estamos frente a una cámara

- Precisamente de eso… quiero aclarar ciertas cosas y que tu me aclares otras

- Pues te escucho…

- Mira, mi actitud como ya te lo había comentado una vez es porque siento que tú me evitas, no se que te hice y en verdad me gustaría saberlo… no me gusta estar así contigo Jae

- Ya te había dicho que eso no es cierto, no se porque piensas que te evito, solo que hemos estado muy atareados con tanto trabajo, estamos de aquí para allá, aprendiendo nuevas canciones, nuevos idiomas que hay veces que cuando me pides hacer algo pues me siento muy cansado y por eso te digo que no… pero solamente es eso… jamás podría estar enojado contigo YunHo…

- Entonces… ¿porque con los demás no eres así?

- Soy igual con todos

- Últimamente te la pasas mucho con YooChun

- Bueno… él y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común y pues… nos gusta platicar de algunos asuntos

- ¿Cómo cuales?

- Que curioso eres… hasta pareces papá… – YunHo volteó el rostro hacía un lado con el entrecejo fruncido, ¿por qué a él no le quería contar nada y a YooChun si? iba a decir algo más pero la voz de JaeJoong se le adelantó - …pero de acuerdo… te contaré algo solo porque no me gusta verte así ni que estés enojado conmigo

- ¿En serio? – giro su rostro de nueva cuenta con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, lo que más deseaba era que de nuevo la confianza regresara a ellos dos

- Si… pero no quiero que me cuestiones nada, solamente escúchame ¿de acuerdo?

- Te lo prometo… - dijo el líder alzando una mano al aire en señal de promesa; el pelinegro se lo pensó un momento y después de soltar un leve suspiro por fin habló

- Me gusta alguien…

- ¡¡¿Qué?!! – YunHo sintió como un cubetazo de agua helada le caía encima, de todas las cosas que su amigo le podía decir jamás imaginó que se tratara de eso, pero ¿por qué se sentía tan extraño?

- Dijiste que no dirías nada… - el pelinegro le advirtió con el dedo por lo que el otro solo asintió después de haber salido del shock mental que había tenido - …bien… cuando la conocí jamás me imagine que despertaría un tiempo después un cierto gusto en mi, de hecho a la fecha sigo sorprendido, pero me gusta esa sensación que siento cuando estoy cerca de esa persona… - YunHo parecía loco por hacer mil preguntas sin embargo había prometido no decir nada, aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo por hacerlas; JaeJoong notó esto y soltó una leve sonrisa - …bien puedes preguntar algo, pero no contestaré a todo, solo que se me haga prudente, no quiero que esto se me vaya a salar…

- ¿Cuándo la conociste?

- Ya tiene tiempo, solo que el trabajo no me ha permitido pasar mucho tiempo a su lado de la manera que yo quisiera…

- ¿Hablas mucho con ella?

- A veces… cuando tengo tiempo

- ¿Le has expresado lo que sientes?

- No…

- ¿Por qué?

- Por miedo a que me de una respuesta negativa, creo que no lo soportaría aunque he tenido varias novias ya, pero creo que esta vez es la primera que en verdad siento algo tan fuerte… - YunHo estaba muy molesto pero no quería demostrarlo, su amigo le estaba confesando algo y no iba a salir de repente con que eso era una locura, en primera porque realmente no lo era, sentir algo por alguien no es nada malo y segunda, porque no tenía un fundamento para decir que eso era algo descabellado

- Y… ¿se lo dirás algún día?

- No lo se, por ahora no he pensado en eso, la verdad estamos muy ocupados como para meditar sobre eso ahora, pero tal vez algún día me decida

- Pues… buena suerte entonces… ojala que el día que lo haga no sea una respuesta negativa como dices

- Si, ojala así sea…

- Bueno, creo que tomaré un baño, la caminata me hizo sudar mucho y en este tiempo hace mucho calor… me alegro que nos hayamos arreglado y espero que puedas confiar en mi cuando necesites algo Jae… siento haberme comportado así pero no me gusta estar en ninguna situación difícil con ninguno de ustedes…

- No te preocupes YunHo y gracias por querer solucionarlo… yo también me sentía extraño al estar así… eres un gran amigo… - el pelinegro se acercó al otro y lo abrazo cariñosamente, el líder solo pudo responder el abrazo mientras sentía una paz en su interior al estar de esa manera con su amigo; por fin se separaron y el más grande se fue a la cocina a recoger unas cosas que habían quedado tiradas del desayuno mientras el otro se quedaba en la sala de pie pensando un poco en el debate interno que estaba teniendo

YunHo no comprendía porque fueron esas sensaciones, muchas veces Jae le había contado de sus diversas novias, hasta había conocido a unas cuantas cuando eran trainer; pero esta ocasión fue diferente, tenía que admitir que se había puesto muy celoso de la chica esa de la cual el pelinegro estaba enamorado, no queriéndole dar mas vueltas al asunto se fue a bañar como había dicho tratando de olvidar lo que estaba sintiendo

Al otro día cuando se despertaron YooChun y JaeJoong salieron muy temprano diciendo que tardarían un poco en volver pero que estarían a tiempo para los ensayos que se realizarían por la tarde; los otros tres chicos se quedaron en el departamento cada uno atendiendo sus propios asuntos ya que a principios del mes siguiente tenían que volver a Japón para varias actividades

Ya casi entrada la tarde los dos chicos volvieron al departamento aunque su semblante era un poco pálido, cosa que alerto a los otros tres puesto que cuando se fueron se veían en perfectas condiciones, YunHo insistió en cancelar el ensayo de ese día pero estos le dijeron que no era necesario, solo era cuestión de un tiempo relajados para que se sintieran mejor

- ¿Qué vienen drogados o que? – preguntó ChangMin algo asustado de que esto fuera cierto

- No para nada, ¿cómo crees Min? – contestó el pelinegro el cual olía un algodón con alcohol

- ¿Entonces porque vienen así? – cuestionó el escandaloso

- Es que… hicimos algo que veníamos planeando desde hace un tiempo y pues nos decidimos a hacerlo hoy

- No me digan que se fueron a meter con mujerzuelas y ahora están todos asustados de que les hayan pegado alguna enfermedad venérea

- ¡¡JunSu, no digas estupideces!! – dijo algo ofendido YooChun mientras veía con el seño fruncido al escandaloso

- ¿Entonces que hicieron? – preguntó por fin YunHo con voz tranquila pero notablemente impaciente

- Pues… ¿prometen no juzgar ni dar el grito en el cielo?

- ¡¡Con un demonio, ya díganlo!! – de nuevo el escandaloso

- Fuimos a tatuarnos… - un silencio muy pronunciado se dejo "escuchar" en toda la estancia, ChangMin se llevó una mano a la frente mientras cerraba sus ojos y respiraba tranquilamente mientras que YunHo y JunSu tenían los ojos abiertos como platos

- ¿Qué ustedes que?

- Pues nos hicimos un tatuaje y pues…

- ¡¿COMO SE LES OCURRE HACER ESO SIN AUTORIZACION DE LA PRODUCTORA… QUE NO VEN QUE PUEDEN METERSE EN PROBLEMAS?! – YunHo explotó de repente, no es que estuviera en contra de eso, pero hacer algo así podría tal vez traerles problemas, ellos tenían una imagen que cuidar y no sabían si esto podría traer represalias

- ¡¡Cálmate!!... en el contrato no dice absolutamente nada de que no podamos hacernos algo en el cuerpo, además de ser necesario lo cubrimos y listo…

- Lo dices tan fácil, eres el mayor y mira las acciones que haces JaeJoong… - el mencionado se puso de pie enfrentando al líder

- Es mi cuerpo, es mi vida y puedo hacerme lo que a mi me plazca…

- Eres una imagen pública, ¿no te das cuenta que muchas chicas menores te siguen?... pueden pensar que somos malandros y rebeldes y eso nos traería muchos problemas…

- Oye no solamente él lo hizo, no le hables así – dijo YooChun poniéndose de pie también, sabía como se ponían esos dos cuando discutían y no quería que solo el otro se llevara el sermón

- Pues también va para ti…

- YunHo tiene razón… ¿qué tal si los reprenden por esto? – aporto Junsu

- Eso no va a pasar, muchos chicos en la academia tienen tatuajes y no les han dicho nada…

- Pero YooChun, de todas formas creo que fue muy aventurado eso…

- Junsu mejor no ayudes… no me salgas ahora con tus dotes puritanos…

- ¡¡YooChun!!... no me hables así…

- ¡¡Basta por favor!!... – dijo ChangMin en voz muy alta, cosa que casi no hacía llamando la atención de los otros cuatro - …no se para que discuten, ya se hicieron los tatuajes así que no se resolverá nada, mejor ya tranquilícense y veamos que pasa, no es como si se la pasaran encuerados por todos lados mostrándolo, así que mejor tratar que pasen desapercibidos y si se descubren pues ni modo…

- Vaya… alguien coherente en este lugar

- Pues definitivamente no eres tú – respondió YunHo viendo al pelinegro con mala cara

- ¡¡Hyung!!... – ChangMin miro al líder para luego voltear a ver a Jae y Chun - …¿qué se hicieron y donde se lo pusieron?

Los dos chicos se alzaron las playeras mostrando sus tatuajes cosa que puso muy nervioso a YunHo ya que últimamente el pelinegro había agarrado condición y su cuerpo definitivamente había cambiado mucho, giró un poco su rostro a un lado tratando de serenarse y comprender porque se ponía así extrañándose un poco al ver como JunSu se sonrojaba mientras no le quitaba la mirada de encima a YooChun; el pelinegro se había hecho el tatuaje en la parte alta de la espalda mientras que YooChun en la parte baja, los dos tenían la palabra [i]_TVfXQ_[/i] con la diferencia que debajo de esta JaeJoong había agregado la palabra [i]_SOUL_[/i] y YooChun la palabra [i]_MYC_[/i]

Era obvio que el tatuaje estaba un poco grande pero sin duda habían elegido un buen lugar ya que con ropa fácilmente se cubrían por si llegaba a haber algún problema, los otros tres chicos admitieron que no estaban mal los tatuajes, pero de todas formas había sido un riesgo el hacérselo, pero como ChangMin lo había dicho, ya nada se podía hacer. Ese día el ensayo si se canceló puesto que YunHo no estaba de ánimo y JunSu le había hecho segunda, por esa noche casi ninguno se habló más que lo necesario, pero por la mañana sería otro día y el trabajo tenía que continuar

El mes de Junio comenzó y con esto su viaje a Japón, irían a grabar el videoclip de su segundo sencillo, primero se tomarían las fotos para la portada y un par de días después comenzarían con las grabaciones del video; la situación de los tatuajes ya había sido superado y ahora estaban como siempre, aunque si tuvieron un pequeño sermón por parte del manager

En medio de las grabaciones del video celebraron el cumpleaños de YooChun, como había trabajo no pudieron salir a ningún lado por lo tanto solo llevaron un pastel al set de filmación; estuvieron prácticamente dos semanas en aquel país haciendo algunas actividades como la ocasión que los llevaron al boliche y en la cual se divirtieron mucho, además de seguir con sus estudios del idioma ya que tenían que mejorar lo que ya habían aprendido hasta llegar a una dominación total. Hubo un evento con las fans que fue el día que presentaron su nuevo videoclip, aunque el disco salía aproximadamente un mes después, era necesario comenzar a meter nuevo material para seguir su asenso en las listas de popularidad de ese país

Mientras seguían en Japón fueron informados que regresarían a Korea para un cambio de look ya que se irían a Bora Bora a grabar el videoclip de su sencillo de verano, esta noticia los puso muy felices, esa era una isla preciosa de Tahití y morían de ganas por ir aunque fuera en plan de trabajo; la última noche en Japón mientras todos dormían YunHo se levantó ya que no podía conciliar el sueño y salió de su habitación con la idea de vagar un poco por la parte del lobby del hotel puesto que no quería despertar a ChangMin que era su compañero de habitación

Su sorpresa fue que al girar un poco en el pasillo vio como JunSu estaba de pie junto a una ventana viendo hacía la enorme ciudad que se iluminaba con sus altos rascacielos, su semblante era extraño, como de ensoñación pero al mismo tiempo un poco triste por lo que el líder al percatarse de estro no dudo en acercarse para averiguar que era lo que pasaba

- ¡¡JunSu!!

- Hyung… me asustaste – dijo el escandaloso al escuchar la voz detrás suya

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Nada… no podía dormir y decidí salir un poco… la cuidad es enorme y es preciosa…

- Es raro que tú no puedas dormir y si es así es porque algo malo te pasa…

- Eso no es cierto…

- JunSu te conozco de años, además que viví contigo un tiempo ¿lo recuerdas?

- ¿No se te escapa ni una verdad? – el mayor tomó de los hombros al otro y lo volteó para que quedara de frente a él, luego lo soltó y se cruzo de brazos

- Te escucho…

- No… no me comprenderías hyung…

- En primera somos amigos desde hace tiempo así que conmigo quítate esa palabrita de hyung… y en segunda, no sabrás lo que realmente puedo comprender si no me lo dices… - JunSu lo pensaba, después de unos segundos se recargo sobre la ventana y bajó su rostro un poco

- Me… me gusta una hombre… - YunHo lo miraba penetrantemente sin embargo al escuchar esa frase a su mente vino la imagen de JaeJoong, sacudió un poco su cabeza para que se esfumara tratando de comprender a su amigo

- ¿Un hombre?... ¿estas conciente de lo que estas diciendo JunSu?

- Claro que lo estoy… jamás en mi vida había estado tan seguro de lo que siento por alguien…

- Y… ¿quien es?

- No se lo dirás ¿cierto? – el líder ansiaba saber esa respuesta, aunque no fuera concierte de lo que pensaba, rogaba a todo lo que se pudiera con que no se tratara de JaeJoong, tan solo de imaginar que el nombre del pelinegro saldría de los labios del otro lo ponía muy tenso; negó con la cabeza esperando impaciente la respuesta

- Es… YooChun…

- ¿Chun?... vaya… - dijo sintiendo como su alma era liberada en ese momento, aunque no lo comprendía se sentía muy feliz de esa respuesta - …¿desde cuando?

- Me di cuenta en Diciembre del año pasado y desde entonces pues solo lo puedo amar en silencio… ¿cursi no?

- Ya es bastante tiempo y no digas que es cursi, aunque si es una situación bastante difícil… ¿se lo dirás?

- No… lo he meditado, de hecho ChangMin lo sabe también y pues él me aconseja que igual se lo diga, pero sabes como es YooChun, esto podría acarrear problemas en el grupo y no quiero que eso suceda, sería terrible…

- Es cierto que es muy explosivo a veces, pero de algo que estoy seguro es que te aprecia mucho, con todo y sus diferencias de cuando se conocieron supieron superarlo y ahora son los mejores amigos, casi siempre se la pasan juntos haciendo bromas o jugando o inventando que hacer, así que no creo que reaccione de mala manera, aunque no te aseguro que sea algo positivo para ti… recuerda que aún tiene a su novia…

- Ni me lo recuerdes… - el escandaloso se giro de nueva cuenta viendo hacía la ventana - …eso me deja muy claro que a él le gustan solamente las mujeres así que nunca se podría fijar en mi… aahh como no nací siendo una chica…

- Si así hubiera sido no estarías en el grupo JunSu y tal vez no lo hubieras conocido nunca…

- Pues si… pero ni modo… creo que me llevare a la tumba este amor que siento por él, solo espero que pronto aparezca alguien que me haga olvidarlo… mientras tanto disfruto esos momentos que paso a su lado, verlo sonreír, sentir que me abraza en algunas ocasiones, escuchar que dice mi nombre… es tonto pero es lo único que tengo y con eso me conformo… - lo que acababa de decir JunSu había calado muy hondo en el líder, eso era exactamente lo que sentía con JaeJoong, ¿eso significaba que estaba enamorado de él?

- Oye… ¿y que sientes cuando lo ves con su novia?

- Mmm… te lo podrás imaginar, me dan ganas de agarrar a la tipa y tirarla del edificio más alto que vea… de hecho el otro día me quede pensando en que de haber sabido a ciencia cierta lo que sentía por él antes de que comenzara su relación con ella, habría hecho lo imposible para que eso no pasara… aunque eso sería algo egoísta, ¿pero en este mundo quien lo es?... sin embargo me di cuenta tarde y pues ya que hacerle…

- Si… - dijo YunHo casi en un susurro mientras su mente comenzaba a comprender muchas cosas pero tenía que analizarlo muy bien - …bueno JunSu vuelve a la cama, es tarde y mañana viajamos y debes descansar… muchas gracias por confiarme esto

- Gracias a ti por escucharme… y por favor no le digas nada… se que soy un cobarde pero no podría soportar no estar siquiera cerca de él…

- No te preocupes… anda entra

El escandaloso se encaminó a su habitación y entro dejando al líder solo en el pasillo, en verdad que su mente era un mar de preguntas que se hacía a él mismo y de las cuales tenía las respuestas pero temía darlas, no por lo que pudieran ser, sino por no estar seguro si eran las correctas; soltando un fuerte bufido entró de nuevo a su habitación acostándose al momento, aunque en toda la noche no pudo conciliar el sueño

Ya de vuelta en Korea el cambio de look se hizo evidente, además que las grabaciones del que sería su segundo disco debían comenzar cuanto antes por lo que dejarían listo algunas cosas antes de viajar a Tahití. Por fin el día para irse a Bora Bora había llegado ya que contaban solo con poco tiempo para grabar el video y tomar las fotos necesarias para el disco; mientras estaban en la sala de espera del aeropuerto YunHo notó como JaeJoong llamaba a JunSu para que lo siguiera, el líder no era muy curioso pero todo lo referente al ahora pelicastaño le interesaba, así que discretamente se acercó un poco para poder saber que era lo que tramaban esos dos

Cuando pudo acercarse lo más que pudo ya estos estaban enfrascados en una charla de la cual no sabía cual era su interés por saber con tanta urgencia, pero una vez que pudo escuchar más claramente agradeció el hecho de que su curiosidad le indicara que fuera a enterarse de que se trataba

- ¿Pero estas seguro?

- Si… cuando volvamos de Bora Bora se lo diré…

- ¿Y si te dice que no?... ¿qué harás si te rechaza?

- Pues… no me queda más que seguir luchando ¿no crees?

- Jae creo que es algo precipitado… ¿y si se asusta? recuerda que somos imagen pública y no se podría ver para nada su relación, fíjate como la tiene que pasar YooChun en algunas ocasiones con… su novia…

- Solo le haré ver mis sentimientos JunSu… - YunHo estaba más que molesto, JaeJoong pensaba declarársele a la chica que le gustaba apenas regresaran de su viaje, lo que acababa de escuchar más el recuerdo de las palabras de JunSu de la otra noche le habían hecho ver lo que en realidad sentía por JaeJoong, estaba enamorado de él y tal cual lo había dicho el escandaloso él no permitiría que eso pasara, evitaría de alguna forma que se le declarara a la tipa esa; YunHo se alejó de donde estaba, ya no quería seguir escuchando más pero sabía lo suficiente para poder ganar terreno y hacer que Jae desistiera de su idea, el problema era ¿cómo le iba a hacer?

Anunciaron el vuelo que esperaban y desde que se habían subido al avión el líder no se le despego al pelicastaño para nada; cuando por fin llegaron a Bora Bora todos estaban muy felices, era un lugar paradisiaco el cual querían conocer, YunHo no perdió oportunidad y entre broma y broma cada cuanto que podía abrazaba a JaeJoong aunque miles de cámaras los estuvieran captando, no l e importaba nada en ese momento, solo el hecho de estar cerca de él

Prácticamente estarían tres días en la isla, así que esa misma tarde comenzaron a grabar algunas escenas que el video necesitaba; fueron hospedados en unos chalet a orillas del mar los cuales dejaban ver todo el esplendor del océano ya que contaba con unos vidrios en el piso que dejaban ver el mar debajo de ellos

Al otro día comenzaron muy temprano con las grabaciones, conforme se iban cambiando de vestuario iban tomándose las fotografías para el disco junto con escenas que servirían en el videoclip, había momentos en los cuales aprovechaban para disfrutar del lugar y se divertían ya sea jugando volleyball, nadando, buceando, sobre las motos acuaticas o sencillamente descansando en un camastro mientras recibían un poco de sol, esos eran los momentos donde YunHo quería aprovechar para acercarse más al pelicastaño, sin embargo siempre pasaba algo o llegaba alguien que interrumpía el momento de decisión del líder

Prácticamente entre dos días el video fue grabado completamente, así que el último lo utilizaron para sacar unas fotografías tipo safari que servían muy bien para el concepto; llegaba la última noche que pasarían ahí y aún YunHo no hablaba con JaeJoong por lo que comenzó a resignarse al respecto, sin embargo esa noche vieron como unas personas ocupaban uno de los chalet vecinos por lo que decidieron inspeccionar al respecto

ChangMin, JunSu, YunHo y JaeJoong se fueron nadando para tratar de ver a través del vidrio que tenían todos los chalet sorprendiéndose de ver que era una pareja de recién casados; todos apenados por lo que acababan de ver decidieron regresar sin embargo JaeJoong se quedó un poco atrás cosa que extraño a los demás y gran susto se llevaron cuando se dieron cuenta que lo había mordido un aguamala por lo que fueron a ayudarlo al momento

Una vez que estaban fuera del agua revisaron el lugar de la herida encontrando que no había sido nada grave pero al pelicastaño le ardía mucho, las personas del lugar le dieron una pomada que serviría para que no se pusiera muy rojo y el ardor fuera diminuyendo; el incidente hizo que el manager los mandara a la cama de una vez ya que podría pasar algo mas grave y tenían que cuidarse. Cuando regresaban a los chalet ChangMin le dijo a JunSu que esa noche durmiera en el de YooChun y él puesto que tenían planeado ver unas cosas en la computadora portátil que habían llevado y tal vez se dormirían un poco tarde y JaeJoong, que era el que compartía el chalet con los otros dos, tenía que descansar por lo de su herida así que lo mejor era que se fuera al otro chalet para que descansara

YunHo al escuchar eso no pudo ponerse más feliz, sabía que el otro estaba un poco indispuesto, pero él solo quería hablar con el y hacerle ver lo que sentía; el escandaloso aceptó rápidamente, por motivos un poco obvios pensó YunHo, pero que le valían a él para lograr su cometido

Al llegar, JaeJoong se recostó en la cama mientras ponía uno de sus brazos sobre sus ojos, YunHo pensó que tal vez no era conveniente molestarlo ya que se le veía agotado y además adolorido, pero su corazón decía que esa era la oportunidad que buscaba y ahora algo divino se lo había concedido, así que lo mejor era no desperdiciarla por lo que se acercó a la cama y se sentó a un lado del otro

- ¿Te… te duele mucho?

- Un poco… más que nada es el susto que me lleve… esos bichos realmente pueden ser venenosos

- Si… realmente me preocupe mucho… - dijo YunHo algo nervioso pero muy sinceramente

- Gracias… oye te veo muy serio ¿qué tienes? ¿es por lo que me paso?

- Emmm… si es por eso… - no sabía como decirle, tanto estar planeando y pensando en el momento que ahora tenía la mente en blanco

- Ya deja de preocuparte… mejor ayúdame a ponerme la pomada… – dijo extendiéndole el tubito el cual el otro agarró; el pelicastaño se quitó la playera cosa que puso muy nervioso al líder - …¿prefieres que sea de pie o así como estoy?

- Como… como tú te sientas más cómodo, lo que menos quiero es que te duela más

- Pues yo creo que de pie, no se porque así acostado siento que me punza más – Jae se levantó y se puso frente a YunHo, este al tener al otro delante suyo en esas condiciones comenzaron a provocar que un calor muy fuerte recorriera todo su cuerpo, el chalet era muy íntimo y la luz que había en ellos era tenue por lo que el cuerpo del otro se miraba bastante seductor; YunHo retiró la tapa del tubo y puso una porción de la pomada en su mano para después comenzarla a untar en el abdomen de su amigo, los leves gemidos que el mayor soltaba, aunque era por el ardor que sentía, eran como música para sus oídos y cada vez estaba perdiendo más el control por lo que decidió hablar mientras efectuaba la curación

- Oye… ¿y que me cuentas de la chica esa que te gustaba?

- Aahh pues… por ahí anda…

- ¿La has visto?

- Se puede decir que si…

- ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de ella?

- Aparte de su físico, que es una buena persona, muy… entregada a lo que hace, procura todo lo que esta a su alcance y además es cariñosa – por cada palabra que Jae iba diciendo era como una puñalada en su corazón ¿cómo competir contra todas esas cualidad y más siendo un hombre?

- Se ve que la amas mucho…

- Ahora si estoy convencido, esa ocasión que te conté aún estaba un poco dudoso, pero ahora si estoy seguro de lo que siento… - YunHo dejó de pasar su mano por el abdomen del otro mientras bajaba su rostro, ya no podía escuchar un solo halago hacía esa mujer, eso lo estaba destrozando

- ¡¡No lo hagas!! – dijo de repente aún sin alzar el rostro

- ¿Qué?

- No puedes decirle nunca que la amas…

- ¿Por… porque?

- Porque tú no eres para ella… - dijo por fin alzando la cabeza y poniéndose de pie frente a su compañero

- YunHo… ni sabes de quien se trata, ¿cómo puedes estas seguro de lo que dices?

- Porque tú solo puedes ser de una persona que es quien realmente te ama… - JaeJoong lo miró a los ojos muy sorprendido

- ¿De quien?... – YunHo sujetó al otro de la cintura apegándolo con mucho cuidado a su cuerpo para que no se lastimara más su abdomen, en el momento que el pelicastaño iba a decir algo más los labios de YunHo se juntaron con los suyos apenas en un rose, sin embargo el líder comenzó una caricia con ellos mientras iba profundizando sus movimientos hasta que se volvió en un beso; JaeJoong al principio no respondió sin embargo a los pocos segundos comenzó a mover su boca acoplándose muy bien a la de su amigo, después de unos minutos el líder se separo un poco del otro mientras sus respiraciones estaban muy agitadas, entonces fue cuando por fin pudo contestar

- De mi… tú solamente puedes ser mío Jae porque… te amo… - el pelicastaño abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente para luego bajar su rostro ocultándolo de la mirada del otro, YunHo comprendió en ese momento lo que había hecho y estaba seguro que ahí terminaría su amistad ya que en ese momento el otro lo más seguro es que lo golpearía, sin embargo escucho como leves risas salían de la boca del otro - …¿de que te ríes?... ¿te estas burlando de mi?... se que soy hombre y tu igual, pero es lo que siento y no podía seguir ocultándolo, no soportaría jamás que fueras a decirle palabras de amor a una tipa cuando yo te puedo ofrecer eso que buscas, tal vez no tendré lo que ella tiene, pero te juro que nadie te amaría de la misma forma como te amo yo… - las risas se seguían escuchando cosa que desespero mucho al líder - …deja de reírte que no me… - pero se interrumpió cuando vio como Jae alzaba su rostro, seguía soltando leves risitas pero sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas

- YunHo… eres un tonto… - sin que se pudiera dar cuenta, el líder sintió como el otro lo abrazaba muy fuerte por el cuello mientras hundía su rostro en el; este lo abrazo en respuesta pero sin comprender la actitud que había tomado su amigo, se veía que no le había parecido lo que le había dicho y mucho menos lo que había hecho ya que estaba llorando, pero ¿abrazarlo? eso jamás lo imaginó

- Jae… se que esto te tiene que tener muy desconcertado, pero no podía callarlo más, escuche como le decías a JunSu que al regresar te le declararías a la chica esa y es cuando me di cuenta plenamente de mis sentimientos y que no podía permitir eso… yo solo…

- ¡¡Callate!!... – dijo alzando su rostro y viéndolo a los ojos - …¿no escuchaste toda la conversación verdad?

- No… se que no debí escuchar nada, pero con lo que pude oír bastó, no podía seguir escuchando… yo…

- Ya que lo estabas haciendo debiste de escuchar todo… es cierto que regresando pensaba declararme, ¿pero quien te dijo que sería a una chica?... – YunHo abrió sus ojos muy grandes, ¿acaso Jae estaba enamorado de otro hombre? - …cuando te conté te dije que me gustaba una persona, más nunca dije que se tratara de una mujer… si hubieras escuchado todo lo que hable con JunSu te habrías dado cuenta…

- De todas formas… hombre o mujer yo no iba a permitir que alguien se quedara contigo, al menos no sin haber intentado decirte lo que siento…

- ¿Y ahora que sabes que no es una mujer, no te interesa saber de quien estoy enamorado?

- No… no me importa – dijo volteando un poco su rostro pero el pelicastaño lo tomó de la barbilla e hizo que lo viera de nuevo a los ojos

- Pero a mi si me importa… ya que esa persona me a demostrado ser la mejor del mundo y con los sentimientos mas hermosos que jamás he conocido… y aunque tú no quieras que se lo diga, lo haré… porque como tú dices, ya no puedo seguir callándolo y necesito decirle lo que siento… - YunHo se separó del otro y le dio la espalda, había sido un iluso al pensar que al decirle sus sentimientos eso iba a lograr que el otro no se declarara

- ¿Entonces cuando regresemos se lo dirás?

- No… lo voy a hacer en este momento

- ¿Q…que? – dijo volteando de nueva cuenta viendo muy fijamente a su compañero

- No tiene caso esperar para regresar si lo puedo hacer ahora… - se acercó al líder tomándole la mano mientras sus miradas no perdían contacto - …YunHo… no se como pasó ni desde cuando, solo que llevo mucho tiempo así y hasta ahora me atrevo a decirlo… te amo… como nunca creí que amaría a alguien… - antes de que el líder pudiera salir de su shock y pronunciara alguna palabra, Jae ya se había acercado y ahora lo besaba con una pasión como nunca creyó que alguien pudiera hacerlo, su mente procesaba la información ¿entonces era él la persona de la cual todo el tiempo hablo JaeJoong?, la falta de aire hizo que se separaran mientras el líder veía como el otro le sonreía

- Jae… ¿es cierto lo que me estas diciendo?

- Totalmente, te amo Jung YunHo…

- ¿Entonces esas lágrimas…?

- Eran de felicidad, no podía creer que tú hayas sido el que me dijera eso, nunca creí que sintieras algo por mí…

- Ni yo de que fuera esa persona de la cual me habías contado… ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

- Cuando hablamos al respecto aún no estaba muy seguro, de hecho esas ocasiones en las que decías que te evitaba en cierta forma era cierto porque temía de mis sentimientos, sin embargo el sentir que estabas enojado conmigo y lejos me pusieron muy mal, ahí es donde me di cuenta que te necesito cerca para poder estar feliz…

- Te amo Jae…

- Y yo a ti tontito celoso…

De nueva cuanta se volvieron a besar, pero esta vez con muchísima más entrega, el pelicastaño fue empujando al otro hasta el borde de la cama donde fue sentado mientras el otro se hincaba sobre esta al mismo tiempo que seguía besándolo; las manos de YunHo recorrían toda la espalda del mayor con suaves masajes que comenzaban a erizarle la piel en tanto metía sus dedos por el cabello del líder para hacer más profundo el beso; de pronto YunHo detuvo un momento al mayor quien se extraño por la interrupción

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Jae… si seguimos así no voy a poder detenerme…

- ¿Y quien te dijo que nos detendríamos?

- Pero estas herido

- La felicidad que estoy sintiendo es mucho más fuerte que ese dolor… además… estoy muy excitado… - el mayor tomó la mano del otro y la colocó en su parte íntima donde este sintió que estaba bastante abultado - …no querrás dejarme así ¿cierto?

- Solo si tú me prometes que tampoco me dejaras así

- Trato hecho…

Retomaron los besos mientras se iban recostando en la cama, las caricias iban subiendo de intensidad al igual que gemidos comenzaban a salir de sus gargantas, estaban muy ansiosos pero al mismo tiempo nerviosos ya que iba a ser una experiencia que no habían vivido nunca sin embargo comenzaron a dejarse llevar, los toques que se daban ya eran totalmente con lujuria y el pudor que en algún momento pudieron tener desapareció en ese instante

El mayor decidió comenzar a decender por el cuerpo del otro hasta llegar a ese lugar que expresaba más vividamente que el momento era placentero y lo atendió de una manera tan devota que el líder sintió que estaba llegando al cielo en vida. De nueva cuenta volvió a subir hasta alcanzar los labios del otro comenzando otra ronda de besos, los chasquidos de sus bocas era lo único que se podía escuchar al igual que sus respiraciones aceleradas, sin duda ese era un momento mágico y quería llegar al máximo de su plenitud

Por un momento se quedaron viendo a los ojos, sabían lo que seguiría sin embargo los dos eran hombres y uno tenía que experimentar algo que nunca antes había hecho, ninguno de los dos tenía problema por hacer ese papel ya que lo que más deseaban era estar por fin amándose con el otro, pero de la misma manera, ninguno decía nada. Fue hasta que JaeJoong comenzó a acariciar la mejilla del otro que por fin se atrevió a dar ese paso

- Quiero sentirte…

- ¿Estas seguro?

- No es que este seguro o no… sencillamente soy el mayor y se hará lo que yo diga – una sonrisa traviesa adorno la boca del pelicastaño la cual fue respondida de la misma forma por el otro

- ¿Apenas comenzando con esta relación y ya tienes exigencias?

- Sabes que soy caprichoso… pero así me elegiste así que te aguantas

- Me encantas…

- No más que tú a mi…

JaeJoong se separó del cuerpo del otro y empezó a gatear por la cama hasta ponerse a la mitad de la misma, de una forma muy sensual comenzó a bajarse el short que era la única prenda que llevaba encima revelando un cuerpo por demás delicioso a los ojos del otro, ya lo había visto desnudo en otras ocasiones, sin embargo la diferencia de esta vez es que iba a ser suyo y solamente suyo

El pelicastaño se colocó sobre sus extremidades dejando a la vista su trasero el cual era una invitación muy tentadora para el líder y de la cual no iba a negarse; este comenzó a quitarse la ropa lo más veloz que pudo hasta quedar en las mismas condiciones que el otro y se fue acercando a este mientras comenzaba a repartir caricias en esa zona. Su mano llegó por fin al miembro del otro y comenzó a masajearlo de forma suave pero precisa; mientras realizaba esto con su otra mano tomaba su propio miembro y lo iba acercando a la entrada de JaeJoong quien lo esperaba impacientemente

Cuando por fin la punta toco ese paraje, muy lentamente comenzó a introducirse pero el dolor era evidente en el rostro del mayor quien trataba de no emitir ningún grito, el líder notó esto y trato de detenerse pero el otro se lo impidió indicándole que continuara, la inexperiencia de ambos en ese sentido había pasado por alto la previa preparación al acto, sin embargo su deseo era más fuerte

Por fin YunHo llegó al fondo tocando un punto que hizo que el pelicastaño soltara un ronco gemido y comenzara a moverse puesto que deseaba sentir más de eso, las embestidas provocadas por ambos fueron acelerándose casi al instante y había llegado un momento en donde sus cuerpos se acoplaban tan bien que sentían que habían nacido para estar de esa forma por siempre; a la misma velocidad que las embestidas eran hechas la mano de YunHo bombeaba el miembro de JaeJoong produciéndole un placer sin igual el cual era demostrada por medio de sus gemidos ahora bastante fuertes que solo conseguían que la excitación de YunHo creciera a cada segundo

Por fin sintieron como una corriente eléctrica comenzaba a invadir todo su cuerpo y se centralizara en sus miembros logrando con esto que se vinieran, uno en el interior del mayor y este en la mano del otro; sus cuerpos cayeron rendidos empapados de sudor, el calor del lugar era de por si bastante fuerte, pero eso era opacado con el calor que sus cuerpos sintieron en esa entrega. YunHo giró a su ahora novio para que quedara boca arriba y lo pudiera ver a los ojos

- Gracias por regalarme este momento…

- Y no será el único, porque ahora que te tengo no te dejaré ir jamás…

- Me saliste muy posesivo, ¿pero sabes que?... eso me gusta…

- Entonces ahora somos novios ¿no?

- Solo si me lo pides como es debido…

- Jae… acabamos de tener sexo, ¿y aún así quieres que te lo pida de forma cursi?

- ¡¡YunHooo!!... no seas antirromántico… que mira que me hubiera gustado con una cena y a la luz de las velas, pero no me puedo quejar… y otra cosa señor directo… no tuvimos sexo, hicimos el amor…

- ¿Sabes que por esos detallitos me encantas?

- No, pero es bueno saberlo ahora… - el pelicastaño levanto un poco su cabeza para alcanzar los labios del otro regalándole un beso fugaz

- Jae… ¿te gustaría ser mi novio? – JaeJoong sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras atraía a su cuerpo el del otro en un fuerte abrazo

- Si, si quiero… por toda la vida de ser posible… te amo YunHo

- Y yo a ti… ahora tengo el novio más hermoso de todo el mundo y que ninguna fan loca se atreva a tocarte porque se las verá conmigo…

- Ay… ¿ni tantito?... recuerda que amo las demostraciones de afecto de mis fans, pero mis ojos y mi corazón solo serán para ti…

- De acuerdo, pero no quiero malas caras ni pucheros cuando alguna fan se me acerque y yo tenga que responder a sus demostraciones de afecto…

- Oyeee... tú eres muy exagerado, tú si eres capaz de besarlas ahí, y eso si no lo voy a permitir, en ese momento me desgreño a la tipa…

- Jajajaja de acuerdo… - se acomodaron mejor en la cama mientras Jae se recargaba en el pecho de su novio – oye… ¿y les diremos esto a los chicos?... por lo que veo JunSu si sabe de tus sentimientos…

- Si, él si sabe lo que siento por ti, de hecho por culpa de él es que me comencé a dar cuenta de eso, desde hace bastante tiempo en ocasiones me preguntaba que porque te miraba mucho y demás cosas, ahí me di cuenta que inconcientemente lo hacía y fue cuando comenzó a despertar ese sentimiento por ti… sin embargo no creo que sea prudente que sepa que ya tenemos una relación, de hecho ninguno, no se como lo tomarían y tengo miedo que eso afecte al grupo, además que en el caso de JunSu pues…

- ¿Tú sabes lo que siente?

- Si… nunca me lo ha dicho pero se le nota… lo que no se es si algún día YooChun pudiera corresponderle, quiere mucho a JunSu pero solo como amigos, digamos que se le nota a leguas que no le gustan los hombres… así que mejor que no lo sepan, aunque no me gusta engañarlos…

- Pues por el momento no lo hagamos, ya más adelante veremos que pasa y pues… no se como le haré para poder controlarme

- Recuerda el fanservice… nos podemos valer un poco de eso, y ya en la casa pues veremos alguna oportunidad… lo importante es que estamos juntos…

- Eres divino…

- YunHo, hagamos el amor otra vez…

- Con gusto mi amor… pero si seguimos así mañana estarás todo molido…

- Un aguamala me atacó, puedo valerme de eso – dijo guiñándole un ojo o intentándolo ya que ese nunca había sido el fuerte del mayor

- Eres un pervertido ¿sabias?

- Solo cuando se trata de ti…

Esa noche volvieron a hacer el amor varias veces, Bora Bora se había convertido en su santuario y eso siempre lo tendrían en la mente, prácticamente estaban viviendo como su luna de miel y era el mejor lugar del mundo para hacerlo

Al otro día regresaron a Korea ya que un par de días era la presentación de su sencillo de verano, los más grandes no dijeron nada de su relación y cada vez que podían se robaban besos rápidos cuando nadie estaba cerca, era muy evidente la cercanía que ahora compartían, pero nadie lo vio extraño ya que desde siempre ellos dos habían sido muy buenos amigos; un día YunHo vio como JunSu hablaba con JaeJoong y este le preguntaba que si se le declararía al líder, este le respondió que aún no lo haría puesto que el valor se le había escapado, el escandaloso lo comprendió y ya no volvió a preguntar al respecto

Por fin el nuevo sencillo fue lanzado y comenzaron las presentaciones del mismo, la agenda volvía a llenarse con visitas a televisoras y programas, todo el mes fue hacer promoción con ese sencillo donde en algunas ocasiones se podía apreciar un poco de la cercanía de YunHo y JaeJoong, pero todo era asociado con el fanservice, al mismo tiempo grababan su nuevo disco que muy pronto iba a ser lanzado. Al mismo tiempo que hacían sus presentaciones en Korea, viajaban alternadamente a Japón para cumplir con algunos eventos como lo fue el festival "Tanabata" que se celebró en la torre de Tokyo, a mediados del mes lanzaron su segundo sencillo japonés

Cuando llegó el mes de Agosto casi toda la primera quincena se la pasaron en Japón ya que se celebraba el evento de verano A-Nation y esta iba a ser la primera vez que acudirían, eso los tenía muy ilusionados puesto que su popularidad cada vez crecía más y más en tierra nipona, también grabaron varios programas donde visitaban distintos lugares de ese lugar pasando buenos momentos y además muy divertidos. Luego volvieron a Korea donde YooChun, JunSu y YunHo se presentaron juntos en un programa de concursos

Por fin Septiembre había llegado y ese mes sacaban su segundo disco, los cambios de look se hicieron y los ensayos comenzaban ya que tendrían su primer showcase, estaban por demás emocionados, sin embargo en uno de esos ensayos JaeJoong se lastimó su rodilla, la preocupación de todos era evidente, pero mucho más de YunHo quien no se le despego en ningún momento; los médico indicaron que la lesión era de gravedad y que tenían que operar lo antes posible ya que de no hacerlo podría quedar así y no volvería a bailar nunca más

La decisión fue muy dura ya que estaba en puerta el lanzamiento del disco en el showcase y no podían hacerlo sin el nuevamente pelinegro, sin embargo todos estuvieron de acuerdo que la salud de JaeJoong era más importante y este sueño lo tenían que cumplir los cinco, así una temporada estuviera ausente por lo que se planeó la operación casi enseguida

El showcase se llevó a cabo y fue todo un éxito, el lleno era impresionante y todo gracias a su gran trabajo desde el día que iniciaron, JaeJoong estuvo presente pero obviamente los bailes no los podía hacer por lo que fue sustituido por un bailarín que portaba una mascara

El día de la operación llegó y YunHo como siempre lo acompañaba, quería darle entender que siempre estaría a su lado y que todo saldría bien, cuando nadie los miraba se besaron apasionadamente, pero tuvieron que interrumpirse ya que alguien entraba al cuarto en el hospital

La operación fue un éxito pero tenía que estar el mayor tiempo posible en reposo y seis meses tenía prohibido hacer bailes fuertes, por lo que utilizarían al bailarín como sustituto hasta ese entonces. Una vez ya en su departamento, una tarde YunHo fue a la habitación del pelinegro aprovechando que los demás habían salido a un compromiso al cual el líder se justificó ya que no podían dejar solo a JaeJoong

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Muy bien… y más porque ahora estas conmigo… ¿ya se fueron los chicos?

- Si, ahora estamos solos…

- Maldición, ahora no podremos hacer el amor por mi culpa…

- No digas eso, son cosas que pasan y ni modo… pero quiero que recuerdes que te amo como un loco… y dejaremos que pase un tiempo para que te recuperes un poco más, y verás que con mucho cuidado podremos hacer el amor…

- ¿Me lo prometes?

- Claro que si amor…

- No te vayas a ir por ahí a buscar a otra persona que me sustituya porque apenas me recupere te juro Jung YunHo que te agarro a patadas

- Jajajaja sería incapaz de hacer eso… tú eres toda mi vida…

- Y tu la mía… - se besaron por largo tiempo ya que eso era lo único que por ahora podían hacer

- Bueno, ahora descansa que te hace mucha falta…

- Yo creo que el que debería de ir al doctor y descansar eres tú…

- ¿Yo porque?

- No creas que porque estoy así no me he dado cuenta que andas mas del estómago y todo por el estrés del nuevo disco y por estarme cuidando… por favor descansa YunHo… sin ti sabes que nos venimos todos abajo…

- De acuerdo amor… ahora duerme yo iré a ver un poco la televisión…

- Te amo…

- Yo más…

Yunho salió de la recámara del pelinegro y se fue a la sala como había dicho, cierto que seguía preocupado por su novio pero los doctores decían que con la operación ya no iba a haber consecuencias por lo que tenía que tranquilizarse si de verdad no quería enfermar, ahora se sentía completo, desde que andaba con JaeJoong todo era felicidad en sus vidas, a excepción del incidente de la rodilla, pero ahora si se podía sentir completo, ahora solo esperaba que esa felicidad fuera a durar eternamente…

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

Cierro el grifo del agua cuando me doy cuenta que esta a punto de desbordarse todo al suelo, por andar vagando en mi mente ni cuenta me había dado que lo había dejado abierto; suelto un fuerte suspiro y me dispongo a salir del baño, cuando por fin lo hago escucho como una puerta es abierta y volteo a mi izquierda veo como YooChun va saliendo del estudio, cuando lo hace nota mi presencia y me voltea a ver, nuestras miradas quedan fijas la una sobre la otra, unas ganas enormes de partirle la cara se apoderan de mi de solo saber que por su culpa estoy sufriendo de esta manera al osar haber puesto sus manos sobre el cuerpo de JaeJoong

Él me mira extrañado ya que no sabe identificar el porque lo miro de esa forma por lo que trato de relajar mi mirada sin embargo eso es muy difícil, no sabría decir si es porque lo intimidé o porque sencillamente lo pasó por alto sigue su camino hacía el estudio que esta al fondo del pasillo que es el de JunSu y ChangMin cerrando la puerta una vez que entra

Yo sigo mi camino hacía la sala puesto que necesito tranquilizarme pero antes de tan siquiera sentarme veo como JaeJoong va saliendo de la cocina, noto en su cara tristeza y eso es por lo que hace unos minutos hablamos en el baño, él trata de no mirarme peor yo no puedo dejar de hacerlo, todo en él me encanta y siempre será mi obsesión

Veo como entra al baño y es cuando dejo de verlo por fin sentándome en el sofá, en ese momento siento como lágrimas comienzan a salir de mis ojos, esta situación me esta matando y no se hasta cuando podré soportarlo, pero si lo quiero recuperar totalmente tengo que hacerle ver lo que puede perder, así me este muriendo por dentro…

¿Por qué me miraba de esa forma?, cuando YunHo esta molesto por algo enseguida pone ese gesto, sin embargo es de los que en el momento te dice cual es el problema, pero esta ocasión no me dijo nada, así que lo más seguro es que haya sido alucinación mía, pero en verdad sentí miedo, nunca me había mirado de esa manera

Me separo de la puerta del estudio en donde estoy recargado desde que la cerré, veo hacia el frente y diviso a JunSu frente a su computadora pero recostado hacia el frente; me acerco y noto como esta dormido sin embargo puedo ver que estuvo llorando ya que se notan los surcos por sus mejillas

Acaricio su cabello y no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable, se que lloró por mi culpa, cada vez que hablamos terminamos discutiendo o diciéndonos cosas que nos duelen, pero ya es una reacción que he tenido de un tiempo para acá y no puedo evitar. Jalo una silla que esta cerca y me dedico a contemplarlo, es hermoso por donde sea que lo vea, siempre con su alegría la cual ha estado apagada últimamente aunque al parecer siempre que esta con YunHo esta regresa, a la fecha no entiendo como es que le estoy haciendo esto, no lo merece y estoy conciente de eso por lo que me hace aún más culpable

Me acerco un poco a él hasta tener su rostro, que esta de lado, muy cerca del mío y sin poder evitarlo le robo un beso, él se remueve un poco sin embargo no despierta, siempre ha tenido el sueño muy pesado y es algo que tenemos en común; de nueva cuenta me acerco a él y le robo otro pero este un poco más profundo el cual comienza a corresponder inconcientemente

Cuando me separo de él escucho como en susurros dice mi nombre, eso me pone muy feliz porque en verdad que me doy cuenta de cuanto me ama y más miserable me siento, pero el ser humano por naturaleza es pecador y cae en las tentaciones y yo no soy la excepción, sin embargo lo que mas me molesta de mi mismo es que lo estoy lastimando a él que no tiene la culpa, pero no lo pudo dejar, sencillamente porque sin él, mi vida acabaría en ese instante

Sonrío cuando sin querer moví el mouse de la computadora y la pantalla me mostró lo que antes de quedarse dormido mi hermoso delfincito estaba viendo; una fotografía de los dos de hace mucho tiempo cuando aún no éramos nada y del cual nunca me hubiera imaginado que algún día lo seríamos

Sigo viendo las imágenes que se despliegan en la página y encuentro una que me llama mucho la atención, esa en la cual ganamos nuestro primer premio grande como artistas del año y donde JunSu y yo estamos agarrados de la mano compartiendo el momento, no puedo creer que de eso ya haya pasado un año y medio, tiempo en el cual mi vida cambió totalmente…

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

JaeJoong se recuperaba cada día de una manera positiva, pero el hecho de pensar que tanto tiempo estaría prácticamente inactivo lo desesperaba, las presentaciones de su nuevo disco habían comenzado y este estaba teniendo muy buena aceptación; el pelinegro acudía con ellos a los programas y a algunas presentaciones siempre y cuando no bailara, por lo que se la pasaba sentado cantando cuando de alguna balada se tratara, al menos podía participar en las promociones y eso era lo más importante

El videoclip de su nueva canción estaba subiendo como la espuma, la imagen que ahora traían era mas salvaje y mas llamativa que la anterior, cosa que les valió mucho para seguir escalando peldaños en el medio; YooChun y YunHo fueron invitados para hacer unos dramas para el programa de Good Sunday Banjun Drama, además de seguir participando en distintos shows de variedad, JunSu en algunas ocasiones también participaba, por lo que ChangMin siempre se quedaba acompañando a JaeJoong en su departamento

Aunque la salud del pelinegro iba viento en popa, todos notaban esa preocupación especial que el líder tenía por él, ya que si no había algún compromiso que cumplir, prácticamente se la vivía en la habitación del mayor; YooChun trató de hablar con YunHo en esas oportunidades donde solo ellos dos acudían a algún programa, pero siempre recibía la misma respuesta negativa por parte del más grande

Un día que tuvieron de descanso YooChun había salido muy temprano puesto que iba a ver a su novia, pero como a las tres horas había regresado con un semblante por demás enfadado y azotando la puerta, cosa que alertó a todos y salieron a ver que sucedía

- ¿Por qué vienes tan enfadado? – preguntó YunHo quien venía empujando en su silla de ruedas al mayor

- ¡¡Porque estoy harto de sus desplantes de celos, de sus caprichos… estoy harto de ella!!…

- ¿Hablas de tu novia hyung? – preguntó ChangMin

- Ex… ex novia Min… acabo de terminar con ella… - el departamento quedó en silencio, todos se miraban entre si, era cierto que no a todos les caía bien la chica esa, pero si su amigo la había elegido era por algo evidentemente

- Su… supongo que te has de sentir muy mal ¿no?

- Me siento súper liberado JunSu, si no me sintiera bien con el hecho no la habría terminado ¿no crees?

- Oye, no le hables así… que vengas enfadado por algo no es culpa de nosotros…

- Es que no puedo creer hasta donde es capaz una mujer de llegar por capricho y su supuesta "sed de venganza"…

- ¿Qué te hizo?

- Publicó fotos de nosotros en Internet, al rato todo mundo sabrá que fue mi novia y de ahí se comenzaran a destara un montón de tontería sobre mi, además de que en SM me van a llamar la atención…

- No creo, SM ya sabía de lo suyo así que no dirá nada, solo tu desmiente que tienen actualmente tienen una relación y veras que no sucederá nada…

- Quisiera estar tan seguro… en serio que es más fácil lidiar con el fanservice que con una cosa así… JunSu si se complica el asunto tendrás que ayudarme para callarle la boca a las fans…

- ¿Y… yo?

- Claro… ¿con quien crees que me emparejan?... como si no lo supieras… pero en fin… - YooChun se sentó en el sofá de la sala mientras trataba de tranquilizarse un poco cuando vio como YunHo y Jae estaban agarrados de la mano de una forma muy extraña - …oigan, como que ese papel de líder preocupado ya esta pasando de la raya ¿no?... no tienen que estarse agarrando de la mano en la casa… - los dos más grandes se miraron a los ojos para luego sonreírse y asentir con la cabeza, por lo que el líder comenzó a hablar

- Chicos… aprovechando que YooChun hizo el comentario, Jae y yo queremos decirles algo…

- No por favor… no nos vayas a salir con que será más tiempo del normal lo de su recuperación porque sino ahí si que estaremos en un gran problema…

- No se trata de eso… es algo que queremos compartir con ustedes y creemos que es justo que lo sepan…

- ¿De que se trata hyung? – YunHo tenía la palabra sin embargo le estaba costando mucho decirlo por lo que Jae fue el que al final habló

- YunHo y yo somos pareja… - si el silencio con la noticia de YooChun había sido penetrante, el de ahora sencillamente pasaba los límites

- ¿Qué ustedes son… que?

- Pareja, novios, amantes, cuando ustedes no están hacemos el amor… eso…

- ¡¡HYUNG!! – dijo ChangMin al imaginar a su dos compañeros en distintas posiciones sobre su cama

- Jae… no creo que sea bueno que seas tan informativo…

- Lo siento amor, pero sabes que siempre he sido muy directo y sincero con las cosas… disculpa…

- ¡¡¡Waaaaa!!!... muchísimas felicidades Hyungs… sabía que esto iba a pasar en algún momento – gritó JunSu mientras los iba a abrazar

- ¡Wow!... esto en verdad que sale del raciocinio común, pero creo que si ustedes se sienten bien y están bien pues es lo correcto… muchas felicidades – dijo el menor, sin embargo YooChun los miraba de manera extraña

- ¿No vas a decir nada YooChun? – cuestionó el líder

- Si, si voy a decir algo… creo que la locura de las fans se les pegó de forma muy mala… una cosa es lo que ellas quieren ver y otra que ustedes se lo crean y lo hagan una realidad…

- ¡YooChun!…

- Nada JunSu, no se como puedes estar de acuerdo con esto cuando es una aberración, ¿qué no se dan cuenta que son hombres los dos?

- Si, si nos damos cuenta YooChun, pero nos amamos y es lo único que importa… pero al parecer no contaremos con tu apoyo…

- Hagan lo que quieran, sencillamente traten de que sus demostraciones de afecto no sean vistos por mis ojos…

Sin decir una palabra más se puso de pie y se fue a encerrar a su habitación, los otros cuatro se quedaron en silencio un buen rato mientras YunHo y JaeJoong seguían agarrados muy fuerte de la mano. Todo ese día YooChun no habló con ninguno de sus compañeros, pero a la mañana siguiente fue con YunHo para hablar con él antes de que comenzaran las actividades del día

- YunHo… quiero pedir una disculpa por mi actitud de ayer, pero es que no era mi mejor día y la noticia me agarro de sorpresa, en serio que jamás me lo imagine, muchas veces estuve platicando con Jae y nunca me dijo nada de lo que sentía por ti y por ende tú tampoco, así que me sorprendí mucho al escuchar que ustedes son… pareja… lo estuve meditando toda la noche y no soy nadie para juzgarlos ni mucho menos para decir que esta bien o que esta mal… no digo que no se me hace raro, pero creo que me podré acostumbrar a eso…

- Muchas gracias YooChun… en serio que Jae se pondrá muy feliz cuando sepa esto, él en verdad estaba muy deprimido por tu reacción…

- Iré a hablar con él también, solo que por favor YunHo, si tienen pensado tener sexo que sea donde no los pueda escuchar, creo que eso aún no lo soportaría…

- Jajajaj de acuerdo, no te preocupes por eso… y muchas gracias amigo…

- Si ustedes son felices, yo lo seré también…

Se dieron un fraternal abrazo con lo cual cerraban lo que acababan de hablar, a la hora del desayuno YooChun dio sus felicitaciones a la pareja delante de sus otros dos compañeros, ahora si eran como una familia completa la cual se apoyaba entre si. Esa tarde cuando regresaron al departamento YooChun vio como JunSu se le quedaba viendo mucho a YunHo y JaeJoong, por lo que se acercó a él para ver porque los miraba de esa manera

- ¿Extraño no lo crees?

- YooChun me asustaste…

- Lo siento, pero es que vi como los mirabas y me dio curiosidad el porque…

- Pues… creo que hacen una linda pareja

- ¿En verdad lo piensas?... yo creo que es extraño, se me hace un poco difícil el creer que un hombre se enamore de otro y no digo que no pase en este mundo porque evidentemente a cada rato pasa, pero nunca había conocido a alguien cercano a mi que tuviera esas preferencias…

- ¿Y te molesta eso?

- No, me es indiferente…

- ¿Y… si tu le gustaras a un hombre que pensarías al respecto? – la mirada de JunSu se posó sobre la del mayor

- Por principio le haría ver que yo no tengo esas preferencias, si se tratara de alguien cercano pues trataría de hacerlo reaccionar, pero si no fuera así, tal vez le diría una par de cositas para que no se le ocurriera volverse a acercar… - YooChun notó como el escandaloso bajaba un poco su rostro pero casi al instante la alzo de nuevo con una leve sonrisa en sus labios

- Creo que si sería algo difícil ¿no?

- Bastante, aunque viendo a estos a dos en serio que no me la creo, ninguno tiene la pinta de ser… así… no se tal vez las apariencias engañan…

- Si…

- Pero ya no te preocupes… nosotros no tenemos ese problema así que quita esa cara que si ellos son felices nosotros tenemos que estarlo por ellos también…

- Sin duda… bueno yo me voy a mi recámara que me siento algo… algo cansado – el escandaloso estaba por irse sin embargo YooChun lo agarro del brazo pues había notado algo extraño en su rostro

- Espera… JunSu… ¿estas llorando?

- No… ¿por qué dices eso? – dijo evitando la mirada del otro, pero YooChun lo tomó de la barbilla e hizo que lo viera a los ojos

- Pues esas lágrimas no afirman lo que estas diciendo…

- Es que me duele un poco la cabeza, por eso me quiero ir a descansar…

- ¿Seguro?

- Si… en serio no te preocupes… estaré bien…

Por fin el escandaloso se soltó del agarre del otro y se fue a su recámara donde se encerró toda la tarde, a YooChun le pareció muy extraña la actitud del mas chico y no se creía ese cuento de que le doliera la cabeza, lo conocía muy bien y sabía perfectamente cuando algo de enfermedad o dolor corporal atacaba a su amigo y esas lágrimas definitivamente no era de ninguna de esas dos

A los pocos días viajaron a Japón puesto que tenían que ir a la sesión fotográfica del que sería su tercer sencillo allá y la grabación del videoclip que ocuparía, estuvieron como una semana por tierras niponas puesto que no podían hacer mucho por la condición del pelinegro; después de eso regresaron a Korea para seguir con las promociones de su nuevo disco

Al llegar el mes de Noviembre los festivales y las premiaciones venían en puerta por lo que tuvieron muchas actividades, casi todo el mes los chicos fueron invitados para ser los DJ en una radio por lo cual casi todo el mes estuvieron acudiendo a ella al mismo tiempo que se presentaban en los diversos eventos que se organizaban

Cierto día a YooChun se le ocurrió la idea de invitar a JunSu a un nuevo parque de diversiones que habían abierto, sabía muy bien que al escandaloso le encantaba ese tipo de atracciones por lo que fue a buscarlo para decirle, pero su sorpresa fue mucha cuando JaeJoong le dijo que este había salido con ChangMin desde temprano y que regresarían un poco tarde ya que justamente habían ido a ese parque de diversiones

El enojo de YooChun se dejó ver a simple vista ya que no le respondió nada al mayor y se fue azotando la puerta, últimamente había notado que JunSu se la pasaba todo el tiempo con el menor y que ya no compartía con él tantas cosas como lo hacían antes y eso en verdad le molestaba

Esa noche cuando volvieron los dos más chicos, YooChun estaba en la cocina sirviéndose un poco de jugo mientras escuchaba las risas de los recién llegados, bebió lo que tenía en el vaso y lo depositó de mala manera en el lavadero para salir lo más aprisa posible que podía; cuando por fin salió los encontró en la sala comiéndose unas frituras que de seguro habían comprado en el parque y de lo mas felices que podían estar

- Hasta que por fin llegan…

- YooChun, no te habíamos visto

- Pues no, si entraron haciendo tremendo escándalo y muy divertidos… mientras uno se queda aquí en la casa todo aburrido…

- ¿Estas de mal humor hyung?

- Que intuitivo eres ChangMin… deberías de ser adivino…

- ¿Por qué estas así?

- Sencillamente porque arruinaron mi día, tenía un plan para hoy pero como a los señoritos se les ocurrió largarse al parque de diversiones pues ya me tuve que quedar a ver escenitas entre Jae y YunHo que sinceramente no quería presenciar…

- ¿Qué nosotros arruinamos tu día?... pero ni idea teníamos de que querías hacer algo con nosotros…

- De hecho pequeño ChangMin tú no entrabas en mis planes, digo, solo por si tu intuición esta vez no resulta, pero claro, el tonto de YooChun que se quede en la casa todo neurasténico mientras TÚ… - dijo señalando a ChangMin - …te llevas a JunSu al lugar donde YO quería llevarlo…

- YooChun, pero podemos ir después tu y yo, no me habías dicho nada… no es culpa de ChangMin…

- Tú ni hables, ahora si muy preocupado por mi ¿no?... pero ni te acordabas de que existía en estos últimos días, ahora todo lo quieres hacer con ChangMin mientras los otros dos están con sus arrumacos en donde se pueda… ¿y yo?... bien gracias ahí solo como perro…

- Hyung… ¿te estas escuchando? estas diciendo puras estupideces…

- ¡¡Solo digo la verdad!! – gritó exasperado mientras veía de mala forma al menor

- ¿Estas celoso? – el mayor abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ¿qué él estaba que?

- ¿Celoso?... ¡¡celoso yo!!... por favor no me hagas reír, ¿de que podría estar yo celoso?

- Pues es obvio por tu actitud, estas celoso de que JunSu pase más tiempo conmigo que contigo… - el mayor volteó a ver al escandaloso el cual tenía los ojos muy clavados en él, luego volteó a ver de nueva cuenta al menor

- Creo que el que esta diciendo puras estupideces eres tú…

YooChun se dio media vuelta y se fue de ahí rápidamente, ¿qué él estaba celoso? ni en sueños, aunque tenía muy grabado en su mente esa frase la cual repetía una y otra vez; esa noche no quiso cenar nada por lo que se encerró en su habitación y no salió de ahí hasta el día siguiente, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, en especial a JunSu

Al otro día muy temprano ChangMin se levantó de la cama y se dirigía al baño pero fue interceptado por YooChun quien lo llevó hasta su recámara, el menor se desconcertó mucho por esa acción sin embargo al parecer el mayor aún quería seguir con la discusión del día anterior

- Estuve toda la noche pensando en esto y he llegado a una conclusión y quiero que me digas la verdad ChangMin… ¿te gusta JunSu? – el menor lo miró detenidamente para luego poner los ojos en blanco

- Y yo quiero que tú me respondas también con la verdad… ¿te molestaría que así fuera? – YooChun frunció el entrecejo mientras le daba la espalda al otro

- Por supuesto que no… no tengo porque… pero tú aún no me respondes…

- No, no me gusta… pero no es difícil que eso sea cierto, creo que cualquiera podría enamorarse de alguien como JunSu… y yo se que eso lo sabes tú también… piénsalo hyung y deja de estar inventando cosas para justificar tus emociones…

ChangMin salió de la recámara de YooChun sin siquiera esperar a que este le respondiera, por otro lado el mayor se sentía más frustrado que la noche anterior, por cada palabra que ChangMin le decía más confundido quedaba y él lo atribuía a ese "don" que tenía el menor de jugar con las palabras para dejar a medias una frase que al final había respondido completamente. Lo mejor era olvidar todo eso ya que no llegaría a nada, de hecho no sabía ni porque le había interesado tanto el tema, solo sabía que si estaba molesto y eso era porque el menor le estaba robando a su mejor amigo

La popularidad que los chicos estaban alcanzando producían ciertos problemas a los vecinos del departamento donde vivían ya que muchas fans llegaban haciendo escándalo y estos ya se habían quejado al respecto, por lo que la productora decidió cambiarlos de departamento a uno mucho mejor; la mudanza fue casi al instante, la situación aquí era que en ese departamento tenían que compartir los cinco la misma habitación, al principio lo dudaron un poco más que nada por el hecho de la relación de JaeJoong y YunHo sin embargo al final terminaron aceptando por lo que en menos de tres días ya estaban instalados en su nuevo hogar

Pronto comenzaría la promoción de su segundo sencillo del disco y fueron llamados para grabar el videoclip, se trataba de una balada en la cual sus voces se conjuntaban haciendo una armonía muy hermosa; el concepto del video era sencillo y ya que JaeJoong aún no podía moverse mucho se decidió que se grabara en un estudio con muchas fans alrededor mientras ellos cantaban sobre un escenario

Al llegar a la locación las fans estaban muy emocionadas y todo lo que querían era estar cerca de sus ídolos, algunas trataban de tocarlos y entregarles regalos que habían llevado para ellos, no había muchas chicas pero si las suficientes para dejarlos bastante maltratados si es que aquello se salía de control


	6. Capitulo Especial Parte 3: RECUERDOS

**Capítulo Especial (Parte 3): RECUERDOS…**

El video fue grabado realmente en poco tiempo y quedó bastante bien a criterio de los directores, cuando los chicos estaban por salir de la locación unas chicas trataron de acercarse a JunSu, este trató de la manera más atenta que podía de decirles que tenía un poco de prisa sin embargo ellas no hicieron mucho caso por lo que el escandaloso había quedado algo rezagado de los demás; YooChun que estaba por salir del lugar notó que JunSu no venía hasta atrás por lo que se preocupo y regreso a ver que ocurría

Cuando llegó a la puerta del set se dio cuenta que el escandaloso estaba en medio de un montón de chicas que no lo dejaban seguir avanzando, así que sin dudarlo un segundo se acercó a ellas para ayudar a su amigo

- Disculpen chicas pero tenemos mucha prisa…

- Oppa... solo queremos platicar un rato con JunSu oppa…

- Lo siento pero eso no se podrá, tal vez en otra ocasión que nos encontremos esto pueda ser posible pero por ahora no… - el más grande tomó al otro de la mano y lo jaló hacia su cuerpo apegándolo a él, sentía una necesidad enfermiza de apartar a esa bola de arpías muy lejos de JunSu

- Pero si solo será un ratito

- ¡¡Dije que no!! - importándole muy poco la forma en como les había hablado a las fans, jaló a JunSu hasta que por fin salieron del set, ya cuando iban camino a la salida donde estaban todos los demás es que JunSu lo detuvo un momento

- YooChun, creo que fuiste un poco agresivo con las chicas…

- ¿Acaso querías quedar todo jaloneado y aplastado ahí dentro?

- No… y te agradezco mucho el que me hayas ayudado, pero no debiste de ser tan agresivo…

- Por lo visto todo lo que hago esta mal… pero eso me saco por querer ayudarte

- No te enojes Chunnie…

- ¿Como me dijiste?

- Emmm… yo… lo siento, no se porque te dije así – el escandaloso bajo su rostro todo sonrojado

- No… no importa… ahora vamos que nos están esperando

YooChun inconcientemente volvió a tomar la mano del menor y retomaron su caminar, no quería admitirlo el mismo pero le había gustado ese sobrenombre que le había dicho JunSu, cuando lo escucho sintió como una pequeña opresión en su estómago la cual quiso pasar desapercibido, sin embargo ahora que lo repetía en su mente una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro cuando el escandaloso no lo veía; al llegar a la puerta esa expresión se borro en el momento que vio a JaeJoong y YunHo tomados de la mano muy discretamente para que nadie los viera, fue cuando soltó a JunSu al darse cuenta que lo traía sujeto de la mano, sin decir ni una palabra subió a la van y no habló en todo el camino de regreso al departamento

EL primer evento de premiación del año había llegado y en esa ocasión ellos estaban nominados en categorías muy importantes, su performance era muy especial ya que se presentaban junto con otros artistas de la misma productora en un popurri de canciones que habían sido de artistas que ahora ya no estaban en circulación pero que habían pertenecido a esa misma firma, además de que presentarían el primer sencillo de su último disco

Los premios se fueron entregando y ya habían ganado unos cuantos además de haber sido presentadores de otro, muchas fans habían acudido a verlos y todo el lugar estaba vuelto loco al verlos actuar; el momento más importante de la noche había llegado y ese era la premiación al artista del año en la cual ellos estaban nominados, los nervios estaban a flor de piel y todos esperaban impacientes porque dijeran al ganador, cuando el momento llegó la algarabía que se hizo fue enorme, ellos habían sido los ganadores y este era el primer premio importante en toda su carrera, ser el artista del año decía mucho de ellos y en su trabajo se reflejaba

Pasaron a recibir el premio, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar en ninguno de los cinco y mientras el líder decía unas palabras en agradecimiento a todas las personas que habían hecho ese sueño posible, los otros cuatro no podían creer que estuvieran en ese momento ahí recibiendo ese galardón, por fin después de mucho trabajo estaban logrando la respuesta de todo su esfuerzo

YooChun era el que más lloraba, la promesa que había hecho a su madre y su hermano se estaba reflejando y si todo seguía igual en un futuro no solo iban a ser reconocidos en Asia, sino en el mundo entero; en ese momento tan especial en el cual se sentía tan feliz sin darse cuenta tomó la mano de JunSu apretándola muy fuerte mientras el escandaloso también lloraba emocionado, estaban compartiendo ese momento los dos juntos ya que sentían que uno le daba fuerzas al otro y lo dieron a notar

Cuando YunHo terminó de hablar le cedieron el micrófono a YooChun para que dijera unas palabras, agradeció a todos por su apoyo y el sentimiento regreso a él llorando de nueva cuenta y haciendo que su voz se quebrara lo que provocó que muchas fans lloraran junto con ellos, JaeJoong fue el siguiente en hablar agradeciendo a [i]_cassiopeia_[/i] por todo su apoyo; el evento terminó y cantaron de nueva cuenta haciendo un cierre magnífico haciendo muy especial la noche la cual era la más feliz de sus vidas

Después del evento fueron a festejar un rato ya que JaeJoong no podía estar mucho tiempo en actividad por lo que regresaron a su departamento, una vez que llegaron todo era risas, la adrenalina de la noche los tenía alborotados y lo que menos tenían era sueño por lo que optaron reunirse en la sala para seguir hablando al respecto; después de un buen rato el pelinegro se fue a acostar ya que necesitaba descansar y YunHo se fue con él, ChangMin decidió estar un rato en la computadora por lo que solo quedaron JunSu y YooChun

- Estoy que no me la creo aún… fue tan excitante todo

- Si, definitivamente este es un gran logro para nosotros

- Ni que lo digas… solo que ahora seremos tachados todos de llorones jajaja

- Pues fue un momento muy especial, creo que justificaría ¿no lo crees?

- Pues si… HyunJae no paraba de reírse de mi, aunque estaba muy feliz por nuestro logro

- Que haga lo que quiera, te apuesto que cuando ellos saquen su disco y ganen un premio así estará igual o peor que nosotros…

- Jajajaja eso mismo le dije… por cierto, ¿cuándo grabamos la canción con Super Junior?

- La próxima semana, será un buen arranque para ellos

- Si… oye YooChun… cuando dijeron que nosotros éramos los ganadores ¿qué pensaste en ese momento? – el mayor se quedó un momento pensativo, luego volteó a ver a su amigo

- Pensé en mis padres, en mi hermano… en que todo esto que estamos haciendo tiene sentido… en que es el mejor momento de mi vida y también pensé en… ustedes… - la mente de YooChun quería decir "en ti" sin embargo no lo pudo decir, de hecho no sabía siquiera porque lo había pensado

- A mi me pasó algo similar, recordé todos los momento que hemos vivido, las cosas por las que hemos pasado… en mi familia y por supuesto en ustedes… en lo feliz que me siento a su lado… - las miradas de los dos se conectaron en ese momento, YooChun no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, en esa posición en la que estaba sentado sobre el sillón con sus rodillas pegadas a su pecho mientras las abrazaba y su cabeza ladeada viéndolo penetrantemente lo único que podía pensar era en quererlo abrazar; sin darse cuenta se fue acercando a él hasta quedar totalmente sus rostros muy cerca, JunSu solo lo miraba mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a ponerse rojas, el mayor cerró instintivamente los ojos mientras su rostro se acercaba al del menor sin embargo a último momento se detuvo abriéndolos apresuradamente y alejándose del otro

- Creo que deberíamos ir a dormir, mañana tenemos cosas que hacer y no es bueno desvelarse tanto…

- S… si…

- Hasta mañana JunSu – dijo parándose muy rápido y metiéndose en el baño, ¿acaso iba a hacer lo que creía que iba a hacer? las emociones del día lo estaban volviendo loco y esa era la única explicación coherente que tenía; cuando salió del baño se fue a la recámara y al entrar vio como todos ya estaban en sus camas, por lo visto había pasado mucho tiempo metido en el baño, pero lo mejor ahora era dormir y olvidar la locura que había estado a punto de hacer

Tal como se los habían indicado a la semana de la premiación fueron a grabar con un nuevo grupo de la productora una canción de colaboración para la época decembrina, en este grupo estaban muchos amigos de los cinco que habían sido trainers al mismo tiempo que ellos pero que apenas les daban su oportunidad, entre ellos HyukJae, el mejor amigo de toda la vida de JunSu

A los pocos días de haber grabado la canción se reunieron los dos grupos para filmar el videoclip, el concepto era divertido y más que nada transmitía un sentimiento de armonía; las grabaciones fueron muy divertidas ya que todos como buenos amigos que eran se la pasaron haciendo bromas y riendo de todo lo que hacían

En un break que tuvieron YooChun trató de hacer una llamada de su celular pero la batería se le había terminado por lo que pensó en pedirle a JunSu el suyo, sin embargo no lo veía por ningún lado y comenzó a buscarlo pero esto era algo difícil ya que había demasiada gente; después de unos 10 minutos de estarlo buscando por fin lo encontró en uno de los juegos del parque donde se estaba realizando la filmación pero estaba acompañado de HyukJae

El hecho de que estuviera con él no le molesto, sino la forma en como estaban cuando los encontró, HyukJae esta sobre las caderas del otro mientras le hacía cosquillas, JunSu se retorcía de la risa y trataba de apartar de sobre su cuerpo a su amigo regresando el ataque de cosquillas pero el otro lo tenía totalmente dominado

YooChun al ver esto más detenidamente sintió mucho coraje, como jamás lo había sentido y unas enormes ganas de partirle la cara al amigo del escandaloso lo invadieron, nadie tenía derecho de tocar a su JunSu y mucho menos someterlo de esa forma tan baja. Cuando estaba a punto de hacer acto de presencia para detener esa grotesca escena, al menos a sus ojos, se detuvo en seco al analizar detenidamente lo que su mente había pensado, ¿desde cuando JunSu era suyo?, se llevó una mano a la cabeza para tranquilizarse, no podía ser verdad lo que se imaginaba, pero los hechos lo decían todo, esos celos desde hace tiempo cuando el escandaloso esta con otra persona que no sea él, la infinita necesidad de tenerlo siempre cerca, el hecho de que por poco lo besa el otro día, todo, absolutamente todo indicaban lo que se temía y de lo cual él tanto renegaba, le gustaba, JunSu le gustaba y posiblemente desde mucho antes de que él mismo se diera cuenta

Dio media vuelta para irse de ahí ya que se sentía asustado de lo que acababa de descubrir pero se detuvo cuando vio como ChangMin estaba apenas unos pasos detrás de él observándolo, sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento pero YooChun bajó el rostro mientras comenzaba a alejarse de ahí. Las grabaciones del video terminaron un par de horas más tarde quedando un muy buen resultado, ahora comenzarían las presentaciones y con eso darían fin a ese año lleno de sorpresas

La canción fue muy bien recibida y el nuevo grupo tuvo mucha aceptación no solo por el hecho de que habían debutado con Dong Bsng Shin Ki, sino porque tenían carisma propio y eso lo estaban dando a notar. Viajaron a Japón y grabaron su nuevo sencillo en ese país el cual promocionarían el siguiente año. De nuevo en Korea el cumpleaños de JunSu llegó y como en otras ocasiones el trabajo les hacía difícil el poder organizar algo, sin embargo siempre daba tiempo para un pastel que por obvias razones esta ocasión no pudo preparar el pelinegro; todos dieron sus regalos al escandaloso, sin embargo YooChun no le había dado nada justificándose con que no había tenido tiempo de salir a buscar algo; los demás miraron des aprobatoriamente esto pero JunSu dijo que no había problema ya que no era a fuerza el comprarle algún regalo, pero aunque en su rostro había dibujada una sonrisa, sus ojos decían completamente lo contrario y esto YooChun lo notó por lo que no soportó más eso y se fue a la recámara diciendo que estaba muy cansado

Los eventos de premiaciones continuaron y en todos el grupo hacía su acto de presencia ya sea en un premio o performance, el último día del año tuvieron que asistir a uno de esos eventos por lo que la cena de fin de año la habían organizado en el departamento, a ellos les hubiera gustado mucho haberla pasado con sus familias pero por el trabajo eso no había podido ser posible; ChangMin y JunSu que eran los que tenían a sus familiares en Seoul si podían tener esa oportunidad sin embargo decidieron pasarla con sus compañeros y ya más tarde irían a casa de sus padres para quedarse esa noche con ellos

A pesar de solo estar los cinco y algunos miembros de su staff en el departamento el ambiente era muy bueno y se estaban divirtiendo, YooChun quiso amenizar con un poco de música tranquila ya que lo que más estaban haciendo todos era hablar por lo que fue a su estudio a buscar los discos; mientras los sacaba de un estuche que tenía a un lado de la computadora escucho como la puerta era abierta y al voltear se encontró con ChangMin quien lo miraba detenidamente

- ¿Qué pasa Min… necesitas algo de aquí?

- No… solamente quiero hablar contigo – dijo cerrando la puerta para que pudiera hacerlo sin el ruido que había afuera

- Pues dime…

- ¿Por qué eres así con él?

- ¿Con quien soy que?

- Con JunSu… el día de su cumpleaños, no fue cierto eso de que no pudiste ir a buscar algo para él… tú no eres así…

- Tú no sabes nada ChangMin… - dijo el mayor volteando y haciendo como que seguía buscando los discos

- ¿Qué no se nada?... ¿acaso no viste la cara que tenía?... lo destrozaste completamente

- Yo… tuve mis motivos…

- Si, tus motivos son que eres un cobarde y no quieres aceptar lo que sientes… esos son tus únicos motivos… - YooChun de nueva cuenta lo volteó a ver pero esta vez con cara de sorpresa - …y no me mires así hyung… que sabes muy bien de lo que te estoy hablando

- Eso no tiene nada que ver…

- Claro que tiene que ver, no se porque te niegas a ti mismo lo que está pasando y lo peor es que no solamente estas sufriendo tú… también lo estas haciendo sufrir a él…

- Las cosas no son como parecen Min, he estado meditando y realmente ya estoy convencido de lo que pasa… solo que tengo miedo…

- ¿Tienes miedo a ser feliz?... Jae y YunHo no tuvieron miedo y ahora míralos… están juntos y son felices… ¿por qué no te quieres dar esa oportunidad?

- Porque no se si él pueda ser feliz conmigo, él es muy inocente, muy puro, me odiaría a mi mismo si él sufriera además que no me gustaría perderlo de amigo, si algo malo pasara se que ni siquiera eso tendría de él y eso no me lo perdonaría

- Tal vez tengas razón, pero su felicidad eres tú… siempre lo has sido desde hace mucho tiempo y él a tenido que callar sencillamente por la misma razón… prefiere verte feliz con cualquier otra persona pero a su lado, siempre como su mejor amigo…

- ¿De verdad?

- Si y lo sabes… no se que pienses o que tengas pensado hacer, pero solo te pido que regreses a la alegría de esta casa, no solamente por nosotros, sino también por ti… - ChangMin estaba por salir del estudio peor la voz del mayor lo detuvo

- ChangMin… muchas gracias, ahora si se lo que debo de hacer y de lo cual tuve que haber hecho desde hace un tiempo…

- Eso espero hyung… - por fin el menor salió dejando al otro solo, sabía lo que tenía que hacer y definitivamente lo haría

Un par de horas transcurrieron y la media noche había llegado, todos se felicitaron entre abrazos y buenos deseos para el siguiente año que llegaba; ChangMin había hablado con sus padres y estos lo esperaban en su casa por lo que tenía que irse, JunSu al hablar con su familia le habían dicho que estaban en casa de unos parientes, así que el escandaloso decidió ira verlos ahí sin embargo él no se quedaría con ellos y después de un rato regresaría al departamento

Cuando las personas del staff se habían retirado los dos más chicos dijeron que era hora de irse, YooChun al ver que prácticamente se quedaría solo con los dos más grandes preguntó a JunSu si podía acompañarlo ya que si tenía pensado regresar y así les podía dar privacidad a sus dos compañeros; el escandaloso aceptó contento así que el más grande de los tres los llevaría en su coche así no tendrían que estar todos manejando a esas horas. Se despidieron de los más grandes quienes se les notaba lo contentos por esa oportunidad de privacidad que les estaban dando y los otros tres por fin se fueron para llegar a sus respectivos compromisos

Primero pasaron a dejar a ChangMin quien al bajar del auto se despidió de los dos con un fuerte abrazo y una mirada cómplice hacía el mayor quien asintió con una sonrisa; más tarde llegaron a la casa del familiar de JunSu y estuvieron alrededor de unas dos horas para después regresar al departamento. Cuando iban en camino JunSu iba demasiado serio y esto lo notó el mayor, por lo que pensó que ese era el momento adecuado para por fin poder sincerarse consigo mismo

- JunSu… ¿por qué vas tan serio?

- Solo estoy pensando…

- ¿Y en que piensas?

- En que este año fue muy fructífero, logramos lo que nos propusimos y somos muy felices por eso

- ¿Piensas que si logramos todo lo que nos propusimos?

- Pues si, llegamos a Japón, sacamos un disco nuevo con el cual hemos ganado premios que creímos muy lejanos, hacemos lo que nos gusta… creo que podemos sentirnos completos aunque aún falta mucho por recorrer

- Si… eso es como grupo pero personalmente ¿has logrado todo lo que te has propuesto? – JunSu bajo su cabeza mientras se miraba las manos las cuales las tenía sobre sus rodillas, después de pensárselo un momento volteó a ver al mayor

- No… no todo lo que quisiera lo he logrado

- Pues ya somos dos… aunque me siento muy feliz de lo que hemos hecho hay algo que aún no logro

- ¿Y eso que es YooChun?

- Vencer mis temores y mis dudas, dejar salir lo que en verdad esta dentro de mí sin ningún miedo al riesgo…

- Si, creo que eso es lo más difícil que hay para vencer, pero a veces es tan necesario ya que no todo puede ser como uno quiere…

- Pero quien no arriesga no gana y ya estoy cansado de no hacerlo… - el menor asintió con la cabeza por lo que YooChun siguió hablando - …¿te digo algo? el otro día me hablo mi ex y me pidió que volviéramos… - JunSu se notó tenso cuando el mayor dijo eso, volteó hacía la ventana para que el otro no lo notara sin embargo este lo había hecho - …¿y sabes que le dije?

- ¿Q… que cosa?

- Que no, que yo ya no la quería porque me había dado cuenta que ella no era mi felicidad y el regresar solo sería perder mi tiempo…

- ¿Y no… te sientes solo al no estar con alguien?

- En cierta forma si, pero es lo mismo que estar con alguien a quien no quieres, esa soledad se siente de la misma manera y no tiene ningún caso hacerse tontos…

- Creo que tienes razón…

- ¿Y tu JunSu?... ¿no te sientes solo? – el menor lo pensó un momento para luego sonreír mientras volteaba a ver al otro

- Los tengo a ustedes… no puedo sentirme solo…

- Si, pero ¿no quisieras a alguien que te dijera lo mucho que te ama?, ¿qué te expresara con hechos lo mucho que le importas?, ¿qué cada mañana al despertar lo hiciera con un beso transmitiéndote todo el amor que puede sentir por ti? – JunSu de nueva cuenta volteó hacia la ventana, no quería que el otro siguiera diciendo todas esas cosas; YooChun por otro lado sonreía ante esta acción mientras seguía conduciendo

- No creo que haya alguien que pueda sentir por mi todo eso que dices…

- ¿Por qué no?

- No lo sé… tal vez no soy lo suficientemente bueno para que alguien sienta eso por mi

- No te menosprecies, yo creo que tú vales mucho más que otras personas y por ahí hay alguien que muere por hacer todo eso contigo…

- ¿De verdad lo crees? – dijo volteando a verlo

- Seguro… solo que esa persona no ha sabido valorarte y por eso aún no se ha presentado…

- ¿Pero si esa persona que siente eso por mi no es la que yo quiero a mi lado?

- Tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de eso, entonces en ti esta que la persona que tú quieres se de cuenta…

- ¿Y si esa persona no quiere nada más que amistad conmigo?

- Pues entonces es una completa idiota por no valorar lo que tú le puedes ofrecer

- Pero eso no me hará tenerla… de hecho creo que jamás se dará cuenta…

- ¿Entonces ya existe esa persona? – las mejillas de JunSu se encendieron demasiado mientras miraba al frente por lo que trató de desviar el tema

- Yoochun… ¿a dónde vamos?... por aquí no llegamos al departamento… - el mayor no contestó a eso y siguió manejando, después de unos minutos por fin se detuvo en lo que parecía ser un mirador - …¿qué hacemos aquí?

- Yo fui el primero en preguntar y no lo hiciste, ¿por qué tendría yo que responderte? – JunSu soltó un suspiro y por fin contestó

- Si, ya existe esa persona…

- Estamos aquí porque quiero presentarte a alguien

- ¿A quien?... ¿aquí? – dijo todo alarmado

- Si… necesitaba ser un lugar apartado de todo mundo para que pudieras conocerlo

- ¿Y donde esta?... ¿es amigo tuyo?

- Digamos que lo conozco desde hace bastante tiempo y me dijo que moría por que te presentara con él

- ¿Y eso?

- Pues parece que él quiere ser esa persona especial para ti…

- Pero YooChun… eso no puede ser… ya te dije que si existe esa persona para mi y no podría estar con alguien más

- Bueno deja que te lo presente y tú mismo dile que no quieres estar con él

- Pero que vergüenza…

- Solo deja que te conozca… creo que él entenderá si lo rechazas, la verdad es que no es rencoroso… al menos contigo no creo que lo sea…

- De acuerdo… pero si me siento muy incómodo me llevas a casa ¿de acuerdo?

- Trato hecho… ahora baja del auto para que lo traiga… - los dos bajaron del coche, JunSu se quedó recargado en la puerta del copiloto mientras se abrazaba a si mismo por el frío que se sentía mientras YooChun caminaba hacía unos árboles que estaban cerca, después de un par de minutos el escandaloso vio como su amigo regresaba pero solo

- ¿Y bien?... ¿dónde esta?

- Mucho gusto JunSu… tenía muchas ganas de conocerte y poder expresar todo lo que siento por ti…

- ¡¡Yoo…Yoochun!!

- Solo deja que termine de hablar y si después no quieres que este cerca de ti lo entenderé y no habrá ningún problema… desde hace mucho tiempo te he estado observando, siempre me ha gustado mucho la forma de ser que tienes, verte sonreír, verte cantar, verte jugar, todo eso poco a poco me fue hechizando pero yo no me había dado cuenta; llegó un momento en el cual estaba muy confundido y creí que solo eran locuras de mi mente, sin embargo al verte compartir tanto tiempo con otras personas me hicieron ver que eso me molestaba, que lo único que deseaba era que estuvieras a mi lado, tal vez era un pensamiento egoísta ¿pero quien no lo es cuando se trata de la persona que quieres?... ahí es donde me di cuenta que te necesitaba a mi lado, que mi mundo comenzaba a girar alrededor tuyo, que con el simple hecho de verte sonreír todo lo demás se me hacía vacío y sin chiste y por eso es que ahora me atrevo a decir que sin ti yo no soy nada ni soy nadie… JunSu ¿me permites ser esa persona especial para ti?... ¿permitirías que te dijera lo mucho que te amo?... ¿qué exprese con hechos lo mucho que me importas?... ¿qué cada mañana que despiertes lo puedas hacer con un beso de mis labios y transmitirte todo el amor que siento por ti?... porque eso es lo que siento, eso es lo que descubrí hace poco pero lo tenía oculto dentro de mi… porque te amo JunSu… ahora abiertamente lo puedo decir… ¡¡TE AMO!!... – JunSu veía con los ojos muy abiertos al otro mientras derramaba lágrimas, sentía todo su cuerpo temblar y no era precisamente por el frío ya que un calor muy fuerte estaba emanando desde dentro de él, YooChun esperaba impaciente a que el otro hablara, estaba nervioso por todo lo que había dicho, todo había salido de su corazón puesto que no tenía planeado que decir sin embargo JunSu no daba señales de querer contestar nada por lo que bajó su rostro - …bueno, solo eso te quería decir, disculpa si te quite tu tiempo yo… - pero en ese momento el escandaloso se abalanzó sobre él abrazándolo muy fuerte por el cuello

- Yo también te amo YooChun… desde hace mucho tiempo lo he hecho solo que tú tenías a alguien ya y yo no podía competir contra eso… ¿es cierto todo lo que me dices?... ¿de verdad no es un sueño? – el mayor lo abrazó mientras le daba besos en la cabeza

- Si esto es un sueño definitivamente es el mejor de todos… pero no, es real, como el amor que ahora estoy seguro que siento por ti… - YooChun separó un poco de su cuerpo el del otro para poder verlo a los ojos - …pero si no lo crees, déjame probártelo… - sin más el mayor tomó con ambas manos el rostro del escandaloso y lo acercó al suyo hasta que sus labios se unieron en un primer beso que era algo tímido pero desde hace mucho tiempo deseado; cuando se separaron los rostros de los dos estaban bastante rojos sin embargo con una enorme sonrisa

- Ahora veo que realmente no es un sueño, muchas gracias YooChun…

- No, gracias a ti por amarme… pero hay algo que aún no te digo…

- ¿Qué es?

- ¿Quieres ser mi novio? – dijo haciendo un puchero

- Jajajaja muero por ser tu novio… - ahora el escandaloso le robaba un beso fugaz al otro quien gustoso lo recibió

- Pues entonces regresemos a casa – YooChun tomó de la mano a su ahora novio pero en el momento que quiso avanzar el otro no se lo permitió por lo cual lo volteó a ver

- No podemos llegar a la casa, YunHo y JaeJoong de seguro querrán seguir solos…

- ¿Entonces que hacemos mientras?... - las mejillas de JunSu se encendieron al instante mientras apretaba la mano del mayor, este entendió enseguida, de hecho eso era algo que quería hacer sin embargo nunca pensó que el otro también quisiera - …veo que de inocente no tienes ni un pelo, pero así me encantas… JunSu, ¿en serio quieres…?

- Si… quiero… quiero ser tuyo…

YooChun jaló apresuradamente a su novio y le abrió la puerta del coche para que subiera, luego se fue del otro lado del vehículo y subió a su lado tras del volante, estaba a punto de arrancar pero se detuvo cuando sintió como JunSu comenzaba a acariciarle la pierna; el mayor miró fijamente la mano que le daba esas caricias para luego voltear a ver el rostro de quien se las proporcionaba

Puso su mano sobre la del otro mientras el contacto visual no se perdía y la llevo a cierta zona que comenzaba a despertar tan solo por el rose de los dedos del otro; comenzó a guiar a la inexperta por todo el abultado lugar mientras leves gemidos iban saliendo de su boca

- Jun… Junsu… si seguimos así no podremos ir a ningún lado…

- Entonces… quedémonos aquí… te necesito…

Esas fueron las palabras mágicas que hicieron perder todo el poco autocontrol que el mayor estaba teniendo, sin pensar siquiera se abalanzó sobre el otro atrapando sus labios en un beso apasionado que a duras penas los dejaba respirar, las manos comenzaron a tener vida propia y recorrían cada palmo del cuerpo del otro sobre sus ropas

Poco a poco estas fueron desapareciendo, aunque el frío estaba a todo lo que daba afuera, dentro del coche solo se podía sentir el calor de sus cuerpo emanando. En muy poco tiempo ya se encontraban los dos desnudos y sus ojos comenzaban a admirarse en toda su plenitud, jamás el cuerpo de otro hombre les había parecido tan perfecto como el que tenían enfrente y solamente era suyo

YooChun hizo hacia atrás los asientos de enfrente para que tuvieran más espacio y de esa manera no se lastimaran con la palanca de velocidades, JunSu se sentía muy nervioso puesto que esta iba a ser la primera vez que tendría relaciones sexuales y no tenía idea de que hacer, aunque algunas películas que había visto comenzaban a reproducirse en su cabeza

Se agachó un poco acercándose a la virilidad del otro mientras comenzaba a masajearla, el mayor solo se dejaba hacer, notaba la inexperiencia en sus acciones, pero se sentía feliz de que con él fuera con quien aprendería; JunSu fue acercando su rostro cada vez más hasta que sacó su lengua y comenzó a lamer el miembro de YooChun, este comenzaba a gemir puesto que las sensaciones eran maravillosas y saber que se trataba de JunSu lo estaba llevando al límite de su frenesí

El menor por fin lo introdujo todo comenzando a succionar despacio, no quería apresurarse aunque los gemidos que el otro soltaba lo incitaban a hacerlo más rápido, todo por seguir escuchando ese sonido que era música para sus oídos; cuando el ritmo estaba acelerándose YooChun lo detuvo puesto que si seguía así se vendría en cualquier momento y aún no quería hacerlo

JunSu se incorporó mientras se relamía los labios, esa escena a los ojos de YooChun era la más erótica que en su vida había visto, con ninguna de todas las chicas con las cuales había estado pudo llegar a sentir ni la mitad de lo que estaba sintiendo ahora; comenzó a acariciar su mejilla mientras el otro besaba su dedo pulgar cada vez que pasaba por sus labios, la otra mano del mayor comenzaba a atender el miembro del menor el cual hasta ese momento aún no había sido atendido

YooChun se inclinó un poco hacía un lado y comenzó a besar el pecho de su novio, repasaba su lengua por toda su extensión mientras iba descendiendo hasta llegar a la hombría de este la cual estaba totalmente erguida; sin reparo alguno comenzó a succionarla de la misma forma como momentos antes lo había hecho el otro, pero añadiendo ciertos toques que solo alguien con experiencia podía conocer

JunSu estaba llegando al cielo mismo, la lengua de YooChun era tan cálida y suave que hacían sentir a su miembro como choques eléctricos lo cuales no pudo evitar y llego un momento en el cual la excitación rebaso su límite y por fin explotó derramándose dentro de la boca del otro; el menor se sentía un poco apenado, no era su intención hacerlo dentro de la boca de su novio pero no lo pudo evitar, YooChun se enderezó mientras tragaba toda la esencia de su novio sonriendo mientras lo miraba

- Sabes delicioso…

- ¡¡YooChun!!…

- ¿Sabes que?... me gusta más cuando me llamas Chunnie…

Se acercó al rostro del otro y lo beso haciendo que probara su propia esencia, los chasquidos de sus bocas hacían un sonido grandioso que haría envidiar a cualquiera que los escuchara; el mayor jaló el cuerpo del otro hasta ponerlo a horcajadas sobre él, este se abrazaba del cuello de su novio mientras se seguían besando

Cuando se detuvieron sus miradas se dijeron todo, sabían lo que seguiría y era el momento que más deseaban, YooChun quiso preparar a JunSu puesto que imaginaba que no sería muy agradable al principio, pero este lo detuvo, solo quería sentirlo y lo quería ya. El menor tomó el miembro de su novio y lo posicionó en su entrada comenzando a deslizarlo poco a poco puesto que le estaba doliendo mucho

YooChun lo quiso detener pero el otro no se dejó, solo se aferraba a su espalda mientras le enterraba las uñas y seguía descendiendo hasta que por fin llegó al tope, no se movieron por un momento para que el menor se pudiera relajar, cuando se sintió listo comenzó a moverse muy despacio subiendo y bajando recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro del otro

Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar y subían de intensidad al mismo tiempo que los movimientos de sus cuerpos, Yoochun se aferraba a las caderas del otro para mantener el control mientras que el otro solo podía abrazarse a él disfrutando de todas las sensaciones, su miembro estaba atrapado entre sus cuerpos y estaba sintiendo doble placer con esto

El clímax llegó y se liberaron al mismo tiempo mientras sus bocas se unían para aspirar el último aliento de pasión que podían emitir; se quedaron abrazados por un rato más hasta que sus respiraciones se normalizaran y cuando esto paso JunSu liberó el miembro del otro moviéndose hacia un lado y regresando a su lugar

- ¿En serio era… la primera vez que… lo hacías? – preguntó el mayor aún con poco aliento

- Si… ¿estuvo mal?

- Para nada… estuviste excelente…

- Es que lo hice con el mejor… - YooChun notaba como el otro estaba temblando, la verdad es que hacía mucho frío y el calor dentro del auto no era el suficiente, aunque él sentía su cuerpo aún arder; alcanzó el saco que tría puesto antes de que comenzaran su rito de amor y se lo colocó encima mientras el otro le sonreía - …tú también deberías de abrigarte, recuerda que eres muy enfermizo y no es bueno para tu asma podría regresar

- Estoy bien, aún quiero sentir el calor de tu cuerpo sobre mi

- Chunnie… eres muy romántico… - se quedaron viendo un momento hasta que el mayor habló

- Disculpa… disculpa por demorarme tanto, por haberte hecho sufrir

- Tú nunca me hiciste sufrir… siempre fui muy feliz por el simple hecho de tenerte a mi lado… de que quisieras ser mi amigo…

- Te amo

- Y yo a ti… - el menor se acercó y le dio un beso, luego miró el tablero del auto para ver la hora - …ya son casi las cinco de la mañana… ¿ya deberíamos volver no?

- ¿Y si interrumpimos?

- Entonces nos quedamos en la sala haciendo lo mismo que ellos hacen

- Esa respuesta me gustó… pero vistámonos que no podemos ir desnudos por ahí…

- Así te ves mucho mejor…

- Pero solo quiero que me veas tú…

Entre risas se vistieron y por fin emprendieron el regreso al departamento, cuando llegaron vieron todo oscuro y ningún ruido que indicara que una faenas se estuviera realizando en la recámara, pero sin importarles mucho hicieron lo que JunSu había propuesto, dijeron que no interrumpirían y eso también hablaba sobre el descanso de sus dos compañeros

Al otro día cuando ChangMin llegaba al departamento alrededor del media día, se encontró con una escena que lo hizo sonreír, YooChun estaba acostado sobre el sofá con JunSu dormido sobre él, el mayor acariciaba los cabellos del otro mientras lo contemplaba; cuando el más grande vio al menor entrar solo le pudo sonreír y con un asentamiento de cabeza le indicó que había hecho lo correcto y le agradecía con ese gesto. Al parecer los dos más grandes aún no se levantaban por lo que significaba que de igual forma habían hecho su fiesta privada toda la noche por lo que el menor optó por ir al estudio a navegar un poco por la Internet. Cuando los más grandes salieron de la habitación vieron a la parejita en la sala de la misma manera como los había encontrado ChangMin, sin embargo ahora los dos dormían, se imaginaban que algo así pasaría y se sentían muy felices por sus amigos, cuando despertaron estos se acercaron a los otros tres y les dijeron que ya eran una pareja formal por lo cual recibieron felicitaciones por parte de estos

Los primeros días del mes los tuvieron prácticamente libres así que ese tiempo lo utilizaron para descansar, cuando el trabajo se reanudó lo primero que hicieron es viajar a Japón a grabar el videoclip de su último sencillo en ese país, la alegría se veía en los rostros de todos y lo reflejaron mientras grababan el video, solo que nadie se imaginaba el motivo de esa alegría. El primer disco para tierras niponas estaba programado para el mes de Abril, por lo que comenzaron a preparar todo y a grabar las canciones para su lanzamiento ya que al regresar a Korea tenían que montar lo que sería su primer concierto a realizarse para el siguiente mes

Los doctores decían que la rodilla de JaeJoong estaba mucho mejor, pero que lo más conveniente era que no bailara rutinas muy fuertes hasta que se cumpliera el plazo dado desde un principio por lo que en el concierto tenía que seguir un poco inmóvil y recurrir a su suplente en los bailes

Mientras hacían este montaje, se presentó la oportunidad de grabar unos cuantos comerciales por lo que el grupo salía en casi todos los medios por distintas razones, ya fuera en audio, en video o en carteles promocionando ciertas marcas; la popularidad iba en aumento y eso se notaba con cada cosa que hacían…

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

Al ver tantas imágenes solo me hacen ver lo mucho que hemos pasado y lo tonto que he sido en este último tiempo, a veces mi forma de actuar es demasiado precipitada y me dejo llevar por el momento, pero no me pongo a pensar que puedo arruinar algo que sencillamente es mi vida completa

Apagó la computadora y no puedo dejar de observar a mi pequeño ángel, como siempre lo he pensado su inocencia es lo primero que me impacto en él aunque después descubriera que no lo era del todo, sonrío al recordar todos sus mismos, las veces que hemos estado juntos, lo feliz que me hace con tan solo decir mi nombre, sin embargo yo le he jugado chueco y él no se lo merece

Se que el sufre por algo, pero no se que es, tal vez si sea ese "alejamiento" que he tenido con él, pero si lo hago solo es para no lastimarlo pero al parecer estoy haciendo todo lo contrario; lo tomó entre mis brazos y él se acomoda sobre mi pecho mientras sigue durmiendo, abro la puerta con ayuda de mi pie y me encamino hacía la recámara la cual esta oscura ya que ChangMin y ahora también YunHo están dormidos

Lo coloco sobre su cama y lo arropo dándome una imagen que ni en sueños alguien podría presenciar, sin embargo solamente JunSu puede sacar esas cosas de mi, porque como siempre lo he dicho, él es mi todo, sin él me moriría pero he sido una mala persona y ya no quiero serlo, sin embargo la tentación es tan dura, se que me ganaré el infierno pero creo que todo mundo pasa por esto

Escucho la regadera por lo que imagino que JaeJoong se esta bañando, generalmente al haber una oportunidad así lo primero que hubiera hecho es ir y meterme junto con él para tener una buena sesión de sexo, pero esta noche no tengo ganas, solo quiero seguir pensando en mi niño y en los momentos felices que hemos pasado porque a pesar de los malos momentos, siempre tienen más peso los buenos por los cuales seguimos aquí, como amigos, como pareja

Me dirijo a mi cama sin importarme traer ropa para salir, abro las cobijas y me dispongo a meterme, pero primero regreso sobre mis pasos y me acerco de nuevo a la cama de JunSu, en la oscuridad logro divisar su rostro, tan sereno y hermoso, siempre será una bendición el poderlo observar, me inclino sobre él y robo un beso de sus labios, esos que me hipnotizan con cualquier movimiento que hagan, se que solo así podré dormir tranquilo

Regreso de nuevo a mi cama y ahora si me meto entre las cobijas tapándome hasta la cabeza, me siento preocupado y no se porque, tengo un presentimiento y no me gusta sentir eso, solo espero que no sea nada malo, aunque posiblemente sea eso llamado culpa, creo que me merezco el sentirme así, solo ruego que no sea nada que tenga que ver con JunSu porque ahí si no me lo perdonaría, por lo pronto trataré de dormir aunque se que esto me será un poco difícil, como lo ha sido desde hace unos días…

Entro al baño y lo primero que hago es recargarme en la puerta mientras mis lágrimas comienzan a salir, he tratado de ser fuerte en todo este rato pero ya no lo soporto más, YunHo ya no es el mismo de antes, aunque a veces parece que nada hubiera cambiado, otras cuantas pareciera que me odiara y que no le importara en absoluto

Limpio mis lágrimas y trato de tranquilizarme aunque se que merezco sentirme así, las injusticias y las infidelidades siempre me han parecido lo peor del mundo, sin embargo ahora soy parte de eso que tanto detesto y no puedo dejarme de sentir culpable, aunque él no sabe lo que esta pasando, y agradezco que así sea, se que me siente diferente y por eso es su comportamiento tan seco para conmigo en algunas ocasiones pero me pregunto ¿qué lo motiva a comportarse así?

Me separo de la puerta y comienzo a quitarme toda la ropa, tal vez un baño me ayude a relajarme un poco aunque dudo que eso pase puesto que eso lo tengo muy clavado dentro de mi piel; abro la llave del agua y comienzo a templarla un poco aunque me gustaría hacerlo con agua helada pero no me puedo dar el lujo de enfermarme; entro por fin a la regadera y comienzo a frotar todo mi cuerpo el cual siento sucio, aunque lo que debería de limpiar es mi alma

A veces me sigo preguntando ¿qué es lo que me orillo a serle infiel a YunHo?, si él siempre me a demostrado mucho cariño y amor ¿por qué le estoy haciendo esto? y la respuesta que siempre obtengo es un ¡¡no sé!!; simplemente cuando fui conciente de todo ya estábamos haciéndolo y lo peor de todo es que no podemos parar

Cierto que YooChun es un muy buen amante, pero jamás se comparará con lo que siento cuando hago el amor con YunHo y eso es lo que hace la enorme diferencia, creo que a veces lo prohibido y lo peligroso es lo que más nos llama la atención y Chun y yo siempre hemos roto las reglas de las cosas, creo que esa es la respuesta más acertada de la pregunta ¿por qué?

Siento como el agua sigue resbalando por toda mi piel, como me gustaría que YunHo estuviera aquí conmigo compartiendo este baño pero no me atreví a insistir más, no después de todo lo que hecho, pocas veces hemos vuelto a hacer el amor desde que comenzó todo este engaño pero no me atrevía a siquiera manchar ese amor que él tiene conmigo, pero ahora estoy deseoso de sus besos, de sus caricias, de sentirlo dentro de mi, sin embargo él ahora pone barreras y eso me tiene muy preocupado; de verdad con todo mi corazón quisiera que esto nunca hubiera iniciado puesto que ya comprendí que desde siempre fue un error…

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

El montaje de su primer concierto estaba listo y en unos días sería el gran día; ChangMin terminó la escuela y acudió a su graduación momento que puso muy felices a los otros cuatro, aunque era el menor de todos sin duda era el que más sobresalía en los estudios

JaeJoong había tenido la oportunidad de grabar una canción él solo la cual fue utilizada como tema principal de un drama, él tenía una grandiosa voz y con esto lo daba a notar; comenzaron a rodar unos videos que serían utilizados para el concierto, momentos que disfrutaron mucho como la ocasión en las cuales estaban con unas motocicletas

Próximamente sacarían a la venta un DVD donde mostrarían toda la historia del grupo desde sus comienzos hasta la fecha por lo que fue necesario ir a hacer unas grabaciones a su departamento ya que uno de los discos mostraba a las fans la forma en como ellos vivían; esto fue bastante divertido ya que trataban de parecer lo más normales cuando en el fondo sabían que ese lugar era precisamente el nidito de amor de cuatro de sus ocupantes, pero obviamente nada de esto se tenía que notar

Luego viajaron a la isla Jeju para la filmación del videoclip de su nuevo sencillo el cual el making iba a ser puesto también en el DVD junto con unas entrevistas donde contaban parte de su historia tanto personal como en el grupo; la estancia había sido placentera y las parejas no habían perdido oportunidad de demostrarse cuanto se amaban en ese hermoso lugar

El día del concierto llegó y los nervios no se hicieron esperar, era la primera vez que iban a presentar un concierto solamente de ellos y estaban muy emocionados, todo salió a la perfección, las fans estaban muy felices y los chicos muy satisfechos, cada uno tuvo la oportunidad de presentar su talento en "solos" que cautivaron a todos los presentes

El aniversario de la productora se llevó a cabo y todos los artistas que pertenecían a ella asistieron, ahí se encontraron con muchas personas que fueron trainers junto con ellos que aún estaban haciendo su lucha, al igual que muchos que ahora estaban comenzando una carrera al igual que ellos; los chicos de Super Junior no fueron la excepción y cuando vieron a los otros cinco ahí no desaprovecharon la oportunidad de ir a saludarlos. JaeJoong y JunSu platicaban animadamente cuando HykJae se acercó al escandaloso

- Hola JunSu… JaeJoong hyung… ¿cómo están?

- Hyuk… muy bien, que gusto verte

- Si nos vimos en el concierto… no ha pasado tanto tiempo…

- Aaahhh tu siempre de aguafiestas…

- Es que tu eres un ridículo… ¿cómo es que lo aguantan tanto? – preguntó el estrambótico viendo al pelinegro

- Se acostumbra uno…

- ¡¡Hyung!!...

- Jajaja, no es cierto JunSu… sabes que estoy bromeando…

- Si mi YooChun te escuchara te golpearía…

- ¿Tu… YooChun? – preguntó HyukJae viendo muy extrañado a su amigo el cual se había puesto pálido al igual que JaeJoong

- Este… emmm… Hyuk… ¿verdad que soy tu mejor amigo y me quieres sea como sea?

- No empieces con tonterías y dime que esta pasando

- Por favor, promete que no se lo dirás a nadie…

- Habla…

- Por favor… - rogaba el escandaloso

- Sabes que si… JunSu me estas asustando…

- Lo que pasa es que… estoy saliendo con YooChun…

- ¿A que te refieres con eso de "estoy saliendo"?

- Pues a eso… él y yo somos pareja… - el estrambótico abrió los ojos desmesuradamente

- ¿Es una broma cierto?

- No, es la verdad… desde hace un mes y medio somos novios…

- ¡¡Ay no!!... – el estrambótico volteó a ver al pelinegro - …dime Jae hyung que eso no es cierto…

- Es cierto HyukJae

- No me vayas a salir tú con que eres pareja de YunHo porque me doy un tiro… - los dos se quedaron en silencio mientras lo seguían mirando - …¿tú también? No puede ser esto posible… tiene que ser una broma… JunSu tú nunca aparentaste ser gay…

- Y no lo soy… solamente que me enamore de YooChun y pues Jae de YunHo… así de sencillo… - cuando el escandaloso terminó de decir eso los dos mencionados aparecieron

- Hola HyukJae… ¿qué tal?... – saludó YunHo sin recibir respuesta del estrambótico - …emm ¿pasa algo?

- YunHo, YooChun… HyukJae sabe lo de nuestras relaciones – contestó el pelinegro ante la cara de espanto de los otros dos

- Pe… pero ¿cómo…?

- Se me salió y pues preferí contarle a decirle una mentira… – dijo el escandaloso - …pero sé que él nos comprenderá ¿verdad Hyuk? – el estrambótico cerró sus ojos mientras aspiraba y exhalaba repetidas veces hasta que volvió a abrir los ojos y miró a los otro cuatro

- En verdad esto me dejo en shock… pero es su vida y tengo que respetarla, además JunSu es mi mejor amigo y si él es feliz yo también lo seré…

- ¡¡Sabía que me querías!! – JunSu se le hecho encima dándole un fuerte abrazo

- Oye oye… tranquilo con tus acciones que ya tienes quien te pegue y lo peor del caso… a mi también… - todos comenzaron a reír, se sentían bien saber que alguien más que no fuera solo ellos cinco sabía la situación además que confiaban que no le fuera a decir a nadie, ni siquiera a sus compañeros de grupo

El evento siguió normal hasta entrada la noche, la velada fue divertida y se tuvo una convivencia más amena entre todos; el día de la salida de venta del DVD del grupo fue toda una sensación, en muchos lugares habían volado todos los ejemplares y eso hablaba bastante bien de la popularidad que ahora tenían, no en balde comenzaban a decirles "el mejor grupo de Asia"

En la última visita que el pelinegro le hizo al doctor este le informó que ya estaba totalmente bien, que la recuperación había sido exitosa y que ya podía hacer los movimientos que sean, esto puso muy felices a todos ya que eso significaba que JaeJoong iba a poder incorporarse a los bailes

Fueron invitados al programa Good Sunday donde tuvieron que hacer una escena de una película, fue muy divertido para ellos caracterizarse y decirlos diálogos sin embargo se equivocaban mucho y eso les hacía volver a repetir la escena; les avisaron que grabarían cuatro episodios de la serie Bajun Drama donde ellos tenían que ser los protagonistas, les pasaron los libretos sorprendiéndose en especial con uno de ellos ya que la temática era una relación amorosa entre dos de los integrantes

No fue muy difícil elegir quienes serían ya que el fanservice estaba a la orden del día y JaeJoong y YunHo eran los más populares en eso, sin embargo les daba un poco de pena hacerlo puesto que actuar en cierta forma lo que en verdad estaban viviendo era algo complicado, aunque fácil a la vez; JunSu quería hacer con YooChun ese papel, pero los dos más grandes al final terminaron accediendo

Las grabaciones de los cuatro episodios comenzaron a rodarse y participaban actrices y actores que eran parte de su productora también por lo cual fue bastante divertido y sencillo hacer esto; un día en especial estaban bastante animados los cuatro más grandes y en una sesión de fotos para una marca de uniformes dejaron salir un poco de esa felicidad dejando entre ver algo de lo que ellos vivían como pareja, sin embargo esto fue tomado como puro fanservice

Las promociones en Japón se reanudaron y con esto la filmación del nuevo sencillo el cual era una versión en japonés de una canción de su disco koreano; al regresar de nuevo a su país pasa un incidente el cual los puso muy preocupados a todos en especial a JaeJoong ya que este había salido con unos amigos a divertirse en la noche, pero cuando regresaba a su casa fue detenido por la policía haciéndole la prueba de alcohol la cual salio positiva, no era mucho lo que había tomado, pero si lo suficiente para que le quitaran su licencia de conducir por un par de meses

La productora lo castigo evitando que fuera a las promociones de Japón, cosa que puso muy tristes a todos, el pelinegro no se salvó de un buen sermón por parte de su novio causando esto la primera discusión desde que habían comenzado su relación, sin embargo al poco rato se contentaron y JaeJoong pidió disculpas por su comportamiento tan irresponsable

Después de un par de semanas el castigo del pelinegro había sido levantado además que se acercaba el día de su primer concierto en tierras niponas; por fin ese día llegó y la respuesta fue increíble, para ser un grupo koreano tenían mucha aceptación en ese país y eso los tenía muy contentos, tuvieron varias fechas y en todas el éxito fue inmediato

La mayoría de sus actividades a partir de ese momento comenzaron a ser en Japón pero regresaban a Korea en lapsos cortos para promocionar la canción que sería la principal para la selección de futbol en la copa del mundo de ese año; el verano se acercaba y con esto la filmación del videoclip de SM Town donde participaban con sus compañeros de productora

En las grabaciones del video pasaron ciertas cosas que al pelinegro no le gustaron mucho como por ejemplo el hecho de que DongHae del grupo Super Junior se la pasaba pegado a su novio, no le dijo nada puesto que sabía que este le iba a decir que era un celoso y que solo veía alucinaciones, sin embargo JaeJoong estaba muy molesto como nunca creyó que se sentiría por una situación así. YooChun notó el ánimo amargo que su compañero tenía por lo que decidió acercarse a ver que sucedía

- Jae… te noto molesto… ¿ocurre algo?

- Nada… - el pelinegro volteó la mirada hacia otro lado

- Te conozco bien Jae y se que algo pasa… ¿no me tienes confianza?... ¿acaso no somos amigos? – el otro regresó su mirada y soltó un suspiro

- Claro que si Chun, pero es una tontería…

- No puede ser tontería si te tiene en ese estado… a ver cuéntame

- Lo que pasa es que… estoy muy celoso…

- ¿Y eso?

- Es que DongHae se la pasa como lapa pegado a YunHo y eso ya me tiene harto… y adelante ríete todo lo que quieras

- Pues no, no me reiré porque se lo que sientes… a mi me ha pasado con JunSu lo mismo, siempre que HyukJae se aparece quedo en segundo plano…

- Somos patéticos ¿no?

- Creo… solo que no nos gusta que acaparen lo que es nuestro

- ¿Tú también piensas eso?

- Todo el tiempo, odio cuando las fans se quieren comer con los ojos a JunSu, me dan ganas de bajar y sacárselos por osar tan siquiera en pensar que son de ellas…

- ¿Y no sientes coraje cuando en tu caso JunSu se pone todo contento por algún regalo que le dan y que atesora más que algo que tú le hayas dado?

- Siempre…

- Creo que somos muy parecidos… unos celosos de lo peor…

- Pero así nos tiene ese par ¿qué podemos hacer?

- ¿Asesinar a algunas fans?

- Jajajaj estas loco…

- Bueno ya quita esa cara y vamos con los demás que tenemos que seguir grabando… además no vaya a ser que DongHae se esté fajando a tu amorcito…

- Idiota… no vaya a resultar que JunSu este a los besos con HyukJae y tu aquí de buen samaritano…

- Si eso pasa destazo a ese infeliz y luego a ti por andar de profeta… - los dos se sonrieron en complicidad y regresaron con los demás para seguir con el videoclip

El mundial de futbol comenzó y los chicos tuvieron la oportunidad de viajar hasta Alemania para ver un partido de la selección de Korea, JunSu estaba fascinado puesto que amaba ese deporte y que mejor que estar en una copa del mundo disfrutando de un buen partido en vivo y a todo color; al regresar de nueva cuenta a su país comenzaron con un proyecto que sabían los haría ver otro lado de su talento y este era el de la actuación, aunque ya habían participado en los Banjun esto era algo mucho más grande

Vacation, que era el titulo de este drama, comenzó con sus filmaciones, las historias eran un reflejo de lo que ellos podrían vivir y la influencia que tiene por ser artistas famoso; las grabaciones se hicieron en distintos días ya que cada uno de los episodios contaba con cada integrante a excepción de JunSu y ChangMin que lo hicieron juntos, tuvieron que viajar a distintas locaciones donde se realizarían las grabaciones

Había ocasiones en las cuales el mismo día cada uno filmaba su parte en donde le tocaba, un día en particular en la mañana cuando se estaban alistando para salir a grabar JunSu y YooChun tuvieron una discusión bastante fuerte, el segundo le reclamaba al primero el porque siempre le tenía que tocar con Heebon de pareja al hacer alguna actuación, el menor trataba de hacerle entender que el no lo elegía sino que se lo imponían y no podía hacer nada al respecto, sin embargo YooChun estaba cegado por los celos y lo único que hacía era estarle gritando cosa que al principio asusto un poco al menor pero después desató su enojo también

Al mismo tiempo YunHo leía lo que le tocaba hacer en las próximas escenas a su novio y cuando leyó que le tocaba hacer una escena de beso este se puso de la misma manera que YooChun, lo único que se escuchaba en el departamento eran reclamos y gritos; ChangMin estaba al margen de todo sin embargo no comprendía porque sus hyungs se ponían de esa forma, solo era actuación y nada de lo que pasara iba a ser real, sin embargo decidió no decir nada al respecto y dejar que ellos solos lo comprendieran

Cuando salieron del departamento los cuatro iban de muy mal humor, en ese momento no querían que sus respectivas parejas estuvieran a su lado ni siquiera en la van por lo que se sentía un ambiente demasiado tenso; cada quien se fue a su locación y no regresarían hasta bastante entrada la noche

JaeJoong fue el primero en llegar, entró al departamento y se fue a la cocina a acomodar lo que habían dejado en la mañana tirado, era una costumbre que tenía desde hace mucho tiempo; casi a la media hora llegó YooChun, escuchó que alguien estaba en la cocina y se dirigió hacía ese lugar a ver de quien se trataba

- Hola…

- Que hay…

- ¿Tienes mucho que llegaste?

- No, no tanto, pero recordé que esto era un muladar y vine a recoger las cosas…

- Eso quiere decir que sigues molesto… tú solo haces esas cosas cuando estas enojado o triste

- Es que no se porque se pone así… en serio que detesto que me haga esas escenitas…

- No lo culpes, saber que una fulana besara a tu novio cuando no esta ni siquiera presente para supervisar todo… desquiciaría a cualquiera…

- ¿Así como tú?

- Si… exactamente igual… pero no es lo mismo Jae, HeeBon siempre busca mucho a JunSu y eso ya no me gusta, al menos en tu caso no sabías ni quien era ella, pero siempre pasa lo mismo… en Dangerous Love casi se besan, cuando vi eso te juro que quería ahorcarla con una de esas sabanas que estaba colgando…

- Jajajaja ahora si me hiciste reír… me hacía falta eso…

- Pues no le veo el chiste, me molesta demasiado esa niña

- Pues no creo que JunSu caiga si esa es tu preocupación

- Más le vale… - los dos quedaron en completo silencio cada uno en sus propios pensamientos hasta que el celular de YooChun sonó - …¿si?... ¿cómo que hasta en la madrugada?... JunSu quiero estar contigo no te he visto en todo el día… pues no se cuando sea eso ya que parecemos calzón de piruja todo el día… si, si me enojo ¿tengo necesidades sabes?... ¿esa es la voz de ella? ¿qué hace ella ahí mientras estas hablando conmigo?, no vayas a colgar… JunSu, Junsu… - YooChun cerró su celular y lo hecho sobre la mesa muy enojado – me colgó… ¿te das cuenta?

- No hagas una tormenta en un vaso de agua, solo conseguirás sentirte mal…

- ¡Claro, como no se trata de YunHo!

- No me lo recuerdes ahorita ¿quieres?

- ¿Y donde esta tu príncipe azul a todo esto?

- Me mando un mensaje hace rato, todo seco por cierto, y me dijo que más tarde terminaría de filmar y de ahí se iría a SM por las canciones de nuestro siguiente disco…

- Pues si que esta enojado, sino primero hubiera pasado por ti y se hubieran ido juntos a SM…

- Pues tendrá dos trabajos entonces… - el entrecejo del pelinegro estaba fruncido cosa que causo una sonrisa en el otro

- Jae… ¿en verdad amas mucho a YunHo? – esa pregunta destanteo al pelinegro

- Tú sabes que si… no se a que viene eso

- No sé, solo se me ocurrió

- ¿Y tú amas mucho a JunSu?

- La respuesta es obvia

- A veces me pregunto ¿cómo es que nos fuimos a enamorar de ellos?

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Pues es que somos tan diferentes, tú con JunSu y yo con YunHo…

- Polos iguales se repelen, recuerda eso…

- Pero tú y yo somos muy parecidos y nos llevamos bien

- Pero no somos pareja… - de nuevo el silencio inundó el lugar, el pelinegro comenzaba a guardar unos trastes en la estantería cuando escucho como la silla donde YooChun estaba sentado desde que hablara con JunSu se movía, unos segundos después sintió como unos brazos lo tomaban de la cintura

- YooChun, ¿qué haces?

- ¿Qué habría pasado si tú y yo fuéramos pareja?... ¿tendríamos esas discusiones que tenemos con nuestros novios?

- Posiblemente más fuerte… tienes un carácter de los mil demonios

- Tú no te quedas atrás, solo que se te vuela el tapón más lento…

- Chocaríamos a cada rato por cualquier cosa

- Pero nos entenderíamos más puesto que tenemos ideas y pensamientos muy parecidas – JaeJoong se soltó del abrazo del otro dándose media vuelta y quedando de frente a este

- ¿A que quieres llegar con esto YooChun?

- ¿Te parezco atractivo?

- No digas tonterías…

- Solo respóndeme

- Si, si te me haces atractivo

- Tú a mi también

- ¿Estas coqueteándome? – dijo enarcando una ceja

- Tal vez…

- Pues párale a tu carro que no me parece divertido

- Y no lo estoy diciendo por diversión… ¿te digo algo? la primera vez que vi a YunHo y a ti besándose lo hacían de una forma tan apasionada que me dieron ganas de saber que se sentía el besar a otro hombre, en ese entonces no tenía claros mis sentimientos por JunSu, sin embargo cuando esa idea paso por mi mente yo quería que ese hombre al que besaría, fueras tú…

- ¿Y… yo? – las mejillas de JaeJoong se tornaron muy rojas y se comenzaba a sentir nervioso con su compañero

- Si… Jae… ¿me permitirías saber que se siente besarte?

- YooChun estas loco, tú estas con JunSu y yo con YunHo…

- Hoy te besó una desconocida y de todas formas sigues con YunHo ¿no?

- Pero no es lo mismo…

- ¿Por qué no?...

- Porque eso solo era actuación, además no nos besamos de verdad…

- ¿Nunca en ningún momento se te a antojado besarme?

- N… no…

- ¿Entonces porque tartamudeas?

- ¡¡Ya basta YooChun!!... esto fue dema… - el pelinegro no pudo seguir hablando puesto que YooChun lo estaba besando, trató de separarlo sin embargo este no se dejaba y ponía más presión, poco a poco se fue rindiendo al beso hasta que este se volvió totalmente apasionado, después de unos minutos de estarse probando por fin se separaron

- Como lo imaginé, besas delicioso…

- Yo no…

- ¿No querías?... a mi me pareció todo lo contrario, al final tú estabas llevando el beso… - JaeJoong no dijo nada, lo que decía su compañero era cierto, se había dejado llevar ¿pero porque? - …¿a ti te gusto como beso?

- No… no lo haces mal… pero esto es un error

- Pero es el error más placentero que hemos tenido…

- No hables por mi YooChun… - el mencionado lo miró a los ojos para después bajar su mirada un poco para segundos después volverla a levantar con una sonrisa

- Pues no hablaré por ti, pero si por tu "amiguito"

- ¿Mi amigui…? – bajó su mirada y se dio cuenta a lo que se refería el otro, estaba excitado y el bulto en sus pantalones lo delataba

- ¿Quieres que sigamos Jae? – el pelinegro alzó su mirada rápidamente posándola sobre la del otro y en ella descubrió mucho deseo y que hablaba muy en serio

- No puedo engañar a YunHo y no creo que tú debas de hacerlo con JunSu…

- No los estamos engañando, jamás he dicho que no lo ame ni nada parecido, sencillamente dejamos salir lo que en este momento deseamos… no hay sentimientos de por medio por lo tanto no es un engaño… - el pelinegro lo meditó un momento, lo que decía YooChun era totalmente estúpido, sin embargo estaba muy deseoso, ya tenía un rato que YunHo y él no intimaban por el estrés del trabajo y sabía que a YooChun le pasaba lo mismo

- No… no lo sé… es muy arriesgado…

- No lo van a saber… Jae tú también quieres, se te nota en la cara… no te reprimas por eso…

- ¿Y si nos descubren?

- No lo harán, no hay nadie en la casa y tardarán un buen rato en volver – JaeJoong no sabía que hacer ¿seguir a su conciencia o a su deseo?, la verdad es que ese beso lo había prendido mucho y el pantalón ya comenzaba a molestarle; soltando un fuerte suspiro es que cerró sus ojos y tomó una decisión

- De acuerdo… pero nos refundiremos en el infierno…

- Entonces disfrutemos ahora antes de nuestro sufrimiento…

YooChun jaló al pelinegro hacia su cuerpo y de nuevo se volvieron a besar, esta vez Jae pasaba sus brazos por el cuello del otro mientras acariciaba su cabello, las manos de YooChun recorrían toda la espalda de su compañero regalándole sensaciones placenteras con su recorrido; mientras se estaban saboreando, sus miembros se rozaban a pesar de tener puesta la ropa, el deseo era enorme y no iban a detenerse hasta sentirse saciados

Poco a poco se fueron acercando hacía la mesa donde JaeJoong sentó al menor mientras sus bocas aún seguían disgustándose mutuamente, la camisa de YooChun fue desabotonada lentamente mientras las manos del otro repartían caricias que excitaban aún más a quien las recibía; la boca del más grande comenzó a recorrer todo el pecho del menor y se detenía cada vez que quería disfrutar del sabor de esa piel, los gemidos de YooChun eran apenas audibles, pero en ellos se infundaba mucho placer

Mientras su pecho era besado por la boca del otro, las manos intrusas comenzaban a desabrochar el pantalón hasta que su miembro fue descubierto totalmente dándole un alivio momentáneo a su dueño, los labios que momentos antes atendían la parte superior de su cuerpo ahora comenzaban a descender poco a poco hasta llegar a esa zona que pedía ser atendida con prontitud

La lengua del mayor salió de su boca para comenzar a lamer esa virilidad que se encontraba totalmente erguida para después ser atendida en plenitud, la boca de JaeJoong succionaba con maestría toda la extensión de la hombría del mas chico arrancando en esta ocasión gemidos ahora si sonoros prendiendo aún más al otro; cuando YooChun sintió que estaba a punto de venirse su compañero se detuvo para regresar a atacar sus labios

- No es… justo… - decía el menor entre besos - …solo yo… estoy desnudo…

- No seas impaciente… – respondió el otro separándose un poco - …¿o quieres un streeptease?

- Ya decía yo que esa sensualidad que transmitías siempre no era actuada…

- Tienes suerte de verme así… solo YunHo lo ha hecho

- Ahora veo porque no te suelta…

- Algún chiste has de tener tú para que tampoco lo haga JunSu…

- ¿Quieres seguir descubriéndolo?

- Mucho ruido, poca acción…

- Pues que siga la función

YooChun tomó de la mano al otro y lo jalo un poco hasta acercarlo a él para comenzar a quitarle la ropa, cuando se encontraba totalmente desnudo el menor pudo admirar la blanca piel de su compañero, a pesar de haber perdido peso un poco en estos últimos meses, su cuerpo seguía siendo espectacular, no en balde era el de mejor cuerpo de los cinco

La mano del menor recorrió con caricias todo el pecho de su compañero hasta que llegó a su miembro el cual comenzó a masajear lentamente, el pelinegro se abrazo a este hundiendo su rostro en su cuello mientras los gemidos iban saliendo de su boca, los movimientos de la mano de YooChun se intensificaron pero el otro lo detuvo viéndolo a los ojos

- YooChun… necesito penetrarte… - los ojos del menor se abrieron como platos

- Yo… nunca he sido pasivo…

- Ni yo activo… bueno con un hombre no…

- Pero…

- Esto es algo que no deberíamos hacer, sin embargo aquí estamos ganándonos el infierno mismo como destino, es algo nuevo para ti como para mi… hagamos las cosas que nunca hemos hecho… - los ojos de JaeJoong eran determinantes, era raro verlo así, pero cuando lo hacía no había nada ni nadie que lo pudiera contradecir

- Bien… pero entonces hagamos un trato…

- ¿Cuál?

- Tengamos encuentros de vez en cuando, el día que nos aburramos o estemos hartos lo dejamos, no hay sentimientos ni nada de por medio, solo placer… además que no me voy a quedar con las ganas de poseerte alguna vez… - el pelinegro enarcó su mirada, después de pensarlo un momento por fin respondió

- De acuerdo… pero en el momento que uno de los dos ya no quiera ahí termina todo y nunca, escucha bien, nunca deberán de enterarse ellos sobre esto… - YooChun asintió en respuesta robando un beso el cual fue correspondido, la pasión los tenía ciegos y no había nada importante en ese momento más que liberar todo ese deseo que estaban sintiendo

YooChun se bajó de la mesa y se puso de espaldas a su compañero mientras se recargaba en el mueble, sabía que esto iba a doler pero valía la pena puesto que esa era otra de las curiosidades que tenía, sin embargo con JunSu nunca pudo hacerlo; JaeJoong comenzó a acariciar el trasero del menor, YunHo muchas veces hacía eso para relajarlo y sabía que este estaba tenso puesto que iba a ser su "primera vez", sabía que necesitaba un lubricante sin embargo por estar tan metidos en lo que hacían lo habían olvidado, si no lo preparaba le iba a doler mucho y eso lo sabía él por experiencia

- Ahora regreso… voy por lubricante…

- Demonios…

- ¿Pues que quieres?... te va a doler mucho si lo hago así…

- ¿Y no puedes usar otra cosa?

- No se me ocurre nada…

- Aaahh pues entonces hazlo así, solo se gentil por favor

- De acuerdo…

JaeJoong tomó su miembro y lo posicionó en la entrada del otro, comenzó a acariciar su espalda para después tomarlo despacio del cabello y voltear un poco su rostro para comenzar a besarlo, esto lo mantendría un poco distraído mientras él comenzaba a penetrarlo; poco a poco fue introduciéndose mientras el otro emitía quejidos que eran ahogados por los besos del mayor, cuando por fin estuvo totalmente dentro dejó de besar a su compañero quien recargó su frente en la mesa

Estuvieron un rato así puesto que YooChun no indicaba que estaba listo, cuando por fin lo hizo con un asentamiento de cabeza, el pelinegro comenzó a moverse despacio sintiendo un placer inigualable, siempre había querido que YunHo le permitiera ser el activo sin embargo por su accidente con la rodilla esto fue postergándose y cuando por fin se recuperó pocas veces habían tenido oportunidad de intimar y siempre el líder era quien llevaba el control

Los movimientos fueron intensificándose cada vez más y en los dos el placer era desbordante, aunque estaban concientes con quien estaban haciéndolo, en su mente solo estaba la imagen de su respectivo novio, JaeJoong sabía que estar así con YunHo era difícil puesto que no era de mente muy abierta, pero esperaba que algún día pudiera hacerlo; por otro lado sabía que su compañero deseaba que el escandaloso fuera el que ocupara su lugar puesto que de su boca entre gemidos podía escuchar su nombre, aunque eso no le importó mucho

Las embestidas en este punto eran frenéticas, sus cuerpos se moldeaban bien sin embargo sabían que algo faltaba, no querían pensar en eso pero era imposible no hacerlo; JaeJoong tomó el miembro de su compañero y comenzó a bombearlo al mismo tiempo que sus movimientos, logrando que YooChun gimiera demasiado fuerte, como nunca lo había hecho, aunque ser el pasivo a veces era algo complicado, el placer que se siente es mucho mejor puesto que es doble

El clímax llegó y sus cuerpos se tensaron soltando por fin su semilla, había sido una muy buena sesión de sexo, pero solamente eso, porque sabían que no había amor de por medio; el pelinegro salió del interior del otro recargando sus manos sobre la mesa mientras el otro estaba prácticamente acostado sobre ella, trataban de recuperar el aliento mientras el nombre de sus parejas no dejaba de darles vueltas en la cabeza, la culpa estaba llegando después de que desapareciera el deseo

- ¿Qué… que hicimos?

- La estupidez más grande de nuestras vidas… pero no me arrepiento… ¿tu si?

- Mentiría si dijera que si, pero no se como veré a YunHo a la cara…

- Tenemos que actuar igual que siempre sino si se darán cuenta…

- Lo se…

- Jae… - el mencionado volteó a verlo - …fue increíble

- Tú también estuviste bien… eres un buen amante…

- ¿Eso somos ahora?

- Tal vez…

- No me puedo quejar, pero prefiero ser activo…

- Te acostumbraras…

- ¿Me estas proponiendo hacerlo de nuevo?

- Por ahora tuve suficiente… voy a bañarme – el pelinegro se enderezó y agarro su ropa saliendo de la cocina, el menor se sentía adolorido y trato de que ese dolor pasara hasta que fuera su turno de usar el baño

Unas horas más tarde los otros tres regresaron al departamento, Jae y YooChun estaban viendo la televisión puesto que no podían dormir, apenas vieron que los otros habían llegado se levantaron y cada uno fue a abrazar a su respectiva pareja; sentían una necesidad imperante de estar así con ellos, aunque realmente al tenerlos enfrente sentían mucha pena. El enojo del líder desapareció cuando vio la forma tan cariñosa que el pelinegro tenía con él, no cuestiono nada y se dejo querer; JunSu estaba algo triste antes de llegar al departamento, sin embargo al ver la actitud de su novio esta se transformó en alegría ya que lo que más deseaba era tenerlo junto a él

Las grabaciones de Vacation terminaron y de ahí fueron a una entrega de premios a Thailandia donde ganaron una de las nominaciones importantes, para ser artistas extranjeros esto era un logro y ellos se sentían muy felices; de ahí viajaron a Japón a promocionar el sencillo de verano de ese país, para después viajar a Malaysia a presentar su concierto Koreano

El drama fue estrenado y fue del gusto de todas las fans quienes se divirtieron mucho con esto; a los pocos días comenzaron las grabaciones del que sería su tercer disco en su país al mismo tiempo que seguían las promociones en el país nipón; JaeJoong y YooChun seguían con sus encuentros cada vez que tenían oportunidad, había llegado un momento en el cual esto se les estaba haciendo costumbre y más cuando alguno discutía con su pareja como cuando YooChun se puso muy celoso de que JunSu participara con Zhang LiYin y tuviera que ir a promocionar con ella la canción

Se acercaba la fecha del lanzamiento de su nuevo disco y los cambios de look no se hicieron esperar, esta vez fue un cambio bastante radical como el hecho de que JaeJoong se tiño el cabello de rubio totalmente, JunSu uso un corte demasiado pequeño a comparación de los que la gente estaba acostumbrado a verlo dándole un look más varonil y maduro, definitivamente era un cambio bastante notorio; fueron a Thailandia y dieron un concierto que sería el último que darían antes del estreno de su nuevo disco, el paso que iban a dar sería muy importante para ellos puesto que estaban apostando un concepto totalmente diferente. Regresaron a Japón para presentarse en el A-Nation pero esta ocasión lo hicieron sin YunHo puesto que estaba lastimado de la espalda, JaeJoong se sentía algo mal al respecto puesto que lo extrañaba mucho, sin embargo YooChun lo consolaba siempre y cuando JunSu no estuviera cerca

La sesión de fotos para la portada y un photobook se realizó en Praga, a excepción de USA nunca habían visitado un país que no fuera asiático y estaban muy contentos por eso, últimamente se veía a Jae y YooChun como más unidos sin embargo nadie le dio importancia a eso puesto que desde siempre habían sido muy buenos amigos

El día del lanzamiento del disco nuevo llegó y un showcase fue programado para esto, el lleno era impresionante y todas las fans estaban vueltas locas con las nuevas canciones y sus nuevos looks; las presentaciones en las televisoras no se hicieron esperar y rápidamente el nuevo sencillo subió a los primeros lugares de popularidad; en Japón también sacaban sencillo nuevo y en una oportunidad viajaron para hacer el video de la canción estando prácticamente todo el tiempo en los aeropuertos de un país a otro

En Korea fueron invitados a muchos programas de variedad siendo la primera vez que los cinco eran invitados al mismo tiempo, pero en uno de ellos paso un incidente que dejo perplejos a todos junto con las fans; una antifan del grupo había intentado envenenar al líder con un jugo que contenía pegamento y ralladura de metales, YunHo había ingerido un poco de este jugo pero logró expulsarlo a tiempo sin embargo fue llevado de emergencia al hospital dejando en shock a sus compañeros

JaeJoong todo el tiempo acompañó a su novio, sabía que ese podía ser un castigo por todo lo que había estado haciendo y rogaba porque no le pasara nada malo a YunHo, los médicos dijeron que el peligro había pasado pero que por unos días tenía que estar descansando para su total recuperación; casi por un mes el ahora rubio no había querido intimar con YooChun sin embargo el día que los dos fueron invitados a hacer un programa donde ellos actuarían en una parodia, el menor convenció al otro de que fueran a cenar al salir del programa logrando que esa noche volvieran a tener relaciones antes de volver a su departamento

YunHo se recuperó totalmente y las promociones continuaron con normalidad, varios sencillos se promocionaron en el penúltimo mes del año, grabaron el video del último track de su disco en el cual tenían que salir disfrazados de animales, este video causó mucha polémica puesto que después de haber mostrado un look bastante sexy, ahora era totalmente adorable e infantil

Las premiaciones llegaron de nueva cuenta y como el año pasado arrasaron con todos los importantes demostrando que ahora si eran totalmente el mejor grupo de Asia; una noticia causo revuelo entre todas las fans koreanas, los chicos iban a irse a vivir por un año como mínimo a Japón ya que harían una promoción masiva para poder consolidarse totalmente en ese país; por obvias razones las cassiopeias no estaban muy contentas sin embargo no podían hacer nada al respecto, solo esperar a que presentaran su concierto el siguiente año que era lo único que harían en ese país por un tiempo, además de algunas visitas relámpago a su país natal

El 2007 llegó y con esto su viaje a Japón, a estas alturas los chicos ya dominaban mejor el idioma y ya eran capaces de hablar en entrevistas por su propia cuenta sin necesidad de traductores a su lado, las cosas pintaban demasiado bien en su estadía por ese año ya que en todos lados eran bien aceptados a pesar de no ser japoneses; para el mes de Febrero se efectuó el concierto en Korea el cual sería internacional puesto que irían con este espectáculo a varios países a lo largo del año; el último día que estarían ahí JunSu y YunHo habían optado por ir al cine preguntándole a sus novios que si iban, pero estos dijeron que tenían que ver unas cosas por lo cual no lo hicieron, cuando Jae y YooChun se quedaron solos decidieron tener otro de sus encuentros en el estudio que compartían los más grandes de la casa, sabían que los demás se acaban de ir así que no regresarían en un largo rato

Regresaron a Japón y comenzaron las grabaciones del que sería su segundo disco además de preparar el concierto del mismo que se efectuaría en un mes aproximadamente; tuvieron la oportunidad de tener su propio programa de radio llamado Begeastation por el nombre que tenía su club de fans en ese país donde los chicos contaban anécdotas, presentaban sus canciones y contestaban preguntas y test del público

A estas alturas la relación de JaeJoong y YooChun estaba más consolidad, lo que creían un juego o una simple aventura se estaba volviendo una obsesión por lo cual estaba causando problemas con sus parejas; el ahora pelinegro se alejaba un poco de YunHo cuando tenía oportunidad puesto que la culpa lo es taba carcomiendo y entre más tiempo su novio le demostraba cariño, más miserable se sentía por lo que estaba haciendo; por otro lado YooChun estaba teniendo una reacción diferente, no solo se estaba alejando de JunSu sino que en cualquier oportunidad discutía con él echándole en cara cualquier problema que había entre ellos aunque el mayor fuera el verdadero causante de esto, cada vez que podía salía del departamento para no estar ahí puesto que el remordimiento también hacia mella en él

EL concierto por fin arrancó y a diferencia del año anterior esta ocasión la demanda por boletos para ir a verlos se duplicó por lo cual se tuvieron que abrir mas fechas y en distintas ciudades del país; para el mes de Junio la última fecha del concierto se efectuó y este fue un momento muy emotivo ya que en la última canción YooChun se soltó a llorar, para las fans esto fue porque era el final de una larga lista de conciertos que estaban efectuando, sin embargo la realidad era que cada día que pasaba más culpable se sentía y esto llegó a su punto máximo cuando vio que JunSu también lloraba, él sabía que se debía a esas peleas sin sentido que tenían y esto lo hizo sentirse aún peor; YunHo también lloró y era un caso similar al de JunSu, sabía que el pelinegro estaba comportándose muy extraño y eso lo tenía muy preocupado y triste, JaeJoong en esa ocasión no lloró sin embargo sabía el porque del llanto de los demás y esto también lo afectó a él sin embargo pudo contenerse, él único que parecía tranquilo era ChangMin pero de un tiempo a la fecha se comportaba más seco y cortante, en especial con JaeJoong y YooChun

Regresaron a Korea ya que a finales del mes como todos los años, tenían que grabar con sus compañeros de la productora la canción de verano además de que en esta ocasión se efectuarían varios conciertos en los cuales tenían que asistir; un día en especial los ánimos de todos estaban por los suelos, JaeJoong no quería salir de la recámara, JunSu estaba como autista en el departamento, YooChun había salido sin decir nada y con un humor de los mil demonios y YunHo estaba encerrado en el estudio con una canción que el anterior había ayudado a arreglar, ChangMin como siempre desde un par de meses a la fecha había estado apoyando mucho al escandaloso puesto que era el que se veía más decaído de todos

Antes de regresar a Japón fueron llamados por la productora para una sesión de fotos con un concepto muy extraño en el cual representaban los elementos, sin embargo desde ese día todo parecía demasiado extraño, ChangMin ahora era el que parecía como fuera de este mundo, JunSu y YunHo se comportaban en ocasiones algo cortantes con sus parejas además de que ahora pasaban mucho tiempo juntos cosa que comenzaba a sacarle canas verdes a Jae y YooChun, las cosas se estaban complicando entre los chicos y ellos lo sabían, la situación aquí era que no sabían el ¿por qué? ahora solo faltaba regresar a Japón y esperar a que todo volviera a la normalidad…

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

Mi piel esta toda arrugada del tiempo que he pasado bajo el chorro de agua, pero mi mente no puede dejar de rememorar tantas cosas que se me han llevado a este punto de desesperación; cierro las llaves y me envuelvo en una toalla, exactamente la de YunHo, quiero sentir su aroma aunque sea de esta forma ya que al parecer él esta demasiado reacio a querer estar conmigo

Cierto que me sigue diciendo cosas lindas pero no lo siento tan convencido como antes, tal pareciera que ya no le importo tanto y eso me esta matando, preferiría cualquier cosa antes de saber que YunHo ya no me desea, pero no lo culpo, mi miedo y mi vergüenza me han hecho alejarme de él y ahora que quiero su cercanía, él ya no esta con ese mismo ánimo para hacerlo, tal vez se aburrió de mi forma de comportarme y eso jamás me lo perdonaría de ser cierto

Me pongo mi ropa de dormir y por fin salgo del baño, todo esta muy tranquilo y no es que no lo estuviera antes de que tomara la ducha, pero ahora si se siente un silencio fantasmal, voy a la sala donde fue que vi que se quedó YunHo sin embargo al llegar no lo veo ahí, voy a la cocina y tampoco encuentro señales de él; decido apagar todas las luces y entrar a la recámara donde al entrar veo que todos ya están durmiendo

La poca luz que entra por la ventana me permite ver un poco cuando cierro la puerta, esta ocasión nadie se dio las buenas noches y eso no me da buena espina, sin duda algo esta pasando y me siento muy preocupado por eso; comienzo a caminar sin embargo me detengo al quedar al pie de la cama de YunHo, trato de verlo sin embargo solo distingo su silueta en la oscuridad, me acerco a un lado de él y es que por fin un poco de claridad me permite ver su rostro, sonrío al hacerlo, definitivamente nadie es mejor que él y por él haría cualquier cosa no solo por la culpa que tengo, sino porque él siempre ha hecho cualquier cosa por mi y yo estoy dispuesto a hacer lo mismo por él

Me inclino un poco y beso su frente, quisiera meterme entre sus sábanas y sentir su cuerpo junto al mío, pero si me rechazara una vez más no lo podría soportar por lo que mejor opto por no hacerlo, me levanto de nuevo y de nueva cuenta retomo mi camino hasta llegar a mi cama donde me acuesto sin importarme que aún traigo el cabello húmedo y enredado, no me importa nada en este momento más que pensar en todos los momentos felices que he pasado junto a YunHo, porque lo amo, lo amo como nunca he amado a nadie, pero ahora me siento muy cansado, cansado de estar sufriendo, tengo que lograr que vuelva a ser el mismo de antes pero por ahora no logro concentrarme en como hacerlo, solo quiero revivir en mi memoria cada momento a su lado hasta que Morfeo pueda llevarme a su mundo como hace varias noche no logra hacerlo…

**~~FIN DEL ESPECIAL~~**

**CONTINUARA…**


	7. Capítulo 3: NUNCA MAS

**Capítulo 3: NUNCA MAS…**

Escucho como el timbre suena varias veces, sin embargo no tengo ánimo alguno en levantarme a abrir, me duele la cabeza en demasía y no es para menos ya que toda la noche traté de pensar en que es lo que me estaba ocurriendo pero no pude llegar a ninguna conclusión; levanto mi cabeza un poco y veo alrededor dándome cuenta de que mis compañeros siguen durmiendo importándoles muy poco el ruido de la puerta. Hago un debate interno por decidir si pararme o no pero si a ellos no les importa ¿por qué debería de importarme a mi?, sin embargo siempre ese sentido del deber es más fuerte que mis propias ideas por lo que mandando al traste mi cansancio y me levanto a atender a quien parece tiene mucha urgencia.

Cuando llego a la puerta la abro lentamente para ver de quien se trata, se que no será nadie que nos pueda atacar o hacer daño ya que no dejan entrar al edificio a cualquiera, pero las fans son tan astutas que capaz que alguna se metió por el techo bajando de algún helicóptero y llego hasta nuestra puerta; me golpeo mentalmente por la reverenda estupidez que acabo de pensar y dejo pasar a nuestro manager que es quien tocaba el timbre de esa manera, ahora entiendo la desesperación del hecho.

- ChangMin ¿por qué tardaron tanto en abrir?, ya casi iba con el conserje a que me diera el duplicado de las llaves…

- Lo siento Hyung, es que estábamos durmiendo… - veo como pasa su mirada por el departamento notando el silencio que hay en él, por lo que aclaro mi oración - …bueno, seguimos durmiendo

- ¡¡Son las once de la mañana!!... ¿ni siquiera JaeJoong se ha levantado?... ¿pues que estuvieron haciendo anoche?

- Nada, aquí estuvimos, de hecho yo me acosté muy temprano, que yo sepa no salió nadie

- Pues ahorita me van a escuchar… además que tengo que darles una noticia…

Veo como el manager se encamina hacía la recamara entrando súbitamente, yo me dirijo a la cocina para tomar un vaso de leche, no quise cenar nada anoche y ahora mi panza me esta pasando factura; escucho los gritos a lo lejos y se que es cuestión de minutos en que todos aparezcan en la sala.

Tal cual lo dije, apenas salí de la cocina veo como mis hyungs están en la sala con el cabello todo revuelto y las lagañas aun asomándose por sus ojos; YunHo y JunSu se sentaron en uno de los sofás mientras el segundo recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del otro, de nuevo esa sensación de pesadez que se instalaba en mi estómago, no, eso que veía no tenía nada que ver con lo que siento, solo es el hambre terrible que tengo, si, de seguro se trata solo de eso; trato de no darle importancia al asunto y camino hasta la sala para sentarme en el sofá individual que esta justo enfrente de donde mi adormilado amigo y nuestro líder se acomodan para seguir durmiendo

Giro mi cabeza y puedo ver a YooChun con cara de pocos amigos recargado sobre la pared, al parecer no ve nada en específico así que no podría asegurar si es por haberlo despertado súbitamente o por la situación que ocurría en el sofá más grande; por otro lado JaeJoong si tenía la vista fija en los otros dos, su cara no expresaba nada pero sus ojos no perdían detalle del "acercamiento" repentino de ese par que pensándolo minuciosamente, ¿a que se debía?, cierto que siempre han sido muy unidos pero últimamente ya es hasta ridículo; el manager apareció saliendo del pasillo con muy mala cara, sin duda eso era un mal augurio

- Primero que nada, saben perfectamente que cuando hay cosas del trabajo no se tienen que estar desvelando… ¿qué hicieron?

- Nada hyung, todos nos quedamos en el departamento…

- ¿Entonces porque tienen tanto sueño… que no durmieron bien?... es que solo tienen que verse, están llenos de ojeras, los ojos rojos e hinchados, pareciera como si hubieran estado llorando… - JunSu levantó la cabeza del hombro del líder para mirar al manager, realmente él era el que más se asemejaba a los puntos dados

- Es por los videojuegos en la computadora, tener tanto tiempo fija la vista lastima un poco

- Pues si lo sabes ya no lo hagas ¿de acuerdo?

- Hyung… - dijo YunHo mirando al otro con el entrecejo un poco fruncido ¿o era alucinación mía? - …el vuelo sale en la tarde, aún tenemos tiempo para arreglarnos y tener todo listo antes de irnos, no se porque tanta prisa y enojos…

- Es que precisamente de eso vengo a hablar con ustedes… no se irán hoy a Japón

- ¿Qué?... ¿por qué? – pregunté bastante extrañado y por las caras de los demás supe que tenían la misma duda

- Se abrieron más fechas para el concierto de SM Town por lo cual no tiene caso que vayan a Japón ahora hasta que eso termine, además que se aprobó el proyecto del segundo All About y tendrán que grabar unas cosas antes de marcharse… - no sabía en ese momento si eso era una buena o mala noticia, solo sabía que necesitaba respirar otros aires y definitivamente Japón era un aire totalmente diferente, ya estar tanto tiempo en el mismo departamento compartiendo habitación con mis hyungs me estaba volviendo loco; iba a preguntar algo pero el manager siguió hablando - …esto será aproximadamente como dentro de tres semanas, además que ya tienen el departamento listo en Japón apenas lleguen

- ¿Eso quiere decir que ya no estaremos viviendo en el hotel mientras estemos en Japón?

- No, a partir de ahora que regresen a Japón las visitas a Korea serán pocas por lo cual necesitan un lugar estable allá…

- ¿Será el mismo departamento que usábamos cuando comenzamos a ir? – la pregunta que YunHo hizo sonaba un poco desesperada, algo me decía que necesitaba escuchar un si por respuesta

- No, es otro, de hecho algo parecido a este aunque un poco más grande… el departamento anterior que usaban era parte de AVEX por lo cual tenía sin fin de recámaras, eso es lo que hizo posible que cada uno tuviera la suya propia, pero el nuevo será más como este, solo con la diferencia que se dividirán en dos recámaras en lugar de una… - todos pusimos atención a lo último dicho, aunque generalmente nos dejaban hacer lo que fuera en nuestros departamentos, en ocasiones tomaban decisiones las personas de nuestro staff que no podíamos revocar

- ¿Nosotros podremos decidir la división? – pregunto JunSu con un pequeño dejo de desesperación

- Conocemos sus necesidades y sus comportamientos chicos, al igual que sabemos la forma en como se comportan en Japón, por lo cual nos tomamos la libertad de acomodarlos como creemos será mejor para ustedes y como hemos visto que se sienten más cómodos…

- ¿Y se puede saber como es eso? – la voz de YooChun sonaba totalmente ronca e imperante, definitivamente no estaba de buen humor, aunque últimamente ¿cuándo no?

- De la misma forma como últimamente se acomodaban en el hotel… en una recámara estarán YooChun y JaeJoong y en la otra ChangMin, JunSu y YunHo… - no podía ser posible esto, me tocaría estar en la misma habitación que JunSu y yo que pensaba que por fin tendría mi privacidad para poder pensar que me estaba ocurriendo; miré a mi hyung escandaloso y pude ver como miraba fijamente a YooChun de la misma forma como noté miraba YunHo a JaeJoong, al parecer ellos querían estar con sus respectivas parejas, si supieran lo que los otros dos les hacían, juraría que no estarían tan tranquilos

- ¿Y si no queremos que sea así la repartición? – dijo JaeJoong de repente rompiendo el silencio que se había formado

- Será decisión de ustedes el cambiar, solo optamos por eso porque así vemos que siempre lo hacen últimamente

- Pues yo opino que mejor sería… - comenzó diciendo YooChun pero fue interrumpido súbitamente por YunHo

- Así estará perfecto… creo que fue buena decisión esa hyung…

- Estoy de acuerdo, me parece bien de esa forma… - secundó JunSu - …¿tu que opinas ChangMin? - ¿qué opinaba?, sencillamente opinaba que quería estar solo pero eso no sería posible al menos que me fuera a dormir a la sala, por lo cual tenía que decidir por alguna de las dos habitaciones y sin duda no quería estar con ese par de pervertidos, pero tampoco era buena idea compartir con JunSu, no cuando no sabía que es lo que me pasaba con él pero como dicen, de lo malo lo menor, aunque a estas alturas ya no sabía que era lo más malo

- Creo… creo que así como lo asignaron esta bien…

- Perfecto, somos tres contra dos así que no habrá problema con eso… - definitivamente JunSu no sabía ni lo que decía pero no era ese mi problema

- Bien, entonces así será… además hay otro detalle que quería plantearles y por lo cual me atreví a abogar un poco más por ese retrazo en su viaje…

- ¿De que se trata Hyung?

- En dos semanas me caso y pues… quisiera que asistieran a mi boda

- Eso es genial… claro que ahí estaremos ¿verdad chicos?... – preguntó JunSu muy animadamente por lo cual asentimos todos los demás - …dalo por hecho hyung

- Gracias chicos, ahora prepárense que tienen una entrevista por la tarde

Sin más el manager dio media vuelta y salió del departamento no sin antes decirnos que pasarían por nosotros para ir a la televisora; todos nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato hasta que JaeJoong dijo que iría a hacer el desayuno y YooChun se metía al baño azotando la puerta; YunHo y JunSu se miraron un momento soltando un pequeño suspiro y encaminándose a la recámara mientras yo me quedaba sentado sintiendo que en lugar de estar avanzado todos íbamos para atrás

Dos semanas han pasado desde que nos dijeron que se atrasaría la llegada a Japón, prácticamente nos la hemos pasado en programas y con grabaciones para el nuevo DVD que sacarán sobre nosotros, en una semana más nos iremos y llegaremos al que será nuestro nuevo hogar por una temporada; me he sentido algo intranquilo en estos últimos días, siento que algo va a pasar y esa sensación es terrible, lo peor es que no puedo decirle a nadie porque me dirían que estoy loco además que al parecer cada quien esta en su propio mundo

Escucho como la puerta del camerino se abre y por ella veo a YunHo entrar, esbozo una sonrisa ya que me percato que no hay nadie más alrededor y eso nos dará tiempo a podernos dar un beso con suma tranquilidad; me acercó a él pasando mis brazos por su cintura para darle un fuerte abrazo de la misma forma como él suele hacerlo de vez en cuando sin embargo no veo reacción de su parte, sencillamente se queda estático sin hacer absolutamente nada

- ¿Qué pasa mi amor?

- ¿Ya te enteraste lo que grabaremos mañana para el DVD?

- No, no tengo idea, solo se que nos entrevistaran

- Se hará una entrevista por parejas, básicamente pasaremos todos y hablaremos de lo que las parejas significan

- ¿En que sentido? – se giró para quedar de frente a mi

- En el único sentido en el cual podríamos hablar sobre eso… - bufé sonoramente mientras lo abrazaba

- En que somos los mejores amigos… cada vez me cuesta más trabajo mantener oculto lo que pasa en realidad cuando tocan ese tema…

- Pero es algo que debemos hacer por el bien del grupo, esto es algo que no se debe de saber nunca… - me separé un poco de su cuerpo para verlo directamente a los ojos

- ¿Te daría mucha vergüenza que supieran que somos novios?

- Sabes que no es vergüenza, solo que el hecho de que dos chicos anden aún es un tabú muy grande y más si somos famosos

- Antes me decías que eso no te importaba siempre y cuando yo estuviera a tu lado… ¿o es que ya no piensas así? – su silencio me dio miedo, ¿entonces había dado en el clavo?

- Es hora de que entremos al set, apresúrate o nos regañaran

Se alejó de mi saliendo por la puerta sin siquiera voltear a verme un momento, cada día entendía menos su actitud, eso sin contar el alejamiento que este tenía conmigo, ¿sería acaso que ya no me amaba?; no, eso no podía ser posible, si el me dejaba yo moriría en ese momento, pero ¿por qué de su actitud?; no era momento de pensar en eso, mejor trataría de ver o descubrir el porque actuaba así, por lo pronto lo mejor era que saliera de una vez y pusiera mi mejor máscara de felicidad, el mundo no tenía que enterarse de mis penas

Cantamos un par de canciones para después pasar a una entrevista con la conductora, este programa era muy visto en toda Korea y por su horario a veces se daban el lujo de hacer preguntas algo indiscretas, cosa que rogaba que no pasara con nosotros pero para como iba nuestra suerte, capaz que resultaba peor

- Tenia tiempo que no venían a este programa y realmente han crecido bastante, se ven mucho más maduros

- Si, realmente ha pasado bastante tiempo y estamos felices de estar aquí con ustedes

- Más felices estamos nosotros… veo que sus looks cambian constantemente, ahora JaeJoong es rubio ¿cómo te sientes con ese look?

- Bastante bien, no es la primera vez que lo tengo así, pero en verdad me agrada bastante como me queda por eso opte por volverlo a hacer, además que los próximos proyectos lo requieren, siempre es bueno lucir diferente

- De eso no cabe duda y en verdad te sienta muy bien… se irán a Japón una larga temporada ¿cómo se sienten al respecto?

- Es duro dejar tu país por un tiempo, pero siempre llevando en alto el nombre de nuestra nación, demostraremos lo que somos y lo que podemos ofrecer y claro esta, llevando a nuestras fans siempre en nuestro corazón, ya que sabemos que aunque estemos allá nos seguirán apoyando – YunHo contesto haciendo que los gritos de las fans llenaran el set por completo, la realidad es que todos deseábamos irnos cuanto antes, nos sentíamos un poco sofocados y estar por allá nos haría muy bien

- Ahora están grabando un DVD donde habrá una parte que estoy segura que volverá locas a sus fans y esto es el "couple talk"… ¿me podrían explicar un poco sobre esto? – nos volteamos a ver todos, yo sabía por YunHo que eso se grabaría pero al parecer ninguno de los demás sabía algo al respecto por lo cual fue nuestro líder quien respondió

- Será una sorpresa, así que espérenlo muy pronto…

- El fanservice es algo que siempre ha llamado mucho la atención de las fans y en ustedes se a ocupado en cierta forma ¿qué opinión tiene al respecto? ¿les molesta eso?

- Siempre es difícil hablar de eso puesto que nosotros somos como hermanos, pero respetamos los gustos de las fans y si ella son felices pensando que algo hay entre nosotros… - respondió JunSu repentinamente

- ¿Eso quiere decir que están de acuerdo?

- No podemos estar de acuerdo con algo que no existe, pero tampoco podemos molestarnos por ese motivo

- Entiendo… según sé las parejas más famosas son el YunJae y el YooSu… ¿han tenido expectativas con alguna otra pareja? – todos nos quedamos callados por un momento, primero que nada porque estábamos hablando de algo que si era real solo que nadie sabía y en segunda, regresando a la realidad esto no era cierto, solo esas dos parejas éramos las reales, bueno, a ciencia cierta así era, solo YooChun y yo sabíamos la realidad

- Aunque no es muy común también sabemos de la existencia del SoulMate…

- ¿Y esa quien la conforma YooChun?

- JaeJoong y yo…

- Se ve que están muy enterados al respecto… ¿alguna otra?

- El HoSu también… esa la conformamos YunHo y yo – YooChun y yo volteamos a ver a JunSu quien se había levantado de su lugar un poco para poder responder rápidamente, vi como YooChun fruncía un poco el entrecejo, aunque no se notaba mucho conocía muy bien sus gestos y sin duda habría querido reclamar algo, pero sabía que no debía; yo me giré discretamente para ver a YunHo quien de seguro diría algo que negara lo que el otro había respondido, pero mi sorpresa fue enorme al ver como sonreía abiertamente mientras miraba a nuestro compañero escandaloso, quería golpearlo, quitarle esa sonrisa que tenía en el rostro, una que no ponía conmigo hace mucho tiempo

- ¿Y ChangMin no entra en todo esto?

- Es el menor y por tal motivo se libra en ocasiones, sin embargo si lo han emparejado con alguno de nosotros, el más frecuente es con JaeJoong aunque últimamente es más con YooChun

- ¿Qué opinas sobre esto ChangMin?

- Yo no me meto en esas cosas, si las fans son felices así entonces que piensen lo que gusten

- Tengo una hija que es fan de ustedes y me platica en ocasiones de estas situaciones, por eso es que lo saque a colación ahora y si me permiten opinar, me agrada la pareja que hacen JunSu y YunHo… ¿qué opinan chicas?... – las fans comenzaron a gritar como locas dando su aprobación y yo lo único que quería en ese momento era comerme con todo y zapatos a la tipeja esa, ¿cómo se le ocurre decir que le agrada esa pareja? YunHo es mío y de nadie más y solo se ve bien a MI lado; la cara de YooChun no era para nada diferente a la mía y si no supiéramos que había cámaras y fans presentes, ya estaría corriendo algo de sangre - …al parecer están de acuerdo conmigo… bueno creo que es tiempo de que nos canten una canción…

El programa terminó y por fin regresamos al departamento, teníamos un rato para descansar antes de comenzar a arreglarnos para la boda de nuestro manager, sin embargo seguía demasiado molesto con los comentarios de la conductora, en la vida se va a ver bien la pareja que hacen YunHo y JunSu, de hecho es una tontería el solo pensarlo puesto que ni siquiera por sus formas de ser congeniarían como pareja y lo que más molesto me tenía era que ellos no dijeran nada sabiendo la realidad de las cosas, si estábamos entrando al juego del fanservice, al menos tomar un poco de la realidad para defender ¿no? ; entro a la cocina agarrando un vaso y abriendo el refrigerador para servirme un poco de jugo, cuando regreso el bote a su lugar comienzo a beber lo que me había servido y cuando por fin me lo terminé lo quise colocar sobre la mesa, sin embargo, la manera de colocar el vaso fue un poco ruda por lo que este se rompió al instante haciéndose añicos; de mala manera comienzo a levantar los pedazos de vidrio cuando siento una mirada sobre mi, levantó la cabeza dándome cuenta de que se trata de JunSu quien me ve desde la puerta de la cocina

- JunSu… no te preocupes, fue un accidente no me paso nada – regreso a lo que estaba cuando siento como se acerca a mi tomando mi mano para ponerla delante de su rostro

- Esta sangre no me indica que no te haya pasado nada… - giro mi mano y veo como en uno de mis dedos tengo una pequeña cortada, nada que fuera alarmante

- Ni cuenta me había dado, no me dolió

- ¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensando?... digo el vaso no tenía la culpa ¿o si? – dijo de forma seria sin despegar su mirada de la mía

- Yo… no estaba pensando en nada, no se a que te refieres

- ¿Estas molesto?

- No tengo nada por lo cual estar enojado… - me gire para ir a la basura a tirar los pedazos de vidrio que ya había juntado y para evadir esa mirada que pareciera me estaba juzgando

- Pues tus ojos me dicen todo lo contrario… no se que es lo que les pasa a YooChun y a ti que de unos días para acá están todo el tiempo de mal humor, bueno, en YooChun no es raro, pero en ti sin duda si lo es

- Es la presión del trabajo, ya pronto nos vamos a ir y sabes que en Japón las cosas no son iguales que aquí… al menos en lo que a mi concierne, a YooChun no se que le pasa

- Siempre hemos tenido presión en el trabajo y es la primera vez que te sucede algo así… pero bueno… - limpié mi dedo ensangrentado con una servilleta mientras con una escobeta recogía el restante de los vidrios sobre la mesa, JunSu se acercó al refrigerador para sacar el mismo jugo que yo había utilizado y tomarlo directamente del bote, estaba por reclamarle dicha acción cuando me gano la palabra - …estuvo extraña la entrevista de hoy ¿no crees?... cada que pueden sacan eso del fanservice y en serio que es más difícil reaccionar como si fuera una mentira… aunque admito que hoy si que fue diferente – deje mi labor un momento para respirar tranquilamente, exactamente eso era lo que me tenía de ese humor sin embargo, analizando las palabras de JunSu un poco, todo era parte del fanservice, la realidad era la que vivíamos y esa era que YO estaba con YunHo

- Si, pero ya sabes como es esto… aunque admito que esa conductora si me cayó un poco mal con sus comentarios…

- ¿Por qué?... ¿por lo de las parejas?

- Si… un poco por eso y otro más por la prepotencia que despedía…

- A mi se me hizo buenísima onda… y por lo de las parejas no se porque te enojas con ella, solo dijo cosas que nuestras fans comentan a diario, además, YunHo y tú están juntos como yo lo estoy con YooChun, esa es la realidad y no eso del SoulMate o el HoSu… eso jamás pasará… - JunSu volvió a beber del bote mientras un pinchazo de culpabilidad atravesaba mi estómago, no era capaz de responder nada porque si lo hacía solo sería más hipócrita de lo que ya había sido con toda esta situación; seguí limpiando el desastre de los vidrios para aparentar estar ocupado con algo y no tener que afirmar a lo dicho por el otro - …bueno entonces yo vuelvo en un rato más

- ¿A dónde vas? – pregunté mientras veía como se dirigía a la puerta de la cocina

- Por un regalo para nuestro hyung, no se me hace justo que lleguemos ninguno de los cinco sin nada

- ¿Vendrá por ti alguna Van?... recuerda que ChangMin y tú ya dejaron sus autos en la compañía

- No, me llevara YunHo… - en ese momento olvidé totalmente como respirar mientras mis ojos se clavaban en los de mi compañero

- ¿YunHo?... ¿y porque no te lleva Yoochun?, el también tiene su auto – una sonrisa de extrañeza, o así me pareció, adornó la boca de JunSu

- Jae… suenas como esposa celosa… ¡¡tranquilo!!... en primera YunHo me dijo que iba a salir así que aproveché para decirle que si me daba un aventón; en segunda, YooChun esta con su pésimo humor desde que salimos de la televisora así que para que moverle – JunSu tenía razón, estaba haciendo una escena que sencillamente estaba fuera de lugar, traté de calmarme un poco mientras le sonreía al otro

- Tienes razón… lo siento, pero ya sabes esto del estrés…

- Mejor ve a descansar, no se me hace justo que llegues con esa cara a la boda además mañana nos tocan grabaciones y no es bueno tener esa actitud para un DVD…

- Si… - nuestro compañero escandaloso estaba por salir de la cocina cuando un impulso me hizo detenerlo de nuevo - …oye… - este se giró para verme - …de casualidad… ¿sabes a donde va YunHo?

- No… pero puedes preguntarle… - se quedo callado un momento mientras me miraba seriamente - …si que estas extraño, quien te viera pensaría que temes algo ¿acaso dudas de YunHo?... yo definitivamente jamás lo haría, y mucho menos de él… pareciera que no lo conoces… ya no seas paranoico y ve a dormir que buena falta le hace a tu cerebro… adiós…

Por fin salió de la cocina mientras yo me sentaba en una de las sillas, sin duda JunSu tenía razón y estaba siendo paranoico, pero de un tiempo a la fecha mi vida era una total paranoia que yo mismo me había ocasionado, ahora no me quedaba de otra más que remediarlo y sin duda eso iba a hacer

Todos en la camioneta veníamos muy callados, al parecer cada uno venía en sus propias cavilaciones y el cansancio se nos notaba en el rostro; íbamos a un restaurante a cenar después de salir del estudio donde grabamos las entrevistas por parejas para el DVD, se podía notar que la pila se nos había terminado ya que cuando grabábamos todos estábamos muy animados y haciendo chistes, pero ahora parecíamos todos unos extraños los cuales no nos quedaba de otra mas que estar juntos por el trabajo

Aún el estómago se me revuelve al ver la última de las entrevistas donde JunSu y YunHo aparecieron, en realidad se veían demasiado animados y felices de hacerla, hasta cierto punto a JunSu lo noté más interesado en esa entrevista que conmigo y me sigo odiando por seguirle todos sus juegos, no se porque insistió tanto en que al final aparentáramos que nuestra relación no era verdadera y solo actuábamos, pero siempre a logrado que haga su santa voluntad; lo mismo le sucedió a Jae por lo que pude notar ya que no sonrió ni una sola vez mientras los entrevistaban a ellos y vaya que lo hizo en las demás

Por fin llegamos al restaurante y nos asignaron una de las mejores mesas un poco alejadas de las ventanas ya que así era más fácil evitar a las fans y sus interminables fotos, nos acomodamos como siempre lo hacíamos en las entrevistas, creo que era un hábito que no se nos quitaba tan fácilmente, además que para mi era mejor ya que siempre tenía junto a JunSu; nos entregaron la carta y comenzamos a pedir nuestros platillos, una vez que el mesero se fue nos volvimos a quedar en silencio total hasta que JunSu, como siempre, originaba el "ambiente" entre nosotros

- Pero quiten esas caras, pareciera que nos acabaran de sentenciar a muerte…

- Pues fue algo parecido, dijimos una verdad disfrazada de mentira… - dijo YunHo recargando su cabeza sobre su mano

- Nada fue mentira, al menos de mi parte todo es verdad… más bien omitimos la realidad de algunas cosas, pero eso siempre lo hacemos

- ¿Están concientes que esto dará mucho de que hablar sobre nosotros?

- Desde ayer estamos dando motivos para que hablen de nosotros, no solo este DVD YunHo… - dije de forma un poco ruda, de nuevo me estaba enojando y no sabía el porque, si seguía así me iba a dar hepatitis o algo parecido

- No creo que esto ocasione mas de que hablar de lo que siempre hablan… no se ahoguen en un vaso de agua chicos

- Eso lo dices porque la gente no anda poniendo a quien amas con otros ChangMin…

- ¿Y desde cuando te molesta eso YooChun?... tú sabes que JunSu es tu novio ¿no te basta con eso?... o ¿acaso es importante que las fans lo crean para que te lo creas tu? – dijo YunHo con un tono que no me agrado en lo mas mínimo

- ¿Qué estas tratando de insinuar? – respondí a la defensiva

- Yo no insinúo nada, solo que te molestas por una tontería y no tienes porque responderle de esa forma a ChangMin… tiene razón y no tenemos porque estar tan serios por algo que pasa diario

- Chunnie… YunHo tiene razón, no deberías de…

- ¡¡Me importa un carajo lo que todos digan!!... – dije poniéndome de pie, solo eso me faltaba, todavía que doy a entender que me pongo celoso de él, JunSu prefiere estar de lado de ellos que de mi lado

Dándome media vuelta me dirijo a los baños, necesito refrescarme la cara para que este coraje baje o sino golpearía a alguno de ellos; una vez que entro voy directo a los lavabos abriendo la llave y mojando mi rostro, ya no toleraba en absoluto ver como JunSu se preocupaba por los demás y a mi siempre me ignoraba o pasaba por alto lo que yo le decía, en especial si se trataba de Yunho

Escucho como la puerta se abre y volteando mi rostro me doy cuenta de que se trata de ChangMin, lo ignoro totalmente y sigo con mi labor hasta que siento como se coloca a un lado mío y me mira fijamente mientras se cruza de brazos esperando el momento preciso para comenzar a hablar, sin embargo, no le doy la oportunidad puesto que lo que menos quiero es comenzar a escuchar uno de esos sermones que siempre dice

- Ve al grano…

- ¿Cuándo dejaras de ser tan infantil?

- No tiene sentido lo que dices

- Lo tiene… ya que siempre por culpa de una de tus rabietas terminamos mal todos… recuerda que ante todo somos un grupo YooChun, no veas las cosas solo por tu lado

- ¿Y ahora que paso?... ¿nuestro querido líder se quedo bufando como toro desbocado?... ¿acaso JunSu comenzó a llorar como princesa de cuento?

- Esas son las cosas que te gustan escuchar y no se porque es así, pero no, ninguna de las dos cosas pasaron y lo peor es que el único que queda como imbécil eres tú

- ¿Y desde cuando eres mi defensor o mi ángel guardián?

- Nunca lo he sido ni lo seré, contigo no van esas situaciones…

- Claro que no… eso se te da muy bien con JunSu nada más, que por cierto se ve que disfruta mucho ser consolado por todo mundo

- No se cual es tu afán de dañar siempre a JunSu, ¿acaso no lo quieres? – abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, ¿cómo podía preguntar eso?

- El es mi vida, lo amo demasiado y nunca lo he querido dañar

- Pues deberías de pensar bien en tus acciones, porque exactamente estas haciendo lo contrario a lo que dices… - cierto que hemos tenido discusiones pero nunca al grado de dañar a JunSu, al menos a mi parecer no es así, no entendía el punto al que quería llegar ChangMin

- ¿Que quieres decir?

- JunSu es un chico genial, es la luz de todos nosotros y en especial… de la tuya… - se quedó callado un momento viendo el piso, parecía como si estuviera pensando algo detenidamente, pero se trataba de ChangMin, lo más seguro es que estuviera viéndolo todo desde un punto de vista racional - …no lo eches a perder por tonterías, piensa que muchos quisieran estar en tu lugar

- ¿Si?... ¿acaso a ti te gustaría? – pregunte retadoramente, aunque no sabía porque la imagen de YunHo era la única que me venía a la mente; ChangMin se quedó un momento pensativo para luego esbozar una sonrisa que a mi forma de ver parecía ¿triste?

- Tus preguntas están fuera de lugar YooChun, mejor trata de controlarte un poco más sino todo lo que has conseguido se irá al caño

Sin más ChangMin salió del baño dejándome bastante confundido, muchas veces no comprendía lo que quería decir y sin duda esta fue una de las ocasiones en las cuales su manera de analizar las cosas me dejaba aún más confundido, pero en algo tenía razón, tenía que controlarme sino jamás iba a estar en paz conmigo mismo y lo peor, siempre iba a estar con problemas con JunSu

Por fin salí del baño y me dirigí a la mesa viendo como todos los platillos estaban ya servidos, ninguno había comenzado a comer aún y eso lo agradecí internamente, aunque ahora no sabía si era porque ya nadie tenía apetito, por lo cual tuve que tragar mi orgullo y tratar de componer las cosas, porque tal como lo había dicho ChangMin, antes que nada somos un grupo y ellos ahora eran mi familia

- Lo siento chicos, en especial tú YunHo… no me he sentido anímicamente bien estos últimos días… - voltee a ver a JunSu quien me veía fijamente, le regalé una sonrisa la cual me fue devuelta, tomé su mano sobre la mesa mientras acariciaba sus dedos discretamente por si alguien ajeno nos miraba - …perdóname JunSu, yo no…

- No digas nada Chunnie, todos estamos alterados por el trabajo, solo intenta controlar ese impulsivo carácter que tienes… - retiró su mano de la mía y comenzó a ver a los demás - …bien, entonces vamos a comer que se enfría

Nadie dijo ya nada sobre ese detalle, casi instantáneamente JunSu comenzó a hablar de distintas cosas que mantenían un ambiente un poco más relajado que con el que llegamos, sin duda ChangMin tenía razón, él era la luz de todos y agradecía a las alturas el que fuera mío, solamente mío

Por fin estábamos en Japón, aunque sabíamos que las actividades a realizar eran demasiado agotadoras, sin duda respirar otros aires nos tranquilizaba un poco; tal cual se había acordado, las habitaciones fueron repartidas de la manera que se había hablado, aunque eso fue un poco de problema con JaeJoong y YooChun que insistían en reacomodar de nuevo los lugares, sin embargo JunSu me había dicho que era mejor así ya que eso nos serviría para el plan trazado, aunque por dentro nos moríamos por cumplir el capricho de los otros dos

Una vez que estuvimos instalados totalmente se nos informó que las actividades comenzarían en dos días mientras nos comenzábamos a aclimatar a nuestro nuevo hogar, esa tarde hacía demasiado calor y no era para menos, estábamos en pleno verano, por lo cual se me había antojado ir a hacer un poco de ejercicio para liberar un poco de toxinas junto con un poco de estrés que llevaba cargando de días anteriores; cuando iba hacía la salida puesto que un parque nos quedaba muy cerca del departamento, escucho como JunSu me llama por lo cual me detengo al momento para voltear a verlo

- ¿Qué pasa JunSu?

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Iré a correr un poco al parque, necesito hacer un poco de ejercicio

- Yo voy contigo, espérame un momento mientras me cambio de ropa – cerré la puerta y me quede recargado en ella mientras esperaba como mi compañero volvía, cerré por un momento los ojos para comenzar con los ejercicios de respiración cuando sentí como unos labios besaban los míos; al momento abrí los ojos apartándome inmediatamente de ese contacto

- No te asustes amor, soy yo…

- Jae… me agarraste desprevenido

- ¿Pues en que pensabas que ni siquiera escuchaste cuando me acerque?

- En nada… estaba haciendo ejercicios de respiración, sabes que son importantes cuando se va a hacer una actividad física

- ¿Vas a salir a correr?

- Si… necesito sudar un poco para liberar toxinas – veo como JaeJoong esboza una sonrisa traviesa mientras se acerca a mi pasando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello acercando su boca a mi oreja

- Si lo que quieres es sudar no es necesario que salgas a correr, juntos podemos liberar esas toxinas… - su aliento golpeando mi odio me hizo estremecer, solo Dios sabía lo que ese cuerpo pegado al mío lograba provocar y como realmente estaba necesitado de su calor; rodee mis brazos alrededor de su cintura pegándolo un poco más a mi mientras mis manos comenzaban a cobrar vida introduciéndose en esa playera que separaba mi tacto con el de él, escuché como un leve gemido escapaba de su garganta y eso me prendió aún más, estaba dispuesto a aceptar la propuesta pero la voz de JunSu me hizo detener mis acciones

- YunHo… ya estoy listo – Jae giró su rostro un poco sin separarse de mi para ver al recién llegado, luego regreso su vista al frente encontrando su mirada con la mía en la cual se reflejaba esa pregunta que no sabía porque no la formulaba; aún contra mis reales deseos y sabiendo que mi cuerpo lo necesitaba, aleje su abrazo de mi cuerpo tomándolo de las manos y soltándolas cuando por fin estuvieron totalmente a sus costados

- Regresamos más tarde Jae…

- ¿Vas a ignorar mi propuesta? – no sabía que hacer, realmente quería hacer el amor con él, lo deseaba desde hace tiempo, necesitaba reclamar de nuevo ese cuerpo como mío para borrar toda huella de ese intruso que osó profanarlo, pero no podía, aunque a mis ojos el pudiera ser una víctima, el recordar como gemía bajo el cuerpo de YooChun me hacía ver la realidad donde el estaba de acuerdo con ese acto vil y sucio, por lo tanto, no debía doblegarme aunque mi cuerpo me pidiera todo lo contrario

- Ahora no Jae… después será… vamos JunSu…

Mi compañero escandaloso se acercó a nosotros pasando a un lado de Jae sin siquiera voltear a verlo mientras me sonreía de manera cómplice, abrí la puerta dejando que fuera él quien saliera primero para después comenzar a salir yo, giré un poco para ver al amor de mi vida ahí parado notando como su cara tenía un dejo de frustración, me desarmaba el alma, pero así tenía que ser; alce un poco más la mirada y vi como YooChun aparecía unos cuantos metros atrás, mi entrecejo se frunció enseguida sabiendo que él era el culpable de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, al menos a mi criterio así era, por lo que regresando mi vista al frente por fin cerré la puerta azotándola un poco

En todo el camino hacia el parque ni JunSu ni yo cruzamos una sola palabra, cuando por fin llegamos nos pusimos en la pequeña pista que el lugar tenía mientras comenzábamos a sincronizar nuestros relojes, cuando por fin íbamos a comenzar la mano de JunSu se posó en mi hombro llamando mi atención totalmente e impidiendo que el ejercicio iniciara

- ¿Te esta costando mucho trabajo verdad?

- Como no tienes una idea, lo amo JunSu y aunque se que se lo merece, no solo esto es un castigo para él, sino para mi también y cada día se me hace más difícil ser indiferente

- Se lo que sientes y en verdad lamento que este ocurriendo esto, pero nos lastimaron YunHo, se burlaron de nosotros y no se me hace justo que dejemos pasarlo como si nada hubiera ocurrido – alcé mi rostro hacia el cielo con los ojos cerrados, indiscutiblemente esto era necesario, pero no indispensable, no lo quería, ya no soportaba más la situación, estaba a punto de volverme loco; solté un fuerte bufido regresando mi vista hacia mi compañero

- ¿Tú no extrañas estar con YooChun? – bajo el rostro mientras una sonrisa adoraba sus labios

- Mucho… pero tu situación es muy diferente a la mía, JaeJoong en cierta forma nunca te trató con indiferencia, nunca te gritó y mucho menos te humillo… a pesar de lo que suponemos ocurría desde hace tiempo, él nunca dejo de estar a tu lado, tal vez un poco alejado, pero nunca totalmente despegado de ti… YooChun si, siempre he querido culpar a su carácter, pero en ocasiones dudo que solo se trataba de eso y estoy cansado YunHo, creo que no merezco ese trato y nunca lo merecí, tal vez suene mal lo que voy a decir, pero yo necesito vengarme… - una lágrima comenzó a correr por la mejilla de JunSu la cual desapareció casi al instante por el rápido movimiento de su mano - …no se si él me siga amando o si en alguna ocasión lo hizo, ahora ya lo dudo, pero quiero verlo en mi situación, tal vez no en la misma magnitud, pero esto al menos me hará ver si vale la pena tratar de olvidar lo ocurrido o sencillamente poner las cartas sobre la mesa – me dolía ver esa actitud en él, pero aunque no comprendía ese sentimiento, entendía su dolor, realmente no sabía ya que cosa hacer

- El amor duele demasiado ¿no crees?

- Duele más la traición y esa no es provocada por un sentimiento propio… - asentí ante lo dicho, sin duda tenía toda la razón - …YunHo… no tienes que seguir haciéndolo, la forma de pensar mía es muy distinta a la tuya, creo que hemos avanzado un poco, al menos ya los vemos un poco más pendientes en nosotros, prueba esta el que Jae se haya acercado a ti hace un rato, la cara que puso fue mundial, al parecer lo esta resintiendo

- Creo… creo que tienes razón... pero ¿y tu?

- Con YooChun se pueden tomar otras medidas, sabes lo fácil que es hacerlo irritar… tú no te preocupes… bien ya que esta el punto claro vamos a hacer un poco de ejercicio que buena falta nos hace

Junsu comenzó a trotar alejándose poco a poco mientras lo observaba, no estaba seguro si estaba bien o no que continuara con su idea de venganza, pero siempre lo apoyaría si era necesario; una pequeña sonrisa cruzo mis labios al pensar que esa noche por fin el cuerpo de JaeJoong volvería a ser mío, lo necesitaba y mucho, ya ansiaba el momento de regresar al departamento y comérmelo a besos; luego trataría de resolver mi incontenible ira cuando de YooChun se trataba, pero por lo pronto mi prioridad era Jae, comencé a trotar para hacer el tiempo más rápido, sin duda me urgía volver a casa

Aunque moría por un poco de descanso ahora creo que preferiría estar trabajando y apenas dentro de dos días comenzamos actividades, sin duda que cada día me vuelvo más loco de lo normal pero al menos en este momento se siente una infinita paz en el departamento, desde que JunSu se fue a correr con YunHo, según me dijo cuando entro a cambiarse, no se escucha ni un solo ruido de afuera por lo que ahora me siento completamente a gusto aquí recostado en mi cama; ¡¡aahh!! JunSu, ¿por qué de solo nombrarlo me siento extraño?, no se que pasa conmigo y llegue a la conclusión de que jamás lo sabré, solo que ahora me agarra una ansiedad enorme y temo no poder controlarla pero, ¿controlarla de que?

Me giro a un costado para quedar del lado derecho de mi cuerpo sobre la cama, esta posición me gusta mucho para descansar, tal vez es lo que debería de hacer desde ahora hasta que empecemos con las actividades, bueno eso y comer; aunque siendo franco conmigo mismo, ese día en el restaurante cuando YooChun me pregunto que si a mi me gustaría estar con JunSu tuve unas ganas infinitas de contestarle que sí, primero que nada porque detesto que lo trate de esa forma y lo esté engañando vilmente y en segunda, sencillamente porque así lo sentí, ¡¡ay no!! creo ya saber bien la respuesta y solo me la estoy negando, creo que yo estoy…

- ¡¡YA DEJAME EN PAZ!! – escucho como la puerta se abre súbitamente interrumpiendo mis pensamientos y puedo notar como JunSu entra todo enojado poniendo seguro en la puerta, al instante se comienzan a escuchar unos fuertes toques y los gritos encolerizados de YooChun

- ¡¡Abre la puerta JunSu!!... no estoy para tus berrinches, tenemos que hablar

- Ya te dije que no quiero escuchar mas discusiones, no tengo que rendirte cuentas de todo lo que hago, si se me antojo irme a correr es mi problema no el tuyo… ¡¡solo déjame tranquilo!!

- Bien, pero en algún momento tendrás que salir de ahí y entonces si me conocerás JunSu – el silencio se hizo de repente, al parecer YooChun había desistido por el momento pero conociéndolo bien, el problema sería cuando JunSu saliera; veo como pega la oreja a la puerta y luego suelta un suspiro sonoro mientras se acerca a su cama para sentarse en ella llevando sus manos a la cabeza en señal de frustración, esas son las cosas que me duelen ver en él y no voy a permitir que sigan sucediendo, al menos mientras pueda brindarle mi apoyo

- ¿De nuevo se puso de pesado?

- Si Min, ya sabes como es… pero ya estoy harto, como muchas veces te lo he dicho él hace lo que se le viene en gana sin decirme nada, pero cuando las hago yo es cuando explota, no se me hace justo y ya no aguanto más esto…

- ¿Y que piensas hacer al respecto? – lo pensó un momento, luego me miró y sonrió de manera triste

- Nada… - ¿nada?, aquí es el punto que más detestaba, el ver como se quejaba pero que no hiciera nunca nada, ¿acaso no se quería ni un poquito?

- ¿Y vas a permitir que te siga tratando de esa manera?... te estas quejando y te es muy fácil gritar y discutir, pero no haces nada que lo solucione…

- Es que lo amo ChangMin…

- ¿Cómo puedes amar a alguien así?... ¿cómo puedes amar a alguien que te eng…? – me detuve inmediatamente comprendiendo lo que estuve a punto de decirle, veo como se me queda viendo fijamente y el nerviosismos comienza a apoderarse de mi

- ¿Qué me que?

- Pues que… te lastima a cada rato, no comprendo como puedes llamar amor a eso… - suspire girando mi rostro a un lado de forma cansina aunque realmente lo había hecho de frustración, de soslayo pude ver como este me seguía observando, sin embargo alzo su rostro y se hecho un poco hacía atrás recargándose en sus brazos

- El amor así es Minnie, te hace actuar de forma incoherente y a veces muy estúpida, pero no se puede hacer nada contra eso… en mi caso lo que hago es distraerme, dejar que las cosas se calmen y no pensar en la actitud que YooChun toma…

- ¿Por eso es que ahora estas todo el tiempo con YunHo? – me volteó a ver algo extrañado, sabía que no debía preguntar nada de eso, pero esta vez mi boca le gano a mi razón

- ¿Tú también piensas eso?

- ¿Yo también?

- Si… la discusión ahorita que llegue fue más que nada de eso, no por el hecho de ir a correr, sino de que no le dije a él que fuera y si me fui con YunHo… - se levantó de la cama y se acercó a mi quedando de pie frente a la mía donde ya me había sentado desde que comenzó todo el alboroto - …¿por qué crees que YooChun se molesta tanto de que haga cosas con YunHo? y quiero que seas franco conmigo - ¿qué debía decirle?... ¿qué lo mas probable era que estuviera muerto de celos porque tal vez pudiera haber algo entre ellos?, esa era una probabilidad de lo que pudiera estar pensando él, aunque la realidad eso era lo que YO estaba pensando, ¿qué debía decirle?

- Pues… tal vez se pone celoso ¿no crees? – dije soltando mi verdad como si fuera la de mi otro compañero, dándome cuenta que la palabra celoso era algo duro de sentir y en estas últimas semanas definitivamente que lo había sentido

- ¿Pero de YunHo?... si él esta con JaeJoong, no le veo el sentido… aunque ahora que lo dices eso es divertido… jamás había visto a Chun actuar "celosamente" por mí y creo que me gusta…

- ¿Entonces… todo lo que él piensa es mentira? - ¿él piensa o yo pienso?, solo quería que me diera la respuesta

- Claro que es mentira, pero ahora que lo mencionas me gustaría hacerlo realidad… - mis ojos se abrieron enormemente, ahora si que la había hecho, estaba por decirle que olvidara esta absurda idea cuando siguió hablando - …pero no sería con YunHo, me queda claro que el ama demasiado a JaeJoong…

- ¿Entonces?

- Contigo… - me quede en shock ¿él había dicho que?

- ¿Qué? pero JunSu ¿cómo voy a…? – y en ese momento me que helado, nunca creí sentir esto y mucho menos con JunSu pero estaba pasando, sus labios atraparon los míos de forma rápida sin siquiera dejarme respirar y era la sensación más placentera que había experimentado en mi corta edad; el beso no se prolongo mucho sin embargo si se torno un poco mas pasional conforme avanzó hasta que se separó un poco de mi viéndome fijamente

- Lo siento Minnie, pero necesito hacerlo… quiero hacerle ver que puede perderme

- Pero… pero… - ¿pero que?, sabía que eso estaba mal sin embargo viéndolo desde mi punto de vista y sentir, me había parecido maravilloso, pero no, no debía prestarme a eso y se lo tenía que hacer ver - …no tiene que ser real, o sea puedes darle celos pero el chiste es que él vea cosas, así como lo que creía que pasaba con YunHo… no tienes necesidad de…

- ChangMin, tú lo sabes bien, te lo he contado varias veces, ya tiene tiempo que no me toca, que no lo hacemos y tengo necesidades… ¿quién mejor que tú para liberarme sin sentir ese remordimiento?... porque eres mi amigo… - cruel realidad que tenía que comprender, solo amigos ¿pero que esperaba?, aún así se me hacía demasiado - …solo déjate hacer, te prometo que te gustara

No pude decir nada, sus palabras fueron como hechizo sobre mi transportándome a un lugar donde jamás había estado, haciéndome sentir cosas que nunca había sentido y pude regresar a mi realidad cuando sentí como comenzaba a acariciar mi hombría sobre mi ropa, quise detenerlo pero no pude, se sentía demasiado bien y quería más, mucho más; se hincó totalmente en el piso comenzando a bajar el cierre de mi pantalón y yo no hacía nada para detenerlo, solo podía seguir viendo sus acciones y eso me estaba llevando al paraíso

Sacó totalmente mi virilidad comenzando a masajearla lentamente mientras de mi garganta salían sonidos que nunca había emitido, y esto no quería decir que nunca había estado con nadie, pero no había tenido esas sensaciones que ahora me consumían totalmente; noté como fue acercando su rostro a mi entrepierna hasta que sentí la humedad de su lengua en la punta y fue un momento glorioso, cerré mis ojos fuertemente dejándome envolver por esas sensaciones y siguió así hasta que engullo en su totalidad toda mi masculinidad provocando unas corrientes eléctricas en todo mi vientre que eran repetidas conforme succionaba con más ahínco.

Lleve una de mis manos a su cabeza y comencé a imponer un cierto ritmo que me complacía sin dar ninguna señal de inconformismo, al parecer lo estaba disfrutando pero sin duda el que más disfrutaba era yo; roncos gemidos escapaban de mi garganta y mi entorno desapareció completamente, no había nada en ese momento más que JunSu y yo, de mi vientre comenzó a subir un calor indescriptible hasta mi pene y sabía que en cualquier momento podría explotar en frenesí, comenzaba a repetir su nombre para darle a entender que lo estaba disfrutando mientras hacía más rápidos los movimientos, cuando comencé a escuchar mi nombre, en ese momento me deje caer sobre la cama mientras las succiones eran aún más rápidas y de nuevo mi nombre siendo nombrado… mi mente comenzó a despejarse, sabía que era cuestión de segundos para que me viniera en su boca y de nueva cuenta mi nombre pronunciado por él… ¿mi nombre pronunciado por él?, ¿cómo iba a decir el mi nombre si estaba haciéndome sexo oral? Y en ese momento por fin escuche claramente mi nombre

- ¡¡CHANGMIN!!... – era la voz de YooChun y conocía muy bien ese tono, estaba ahí viéndonos y obviamente nada feliz, mi mente trató de despejarse mientras el miedo me envolvió totalmente pero fue el momento en que sentí el espasmo y todo se volvió oscuro, solo una vez más pude escuchar mi nombre hasta que me sentí como en un hoyo negro - ¡¡CHANGMIN!!

Un fuerte golpe me hizo abrir los ojos y delante de mi solo podía ver el rostro de YooChun, me enderecé enseguida para tratar de alejarme de él, sabía que quería asesinarme pero no iba a permitir que lastimara a JunSu… ¿y donde estaba JunSu?, busqué con la mirada por todos lados hasta que la voz de Jae se dejo escuchar

- ¿Ya por fin lo despertaste?

- Si… ahora tiene cara de asustado… – respondió YooChun el cual estaba sentado en mi cama volteando a ver a JaeJoong quien entraba a la recámara para luego volver a verme a mi - …¿qué soñabas ChangMin? me costo demasiado despertarte, te hablaba y hablaba y no reaccionabas, tuve que pegarte… ¿una pesadilla? te removías mucho

- ¿Cómo que le pegaste?... ¡¡no hagas esas cosas YooChun!! – ¿una pesadilla?, a mi más bien me había parecido el mejor de los sueños, claro que sin un final feliz… ¡¡aahh!! mi mente me estaba jugando tretas sucias y eso no era justo, pero entonces ¿realmente estaba enamorado de JunSu?; me eche hacia atrás poniendo mis brazos sobre mis ojos, no podía haberme pasado eso realmente

- Bueno ya… discúlpame ChangMin no encontré otra forma y me estaba asustando la verdad…

- Si no te preocupes… ¿y para que me despertaste?

- Bueno, en realidad Jae y yo queríamos preguntarte algo - ¡¡oh oh!!, ¿por qué siempre al bueno de ChangMin? ¿por qué?

- ¿Y eso es?...

- Tú… ¿no has notado algo extraños a YunHo y JunSu? – seguía soñando ¿cierto?, traté de pellizcarme pero desistí al comprender que era una estupidez, esto no era bueno a mi parecer y eso no podía ser un sueño también ¿o si?

- ¿Extraños en que forma?... la realidad es que TODOS estamos extraños últimamente…

- Bueno tienes razón Min, pero a lo que YooChun se refiere es que ¿no sientes como que ahora están mucho tiempo juntos? – así que no solamente eran ideas mías, bueno eso quería decir que no estaba del todo loco

- Pues… - mentir con la verdad, decir la verdad con mentiras, ellos eran una prueba viviente de lo que significaba esa palabra, ¿qué más daba que pudiera opinar?, podía decirles lo que querían escuchar, o podía decirles lo que yo también creía, ¿que más daba que decir? - …si, eso es verdad y es evidente, pero ellos siempre han sido amigos, mucho antes que cualquiera de los tres los conociéramos, no le veo lo extraño… - ellos asentían a lo que decía pero ¿porque dejarlos tranquilos?, habían hecho mal y ahora en sus mentes se aplicaba inconcientemente el dicho de "el león cree que todos son de su condición" merecían creer lo que pensaban - …aunque la realidad es que desde que ellos son sus parejas es que se habían alejado un poco y en cierta forma es cierto que ahora solo buscan estar uno junto al otro – YooChun se levantó súbitamente comenzando a caminar por toda la recámara mientras JaeJoong se cruzaba de brazos agachando el rostro muy pensativo

- ¿Y porque crees que sea eso? – me pregunto mi ahora rubio compañero, la verdad es que no lo sabía pero podría agarrarme de esto para hacerles ver sus malas acciones como hace tiempo moría por hacer

- Tal vez sienten que ustedes se han alejado un poco de ellos, recuerden que hace un tiempo estaban algo distantes y como que en su propio mundo… aunque realmente no se el motivo, al menos eso creo yo – se voltearon a ver un momento cruzando miradas, solo ellos se entendían pero eso a mi ya no me importaba; YooChun camino hasta la cama de JunSu sentándose en ella y comenzando a acariciar sus almohadas y todo lo que estaba encima, Jae se sentó en la mía mientras me volteaba a ver

- ¿Ellos te dijeron alguna vez algo sobre eso?

- No, pero era notorio Jae, fue cuando todos comenzamos a estar "extraños" como que un aura negra nos comenzó a envolver – podía notar la cara de preocupación de mi compañero mientras de soslayo notaba como YooChun tenía algo entre sus manos con lo cual curioseaba mucho, pero cuando nadie lo miraba siempre era así con las cosas de JunSu

- Si llegaran a decirte algo al respecto nos lo dirías ¿verdad?

- Claro… - mentira - …no se preocupen por eso…

- Bien pues entonces sigue durmiendo Minnie, estaremos en nuestra recámara por cualquier cosa, la verdad es que también queremos descansar – dijo Yoochun levantándose de la cama y caminando hacía la puerta

- De acuerdo

Los dos por fin salieron dejándome completamente solo, me volví a recostar ya que la verdad no quería escuchar más nada de nadie, solo dormir, creo que si utilizaría esa técnica en estos dos días que quedaban sin hacer nada, ahora solo suplicaba que mi mente no me siguiera haciendo esas bromas de mal gusto

Llegamos al departamento empapados de sudor, aunque yo me sentía demasiado liviano por el ejercicio JunSu parecía que se estaba auto castigando con eso, por más que le decía que fuera más tranquilo tal parecía que le decía lo contrario hasta que por fin se detuvo sin nada de aliento y ahí fue donde decidimos por fin regresar; al llegar me pregunto JunSu si le permitía utilizar primero el baño a lo cual le respondí que sí, yo lo único que tenía ahora en mente era ir a ver a JaeJoong y proponerle salir en la noche para después irnos a un hotel y hacer el amor como si no hubiera un mañana

Vi como JunSu asentía y agradecía mientras se dirigía al baño y yo tomaba rumbo hacía la recámara de mi novio, cuando me acerque noté como la puerta estaba abierta por lo cual estaba muy decidido a entrar sin siquiera tocar, ya había tenido una experiencia así y lo mejor era entrar súbitamente; sin embargo al irme acercando pude escuchar como estaba hablando con YooChun, me detuve sin siquiera pensarlo, esto parecía un deja vu pero mis piernas me impedían seguir caminando mientras mi oído se iba agudizando

- Es difícil creer que esto esté pasando, paralizaste mi cuerpo con un beso envenenado… - dijo la voz de Jae de una forma suplicante, se lo estaba diciendo a YooChun, no… no podía ser posible

- Jae… ¿no crees que estas exagerando?

- Déjame seguir…

- De acuerdo… - se quedaron un momento en silencio, mi sangre comenzaba a hervir

- Pensaste que era el fin de la historia, entonces algo en mi interior me dijo que mi libertad estaba viva… - no, eso no era verdad, ¿cómo podía pensar de esa forma? ¿y yo?, mi mente quería bloquear todo, no podía ser JaeJoong el que estaba diciendo eso, por un momento me perdí en mis pensamientos cuando la voz de YooChun llamo mi atención

- Me usaste, una vez y otra vez, abusando de mí, confundiéndome…

Ya no pude escuchar más, me fui hacía la sala maldiciendo a todo lo que se cruzaba por mi mente, pero en especial a él, ¿cómo había sido tan estúpido de creer que había sido una víctima?, él fue el que inicio todo, ¿por qué? ¿por qué tengo que amarlo tanto?, no es justo y lo peor es que a pesar de que siento que lo odio como nunca, este sentimiento no me deja, lo amo tanto… ¡¡maldición!!

Me levanto por un vaso de agua, siento la garganta seca y lo único que deseo es desaparecer de este lugar, no verlo en ningún momento; tal vez esto es a lo que se refería JunSu, pero siempre he sido un ciego, siempre le he creído a todo lo que dice y estas son las consecuencias, tengo que hacer algo; por fin termino el agua que bebía y dejo el vaso en el fregadero mientras mi mente me responde a mi pregunta interna, definitivamente ya se que es lo que tengo que hacer

Salgo del baño con una toalla alrededor de mi cintura y otra entre mis manos mientras seco mi cabello con esta, cuando estoy dando un paso para entrar a mi habitación, veo como YunHo aparece de repente con una cara que asustaría a cualquiera, al mismo tiempo veo como YooChun sale de su habitación y se queda mirándome detenidamente, yo también lo miré un momento pero es cuando siento como la mano de YunHo toma la mía haciendo que lo volteara a ver

- JunSu… arréglate que vamos a salir esta noche

- ¿Salir?... ¿a dónde?

- Ya veremos eso, creo que sería bueno que tu y yo nos distrajéramos un poco ¿no crees? – esto último lo dijo de manera algo extraña, al principió no captaba a lo que se refería cuando recordé que YooChun estaba a unos cuantos metros de nosotros escuchando todo, lo voltee a ver un segundo notando como no nos quitaba la vista de encima, volví mi mirada hacia la de YunHo la cual no despegaba los ojos de mi rostro, entonces supe por fin que era lo que quería dar a entender

- Si… tienes razón… métete a bañar en lo que yo me arreglo y así nos podemos ir…

- Bien… - por fin YunHo entro al baño azotando la puerta, me extrañe un poco su actitud, tanto en este momento como la propuesta que me había hecho de salir, hace apenas unos minutos estaba feliz de la vida porque se había decidido a olvidar todo y ser feliz, entonces ¿por qué cambio de repente?, ¿acaso lo hizo porque vio que YooChun estaba ahí y solo quería ayudarme?, la verdad estaba raro el asunto pero ya lo averiguaría, iba a seguir mi camino cuando la voz de YooChun me detuvo

- JunSu, necesito hablar contigo…

- ¿Ahora?... como escuchaste vamos casi de salida

- No… no te quitara mucho tiempo, tengo algo que preguntarte… - lo miré un momento, odiaba pasar por esas situaciones pero no quedaba de otra, al fin y al cabo era mi novio ¿no?

- Ok… - me acerque a él un poco y me recargue sobre la pared del pasillo, no era muy grato estar por el departamento solo con una toalla en la cintura, pero entre más rápido fuera, mas rápido terminaría mi tortura, ya que seguro me iba a reclamar algo - … ¿de que se trata?

- ¿Tu sabes lo que significa la frase "You taught me, to look in your eyes, and fed me, your sweet lies"? – abrí los ojos como platos, no podía ser posible que me estuviera preguntando eso

- ¿De donde sacaste eso?

- Solo respóndeme…

- No te diré nada hasta que no me digas de donde sacaste eso

- Lo leí… en tu libreta

- ¿ESTUVISTE REVISANDO MIS COSAS? – solo eso me faltaba, que se metiera entre mis cosas a fisgonear

- No… solo que cuando entre a ver a ChangMin hace rato la vi junto a tu cama… - ¡¡maldición!! se me había olvidado guardarla por salir a las prisas hace rato cuando nos íbamos a correr, ¿ahora que tenía que responderle?

- Eso no es excusa YooChun, eso es privado y no tienes porque estarlo viendo aunque estuviera sobre la mesa…

- Lo se y lo siento, pero tenía curiosidad de saber lo que pasaba por tu mente, hace mucho que no platicamos y pues necesito saber más sobre ti… te extraño JunSu… - no, no y no, no iba a convencerme, tenía que seguir frío, esta resultando mi plan y no iba a echarlo por la borda solo porque me dijera que me extrañaba, de seguro eso no lo pensaba cuando estaba teniendo relaciones con JaeJoong

- De todas formas no debiste… devuélveme mi libreta

- ¿Me vas a responder?

- ¿Si lo hago me dejaras en paz?... – su semblante cambió, se notaba la tristeza en su mirada y en cierta forma me dio lástima, pero no debía pensar en eso; bajo el rostro y asintió un par de veces - …si, se lo que significa y desde hace varios meses es lo único que siento, lo único que hay en mi corazón y en mi mente… ¿tú sabes lo que esa frase significa?

- ¿Lo dices por mí?

- Lo digo por lo que he estado viviendo desde que comenzaste a cambiar conmigo, ya no eres el de antes y creo que yo ya no soy el mismo tampoco… odiabas ver a un JunSu llorón ¿no?, pues ya no lo veras más ¿y sabes cual será siempre mi castigo por no haber cambiado a tiempo?... el amarte tanto YooChun, ese siempre será mi castigo… ahora me iré a cambiar y cuando salga espero que tengas la amabilidad de regresarme mi libreta

Sin más me di la vuelta y entre a mi recámara donde vi que ChangMin dormía tranquilamente, quién como él que no tenía ninguna preocupación de esa índole, a veces lo envidiaba, pero ese fue el papel que a cada uno nos toco vivir y no había de otra; por fin elegí mi ropa y comencé a ponérmela cuando vi como YunHo entraba para también comenzar a arreglarse, cuando los dos estuvimos listos salimos y YooChun estaba afuera con mi libreta en la mano, me la entregó y yo la tomé llevándola después al closet en uno de los cajones que me correspondían para después salir sin hacer mucho ruido p ara no despertar al menor

YunHo me esperaba en la puerta, se le veía bastante ansioso y eso me tenía un poco intrigado, pero al parecer lo mejor era que desapareciéramos del departamento cuanto antes, sabía como se ponía nuestro líder cuando estaba de ese humor; YooChun salió de uno de los pasillos en el momento que yo cerraba la puerta, no quería mirarlo y eso fue exactamente lo que hice

Eran las tres de la mañana y todavía no llegaban, yo estaba como león enjaulado dando vueltas en la sala, había estado marcando a sus celulares pero ninguno de los dos contestaba y eso me estaba sacando canas verdes; cuando salí de la habitación después de estar acomodando la ropa toda la tarde, me encontré con YooChun en la sala el cual estaba acostado sobre el sofá viendo a la nada, le pregunté que era lo que le ocurría y es cuando me dijo que YunHo y JunSu habían salido a divertirse, yo me enoje demasiado ya que ni siquiera YunHo me había avisado que pensaba salir, me enoje mucho en ese momento, pero ahora ese enojo se había transformado en preocupación; iba a volver a marcar cuando YooChun apareció de repente

- ¿Aun no los localizas?

- No… la verdad es que ya estoy muy preocupado…

- Cálmate, no es la primera ni la última vez que salen, aunque realmente me tiene extrañado su comportamiento, ya te conté lo que me dijo JunSu hace rato y eso me dolió mucho Jae… nunca creí que lo lastimaría tanto…

- Pero en ti esta el cambiar eso, contrólate más y veras que regresa a ser el mismo de siempre…

- Eso espero porque extraño mucho a mi niño

- Pues si… - volví a marcar los números que ya me sabía de memoria cuando mi celular fue arrebatado de repente - …¡¡oye!!

- Si no te han contestado no lo harán ahora, mejor vamos a dormir, no conseguirás nada desvelándote

- No creo poder dormir…

- Yo tampoco, pero aquí solo nos preocuparemos más, mejor intentémoslo y ya mañana trataremos de hablar con ellos, esto no puede seguir así…

- Creo que en nosotros esta el cambiar primero ¿no lo crees?

- Creo que ahora entiendo tus palabras… que tontos fuimos…

- Pero confío que aún estemos a tiempo

- Yo también

Por fin nos fuimos a nuestro cuarto donde cada uno se metió en su cama, intentamos dormir pero sin duda ninguno de los dos lo lograba, pero en serio tenía fe de que todo volvería a ser como antes, solo rogaba por estar en verdad en lo cierto

Abrí la puerta con suma dificultad, todo estaba apagado y eso era indicio de que todos dormían, YunHo venía amarrándose de donde podía, había bebido demasiado y aunque no estaba al 100% ebrio, ya no tomaba como lo hacía antes por lo que en ocasiones decía incoherencias y en otras mas se ponía a reír o a llorar

Por fin lo pude mantener quieto y callado en el sofá mientras colocaba las llaves en su lugar, yo no había bebido ni una gota, además que no era muy tolerante al alcohol alguien tenía que manejar de regreso y estaba seguro que él no lo lograría; cuando me acerque a YunHo para decirle que nos fuéramos a dormir puesto que en realidad era muy tarde, pude notar como estaba llorando en silencio, no comprendía aún del todo que le pasaba, lo único que medio me dijo era que había sido un tonto y que ahora me comprendía pero de ahí en fuera nada quiso decir y la duda me carcomía, tal vez este era el momento ideal para saber ya que como dicen, los niños y los borrachos dicen la verdad y por el estado en el que lo veía realmente quería ayudarlo

- YunHo… ¿por qué lloras?

- Es que no es justo… creí que tal vez podría haberse tratado de un error, pero no fue así… el solo juega conmigo…

- ¿Te dijo algo JaeJoong?

- No, lo escuche hablando con YooChun y como este decía que fue Jae el que iniciaba todo… que lo había usado y que lo confundía…

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿No lo entiendes?... yo creía que YooChun había incitado a Jae a hacer lo que hicieron, pero no es así, fue él quien comenzó todo, tontamente creí que era la víctima y no era cierto… - las palabra de YunHo me descolocaban un poco, de hecho lo que había dicho me sonaban demasiado a cosas que yo había escrito; en ese momento caí en cuenta de algo, pero tenía que estar seguro

- YunHo… ¿tu los viste hablando?

- No, solo los escuche… solo un poco y con eso bastó para que me diera cuenta… "algo en mi interior me dijo que mi libertad estaba viva"… eso dijo – no cabía duda, esas frases eran mías, de seguro YooChun estaba hablando con Jae sobre mi libreta y lo que contenía y si eso era así, entonces YunHo las estaba mal interpretando ¿qué debía de hacer?

- Oye pero tal vez no escuchaste bien…

- Claro que lo hice… ¿y sabes que?... lo estuve pensando… quiero seguir con el plan que habíamos trazado, quiero verlo llorando por mi y comprobar que de verdad nunca me amó y solo me utilizó… - tenía que decirle la verdad, no era justo que pensara lo que no era, sin embargo lo necesitaba para poder seguir yo con mi plan, era egoísta y lo sabía, pero tal vez con el tiempo pudiera hacerle ver que no fue así, aunque al fin de cuentas, era un hecho que nos habían engañado y eso no tenía vuelta de hoja

- De acuerdo… entonces sigamos con el plan… ahora vamos a dormir… – me quise levantar pero la mano de YunHo me lo impidió, cuando me giré me miraba fijamente y no se le veía intenciones de levantarse - ¿qué ocurre?

- ¿Por qué lo amo tanto?... necesito de su cuerpo, me hice adicto a él… ¿por qué?

- Yo también necesito de YooChun pero ellos decidieron hacer eso, al parecer de verdad no nos amaban lo suficiente…

- Hace tiempo que no siento el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío y siento que me voy a morir… - verlo de esa manera tan vulnerable me desgarraba el corazón, yo pasaba por lo mismo, pero al parecer mi coraje era más fuerte, pero sin duda sus palabras eran muy ciertas yo también tenía necesidades que quería cumplir

No se si fue el verlo de esa forma o si me había vuelto totalmente loco, pero quería consolarlo, los dos estábamos pasando por una crisis la cual no deseábamos a nadie, ser engañados era lo peor que podía pasarle al ser humano y tal vez ese pensamiento aunado a la situación que se desarrollaba me motivo a acercarme a él abrazándolo muy fuerte; a veces pienso que uno hace cosas irracionales que nacen por impulso, pero las necesidades nos ciegan, tal vez él por el alcohol, yo tal vez por el coraje, pero dejando volar los sentidos y haciéndolos partícipes de una incoherencia, de un momento a otro nos encontrábamos en medio de la sala a oscuras, yo sobre sus caderas y besándonos como dos enfermos en busca de una cura…

**CONTINUARA….**


	8. Capítulo 4: AUNQUE JURES QUE ME AMAS

**Capítulo 4: AUNQUE JURES QUE ME AMAS YO SE BIEN QUE NO ES ASI…**

No podía dormir, por más que lo intentaba no podía conciliar el sueño, la forma de comportarse de YunHo me tenía totalmente fuera de este mundo y tenía miedo, mucho miedo de perderlo, lo peor del asunto es que no sabía por que motivo sentía esto, había momentos en los cuales juraba que mi novio me comía con los ojos y en otras tantas, casi apostaba que me odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo cada vez que nos besábamos todos mis miedos se esfumaban, podía sentir el calor que me producía el solo hecho de sentir sus labios sobre los míos y ese era mi bálsamo hasta que de nueva cuenta volvía a sentir esa inseguridad

De nueva cuenta gire sobre la cama para ver si en otra posición por fin el sueño me vencía, pero fue inútil, sencillamente mis párpados no se cerraban y mi mente se seguía llenando de preguntas y respuestas que me volvían a dejar en el punto inicial ¿por qué?; viendo que era imposible lograr mi objetivo es que decidí sentarme en la cama dispuesto a levantarme por un vaso de leche o algo que me ayudara a por fin poder dormir, cada día era más difícil y sentía que me volvería loco en cualquier momento

Me pare a un costado de mi cama con la firme intención de ir a la cocina, sin embargo algo me hacía quedarme ahí parado sin poder avanzar, era eso que muchos llamaban presentimiento, no es que nunca lo hubiera sentido, pero con el ritmo de vida que siempre llevamos los presentimientos no daban a lugar, casi todo lo que hacíamos era un hecho o sencillamente nunca lo hacíamos, al menos eso era de un tiempo a la fecha; inspiré profundamente tomando ¿valor? y por fin avance hacía la puerta, cuando estaba a punto de abrir escuche como mi compañero me llamaba asustándome un poco ya que me había olvidado completamente que él estaba en la habitación

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Por algo de tomar a la cocina, no puedo dormir y me siento como sofocado…

- ¿Aun pensando en tonterías? – me dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama encendiendo la lámpara que estaba en el buró

- No son tonterías YooChun, además quiero cerciorarme que ya hayan vuelto – el aludido giró su rostro hacía el mismo buró que tenía la lámpara viendo la hora en el pequeño despertador

- Son las cuatro y media de la madrugada Jae, lo más seguro es que ya hayan regresado, además se trata de YunHo y JunSu… todavía fuéramos nosotros…

- ¡¡Eso es lo que más preocupado me tiene!!... ellos no son así, mucho menos JunSu y eso me extraña demasiado

- Esta enojado… - murmuró aunque si pude escucharlo

- ¿Qué?

- Él actúa de esa forma cuando esta enojado pero no es tonto e irresponsable, solo es un berrinche más de los que hace... – me le quedé mirando un momento fijamente, a veces no lo comprendía, en un momento se esta lamentando por la forma como lo trata y en otras vuelve a actuar de manera fría, como si no le importara nada de lo que estaba pasando; sacudí mi cabeza en forma de negación, él sencillamente me miraba - …¿no qué?

- No puedo creer que hace un par de horas estabas con el alma en un hilo y ahora estés tan tranquilo diciendo que solo es un berrinche de JunSu…

- Aunque no lo parezca estoy igual o más preocupado que tú, pero no por el hecho de que si salieron de farra esta noche y no vuelven temprano… - se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta donde yo me encontraba quedando enfrente de mi para luego retomar la palabra - …me preocupa el como se han estado comportando, en especial JunSu, YunHo podrá parecer en ocasiones indiferente contigo pero jamás te ha dicho nada que te hiera; JunSu si, esta tarde lo hizo

- ¿Qué te dijo? – pregunté sin en verdad creerlo, ¿JunSu retando a YooChun por algo?

- No quisiera repetirlo pero acepto que fue mi culpa, ¿recuerdas la libreta que leímos en la tarde?

- Si

- Era de JunSu… al parecer un tipo diario o algo así

- ¿Qué cosa?... – no lo podía creer eso era totalmente privado - ...nunca me dijiste que se trataba del diario de JunSu, yo creía que solamente era un cuaderno de apuntes que llevaban los dos para canciones que hacían juntos…

- Pues… no, no era eso…

- ¿Para eso me hiciste que te ayudara a traducir lo que estaba en Japonés mientras que tu traducías lo que estaba en ingles?... – en verdad me estaba molestando y mucho - …¿solo para enterarte lo que JunSu escribía?... – el solo bajo su rostro un poco asintiendo - …¡¡Por todos los cielos… me engañaste YooChun... yo enfatizaba unas cosas creyendo que era una canción!!

- Pues no… no era una canción… - me dio la espalda caminando hacía la ventana que quedaba a un lado de su cama - …traté de decirte que no exageraras al decir las cosas pero no me dejaste

- ¿Ahora me culpas?

- Claro que no… - regreso su mirada en mi - …se que fue un error, pero necesitaba saberlo… ahora él me reprocho el haber leído su libreta… - no cabía en mi sorpresa ¿JunSu sabía que él había leído su diario?

- ¿Cómo lo supo?

- Se lo dije, tenía unas preguntas que hacerle y pues… tuve que decirle que la había leído…

- Eres un idiota… - me acerque a él tomándolo de los brazos - …¿y así quieres que sea el mismo de siempre?... ¿pretendes que con esos actos lograras hacer que no este distante contigo? – se soltó de mi agarre de mala manera yendo a sentarse a su cama de nueva cuenta

- ¡¡Pues que yo vea tú no estas haciendo nada de eso y de igual forma YunHo se comporta extraño contigo!!...

- No metas a YunHo en esto…

- La verdad cala ¿cierto?... pero si mi objetivo es cambiar, lo primero que tengo que hacer es ser sincero, por eso le dije lo de la libreta… - me le quede viendo analizando sus palabras, definitivamente no creía que fuera a ser del todo sincero

- ¿Acaso le dirás lo de nosotros?... – sus ojos se clavaron en los míos como si hubiera dicho una blasfemia, aunque viéndolo en cierto punto, si era algo parecido - …entonces no digas que serás totalmente sincero cuando estas siendo una basura de persona…

- ¿Tú le piensas decir a YunHo? – preguntó mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacía mi tomándome de la barbilla para que nuestras miradas no perdieran contacto

- No… él nunca debe saber sobre esto…

- Entonces eso te hace igual de basura que yo… Jae, al menos lo estoy intentando, estoy tomando el riesgo… no ando llorando todo el día solamente porque JunSu no ha querido hacer el amor conmigo… - sus palabras comenzaban a dolerme y las lágrimas pugnaban por salir, pero no iba a afirmar con hechos lo que me estaba diciendo, no le daría ese gusto

- YunHo me ama… solo que…

- ¡¡¿Qué?!! – soltó de repente mientras retiraba su mano de mi barbilla y hacía un además de fastidio - …¿esta estresado?... ¿no tiene ganas?... ¿no será acaso que esta cansado de ti?... – sus palabras me herían, eso no era verdad no podía ser cierto eso, sin embargo no sabía que responder ya que ni yo tenía la respuesta - …llorando no resolverás nada, al menos yo si quiero lograr saber que le pasa a JunSu y hacer que todo vuelva a ser como antes, estoy tomando mis riesgos pero él lo vale

Por primera vez estaba convencido de lo que YooChun decía, él si estaba tratando de hacer algo para resolver la situación mientras que yo esperaba que las respuestas cayeran del cielo; vi como se volvía a acostar en su cama con una expresión entre molesto y preocupado, yo sencillamente me quede de pie mirándolo tratando de procesar todo lo que me había dicho; después de unos segundos, tal vez minutos la voz de YooChun hizo que regresara a la realidad

- ¿Te piensas quedar parado ahí todo lo que resta de la noche?... – sacudí mi cabeza en negación mientras avanzaba hacía la puerta - …no es tampoco para que te estés azotando, mejor trata de hacer algo en lugar de lamentarte… - abrí la puerta pero antes de salir me detuve para voltear a verlo mientras sonreía de medio lado

- Es irónico… todo empezó por tus ocurrencias y ahora tú me sermoneas a mi lo que debo de hacer como si el único que hubiera cometido el error fuera yo…

- Jamás he dicho eso, pero tampoco eres la blanca paloma Jae, bien que lo disfrutaste…

- ¡¡Idiota!!

Por fin salí de la recámara con la simple idea de ir por algo de tomar, ya no quería ver a YooChun, al menos no por ahora, solo esperaba que cuando volviera ya se hubiera dormido; atravesé el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala pero me detuve ahí cuando vi un cojín del sofá en el suelo, me acerqué a el y lo levanté poniéndolo en su lugar, los último que habíamos estado en la sala éramos YooChun y yo y que recordara no habíamos dejado descompuesto el mueble, me sentía extraño pero traté de no darle importancia; retomé mi camino y casi me da un paro cardiaco cuando al darme la vuelta me topé de frente con ChangMin

- ¡¡Mierda... ChangMin casi se me sale el alma!!

- Lo siento Hyung… - dijo pasándome de lado sin siquiera voltear a verme

- Oye… - le llame y fue cuando se detuvo pero sin girarse - …¿qué pasa? ¿por qué te noto raro?

- No es nada, solo no he pasado una buena noche…

- ¿Quieres que te ayude con algo?... ¿tienes alguna preocupación? – no contestó rápido parecía como si lo estuviera pensando, escuché como soltaba un suspiro para luego retomar su camino

- No… ya fui por un vaso de leche ahora trataré de seguir durmiendo…

- De acuerdo… oye ¿YunHo y JunSu ya regresaron? – se detuvo un momento para luego seguir caminando

- Si… ya están durmiendo

Me quede viendo el camino por donde el más alto se había ido hasta que por la oscuridad no lo pude ver más, ¿qué le habría pasado a ChangMin?, esto en verdad me preocupaba, casi nunca mostraba sus reacciones ante nada de lo que le pasaba y verlo de esa manera tan… ¿ida? sin lugar a duda me preocupaba y mucho, pero al menos ya estaba más tranquilo al saber que los otros dos ya habían regresado; entré a la cocina y busque un vaso para tomar algo de leche y hacer lo mismo que el menor había hecho aunque me extrañó que no viera ningún vaso sucio y tampoco recién lavado, ¿qué le habría pasado realmente a ChangMin? tal vez mañana pudiera averiguarlo

La cabeza me dolía horrores y juraba que si abría los ojos me iba a explotar en cualquier momento, me tape la cara con la almohada para ver si ese brillo que sabía era del sol no me diera tan directo; traté de quedarme en esa posición por más tiempo pero lo único que estaba logrando era marearme más de lo que ya estaba por lo cual decidí levantarme aunque sabía eso sería un logro maratónico; una vez que estuve sentado en la orilla de la cama es que comencé a abrir mis ojos lentamente, juraba que no volvería a tomar de esa forma y fue con ese pensamiento que recordé el motivo por el cual es que me fui a tomar con JunSu

Voltee hacía un lado para ver las camas de mis compañeros y me percaté que se encontraban vacías, no tenía idea de que hora era y la verdad no era como que me importara mucho, sabía que ese día lo teníamos libre así que no había de que preocuparse por ahora; salí de la recámara una vez que pude ponerme de pie y me dirigí al baño, lavé mi cara con mucha agua fría e hice mis necesidades que la verdad eran muchas; por fin terminé y me dirigí a la sala-comedor donde sabía encontraría a todos los demás

Tal como lo había predicho, todos estaban sentados a la mesa aunque lo extraño era la forma en la que miraban a JunSu, de hecho YooChun y JaeJoong, ChangMin solo estaba cruzado de brazos viendo hacia el frente con la vista un poco perdida; cuando todos se dieron cuenta de mi presencia me voltearon a ver y ahora esas miradas eran dirigidas a mi, yo fruncí el entrecejo puesto que al ver a ese par su platica del día anterior acudió a mi cabeza, tenía ganas de asesinarlos pero eso no era lo mejor que podía hacer, por eso tenía que seguir con el plan de JunSu aunque dudaba del tiempo el cual lo iba a soportar sin realmente hacerles ver su error. Me acerqué a la mesa y me senté aunque por dicha acción la cabeza me volvió a punzar como cuando desperté

- ¿Rica la crudita YunHo? – me preguntó YooChun bastante serio, podía intuir su sarcasmo y eso en verdad me estaba molestando

- Tú eres el experto en eso, así que ya debes de saber como me siento…

- Tu lo has dicho, yo soy el experto y por tal motivo se hacerlo… así que si no sabes tomar bien no lo hagas porque sino solamente te verás patético al siguiente día…

- Te voy a demostrar que tan experto puedo ser en otras cosas… - me levanté de la mesa tomando a mi compañero de la camisa aunque eso me había hecho sentir un terrible mareo

- ¡¡Por favor tranquilícense!! – dijo Jae haciendo que soltara al otro, ahora solo eso me faltaba, que se preocupara por él en lugar de por mi; lo solté y me volví a sentar llevando mis manos a la cabeza - …YunHo… - como pude fije mi vista en "mi novio" - …¿quieres algo de desayunar?

- Solo un café negro…

Vi como este se encaminaba a la cocina mientras los otros tres solo me miraban, YooChun acomodaba su camisa con el seño totalmente fruncido, ChangMin seguía en la misma posición desde que lo vi cuando me acerque a la mesa y JunSu me miraba con una sonrisa en los labios; extrañamente me dieron ganas de devolverle la sonrisa y así lo hice, pude percatarme como el novio de este había notado esa acción y eso lo estaba encrespando de una forma genial, quise reír sonoramente, pero el dolor de cabeza me lo impedía; por fin JaeJoong llegó con mi café y lo puso enfrente de mi para luego tomar su lugar en la mesa

- YunHo… ¿tu si nos puedes decir a donde fueron anoche? – la pregunta de Jae me desconcertó un poco, era evidente que a tomar a un bar sino no estaría en ese estado, pero lo raro del asunto es esa referencia de que si yo si podía decirles, ¿acaso JunSu no lo había podido decir?

- Pues… a tomar por ahí… no es la primera vez que lo hacemos no le veo lo misterioso del asunto…

- Si pero cuando le preguntamos a JunSu nos dijo que no recordaba mucho, ni siquiera a la hora en la que llegaron… - voltee a ver a mi amigo, sinceramente él se veía bastante lúcido a mi comparación aunque era bien sabido que JunSu no tomaba y de lo poco que recuerdo no lo vi hacerlo

- Pues si él no lo sabe yo menos, de hecho solo recuerdo que comencé a tomar y de ahí nada es claro hasta que me desperté esta mañana…

- Dirás tarde… - por fin había hablado ChangMin - …son las dos de la tarde… - lo miré un momento notando como me veía de soslayo y luego voltee a ver mi taza de café, la verdad no me importaba que hora era, solo quería volver ir a dormir

- Lo que sea… - me tomé el café como si de agua se tratara y me levanté de la silla - …iré a dormir un poco más, por favor traten de no hacer mucho ruido

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – me preguntó JaeJoong poniéndose de pie, yo seguí caminando importándome poco lo que él hiciera

- Como quieras, solo no hagas ruido… - entré a la recamara y me dirigí a mi cama echándome cual costal de papas boca abajo, después de unos momentos sentí como un lado de esta se hundía para después sentir unas caricia en mi cabeza; yo giré mi rostro un poco para verlo, tan hermoso como siempre y eran esos momentos los que más me dolían al recordar como ese sentimiento de odio se iba formando en mi corazón, aunque nunca era superado por el otro sentimiento que seguía vivo ahí como hace ya un par de años

- No vuelvas a tomar de esa forma YunHo, no es bueno para tu salud…

- Tú lo haces siempre con YooChun… - esa frase me supo tan amarga al darle otro significado en mi cabeza - …una vez que lo haga yo no me va a pasar nada… - nos quedamos en silencio un momento, después él retomo la palabra

- Estaba muy preocupado, no contestaban el celular y temía que algo les hubiera pasado…

- Pero no nos paso nada… ahora por favor solo déjame dormir…

Ya no quería escucharlo, temía que fuera a dar mas reclamos que hicieran que mi temperamento saliera a flote y entonces si se iba a enterar de que ya sabíamos de su engaño; ya no dijo una sola palabra más, solamente seguía en su labor de acariciar mi cabello lo cual me estaba relajando, aún tenía mi rostro hacia el lado donde él estaba por lo cual no le fue difícil acercarse a mi y besarme en los labios, sin poderlo ni siquiera meditar correspondí a ese beso, me encantaba, aunque tenía la sensación de que no hace mucho había sentido ese dulce sabor que según yo tenía tiempo no probaba de esa manera; varias imágenes de la traición llegaron a mi mente produciéndome un malestar terrible y unas ganas de apartarlo se apoderaron de mi, pero para que me engañaba, estaba demasiado cansado para tan siquiera alejarlo, por lo cual decidí disfrutar de esa sensación que extrañaba cada segundo que pasaba, tal vez cuando estuviera lo suficientemente cuerdo meditaría que iba a hacer, por ahora solo quería sentirlo de nuevo. Por fin el beso terminó y sus labios se apegaron a mi frente regalándome una caricia que la creía olvidada, giré mi rostro hacia el otro lado mientras esas caricias en mi cabello continuaban

- ¡¡Te amo!!

Susurró mientras recargaba su frente sobre mi nuca, hubiera querido responderle lo mismo pero no podía, algo me impedía siquiera poder decirlo aunque en mi pecho albergaba esa misma sensación; mis ojos se cerraban cada vez más mientras pude sentir como una lágrima caía de ellos, la inconsciencia me estaba llevando y antes de perder la totalidad de mi visión casi pude jurar que en el marco de la puerta estaba JunSu mirándonos aunque de eso ya no pude estar totalmente seguro

Me levanté de la mesa dispuesto a irme a dormir un rato más, estaba de mal humor ya que el desvelo me tenía un poco cansado, cuando comenzaba a caminar una mano me retuvo del brazo, al voltear me di cuenta que era YooChun quien me miraba fijamente, solté un suspiro cansino, de nueva cuenta íbamos a comenzar una discusión

- ¿Qué quieres YooChun? – al terminar de preguntar sentí como me jalaba y hacía que me sentara en su regazo mientras él me daba un fuerte abrazo desde mi espalda

- Solo quiero sentirte cerca, te necesito JunSu, te quiero… - sus palabras me hicieron estremecer, pero no podía caer tan fácilmente, además aún seguía muy molesto por lo de mi libreta

- Si realmente me necesitaras y me quisieras harías cosas que lo demostraran…

- Dime que es lo que quieres que haga y con gusto lo haré… - me solté de su abrazo aunque me costo mucho ya que ese calor que él emanaba me llenaba completamente, me levanté y lo voltee a ver a lo ojos, su semblante se veía decaído pero podría jurar que más mal me veía y sentía yo

- Quiero que dejes de estarte metiendo en mis cosas, no puedo creer que te hayas atrevido a hacer algo como lo de ayer…

- ¿Sigues molesto por eso?

- ¿Y todavía lo preguntas?... lo siento YooChun pero por ahora mejor no me dirijas la palabra…

Al alzar mi mirada pude ver como ChangMin nos veía seriamente, se me había olvidado que estaba ahí pero no veía problema alguno, él sabía de mis problemas con mi novio desde hace tiempo, solo que no me gustaba que nadie las presenciara; le sonreí dando a entender que me encontraba bien aunque extrañamente no me devolvió el gesto, todo lo contrario, casi podía jurar que lo había visto fruncir el entrecejo ante mi mueca

Traté de no darle importancia al asunto, todos definitivamente estábamos en nuestros propios asuntos y no dudaba que ChangMin tenía sus propios problemas los cuales había notado desde días pasados, por lo cual decidí volver a tratar de hablar con él tal como lo había intentado ya; caminé hacía la recámara dejando a los otros dos sentados en el comedor, al llegar a la puerta pude ver que estaba abierta por lo cual me dispuse a entrar pero me quede de pie en el marco de la misma al percatarme como JaeJoong y YunHo se estaban besando, no me atrevía a hacer ningún movimiento que interrumpiera ese hecho aunque algo dentro de mi me obligaba a detener esa acción

Pude apreciar como el contacto entre ellos termino y como YunHo se acomodaba para dormir mientras Jae se recargaba en su nuca mientras regalaba caricias en su cabeza, sinceramente me sorprendía la manera en la cual ellos llevaban su relación, siempre había sido de esa manera y en cierta forma eso me molestaba; entré por fin acercándome a mi cama y tumbándome en ella, esta estaba a un lado de la de YunHo por lo cual podía ver la espalda de JaeJoong; no podía creer el cinismo que este tenía al aparentar tanto amor profesado a nuestro líder, sin embargo conocía muy bien los sentimientos tan profundos que este tenía por el mayor de todos

Cerré los ojos un momento recordando la noche anterior y como YunHo estaba devastado por lo que había escuchado, me sentí muy mal por él porque aunque a los dos nos estaban engañando, yo lo canalizaba de una manera mientras que él lo hacía de una forma totalmente distinta; sonreí al recordar el estado en el cual llegó al departamento, por lo visto no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido anoche y eso lo pude comprobar hace un momento en el comedor, creo que es lo mejor que puede pasar porque estoy seguro que se lamentaría completamente…

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

No podría describir la sensación que me daba el besar unos labios ajenos a los de YooChun, pero sin lugar a dudas era totalmente embriagante, además de él solamente una vez había besado y con esta era la tercera; nuestras lenguas se mezclaban entre ellas para ver quien dominaba sin embargo ninguno de los dos nos rendíamos provocando que el éxtasis saliera a flote por cada uno de nuestros poros

Inmediatamente después de que nuestras bocas se separaran en busca de un poco de aire, pude sentir como los labios de YunHo comenzaban a descender por mi barbilla mientras sus manos se posaban en mi cadera; a pesar de tener los pantalones puestos podía sentir la virilidad de mi amigo despertando y como esta chocaba con mi trasero haciéndome perder la razón

Fue cuestión de segundos para que su lengua llegara hasta mi cuello dejando un camino de saliva desde donde había comenzado, daba pequeñas succiones que a mi me estaban comenzando a volver loco; acariciaba su pecho por sobre la camisa que tenía puesta hasta que mis dedos se encontraron con los botones los cuales fui retirando uno a uno de forma desesperada, necesitaba sentir esa piel bajo mi tacto, necesitaba sentir las caricias que estaba recibiendo, necesitaba sentirme deseado

Las manos de YunHo tampoco se quedaron quietas y buscaban con desesperación el botón de mi pantalón hasta que lo encontraron siendo retirado en ese mismo instante, mi boca de nueva cuenta se encontró con la de mi compañero en otro fogoso beso donde nuestras salivas se mezclaban haciendo una combinación algo extraña pero deliciosamente adictiva

Sentí mi cuerpo siendo apretado un poco más fuerte hacia el ajeno, sus brazos me rodeaban totalmente de la cintura mientras los míos se enlazaban en su cuello, solté un gemido cuando su boca de nueva cuenta ataco mi cuello regalando tiernos besos mientras sus manos se colaban por debajo de mi camiseta regalándome caricias en la espalda; quería sentir más, el calor inundaba todos mis sentidos y eso era grandioso

De un momento a otro y sin darme en realidad mucha cuenta ya me encontraba desnudo de la parte superior de mi cuerpo, mientras todo el torso desnudo de mi compañero me regalaba una excelente vista aún cuando su prenda no era retirada del todo; su pecho era todo un deleite a la vista y mi boca comprobó que no solamente ese sentido podía disfrutarlo, mis labios iban dejando pequeños besos por donde pasaba mientras el acariciaba mi cabello tratando de que los mismos que le proporcionaba fueran más fuertes

Nuestras bocas se volvieron a unir, cada vez era más fácil acoplarnos y estábamos dando rienda suelta a nuestros deseos; mi miembro estaba ya excitado para ese momento por lo cual aprovechando el trabajo antes hecho por mi compañero no me fue difícil sacarlo para comenzar a acariciarlo dándome una satisfacción que en ese momento necesitaba; mis ojos estaban totalmente cerrados mientras trataba de no gemir muy fuerte pero esto era algo casi imposible sin embargo lo estaba logrando, en ese instante pude sentir como mi mano era desplazada por la de YunHo comenzando a acariciarme al mismo ritmo que yo llevaba segundos antes

Sin pensármelo demasiado desabroche el pantalón de mi compañero haciendo que su virilidad, bastante erguida, pudiera salir de donde se encontraba presa para así hacerle compañía a la mía, mi mano se movía frenéticamente de arriba abajo mucho mas rápido que los movimientos que hacía YunHo, su estado etílico lo hacía más torpe pero no por eso menos placenteros

El hecho de estar a horcajadas sobre las piernas del otro hacía que nuestros miembros se apegaran con los movimientos, por lo cual, hice que YunHo soltara mi miembro para que con la misma mano con la cual le estaba dando placer a él tomara mi propio miembro y masturbarnos a ambos al mismo tiempo; la acción hizo que soltáramos varios gemidos; YunHo hecho un momento su cabeza hacia atrás recargándola sobre el respaldo del sofá mientras yo recargaba mi frente sobre su hombro sin dejar de bombear nuestros miembros

Sentí como enderezaba su cabeza por lo que su mejilla roso mi oreja, pude sentir su aliento y escuchar el sonido que su garganta producía por los distintos estremecimientos que de seguro sentía; sus brazos que se encontraban inertes a los costados de su cuerpo desde que yo había tomado control de la situación ahora rodeaban mi espalda mientras la acariciaba, al mismo tiempo, su lengua comenzaba a lamer mi cuello; yo aumentaba los movimientos de mi mano y eso hizo que más gemidos salieran de nuestras gargantas aunque el mío fue más que nada un jadeo ya que YunHo había succionado demasiado fuerte en mi clavícula al sentir un espasmo más

Sabía que en cualquier momento podíamos venirnos, sin embargo no quería eso, yo lo que más deseaba era sentir a mi compañero dentro de mi, por lo que comencé a bajar el frenesí de mis movimientos hasta detenerme totalmente; alce mi cabeza de su hombro haciendo que nos separáramos un poco, él respiraba entrecortadamente mientras volvía a echar su cabeza hacia atrás, levanté mi mano y rodee su cuello para hacer que su rostro quedara frente al mío y así poder besarnos de nueva cuenta, sin embargo un reclamo por su parte se dejo escuchar

- ¿Por… porque te… detienes JaeJoong?

Y ahí detuve todos mis movimientos, esa parte racional en mi cerebro que perdí por culpa del deseo volvió completamente y me di cuenta de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo; YunHo estaba ebrio por culpa de un malentendido y haciendo cosas conmigo creyendo que lo estaba haciendo con su novio, yo me estaba aprovechando de esas circunstancias inconscientemente para saciar esa necesidad que tenía desde hace un tiempo, estaba dispuesto a tener sexo con él cuando ese hecho nos pondría en las mismas circunstancias que los otros dos y definitivamente eso no era lo que queríamos, de hecho YunHo realmente no quería seguir con eso, pero lo último acontecido gracias a la estupidez de YooChun lo habían orillado a mejor seguir ayudándome cuando él ya había tomado una decisión

Lo solté haciendo que se recargara totalmente en el respaldo del sofá mientras cerraba sus ojos completamente, estaba más dormido que despierto puesto que el alcohol en su sistema ya le estaba pasando factura; me quité totalmente de encima de él poniéndome de pie y lo pude apreciar totalmente, la camisa toda abierta y fruncida sobre sus hombros, su miembro por fuera de su pantalón comenzando a ponerse flácido de nuevo debido al estado de inconsciencia que estaba adquiriendo, sus labios hinchados debido a los besos dados; me sentí mal, no era justo que él prácticamente hubiera sido infiel a su novio todo por mi culpa, yo si estaba consiente de las cosas aunque las sensaciones me tenían ciego y ese no era mi fin

Tomé mi camiseta que estaba tirada en el piso poniéndomela inmediatamente, acomodé como pude mi miembro aún hinchado dentro de mi ropa interior y mis pantalones y me acerqué a mi compañero tratando de acomodar sus ropas lo mejor que se pudiera para luego tratar de levantarlo y llevarlo a la recámara, cosa que fue demasiado difícil; una vez que estábamos frente a la puerta la abrí con una mano mientras con la otra y todo mi cuerpo detenía el peso de un YunHo ya completamente dormido, era mucho más grande que yo por lo que tratar de no hacer ruido fue imposible. ChangMin encendió la lámpara de su buró mientras estaba sentado sobre su cama en el momento que voltee a ver si se había despertado por el ruido comprobando con esto que así había sido, pensé en pedirle ayuda pero mejor me retracté cuando con la luz directa pude notar el enrojecimiento del cuello y pecho de nuestro líder

- Disculpa el haberte despertado Minnie, pero pues venimos llegando y como veras YunHo tomó de más y…

- No te preocupes JunSu, puedo ver que esta vez nuestro hyung si se pasó… eso es raro en él

- Pues si, pero no se que mosca le pico que quiso estar tomando mucho… - por fin logré acostarlo en su cama, pensé en dejarlo así pero por la forma en la que había caído en ella dejaba su camisa medio abierta y esas cochinas marcas se podían ver por lo que rápidamente fui a su cómoda y saque una de sus playeras para poder cambiarlo; ChangMin no decía nada solo veía lo que hacía y eso me estaba poniendo nervioso por lo que opté hacerle plática para distraerlo - …¿y que hiciste en todo el día amigo?... casi no te vi por no decir que no te vi para nada…

- Dormir… o intentar dormir

- Eso no es raro en ti Minnie, tú si no comes duermes jejeje… - no me contestó, siempre le molestaba que dijéramos eso de él por lo que opte en decirlo para que comenzara a discutir al respecto y tener su mente en otro lado, sin embargo mientras le quitaba la camisa a YunHo y comenzaba a ponerle la playera el menor decidió volver a hablar

- JunSu… ¿por qué estas tan rojo y agitado? – paré en seco para segundos después retomar mi labor

- Pues… agitado por traer prácticamente cargando a YunHo hasta acá y rojo… a de ser por el alcohol…

- Pero si tu no tomas… - en momentos como esos detestaba lo inteligente que podía ser mi amigo

- Bueno… esta vez si lo hice para acompañar a YunHo, pero no fue mucho, solo que con poco obviamente me pega… - quería cambiar el tema de nuevo, ya había terminado de ponerle la playera a nuestro líder y pensé en hacer lo mismo con sus pantalones, pero si la camisa la había puesto todo mal no quería imaginar la parte de abajo, mejor dejarlo así - …oye Min… - voltee a verlo - ahora que recuerdo, desde la platica que tuvimos la otra noche me quede muy preocupado por ti amigo, ¿qué pasa?, no me gusta verte así

- Ya te dije que nada… - bajó su rostro poniendo un semblante algo triste para mi gusto, aunque adivinar los estados de ánimo del menor era tarea difícil; fui hasta mi cómoda y saque una playera y un pants para cambiarme y así lo hice rápidamente sin molestarme en ir al baño y no importándome que ChangMin me estuviera viendo; cuando terminé pude verlo mirándome fijamente

- ¿Por qué me ves así? – le pregunté y él pareció despertar de un letargo, luego giró su rostro que casi podía jurar que estaba sonrojado pero la luz no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para afirmar esto, iba a acercarme pero él se puso de pie haciendo que me detuviera - …¿a dónde vas?

- A la cocina, iré a tomar un vaso de leche para poder volver a dormir, el haberlo hecho todo el día no me ayudara mucho pero lo intentaré… - dijo apagando la luz de su buró

- De acuerdo… - en lo que él caminaba hacia la puerta yo me metí en mi cama, cuando ya estaba completamente acomodado pude ver como ChangMin aún no había salido y me observaba

- Buenas noches hyung…

- Buenas noches Min

Cuando por fin salió yo pude soltar un fuerte suspiro, mis nervios estaban disparados al 100% y ahora lo único que quería era dormir, miré a YunHo con la poca luz que entraba de la ventana, posiblemente a la mañana siguiente no recordara nada y rogaba porque así fuera, ya vería que pasaba, lo mejor ahora era intentar dormir y hacer como si esto nunca hubiera pasado, aunque primero tenía que arreglar un pequeño problemita que tenía entre las piernas...

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

Abro mis ojos y noto como JaeJoong también duerme, ahora están los dos con su rostro hacía donde yo me encuentro mientras YunHo lo abraza por la cintura apegándolo a él, era increíble como en el estado en el que se encontrara siempre el líder ponía en primer lugar al ahora rubio, y lo que mis ojos veían en este momento me lo afirmaban. Ya había tomado una decisión y esa era que aunque YunHo me había dicho que seguiría con el plan conmigo no lo permitiría, me quedaba claro lo mucho que estaba enamorado de Jae y no era justo que por razones equivocadas fuera a desmoronar su felicidad cuando se había decidido en seguir

El problema ahora era ¿como explicarle que todo había sido un mal entendido?, estaba seguro que si se enteraba de la verdad de lo que escucho y que yo no le había dicho que eso era algo que yo había escrito, me asesinaba en ese momento, por lo cual lo mejor era hacerle creer que si me ayudaba cuando en verdad no hacía nada y con suerte lograba convencerse de volver a perdonar a Jae; lo que si estaba muy claro es que yo no iba a desistir de la idea, yo si quería ver a ese par sufriendo de una u otra manera, uno por atreverse a engañarme y el otro por atreverse a meter con lo que es mío, la cosa ahora era si ya no utilizaría la ayuda de YunHo ¿qué se supone que haría?

Mi mente estaba un poco cansada en ese momento para pensar en que hacer por lo cual mi vista comenzó a vagar por toda la habitación, a ver si eso lograba darme un poco de sueño; en una de esas ojeadas a mi entorno, mis ojos se posaron en la persona que tenía exactamente enfrente de mi analizando su semblante, era cierto que JaeJoong era guapo, tenia su carisma, aunque obviamente la mía era mucho mayor, sabía como mediar las cosas cuando había problemas, pero de ahí en fuera no entendía que era lo que todo mundo le veía; posiblemente en este momento los celos de saber que YooChun lo había deseado tanto como para meterse con él no me hacían ver esa "realidad", pero me sorprendía el como YunHo estaba totalmente embelesado por él, lo tenía como un dios, ChangMin buscaba siempre su apoyo y eso omitiendo, según palabras del mismo ChangMin, las 24 horas de enamoramiento que tuvo por él, y YooChun, de él mejor ni analizaba nada sino me enojaría más, pero sin duda no veía que tenía de especial; como me gustaría que de esa forma me viera a mi la gente, o sino saber que alguien me tiene en ese plan, desgraciadamente mi novio al parecer no me tiene en ese concepto, pero en fin, ahí no podía hacer nada

Los párpados comenzaban a cerrárseme, al fin el sueño me estaba dando una visita y la quería aprovechar al máximo, sin embargo, mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando una idea acudió a mi mente, no estaba seguro si era buena o no, pero por ahora parecía ser la solución que estaba buscando, lo tendría que pensar bien aunque no me convencía del todo; con una sonrisa volví a cerrar mis ojos ahora si dispuesto a dormir aunque de nueva cuenta el sueño se había esfumado y mi mente comenzaba a trabajar una vez más

Juro que desearía estar en mi casa tranquilamente leyendo un libro, viendo la televisión o sencillamente molestando a alguna de mis hermanitas, pero no, tengo que estar en este departamento, con mis cuatro hyungs y a miles de kilómetros de donde se encuentra mi sacrosanto hogar; me duelen los ojos, intentar dormir por 24 horas era una exageración, sin embargo realmente de todo ese tiempo podría decir que solamente lo hice como una seis, si se ve desde un punto de vista racional es el suficiente para descansar, pero no lo es cuando las pesadillas te envuelven en esas horas de supuesto "descanso", así que prácticamente me siento molido y con un humor de los mil demonios y para colmo con ese mentado dolor de ojos que no sabía realmente porque era

Al menos en todo este tiempo desde que salió el sol hasta este momento no ha habido mucho ruido y eso es verdaderamente un alivio si lo vemos desde el lado positivo, me permite pensar más tranquilamente aunque no llego nunca a nada, es increíble como el ser humano puede tener varias facetas y ser tan… ¿hipócrita?, ¿descarado?, no sabría definirlo bien, pero en verdad que eso me desagrada y temo formar parte de esas definiciones. Sigo meditando en lo que según yo es y no es justo y racional en esta vida cuando ese silencio aparente que me jactaba que tenía desde que el astro rey apareció, desaparece cuando la voz de YooChun me saca de mis cavilaciones

- ¡¡ChangMin te estoy hablando!!

- Ya te escuche… no estoy sordo…

- Pues pareciera que si… ¿en que tanto piensas?, pareces de esos nerds aburridos… - una cosa más que me dijera y lo mandaba a recordar a su mamacita santa en ese momento

- ¡¡¿Ya cállate y dime que quieres?!!

- Tú duermes en la misma recámara que JunSu y YunHo… - se detuvo un momento mientras yo lo miraba, no continuó y eso obviamente hizo que sacara mi sarcasmo que tenía tiempo no veía la luz

- ¡¡Que descubrimiento hyung!!… deberías ser científico o alguien importante de algún centro de investigaciones…

- No estoy para tus chistes estúpidos niño…

- ¿Niño?... ¿desde cuando eres todo un adulto? – el mal humor que tenía estaba a punto de convertirse en un total caos, quería pelear para sacar mi frustración y no me importaba quien fuera el desafortunado

- Si estas de mal humor no es para que te desquites conmigo ¿si?, solo quiero preguntarte y que me digas la verdad ChangMin… ¿JunSu y YunHo a que hora llegaron ayer y de que forma? – me quede callado un momento mientras lo veía a los ojos, se notaba el enojo y al mismo tiempo frustración en su mirada, no tenía porque mentir en absoluto así que no le vi el problema en responder aunque eso de nueva cuenta me hiciera hervir la sangre

- La hora no la se bien, solo que si era demasiado tarde… cuando me encontré con JaeJoong en la sala no tenían mucho de que habían entrado a la recámara y sobre de que forma pues… YunHo bastante dormido y alcoholizado, JunSu tuvo que cambiarlo prácticamente ya que el otro parecía cadáver sin movimiento alguno… y JunSu pues sabemos muy bien que no toma, pero al parecer anoche si lo hizo y pues aunque parecía normal si se veía bastante… - no sabía que palabra utilizar, aunque la imagen de él me vino a la mente y algunos calificativos como "ardiente" y "sexy" aparecieron; parpadeé repetidas veces para borrar esas ideas de mi cabeza y poder terminar de hablar - …mareado

- ¿Cómo esta eso de que JunSu cambio a YunHo? – la expresión de YooChun era totalmente desencajada y por primera vez estuve totalmente de acuerdo con él en el motivo

- Pues así… le quito la camisa que traía y le puso una para dormir… sencillo – dije mientras fruncía mi entrecejo; mi compañero golpeó la mesa con el puño cerrado para después taparse el rostro con las manos

- ¡¡Maldita sea!! esos dos se están volando la barda...

- ¡¡Ustedes tienen la culpa de todo!!... – el otro me volteó a ver con clara extrañes en su rostro, yo me pensé un momento lo que acababa de decir, estaba a punto de reclamarle que sabía lo de su engaño, pero lo pensé mejor, no era conveniente que me involucrara en eso - …tú te irritas por todo y te desquitas con JunSu, eso ya lo habíamos hablado… y JaeJoong se da sus aires de diva haciendo que YunHo llegue a su límite, obvio que traten de… entretenerse con algo…

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso ChangMin?

- Yo no trato de decir nada, solo hablo sobre lo que he visto y eso es un límite por parte de ellos… así que o hacen algo o simplemente prepárense para el fin de este sueño en el que vivimos…

- Quisiera entender exactamente a que te refieres… ¿por qué no hablas claro?

- Ni yo me entiendo hyung… - dije sinceramente - pero definitivamente ninguno de los cinco estamos bien, solo trata de hacer bien las cosas, al menos de ahora en adelante…

Me paré de la silla y me fui al cuarto que servía de estudio para mí y para JunSu, no era tan lindo como el que teníamos en Korea pero al menos guardaba cierta privacidad y eso era lo que necesitaba; me senté frente a la computadora que era de mi compañero sin prenderla, solo me apeteció estar en ese espacio que era el suyo, me sentía demasiado mal, mis confusiones ya me estaban volviendo loco y lo peor es que ahora ya no las sentía tan confusas, sino todo lo contrario, ahora tenía claro lo que me pasaba y me dolía admitir… ¡¡estaba enamorado de JunSu!!

Recargue mi brazo sobre el escritorio poniendo mi cabeza sobre mi mano mientras un suspiro salía de mis labios, era cierto lo que le acababa de decir a YooChun, desde el consejo hasta la respuesta a su pregunta, sin embargo si ocultaba algo y eso era lo que me tenía esa mañana del peor humor del mundo; de nueva cuenta me ocurría, volvía a vivir otra mentira e hipocresía por parte de dos de mis compañeros, la diferencia es que esta vez si me afectaba, me afectaba porque ahora con eso me había dado cuenta que estaba enamorado

No fue nada grato el que al salir de la recámara para ir a la sala a ver un poco de televisión en lo que me daba de nuevo sueño, unos gemidos hayan llegado a mis oídos, fue como un maldito dejavu solo que aparentemente con otras voces y en otro escenario; estaba a tiempo de regresar en mis pasos y hacer como que nada había pasado ahí, sin embargo estaba seguro que no se trataba de YooChun y JaeJoong y eso era lo que quería comprobar porque inconscientemente un terrible miedo comenzó a invadirme

No fue necesario tratar de ver todo, bastó con solo asomarme un poco para poder apreciar como los brazos de YunHo cubrían toda la espalda de JunSu en frecuentes caricias que arrancaban jadeos por su parte y como el otro las imitaba cuando la boca del menor pasaba sus labios por alguna parte de su piel; solamente eso basto para darme cuenta de lo que realmente sentía, solo eso tuve que ver para comenzar a odiar la amistad de él con YunHo, solo el sonido de sus bocas al besarse bastaron para que un asco impresionante comenzara a surgir de la boca de mi estómago, solo eso basto para convencerme que esto no se iba a quedar así

Regresé a la recámara acostándome en mi cama mientras gritos ahogados por la almohada eran blasfemados por mi garganta, era duro enfrentar la realidad de ciertas cosas y saber que la persona que ocupa mi corazón, aún lo haya descubierto apenas unos segundos, era poseída por alguien a quien tienes prácticamente en un pedestal, era la porquería de sentimiento más grande que la vida podía tener y lo peor es que ni siquiera tenía porque sentir eso, sin embargo ahí estaba latente y eso era lo que más de mal humor me ponía; después de un tiempo el cual no supe calcular, los vi entrando haciendo la mejor actuación que pudieran realizar, al menos JunSu lo manejo lo mejor que pudo, por más que intentaba siempre me cambiaba el tema, por lo cual decidí mejor salir de esa recámara hasta que me sintiera realmente más tranquilo

Escuché un ruido proveniente de afuera, aparentemente un azotón de puerta, lo mas seguro es que YooChun se haya encerrado en su estudio para componer alguna canción que lo ayude a "des estresarse", yo lo único que necesitaba para eso era asesinar a alguien o sencillamente raptarme a JunSu y hacer que nadie más lo tocara, ni siquiera el mismo YooChun, pero definitivamente ninguna de las dos opciones eran factibles, así que solo me quedaba tragarme el coraje y hacer como siempre, como si no supiera nada de lo que pasa en esta casa

Unos cuantos días habían pasado y el trabajo comenzaba a inundarnos, teníamos que preparar muchas cosas para los siguientes sencillos que saldrían así como las presentaciones en distintos programas, teníamos que intentar abarcar más público en tierras niponas y ese tenía que ser nuestro único objetivo; pocas veces teníamos oportunidad de pasar días libres y cuando esto era posible, prácticamente cada quien estaba por su lado o de plano todos juntos, pero era raro ya que saliéramos en parejas y eso me estaba desesperando, necesitaba pasar tiempo con JunSu porque cada vez lo sentía más lejano, aunque al menos últimamente ya no estaba tan apegado a YunHo y eso en cierta forma y no sabía bien el motivo, me tranquilizaba

Esa noche estaba decidido, tenía que hablar con JunSu sobre nosotros, saber el verdadero motivo por el cual estaba tan molesto conmigo y no solo el pretexto de la libreta, había algo más, lo conocía y no eran de los que por algo como eso se enojaran por tanto tiempo, así que aproveche que esa noche JaeJoong había convencido a YunHo de salir y que ChangMin tenía rato que se había quedado de ver con algunos de nuestros bailarines, así que estaríamos solos para poder hablar con calma y con mucha suerte para mi, lograr que me perdonara y poder hacer el amor. Cuando los más grandes se fueron, fui hasta el estudio de JunSu para buscarlo, necesitaba aprovechar el tiempo al máximo y no lo iba a dejar pasar

- Su… ¿puedo pasar? – dije asomándome un poco por la puerta

- Claro… ¿ya se fueron Jae y YunHo?

- Si, acaban de irse… - el asintió con la cabeza y continuó con lo que hacía en la computadora; yo me acerque un poco más a él quedándome de pie a su lado - …oye JunSu… ¿podemos hablar? – él pareció ignorarme un momento sin embargo vi como comenzaba a apagar todo para luego girarse en la silla y sin levantarse mirarme desde su posición

- Dime…

- Yo… primero que nada quiero reiterar que me siento muy mal por lo que paso con tu libreta hace unos días, en serio no fue mi intención fisgonear en tus cosas pero… - se levanto e hizo un ademan de que me callara cosa que hizo que me interrumpiera a mi mismo

- Mira YooChun, ya olvídalo… lo hecho, hecho está y aunque no puedo decir que ya se me pasó del todo, trataré de hacer como que nunca pasó, solo te pido de favor no vuelvas a meterte en mis cosas…

- Eso tenlo por seguro… - ya había logrado en cierta forma que me perdonara y eso al menos me hacía sentir un poco mejor puesto que podía hacer mi siguiente paso en el plan

- Bien… ¿algo más?

- Si… - me acerqué a él y lo abrace muy fuerte, no se negó al abrazo pero tampoco me lo correspondió, tenía que decir algo - …me has tenido abandonado y ya no soporto eso amor…

- Recuerda que estaba enojado contigo ¿no crees que es lógico?

- Lo es, pero este tiempo sin hablarte más que para el trabajo me tenía completamente loco, te extraño demasiado baby – el pareció meditarlo un poco sin embargo seguía inerte en el mismo lugar sin reacción alguna, me estaba desesperando, no quería recurrir a mi temperamento como siempre ya que eso me perjudicaría en lugar de ayudarme; cuando creí que ya no soportaría más fue que sentí como me regresaba el abrazo pasando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y recargando su barbilla en mi hombro

- ¿Es cierto eso? - susurró

- Mas cierto que el hecho de que el sol sale por las mañanas… - sonaba cursi, pero solo con él era capaz de sacar ese lado tan fantoche que sabía le encantaba; apretó más el abrazo sobre mi cuello y pude sentir de nuevo su cuerpo apegado al mío, como añoraba esa sensación

- ¡¡YooChun!!...

- ¿Tú me has extrañado? – pregunté, necesitaba saber esa respuesta, él parecía meditarla demasiado hasta que por fin contestó

- Mucho…

- Si es así ¿por qué entonces no me permitías estar a tu lado?

- Necesitaba tranquilizarme, estaba muy molesto contigo…

- Bueno, pero ahora estamos bien ¿no?... – el asintió sin decir nada, comencé a balancearnos un poco mientras el abrazo seguía, no voy a mentir que necesitaba saber más cosas de las cuales tenía dudas pero no sabía como sacar el tema - …oye mi amor, estos últimos días has estado saliendo mucho cuando a habido oportunidades… ¿a dónde ibas? – se separó de mi para verme a los ojos, yo esperaba expectante su respuesta

- Por ahí con amigos, necesitaba des estresarme un poco… - ¿amigos? ¿JunSu tenía amigos en Japón?

- ¿Qué amigos? – pregunté lo más tranquilo que pude

- Unos que tú no conoces, gente que estoy… conociendo

- ¿Y porque no me los has querido presentar? – no quería notarme celoso, pero sin lugar a dudas por dentro estaba comenzando a hervir

- Porque no se ha dado la oportunidad… YooChun, no me digas que estas celoso… - una sonrisa traviesa surcó sus labios, la realidad era que si pero no podía arruinar el momento

- Claro que no amor… solo que se me hace extraño de ti… pero bueno… - lo mejor era terminar con ese tema - …ya me los presentaras luego…

- Claro… oye Chunnie… - mi corazón latió apresurado cuando lo escuche llamándome así, hace mucho que no lo hacía y eso me ponía muy feliz - …¿y ese milagro que Jae y YunHo salieron?... como que los he notado raros

- ¿Raros en que sentido?

- Si, como distanciados… digo tú y yo teníamos un motivo pero de ellos no se porque…

- Pues… tú eres el que últimamente has estado con YunHo… ¿te ha dicho algo?

- Nada… de hecho tenemos varios días que no hablamos mucho… como que cada quien esta en sus asuntos… ¿a ti no te ha dicho nada JaeJoong? digo, ahora eres como su mejor amigo ¿no?... su soulmate como dicen… - me puse nervioso, el solo hecho de escuchar en boca de mi novio ese apelativo de nosotros dos me hacía sentir mal

- No… de hecho tuvimos como una discusión hace unos días y tampoco he hablado mucho con él… también se la ha pasado saliendo… - la cara de JunSu era de total asombro

- ¿En serio?... pues quien sabe entonces que les pasa, han de tener ese síndrome menopáusico que luego les da…

- Es lo más seguro… pero ya dejemos de hablar de ellos, mejor hablemos de nosotros…

- ¿Y que quieres que hablemos? – su sonrisa se ensanchó mientras acariciaba una de mis mejillas, adoraba a ese JunSu tierno que me miraba con ojos de inocencia

- Más que hablar… quisiera que actuáramos… - dije con la voz algo ronca, necesitaba estar con él

- No te has portado muy bien últimamente… - dijo juguetonamente mientras su dedo comenzaba a delinear mi rostro

- Pero ya me perdonaste… - besé su dedo cuando paso por mis labios

- Mmmm… ¿y como que cosas te gustaría que actuáramos? – dijo pícaramente

- No se… tal vez que tú eres un famoso cantante que esta solo en su departamento y yo soy un fan que muere por estar cerca de él…

- Los fans a veces son peligrosos y más si son de esos medios psicópatas… - su dedo a estas alturas ya había llegado a mi cuello

- ¿Qué tipo de fan te gustaría que fuera?

- Pues… tal vez uno de esos que sin saber como logran entrar a las casas de los artistas y que no desaprovechan la oportunidad de acercarse a él para… - se detuvo mientras su mano comenzaba a bajar y acariciaba mi pecho

- ¿Para que?... – pregunté ansioso

- ¿Tú que harías si fueras uno de esos fans?

- Yo lo que haría… me acercaría cautelosamente a él sin que se diera cuenta, mi objetivo principal sería poder agarrarlo y besarlo apasionadamente, con uno de esos besos que te dejan sin… - pero mis palabras fueron cortadas cuando sentí la boca de mi novio sobre la mía en un beso exactamente como lo estaba describiendo, cerré mis ojos y disfruté el momento correspondiendo de igual forma mientras mis brazos se iban cerrando alrededor de su cuerpo, nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban y yo me sentía en el paraíso mismo, después de un tiempo el cual no sabría definir, por fin nuestros labios se separaban, yo tome aire y lo expulse en un fuerte suspiro - …aliento

- ¿Así? - preguntó mientras se relamía los labios, extrañaba demasiado a mi pequeño escandaloso

- Así… solo que le falto algo que no me dejaste terminar

- ¿Y eso es…? – lo agarre suavemente de los brazos y lo apegué a la pared volviendo a unir nuestros labios en el trayecto, en esta ocasión el pasó sus brazos por mi cuello mientras que yo lo tomaba de las caderas pegándolas a mi cuerpo dejando el suyo atrapado entre la pared y el mío; subió una de sus piernas a mi cadera y sabía lo que eso significaba, en cuestión de segundos ya lo tenía cargado de su trasero mientras lo apoyaba en la pared al mismo tiempo que nuestras bocas hacían chasquidos por cada beso entregado, me separé un momento para poder verle el rostro, necesitaba ver alguno de sus gestos

- ¿Te gusta así JunSu?

- Me encanta… hazme el amor YooChun… aquí, ahora mismo…

No tuvo que repetírmelo dos veces, en ese momento lo bajé para poder repartir las caricias que sabía le encantaba que le diera, al igual que él me las daría a mi; sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mi pecho mientras que las mías apretaban sus nalgas, adoraba su cuerpo y era el mejor que jamás hubiera conocido, nuestras bocas se volvieron a encontrar y mi miembro comenzaba a erguirse a raíz del calor que estaba comenzando a sentir, a pesar de tener la ropa puesta podía sentirlo a él vibrando ante mi contacto y como su miembro también estaba deseoso

Era necesario que sintiera nuestras pieles en contacto, y los dos al parecer pensábamos lo mismo ya que sus manos buscaron rápidamente los botones de mi camisa para poder separarlos dejando mi pecho al descubierto, yo hacía lo mismo con la suya; terminaba de besar esos labios dulces para poder pasar a su cuello mientras escuchaba como leves gemidos salían de su garganta, fui descendiendo poco a poco para llegar a su hombro cando súbitamente algo me detuvo

Abrí los ojos como platos cuando mi mirada se posó sobre esa marca que tenía exactamente entre su cuello y hombro, se veía que no era reciente ya que comenzaba a tornarse de color un poco verdosa, pero sin duda se notaba que no fue ocasionada por un golpe, era más que nada parecido a un chupetón

- ¿Por… porque te detienes Chunnie? – su voz hizo que saliera del estupor en el que me había sumido, volteé a verlo a los ojos los cuales estaban entrecerrados al parecer disfrutando de las caricias que le acababa de proporcionar, no podía creerlo, a mi mente llegaron miles de imágenes de él con ese gesto mientras era poseído por otra persona; mi ira estaba creciendo a una velocidad sin igual ¿cómo era posible que JunSu me estuviera engañando?

- ¡¡JunSu!!... – iba a reclamarle cuando el sonido de su celular comenzó a sonar, él pareció bajar de esa nube en la que se encontraba mientras veía el aparato, volteó a verme un momento mientras yo tenía la vista perdida en el suelo, mi entrecejo estaba fruncido y mi respiración se aceleró debido al coraje tan inmenso que estaba sintiendo; el estúpido sonido del celular no cesaba y eso me estaba alterando aún más - …¡¡contesta esa cosa!! – dije con la voz mas sombría que en la vida había pronunciado; el reaccionó y fue a contestar mientras yo me quedaba en mi lugar con la camisa toda desacomodada y mis puños cerrándose con fuerza

- ¿Diga?... ¡¡¡aaahhh hola!!!… no, no puedo ahora… estoy un poco ocupado… si, mejor después… - ¿quién era?, ¿acaso su amante?, el solo hecho de pensar en eso hacía que todo mi cuerpo ardiera de coraje, mi niño no podía hacerme eso, eso no podía estar pasando - …ya te dije que no puedo ahora en serio… jajaaja tú y tus ocurrencias, ya luego te contaré… si… - volteó a verme un momento para luego darme más la espalda, como no queriendo que lo escuchara, era un hecho que me estaba ocultando algo - …no puedo decirlo ahora, si, ya sabes… - definitivamente esto era muy malo y me iba a escuchar - …jajaja ya sabes que yo siempre soy bueno, solo es que me hacen ser así jajaja… - y de pronto esa frase me dejó callado, ¿acaso estaba diciendo eso en doble sentido para que escuchara?, ¿me estaba reclamando por ser siempre tan… estricto con él?; mi comportamiento posiblemente lo orillo a buscar a alguien más ya que por demasiado tiempo lo desatendí e ignoraba, me sentí fatal, si estaba pasando esto era por mi culpa, pero no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados - …bueno, luego hablamos… bye… - colgó y aventó prácticamente el celular a su escritorio regresando a mi lado rápidamente, me abrazó por la espalda y comenzó a darme besos por el cuello; yo me quede estático, no reaccionaba ya que mi mente estaba tratando de serenarse en ese momento, tenía que hacer algo pero tenía que pensarlo bien - …mmm… ¿en que nos quedamos amor? – dijo mientras me hacia voltearme para quedar de frente y que sus labios buscaran los míos, pero en ese momento aparte mi rostro hacia un lado mientras quitaba sus brazos de mi cuello los cuales había puesto cuando me giré

- ¡¡Ahora no JunSu!!

- Pero… Chunnie si hace un momento…

- ¡¡Tú lo dijiste… hace un momento!!... ya no tengo ánimos… - veo como sus ojos comienzan a aguarse un poco mientras baja el rostro, me deshacía verlo así, pero no tenía cabeza para nada, era capaz de golpearlo en pleno acto si encontraba alguna otra marca que me recordara que otro había estado mancillando su cuerpo; se giró un momento mientras notaba como sus manos se apretaban haciendo que los nudillos se le pusieran blancos

- ¿Ya… ya no me deseas como antes? - ¿qué si no lo deseaba?.. moría por estar con él, pero no en este momento, tenía que tener la cabeza muy fría para no hacer alguna locura

- Sencillamente… no me apetece intimar contigo ahora… - sabía que lloraría, sabía que la situación regresaría a ser como siempre, pero prefería eso a en verdad lastimarlo; caminó un poco hasta situarse exactamente enfrente de su computadora volviendo a encenderla - …JunSu…

- Lárgate…

- Solo quiero…

- ¡¡Que te largues!!... – gritó volteándose mientras me encaraba y me empujaba fuera del estudio, su rostro estaba desencajado aunque para mi sorpresa, no estaba llorando - …ya me quedo muy claro que nunca estaremos bien, si ya no me deseas sencillamente dímelo y dejemos de perder el tiempo… no se, tal vez quieras buscar a otra persona que te satisfaga eso que yo ya no puedo… - y esas palabras me calaron fuerte, solo que esta vez por dos motivos, la primera era por lo que yo hacía con JaeJoong, aunque jamás fue porque él ya no me satisficiera; y la segunda, que tal vez eso es lo que él había buscado con esa otra persona con la cual se metía

- Pues no sería mala idea… ¿o no será que tú quieres eso? – dije a la defensiva, esa actitud siempre salía espontáneamente en mi

- ¡¡Que estúpido eres YooChun!!... jamás en tu vida… me compares con alguien como tú… - jamás lo haría, pero me quedaba claro que en ese sentido a pesar de ser inconsciente de las cosas, él estaba siendo igual que yo, pero la diferencia es que yo lo había descubierto

- De nuevo estas insoportable…

- ¡¡Lárgate de una maldita vez!!

Salí del estudio azotando la puerta, estaba que me llevaba el demonio, ahora solo faltaba que me reclamara cuando yo era el que tenía que hacerlo; entre a mi recámara azotando la puerta de igual forma mientras comenzaba a patear todo lo que estaba a mi alcance, pero esto no se iba a quedar así, encontraría al infeliz que lo estaba alejando de mi, de seguro él era el que estaba haciendo que tuviera esa actitud conmigo y una vez que supiera quien es, iba a enterarse quien era Park YooChun y que JunSu solamente era mío

Llegamos al departamento, todo estaba en completa calma aunque ya no era tan extraño el hecho, YunHo y yo habíamos ido al cine, tenía tiempo que no salíamos juntos y cuando escuche su propuesta no lo dude ni un segundo, la velada fue buena, aunque a mi forma de ver fue distinta a otras veces que hemos salido, como que le faltaba algo, sin embargo no me podía quejar, fue cariñoso y bastante protector, más cuando un tipo se quiso acercar a mi para fines no muy santos, en ese momento mi novio se dio cuenta y rápidamente le dejó claro que era de él, eso me puso muy feliz ya que tenía tiempo que no veía sus celos reflejados

YunHo se fue directo al baño, había dicho que tomaría una ducha para después acostarse a dormir, al día siguiente teníamos trabajo que hacer y no podíamos desvelarnos mucho; yo acomodé unas cosas que estaban tiradas en la sala y luego me dispuse a irme a mi recámara para prepararme para dormir, si los otros no habían cenado era su problema

Entré y pude ver el montón de cosas tiradas en el piso, parecía que había pasado un tornado por ahí, YooChun estaba en su cama sentado mientras recargaba sus codos en sus piernas y las manos las tenía juntas moviéndolas impacientemente, se me hizo muy extraño verlo de esa forma por lo que me acerque para ver si todo iba bien

- ¿Qué pasa YooChun?... ¿por qué estas así?... – fue cuestión de segundos en los que este se puso de pie y se abalanzo sobre mi, sus labios se apegaron a los míos en un beso demasiado forzado, su lengua pugnaba por entrar a encontrarse con la mía, sin embargo con todas mis fuerzas lo separé de mi cuerpo alejándolo lo suficiente de mi - … ¿qué diablos te pasa YooChun?

- Jae… hagamos el amor…

- ¿Qué?

- Necesito estar contigo… sentir tú cuerpo… - veía como se acercaba de nueva cuenta a mi por lo que me alejé lo más que pude dejando mi cama entre los dos

- No YooChun… ya no quiero seguir con esto… creía que ya lo habíamos dejado por la paz…

- Me doy cuenta que cuando te comportas correctamente es cuando la vida te da una patada por el culo… así que para que hacer las cosas bien si al final terminaras peor…

- ¡¡¿Pero que cosas estas diciendo?!!

- Solo digo que quiero tener sexo contigo… ¿o que?... ¿ya eres el inocente cachorrito fiel que no rompe un plato?... lo siento JaeJoong pero yo no te creo eso…

- ¡¡Pues no tendremos sexo… para que lo sepas estoy siguiendo tus consejos imbécil, y ahora estoy bastante bien con YunHo y no quiero echarlo a perder solamente porque a ti se te esta calentando el pito!!

- ¿Pues sabes que?... ¡¡vete a la mierda y quédate con tu novio ñoño!!

Sin más YooChun salió de la recámara para luego salir del departamento, eso lo supe ya que pude escuchar el fuerte portazo desde la entrada, solté un fuerte bufido, no entendía que estaba pasando ahí, nunca en el tiempo que YooChun y yo habíamos estado intimando se había puesto en ese plan solo porque no quisiera tener sexo con él, pero en estos momentos no se me antojaba, de hecho ya no pretendía que se me antojara nunca más

Salí de la recámara y me di cuenta que YunHo aún seguía en el baño ya que el agua de la regadera se seguía escuchando, fui a la sala para tratar de despejar un momento de mi mente todo eso que en tan solo unos minutos se había vuelto de locos; cuando llegue pude escuchar como algunos trastes eran movidos en la cocina por lo que fui a echar un vistazo; cuando llegué me di cuenta que se trataba de JunSu quien preparaba algo en unos recipientes

- ¿Cocinando? – el menor dio un salto, al parecer lo había asustado, se giró para verme y luego regreso su vista a lo que hacía

- Si…

- ¿Quieres que te ayude?

- No… no soy ningún inútil que no puede hacer nada por si mismo…

- No eres ningún inútil JunSu, no se porque dices eso…

- Pues muchas veces eso piensa la gente… - daba vueltas a la mezcla que tenía en el recipiente demasiado fuerte, al parecer hacía ¿hot cakes? - …que solo soy un llorón, escandaloso… solo causo dolores de cabeza y logro que la gente se harte de mi

- Esas son puras mentiras… ¿quién te dijo eso?

- ¡¡Nadie!!... – dijo con la voz entrecortada mientras hacia a un lado el recipiente con demasiada fuerza lo que provocó que por poco se cayera, recargó sus manos sobre la encimera en la que estaba bajando un poco la cabeza, yo lo veía de espaldas - ...yo lo se

- Pues estas en un error, yo no pienso eso de ti… - no dijo nada, su espalda se notaba tensa aunque con leves movimientos ¿estaba llorando? - …creo que te estas juzgando sin sentido

- ¡¡Claro!!... – dijo girándose y fue cuando pude ver sus ojos rojos, estaba tratando de retener las lágrimas - …lo dices muy fácil porque todo mundo te ve perfecto… eres hermoso, tienes esa chispa que hace que todo mundo se divierta contigo, les atraes, te acoplas a las cosas sin problema logrando que las personas prácticamente te amen, te tengan confianza, sueñen contigo… - se callo un momento mientras su mirada se posaba sobre la mía - … te deseen… ¿cómo le haces?

- JunSu… - ahora si que estaba con la boca abierta, ¿qué tanta tontería estaba diciendo? - …por si no lo has notado… todo eso que describes va contigo…

- Una cosa es el papel que yo desempeñe frente a las cámaras y otra muy distinta a la realidad… tú eres así siempre… los miles de amigos que tienes lo demuestran…

- No entiendo a que quieres llegar pero… - me detuve en ese momento al hilar una cosa, ahora creo que entendía que pasaba - …JunSu… ¿discutiste con YooChun? – giró su rostro a un lado con cara de fastidio, eso en cierta forma me había dado la respuesta

- Si… ¿cómo lo supiste?

- Porque eso aclara el porque hace rato el me… - me detuve en ese momento, era un completo estúpido, estaba a punto de decirle que me había besado de esa forma y que me propuso tener sexo, sentía mi corazón latir apresurado; JunSu solo me veía fijamente para después cerrar los ojos mientras bajaba el rostro para acto seguido volverla a levantar soltando un suspiro, tenía que terminar mi frase - ...dio la impresión de que estaba enojado y pues luego se fue así nada más azotando la puerta como loco…

- Mmm… es un idiota… - ninguno de los dos dijo nada más por un momento, yo ya temía el decir algo que nos perjudicara y él, parecía que meditaba algo; después de unos segundos vi como una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, aunque era una triste - …¿Sabes?... muchas veces te envidio

- ¿A mi?... ¿por qué?

- Porque sabes en que momento decir las cosas, sabes cuando aparecer para apoyar a alguien, aunque en muchas ocasiones eres indiscreto con las cosas, siempre logras que la gente se sienta bien… - de nuevo sus ojos se ponían acuosos, sentía feo verlo así y más cuando era por culpa de YooChun

- Solo trato de hacer lo que siento en ese momento, me da gusto saber que pienses de esa manera y JunSu… sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿verdad?

Me miró un momento como pensando para después ensanchar una amplia sonrisa mientras asentía, le ofrecí una mano para que se acercara y así lo hizo, lo abracé en el momento en que sentí que recargaba su frente en mi hombro, acaricié sus cabellos como en alguna ocasión él lo había hecho conmigo, sentí sus lágrimas, aunque me sentía extraño, a pesar de escuchar sus sollozos no parecían de tristeza, sino de coraje, pero asumí que era por la situación que estaba viviendo con YooChun, en serio que a veces se pasaba y por lo que pude notar, esta vez si había sido fuerte

Estaba rendido, no volvería a salir con ninguno de los bailarines, no entendía como si todo el día se la pasaban ensayando aún les quedaba ánimo para ir a un antro, ya era un poco tarde aunque no demasiado como para que los demás estuvieran ya dormidos y de eso me pude percatar cuando vi las luces del interior prendidas; deje las llaves en la mesita del hall y me quite los zapatos los cuales me punzaban como dedo machucado, estaba seguro que al otro día me iba a lamentar eso

No sabía que hacer, si bañarme, cenar o sencillamente irme a tirar a mi cama, pero de algo que si estaba muy seguro y es que moría de sed, necesitaba agua simple en mi sistema, tomar puro refresco toda la noche no ayuda en nada y ahora sentía toda la boca agarrosa y con unas ganas increíbles de tomarme un botellón entero; me dirigí a la cocina y cuando estaba a punto de entrar me detuve en seco

Mis piernas estaban pegadas al piso, mi mano apretaba el marco de la puerta como si quisiera arrancarla y mis ojos se entrecerraban como si con ellos pudiera asesinar a alguien a la distancia y eso era exactamente lo que quería, esto era el colmo, no cabía duda que las cosas malas siempre se encuentran con facilidad y que ya me estaba cansando de ser el que siempre presencia cosas de este tipo

Traté de hacerme a un lado para no hacer notoria mi presencia, sin embargo moría por correr y azotar en el piso a JaeJoong, a pesar de no estar haciendo aparentemente nada malo, odiaba la forma en la cual acariciaba a JunSu, es más, ¿por qué diablos tenía que estarlo acariciando?; ¿acaso no se daban cuenta esos dos que estaban siendo unos hipócritas y que así como se transmitían "cariño" en ese momento, al mismo tiempo cuando el otro no lo veía se iban y acostaban con sus novios?

Pero a últimas, ese punto no debía de importarme, lo único claro que tenía en mente era el hecho de que la sangre me estaba hirviendo, no era posible que JunSu buscara refugio en todos, que le profesara amor a YooChun, que viera a YunHo como su mejor amigo y luego se acostara con él y ahora que buscara a JaeJoong para sentir caricias y mimos, ¿y yo que?... yo que siempre estuve a su lado en los peores momentos, que lo ayudaba para que el estúpido de YooChun reaccionara y pudiera tener de nuevo una sonrisa en el rostro, yo que siempre estoy ahí para él, yo que en verdad lo amo… ¿no puede pensar en mi de esa forma?

Me encaminé hacia mi recámara, ya no quería seguir viendo esa escena que estaba seguro terminaría en un fogoso beso como al parecer todos decidían arreglar sus "penas", pero ya era suficiente, ya era hora de que yo dejara de ser el estúpido que siempre se traga todo sin recibir nada a cambio, demostraría que puedo ser igual o mejor que cualquiera de ellos, le demostraría a JunSu que en esta casa existo no solo como el pequeño integrante que esta para cuando quiere jugar, le haría ver todo lo que le puedo ofrecer ya que al parecer esa es la única forma en la que aquí se soluciona todo, le haría ver… que puedo ser tan hombre como cualquiera de ellos tres…

**CONTINUARA….**


	9. Cap 5: ACABAR CON ESTOS TRIANGULOS

**Capítulo 5: ACABAR CON ESTOS TRIANGULOS DE AMOR…**

Decir que me llevaba el demonio era poco, a pesar de las horas que habían pasado desde que me fuera del departamento, aún sentía ese coraje impregnado en todas mis entrañas, no solo por el hecho de la situación con JunSu, sino también del desplante que JaeJoong me había dado; y ahora lo que mas frustrado me tenía era que cuando quise meterme con una fan que se me insinuaba, no pude, sencillamente después de que comenzamos a besarnos y nuestras manos comenzaban a acariciar el cuerpo del otro, la detuve, a mi mente solo venía la imagen de JunSu y las caricias que solo él me sabía dar

Sin más me fui de ahí dejando a la pobre chica a medio vestir y la irritación por sentirme incapaz de saciar esas ganas que sentía me pusieron peor; ahora entraba al departamento donde no se escuchaba nada, las luces estaban apagadas y eso me extraño mucho puesto que apenas eran las 11 de la noche, una hora en la cual todavía hay movimiento en nuestro hogar

Entré a la cocina para ver si habían dejado algún recado pegado en el refrigerador como en ocasiones hacíamos, pero no había nada, al parecer todos habían salido y no se molestaron en avisarme aunque sea solo por cortesía; estaba a punto de girarme para irme a mi habitación cuando me percaté de la presencia de ChangMin en el marco de la puerta, su mirada estaba fija en mi como analizando en el estado en el que venía, siempre hacía eso cuando acostumbraba salir y a la fecha no se el porque lo hace; cerré un momento los ojos para después abrirlos mientras soltaba un suspiro y comenzaba a caminar hacia donde estaba él con la idea de salir de la cocina

- No vengo ebrio si es el motivo por el cual no dejas de mirarme… - solté cuando pasé a su lado, de pronto, él me tomo del brazo impidiendo que continuara caminando, lo miré un momento dándome cuenta que aunque me seguía sosteniendo, el menor seguía con la vista clavada al frente, iba a preguntarle que ocurría pero por fin habló impidiendo esto  
- ¿Crees que… alguien como yo sea una mala persona?  
- ¿Qué? – ahora si que no entendía nada, generalmente ChangMin decía cosas que a veces no comprendíamos, pero algo que era muy claro es que nunca hacía preguntas estúpidas, al menos no cuando se le veía con esta seriedad con la cual contaba en este momento  
- Solo respóndeme hyung… - me volteó a ver por fin - … ¿crees que soy mala persona?  
- ChangMin… - dije soltándome de su agarre el cual había sido demasiado firme - … no se a que va tu pregunta, pero créeme que en este departamento de haber alguien que sea una mala persona, ese definitivamente no serías tú…  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Pues… siempre eres muy justo con lo que haces, dedicado, inteligente, muy correcto con todo… - sonrió de medio lado, pero eso hacia notar que solo estaba siendo sarcástico con lo que pensaba  
- O sea… ¡¡aburrido!!  
- ¡¡No!!... bueno, ¿a que vienen esas preguntas?  
- Nada en especial… - comenzó a adentrarse a la cocina mientras caminaba hacia la alacena donde sacó un paquete de galletas, yo lo seguía mirando sin comprender nada, de pronto, se volvió a girar hacia mi mientras mordía una galleta de una manera… ¿sensual?, y debo admitir que esa acción me dejo embelesado - … hyung… - me habló haciendo que despertara de ese diminuto letargo en el que me había sumido mientras continuaba hablando - … ¿qué me aconsejarías hacer para que alguien se fije en mi? – y ahí estaba el meollo de todo el asunto, sonreí abiertamente mientras me acercaba a él hasta tenerlo enfrente de mi  
- Entonces… ¿nuestro Minnie esta enamorado? – me devolvió una media sonrisa, pero en esta ocasión la notaba diferente que la de hace un momento, su mirada también era otra y no comprendía porque de nuevo mis ojos recorrían todo su rostro sin poder evitarlo; él volvió a morder la galleta mientras unas cuantas migajas quedaban en la comisura de su boca, me relamí los labios ante esta acción hasta que se dio la vuelta y comenzó a guardar el paquete haciendo que de nuevo despertara del lugar al cual me había vuelto a sumir  
- Así es Hyung… parece que alguien ya atrapó mi corazón…  
- Y… ¿se puede saber quien es? – cuando terminé de formular mi pregunta, de nuevo quedo de frente a mi y comenzó a acercarse hasta que nuestro rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros, mis ojos se fueron directo a sus labios mientras comenzaba a notar como se iban acercando mas a los míos, cerré los ojos por instinto esperando que estos se rozaran, sin embargo, los abrí cuando sentí su aliento cerca de mi oído  
- Eso YooChun… es un secreto… - baje el rostro al darme cuenta de lo que había esperado que pasara, pero a diferencia de hace rato con la chica, esta vez JunSu no acudió a mi mente, de hecho, solo la imagen de un ChangMin sensual enfrente mío era todo lo que esta veía; sentí como el menor comenzaba a caminar mientras yo me quedaba de pie en ese mismo lugar, por fin me gire y comprendí lo que el otro me acababa de decir  
- ¿Cómo que un secreto? – ChangMin se detuvo pero me seguía dando la espalda  
- Así de simple, ya en su momento se sabrá, cuando me sienta con la confianza suficiente para gritarlo a los cuatro vientos…  
- ¿Pero la conocemos?... o acaso… ¿es un chico?  
- Muchas preguntas hyung… ¿no sabías que la curiosidad mato al gato?  
- Pero cuenta con siete vidas  
- Cierto… pero no todas son iguales, tal vez en la siguiente las cosas sean diferentes, mejor no arriesgarse ¿no crees?  
- Te noto diferente Min…  
- Es bueno saberlo, pero despreocúpate, sigo siendo el mismo ChangMin de siempre… cuando puedas contestar a mi pregunta inicial por favor dímela, en verdad me gustaría saber que hacer… – volvió a caminar pero recordé el motivo por el cual estaba en la cocina cuando me lo topé  
- ChangMin espera… - se detuvo pero esta vez si me volteó a ver  
- ¿Si?  
- ¿Dónde están los demás?  
- YunHo esta en la recámara durmiendo, dijo que se sentía algo cansado y se acostó temprano… Jae y JunSu… - se detuvo un momento mientras algo en sus facciones cambió, aunque no distinguía exactamente que era - … salieron desde hace rato  
- ¿A dónde?  
- No lo se… solo avisaron que saldrían… - fruncí mi entrecejo, eso me hacía acordarme el porque estaba de mal humor, pero mejor que ninguno de los dos estuviera por ahora, así daría tiempo para tranquilizarme y poder "enfrentarlos" - …si ya es todo, entonces me voy a acostar… buenas noches hyung

ChangMin por fin desapareció de mi vista y un sonoro bufido salió de mi boca, en primer lugar ¿qué había sido todo eso que momentos antes me había sucedido con el menor?, no le encontraba coherencia alguna, aunque posiblemente haya sido por toda esa tensión sexual que había tenido en el día, prácticamente tres veces se me había frustrado el momento y eso vuelve loco a cualquiera; ahora en segundo lugar y lo que mas me extrañaba, ¿desde cuando JunSu y JaeJoong salen juntos, solos y en la noche? en definitiva no lo sabía, pero por algún motivo tenía que haber sido, lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era tomar un baño y acostarme a dormir, no había sido un buen día y me encontraba por demás agotado, además, el enojo aún no desaparecía del todo y tenía que comenzar a averiguar ciertas cosas que atañían a mi querido novio

Estábamos uno enfrente del otro, él con una cerveza en la mano y yo con un vaso de jugo, me había costado un poco de trabajo el convencerlo de salir a tomar algo, sin embargo, gracias a mi "estado anímico" y esa cara que sabía poner para convencer a todo mundo me había ayudado a conseguir mi propósito. JaeJoong no dejaba de mirarme penetrantemente, se veía que realmente estaba preocupado por mi, ¡¡que hipócrita!!, si él era la razón por la cual la infelicidad me estaba consumiendo cada día que pasaba, pero ahora sería él mismo el que me la devolvería aunque de eso no tuviera ni la menor idea

- Hyung… ¿por qué me miras tanto? – le pregunté ya que en verdad eso me estaba molestando; él tomó otro trago de su cerveza dejándola luego sobre la mesa para después mirarme de nuevo  
- Solamente estaba analizando unas cosas…  
- ¿Qué cosas?  
- Trato de comprender porque YooChun te trata de esa manera si él... – se detuvo un momento, en este punto en verdad quería saber todo lo que pudiera sacarle sobre mi novio  
- Si él… ¿qué? – soltó un fuerte suspiro para luego mirar hacia el techo del bar en el que estábamos  
- Te adora JunSu, eres su todo… - me recargo sobre el respaldo de la silla cruzándome de brazos, esa era la mentira más grande que jamás había escuchado  
- Pues yo no lo creo así, los hechos hablan por si solos y definitivamente no parece que yo fuera su "todo"  
- Cierto que YooChun es muy impulsivo y por ese motivo comete demasiadas estupideces pero créeme, lo he visto en verdad mal cuando discuten  
- Y… ¿cómo que cosas te dice cuando estamos así? – la curiosidad me mataba, pero a la vez temía darme cuenta que el mayor conocía mucho mejora mi novio de lo que tendría que conocerlo yo  
- Que es un estúpido… - sonrió para luego verme a los ojos - …que no puede entender como te fuiste a fijar en alguien como él, pero que agradece a todos los seres divinos que conoce por haberlo premiado contigo – baje mi mirada, ¿en serio él decía todas esas cosas?  
- Pues definitivamente no es coherente con lo que dice y con lo que hace, porque tal pareciera que en vez de amarme, me odia…  
- No digas eso, él te a demostrado muchas veces cuanto te ama… - volvió a suspirar pero con cierta expresión extraña en su rostro, al parecer caía en cuenta de la falsedad que estaba diciendo y como él fue parte de esta - …aunque a veces parezca lo contrario  
- Mira hyung… ya mejor olvida eso, no vale la pena amargarnos en este momento por lo que YooChun hace, salimos para distraernos un poco y aunque suene tonto, conocernos un poco mas – sonreí amistosamente y el hizo lo mismo, en verdad era extraño decir eso ya que teníamos años de conocernos y convivir; tomó mis manos sobre la mesa mientras acariciaba el dorso de una de ellas con sus dedos  
- JunSu, en verdad quiero ayudarte, no me gusta verte así, aparentas estar bien pero yo se que no es así, necesitas sacar todo eso que llevas dentro o nunca podrás estar tranquilo… – exactamente eso era lo que quería hacer y no precisamente de esa forma tan "maternal" como él lo hacía sonar, más bien un poco… vengativa - …dime, ¿qué paso hoy? – lo medite un momento, en verdad no quería recordarlo pero sabía que JaeJoong no me dejaría hasta que se lo dijera, quité mis manos de las suyas poniéndolas sobre mis piernas  
- Yo estaba en el estudio, él llego de pronto y hablamos puesto que tuvimos un problema hace unos días donde yo me había enojado mucho… - lo mire de soslayo viendo su expresión, definitivamente sabía de que hablaba - …le dije que lo perdonaba pero que me había dolido mucho… dijo que no lo volvería a hacer y que me había extrañado, luego comenzamos a besarnos, todo iba muy bien hasta ese momento, de hecho… estábamos a punto de hacerlo… - volví a mirarlo para ver su reacción, pero él estaba atento a lo que le decía y no había habido ninguna señal de que le molestara lo que le estaba contando, por lo cual decidí continuar - …pero de pronto se detuvo, comenzó a sonar mi celular y me dijo que lo contestara, eso hice y cuando volví después de cortar la llamada, él ya no quiso intimar conmigo, de nuevo comenzamos a gritarnos y al final se fue azotando la puerta como es su costumbre – JaeJoong parecía meditar todo, no estaba seguro si él ya sabía algo de esto o realmente estaba tratando e comprender algo que yo no me hubiera dado cuenta, pero en verdad me daba lo mismo, quiera o no si me había servido un poco decirlo en voz alta, me sentía como más liberado  
- Veo con un poco de coherencia el hecho de que se haya molestado con la llamada, pero tampoco lo veo como demasiado motivo para no querer continuar después de que colgaras…  
- Pues no se… pero eso paso y la verdad ya no quiero hablar de eso  
- Solo una cosa más… ¿puedo saber quien te marco? – lo mire con extrañeza ¿para que quería saber eso?... algo hizo bum en mi cabeza hilando por fin las cosas, JaeJoong de seguro estaba ahí investigando para luego ir a decirle todo a YooChun, ¿cómo no lo había pensado antes?, sin duda los dos eran unos desgraciados, pero esto definitivamente iba a ayudarme y por andar de buen samaritano, iba a ser uno de los mas perjudicados en todo  
- Un amigo… - contesté sencillamente, no iba a decirle que se trataba de HyukJae, en primera porque el motivo de la llamada era para ver como iba la situación que YunHo y yo le habíamos platicado y en segunda, porque esto ayudaba mucho con el plan que estaba trazando  
- ¿Un amigo?... ¿de aquí?  
- Si, ¿acaso no puedo tener amigos en Japón?  
- Claro que si pero… - ya no continuó, tomó de nuevo su botella de cerveza y volvió a darle otro trago - … bueno no importa… y ahora ¿qué vas a hacer?  
- Nada, la pregunta más bien seria ¿qué será lo que él va a hacer? – me miro por un momento mientras soltaba otro suspiro ¿qué no sabía hacer otra cosa que suspirar?  
- JunSu… ¿tú lo amas? – ahora yo lo mire penetrantemente mientras mis puños se cerraban por debajo de la mesa, ¿acaso quería que le respondiera que no para así poder estar libre y hacer lo que le plazca con él?, definitivamente no le iba a dar ese gusto  
- Con toda mi alma… - dije la verdad y esperaba que eso le quedara demasiado claro a él; sonrió un poco para luego recargar su cabeza sobre una de sus manos  
- Es bueno saberlo… ahora solo hay que esperar como tu dices a ver que hará él  
- Pues si, pero eso no lo sabremos por ahora, mejor olvidarlo… y dime, ¿tú como vas con YunHo? – puso su rostro algo serio en lo que se enderezaba y tomaba de nuevo de su cerveza, aunque esta vez un trago un poco más grande que los anteriores  
- Bien, hoy fuimos al cine pero…  
- ¿Pero que?  
- Está algo distante, no me lo demuestra mucho pero yo lo siento, no puedo decir que estamos mal porque seria mentirte, pero tengo miedo… no se que le pasa… - definitivamente yo si lo sabía y aunque no me daba mucha alegría el darle palabras de apoyo, lo iba a hacer solamente por YunHo, porque aunque JaeJoong merecía ser despreciado como la cosa más asquerosa del mundo, se notaba que nuestro líder lo amaba demasiado y ya había tomado la decisión de dejarlo fuera de todo esto  
- Estrés, cansancio… ya sabes como es YunHo, no te mortifiques por detalles que no tienen sentido…  
- Tú últimamente estas mucho con él… ¿te ha dicho algo sobre mí?  
- Nada… de hecho ni te menciona cuando hemos salido o hemos hecho cosas juntos… - una cosa era darle palabras de apoyo y dar a entender que todo estaba bien, pero otra era la forma y no me iba a reprimir a verlo sufrir un poco ¿por qué solamente yo era el que tenía que estar con cara de perro a medio morir? y definitivamente esa era la cara que en este momento había puesto - …pero eso es porque no se a dado la oportunidad de hablar de nuestras cosas personales, más bien cuando salimos es un poco para desesterar, liberar tensiones, ni él habla de ti como yo no hablo de YooChun, sencillamente de cosas triviales  
- Bueno… - sonrió de medio lado, mas que nada como a fuerza - …creo que eso no es malo ¿cierto?  
- No lo creo… ¡¡hay amigo!!, definitivamente nuestros novios nos van a matar un día de estos… - el asintió un poco ido, como en sus propios pensamientos - …pero quita esa cara, mejor vamos al departamento de regreso que muero de sueño, ya mañana será otro día  
- Si… vamos – nos pusimos de pie y pagamos nuestras bebidas, una vez que estábamos fuera del bar lo mire un poco, la primera parte del plan tenía que seguir a la perfección como hasta ahora  
- JaeJoong… - me volteó a ver cuando estaba a punto de subir al coche - …gracias por escucharme, en verdad eres un gran amigo…  
- No hay de que JunSu, sabes que puede contar conmigo para lo que sea…

Asentí en respuesta mientras ambos nos subíamos a su carro y nos encaminábamos al departamento, tenía que comenzar a aparentar ser más cercano de JaeJoong que de ningún otro, si quería que todo saliera bien tenía que ser muy cuidadoso, más que nada por YunHo

Estábamos todos en la mesa desayunando pero sumidos en un silencio total, no comprendía del todo el motivo de tanta tensión en el ambiente, cierto que no es como que la felicidad nos visitara en los últimos días pero al menos tratábamos de ser lo más "amistosos" que podíamos y hoy definitivamente eso no estaba ocurriendo y lo peor es que no comprendía ahora el motivo. Estaba a punto de decir algo para aligerar la tiesura que nos envolvía cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar, me levanté al ver que ninguno estaba dispuesto a hacerlo y por fin fui a contestar; después de unos minutos de estar hablando con el manager es que por fin regrese a la mesa donde pude notar como todos estaban atentos en mi persona, de seguro querían saber quien había llamado

- Era el manager… mañana JaeJoong y JunSu regresan a Korea  
- ¿Qué?... ¿pero porque? – JunSu preguntó de manera algo efusiva y hasta cierto punto molesta  
- Al parecer surgió un proyecto y necesitan que estén allá, en la noche vendrá a decirnos de que se trata  
- ¿No que ahora solo nos íbamos a dedicar a hacer actividades en Japón? – de nuevo JunSu reclamaba, de hecho lo notaba bastante alterado  
- Pues no se… esa fue la orden que nos dio y tenemos que acatarla, ¿por qué tanta cuestión al asunto JunSu?  
- No quiero regresar a Korea por ahora y menos al departamento, ese lugar me trae… - calló de repente, sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo - …momentos no muy gratos  
- Primero hay que ver de que se trata y ya luego juzgaremos, no podemos ponernos con negativas a algo que se nos asigna hacer…  
- Pues si YunHo pero…  
- ¿Acaso es porque no quieres dejar de ver a tus nuevos amiguitos? – espetó de repente YooChun con el seño fruncido clavando su mirada en la de JunSu siendo correspondida de la misma manera  
- Pues si… en parte es por eso… ¿algún problema? – le retó poniéndose de pie  
- ¡¡Muchos!! – respondió el otro haciendo lo mismo que antes hiciera el menor  
- ¿En serio?... pues que lástima porque tendrás que tragártelos ya que a mi no me importa…  
- ¡¡JunSu por favor tranquilízate!!... – Jaejoong soltó de pronto tomando la mano del mencionado, acción que dejo mudo a YooChun y de paso a mi mismo - …no se resuelve nada gritándose de esa manera  
- Lo… lo siento Joongie hyung… - ¿Joongie?... ¿desde cuando JunSu llamaba a Jae con ese diminutivo? y al parecer esas palabras habían logrado el cometido puesto que JunSu en ese momento se volvió a sentar con la cabeza baja  
- Y YooChun… siéntate también por favor, estamos desayunando…  
- Gracias pero ya no tengo apetito… - sin más el mencionado dio media vuelta y se fue hacia el estudio donde se encerró o al menos eso supuse por el fuerte portazo que se escuchó; todos los demás nos quedamos en silencio, la verdad es que no sabíamos que decir  
- JunSu, ya sabes como es, pero trataré de hablar con él … - dijo Jae mientras seguía sosteniendo la mano del menor, hecho que mis ojos no dejaban de notar, casi al instante vi como JunSu se soltaba de ese agarre mientras tomaba su vaso de leche y daba un trago para luego dejarlo de nuevo sobre la mesa y mirar hacía donde YooChun se había ido  
- No importa… déjalo así…  
- Pero en serio yo…  
- ¡¡Dije que no hyung!! – lo miró de forma penetrante, realmente estaba viendo en menos de un minuto dos facetas totalmente distintas del menor, aunque de esta segunda sabía el motivo, lo que me extrañaba era el primer comportamiento, de seguro ya estaba viendo cosas que no eran  
- Lo siento… - mi novio bajo la mirada, una característica muy dada de él cuando se le hablaba algo fuerte  
- Perdón… - se disculpó enseguida el otro aunque en su semblante no se apreciaba dicha acción, luego se puso de pie encaminándose hacia el pasillo  
- ¿A dónde vas? – pregunté de repente, algo no me estaba dando muy buena espina  
- A hablar con él… esto es un problema de los dos y no quiero que nadie se meta en esto por mucho que quiera ayudar… sigan desayunando ustedes, repentinamente… yo también perdí el apetito

Cuando JunSu se perdió de vista regrese mi posición hacía la mesa, JaeJoong tenía sus manos entrelazadas y su cabeza sobre ellas muy pensativo, no sabía realmente el motivo pero su expresión me denotaba algo diferente, en otras ocasiones cuando algo así sucedía sencillamente se ponía de lado de YooChun, pero al parecer ahora su preocupación era JunSu aunque a lo mejor estaba confundiendo; ChangMin por otro lado no había dicho ni una palabra, él seguía dedicado en su plato degustando cada bocado, su semblante era totalmente serio, como si no estuviera ahí; comencé a comer y cuando apenas llevaba la mitad de mis alimentos el menor se puso de pie yéndose de la mesa sin siquiera decir una palabra como en ocasiones lo hacía, eso me preocupaba, porque una cosa era los problemas que nosotros teníamos por nuestras relaciones, pero otra era que ChangMin estuviera sufriendo las consecuencias de nuestros seguidos estados de ánimo

JaeJoong y yo nos quedamos solos, él ya no había probado nada de su desayuno y al parecer ya no lo iba a hacer por lo cual me puse de pie y le ofrecí ayudarlo a limpiar todo, él me respondió con una sonrisa la cual le correspondí y nos encaminamos a la cocina llevando los trastes sucios, aunque ni una palabra salió de nuestras bocas en todo ese rato

Tratar de hablar con él en este momento era algo prácticamente parecido al suicidio y no por el hecho de que fuera a matarme, o eso esperaba, pero sabía que pasara lo que pasara terminaría con una grieta más en el corazón, sin embargo, me arme de valor y entre al estudio, tendría que aparentar querer arreglar las cosas con frases cursis y besos entregados para que esto se convirtiera en una reconciliación, y no porque en verdad no deseara que esto pasara, pero sencillamente necesitaba hacerle ver ciertas cosas que más adelante me servirían, claro aparentando siempre que era el inocente novio que él tenía

Cuando cerré la puerta tras de mi pude verlo parado frente a la ventana, me daba la espalda por lo cual no sabía cual era su expresión, suponía que se había dado cuenta que alguien había entrado pero hasta ahora no había hecho nada por tratar de averiguar de quien se trataba, tal vez sospechaba que JaeJoong llegaría en cualquier momento a confortarlo como al parecer siempre sucedía, pero esta vez no iba a darle ese gusto; avance hasta situarme justamente detrás de él pasando mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y recargando mi barbilla sobre su hombro, ahora era cuando el antiguo JunSu tenía que hacer acto de presencia

- Chunnie… ya no estés enojado amor, discúlpame por ese arranque loco que tuve… - él no se giró en ningún momento para verme ni poso sus manos sobre mis brazos como lo hacía cuando estábamos en esa posición, sencillamente seguía viendo a través de la ventana - …la verdad es que no quiero volver a Korea, allá todo el tiempo nos la pasábamos discutiendo y quería… desintoxicarme de todos esos malos momentos, no quiero volver a deprimirme y que tú te molestes conmigo aunque… al parecer de todas formas y en donde sea es casi igual – lo último lo dije con un deje de tristeza en mi voz que al parecer había funcionado un poco puesto que una de sus manos acarició mi brazo  
- Eso no es así JunSu, pero parece que tú ves siempre mal todo lo que digo y hago y sabes que me desespero con facilidad y es cuando… tengo esos arranques  
- Lo se… pero muchas veces te he dicho que lo hablemos pero tu reaccionas de manera explosiva y actúas antes de pensar, por eso siempre estamos con problemas – no dijo nada al momento, pareció pensar un poco lo siguiente que diría y por la forma en como sentí que se tensaba sabía que era algo que le estaba rondando por la mente desde hace tiempo  
- ¿Quiénes son esos amigos que tienes? – al parecer iba directo sobre lo que sospechaba sacaría en algún momento, como siempre todo lo que le decía le entraba por un oído y le salía por el otro  
- Unos que no conoces, ya te lo había dicho  
- ¿Pero quienes son?... ¿dónde los conociste? – por fin se dio la vuelta encarándome mientras yo quedaba aprisionado entre sus brazos, esa sensación era de las mejores que podía recordar en toda mi vida  
- Los… conocí la última vez que estuvimos en Japón, en una de las fiestas de nuestro último tour  
- ¿Gente del staff?  
- No… solo eran invitados a la fiesta  
- ¿Y porque de repente tanto interés en conocer a personas que no tienen nada que ver con nuestro trabajo?... ¿por qué no se los presentaste a los demás… a mi? – me solté de su agarre pero de manera delicada, no podía exaltarme de repente porque sino todo se vendría abajo y en lugar de arreglarnos todo terminaría peor  
- Ver siempre a las mismas personas es algo tedioso y lo sabes… no tiene nada de malo en querer hacer nuevas amistades además, tú siempre conoces nuevas personas en tus salidas y no por eso se vuelve un pecado ¿o si? – quería responderme algo pero se quedo callado, al parecer había dado en un punto en el cual no podía debatir nada, sin embargo, eso no fue suficiente para dejarlo totalmente callado  
- Dijiste que esa era una de las razones por las cuales no querías volver… ¿es cierto? – lo miré un momento, se notaba que eso le estaba doliendo y eso me ponía contento en cierta forma, porque significaba que le seguía importando  
- No, lo dije porque aún estaba molesto por lo de ayer… - lo había sacado, ahora solo esperaba ver su reacción sobre el tema; cerró los ojos y de nuevo se giró dándome la espalda, esto estaba saliendo mejor de lo que pensaba, sin duda conocía muy bien a YooChun y sabía que su enojo desde el día anterior era porque había contestado la llamada del celular  
- Pues parece que tu enojo solo duro muy poco ayer, puesto que apenas tuviste oportunidad te fuiste con JaeJoong a quien sabe donde… - sonreí abiertamente puesto que no me estaba viendo, la forma como estaba reaccionado era exactamente la que deseaba que tuviera; me volví a acercar a él pasando mis brazos por su pecho y dando pequeños besos en su cuello  
- ¿Estas… celoso? – pregunté entre beso y beso, de hecho era la segunda vez que le preguntaba algo así  
- ¿Tengo que estarlo? – dijo dándome más espacio para que siguiera degustando de su piel mientras escuchaba un pequeño gemido salir de su boca, quería responderle que si, pero obviamente no lo haría  
- Para nada… solo es un muy buen amigo que me brinda su apoyo… de la misma forma que siempre te la ha brindado a ti, de hecho ahora comprendo porque te gusta pasar tanto tiempo con él, realmente es… genial, ahora que los dos estemos por allá podremos llevarnos mucho mejor, tal vez de la misma forma como tú te llevas con él - se giró rápidamente tomándome del rostro con las dos manos mientras sus ojos denotaban un poco de ira con temor  
- ¡¡Tú solamente eres mío... nunca olvides eso…!!  
- Yoo… YooChun…

Sin dejar que dijera nada más, comenzó a besarme de manera hambrienta como si su vida dependiera de eso y esa acción la ame; sin pensar en nada más correspondí a esa entrega que me estaba dando enredando mis dedos en su pelo mientras sus manos recorrían mi espalda hasta perderse en mi trasero el cual apretaba de manera deliciosa haciéndome gemir sonoramente

Poco a poco fue recostándome en el piso, al parecer no le importaba si estaban todos afuera o si no estábamos en una mullida cama, lo único que le importaba era hacerme el amor en ese preciso momento y yo estaba de acuerdo con él; comenzó a desabrochar mi camisa mientras su lengua iba recorriendo todo lo que esta iba dejando al descubierto, trataba de no gemir fuerte pero esto era casi imposible, ya tenía mucho tiempo que no sentía sus caricias de esa forma y era algo que añoraba con todas mis fuerzas. Se detuvo un momento alzándose sobre sus brazos y recorriendo con su mirada todo mi cuerpo hasta que se centró un lugar en especial por mi cuello, iba a preguntarle el porque de su acción tan repentina, sin embargo no me lo permitió ya que se abalanzo sobre mi una vez más robándome un beso

- JunSu… - dijo cuando nuestras bocas se separaron apenas unos centímetros y sus ojos se centraron en los míos - …recuerda que nadie te hará gemir como yo, nadie te dará besos tan apasionados como yo, nadie por muy entregado que sea te hará sentir lo que yo, nadie te deseará tanto como yo y lo más importante… nadie te amara como yo… - sus palabras me llenaron totalmente, mentiría si dijera que algo no se removió dentro de mi, sin embargo, esas mismas palabras me recordaban cuando lo vi teniendo sexo con JaeJoong y como decía que lo deseaba; sin más y reuniendo todas mis fuerzas lo giré quedando ahora yo sobre él, aunque al parecer había sido un movimiento bastante brusco puesto que tenía una mueca de dolor en el rostro, bien o mal me alegró ver eso  
- Y yo solamente quiero que recuerdes… exactamente todo lo que me pides que yo recuerde…

Mis labios ahora eran los que atacaban los suyos mientras mis manos comenzaban a recorrer el cuerpo de mi novio, una de ellas llegó hasta su entrepierna mientras comenzaba a acariciarla sobre la ropa de manera un poco ruda, gemidos sonoros se dejaban escuchar desde su garganta aunque no estaba seguro si eran de placer o dolor, tal vez me estaba comportando algo rudo pero era lo que se merecía por tratarme siempre de manera injusta, aparentando que solo le servía para cuando tenía ganas y no porque realmente me amara

Desabroche su camisa y comencé a besar su pecho mientras iba descendiendo hasta donde la pretina de su pantalón me lo permitió, sin decir nada y de manera algo acelerada, bajé el cierre de su pantalón pelando un poco con la ropa interior cuando mi mano se coló por la abertura que acababa de abrir buscando con algo de desesperación ese pedazo de carne que ansiaba mi contacto; una vez que lo halle, pude sacarlo sin importarme si lo estaba lastimando ya que el pantalón aún lo tenía puesto para que en acto seguido, mi lengua comenzara a lamer la punta la cual estaba un poco hinchada

YooChun no hacía nada, casi ni se movía y sus ojos continuaban cerrados de la misma forma que cuando lo giré, pero yo seguí con mi labor, introduje su miembro a mi boca y fue cuando por fin mi novio tuvo una reacción y esta fue un ronco jadeo que me hizo sonreír internamente, nunca me había comportado de esta manera al tener relaciones con él, pero al parecer así era lo que le gustaba y yo se lo iba a dar; seguí en mi labor unos cuantos minutos más haciendo que en cada succión un gemido cada vez mas fuerte se dejara escuchar, sin embargo sus manos estaban inertes a cada lado de su cuerpo, no me tocaba, no acariciaba mi cabello como en otras ocasiones y eso me estaba molestando de sobre manera ¿ya ni eso le incitaba hacer?, tuve ganas de morderlo y estuve a punto de hacerlo si no fuera por los toques repentinos en la puerta que interrumpieron mi acción

- JunSu… ¿estas ahí? – la voz de ChangMin se dejo escuchar y yo solo fruncí mi entrecejo, no estaba seguro si por que esto impediría una vez más hacer el amor con YooChun o sencillamente porque me interrumpieron lo que en esta ocasión podía denominar "tortura" hacia mi novio; sin más y soltando un sonoro bufido, regrese el aún hinchado miembro de mi novio a su lugar cerrando el cierre del pantalón como si nada hubiera ocurrido  
- Si ChangMin… ahora salgo… - regresé mi cuerpo hacia arriba hasta tener mi rostro frente al de YooChun, él aún seguía con los ojos cerrados y eso ya me había dejado algo extrañado, pero no iba a ponerme a averiguar si era porque estaba controlando su excitación o porque en serio le habían dolido mis caricias, la verdad es que no quería saberlo - …lo siento mi amor, esta vez por causas de fuerza mayor tenemos que dejarlo hasta aquí pero… ¿ya estamos bien verdad? – YooChun abrió apenas los ojos para mirarme, en verdad lo veía extraño aunque pareciera que no me lo quería demostrar, iba a preguntarle que era lo que le pasaba puesto que ahora si me había preocupado pero de nuevo los toques sobre la puerta se dejaron escuchar - …¡¡ya voy, ya voy!! - … volví a mirar a mi novio después de dejar de ver la puerta con marcada expresión molesta para encontrarme con una sonrisa en su rostro, alzó una de sus manos y acarició mi mejilla mientras comenzaba a asentir  
- Si JunSu… ya estamos bien… - sonreí ante esa afirmación y di un rápido beso sobre sus labios  
- Me da mucha alegría escuchar eso… ahora iré a ver que quiere ChangMin, te veo más tarde amor…

Me puse de pie mientras lo miraba aún sin movimiento tendido en el piso hasta que me acerqué a la puerta para abrirla, pero antes de hacerlo de nuevo lo voltee a ver notando como el parecía muy sereno recostado en el piso y con los ojos de nuevo cerrados, eso en verdad que era muy extraño pero sin darle mucha importancia por fin abrí la puerta donde el menor estaba frente a ella cruzado de brazos

En verdad que me fastidiaba cuando todos ponían esas caras y más sus peleas estúpidas sin sentido, si todos estaban siendo unos hipócritas de lo peor ¿por qué no mejor decirse en sus caras las verdades?, pero no, tenían que hacer siempre un drama y enredar más todo; cuando me fui de la mesa dejando a los mayores comiendo, por mi cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas lo que podía hacer para tener la atención total de JunSu, ya había probado algo con YooChun y en verdad parecía que había tenido buen resultado, aunque para ser sincero conmigo mismo, esa actitud que tuve me agrado mucho, tal vez esa era la fórmula para lograr el cometido, pero tenía que verme sereno como siempre y aparentar esa seguridad que me caracterizaba para que esto pudiera seguir avanzando como tenía que ser, aunque ahora me tenía por demás molesto el hecho de que JunSu se iría con JaeJoong a Korea por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, eso podía hacer que esos dos… no, mejor no pensar en eso por ahora

Llegue a mi habitación y decidí tumbarme en la cama la cual aún estaba deshecha, de hecho todo el lugar era un completo asco y en cuanto JaeJoong llegara a ver comenzaría a gritar como vieja de patio y en verdad no quería ninguna de esas escenitas donde el parecía la mamá y nosotros los hijos, ya basta de actuar entre nosotros como si todo eso fuera verdad cuando la realidad era que nos podíamos mandar muy lejos con todo eso; sin embargo, los gritos del mayor si iban a dejarse escuchar en cuanto echara una mirada a la pieza por lo cual me puse de pie de nuevo para ir a buscar a mis "roommates" para evitarse todo ese embrollo

Salí de la recámara y pensé en ir a buscar a YunHo aunque en ese momento no quería ni verlo, aún no se me quitaba de la mente lo de la otra noche, pero no me quedaba de otra; iba decidió hacía el comedor pero me detuve al recordar que estaba con Jae en ese momento y eso no nos convenía, por lo que mejor fui a buscar a JunSu para que fuera comenzando en lo que buscaba a después de YunHo; llegue frente al estudio donde sabía estaba discutiendo con YooChun ya que eso era lo más seguro que estuvieran haciendo, pero la sangre se me congeló cuando escuche lo que parecía un gemido y eso me hizo ver que mi suposición no era la correcta, todo mi cuerpo comenzó a tensarse y una ira que ni yo mismo conocía me fue envolviendo, cierto que había presenciado, para mi desgracia, ese "cariño" especial que JunSu tenía con todos, pero saber que era YooChun daba cierta desventaja puesto que prácticamente era su novio, así que eso tenía que ser lo "correcto"

Reaccionando y saliendo de mi trance cuando un gemido aún más fuerte se dejó escuchar, me arme de valor situándome enfrente de la puerta y comenzando a tocar con insistencia para que dejaran de hacer lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo, mis puños estaban cerrados totalmente, iba a sacar a JunSu de ese lugar así tuviera que entrar a separarlos con agua si es que ese era el caso; no hubo respuesta inmediata así que les deje saber que se trataba de mi y que buscaba al escandaloso, pasando unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos, por fin este me respondió aunque no salió enseguida, me estaba impacientando, prácticamente contaba los segundos y mil imágenes de lo que podía estar pasando dentro acudían a mi mente por lo cual volví a tocar con insistencia, esta vez si hubo respuesta rápida pero la puerta seguía sin abrirse, comencé a contar mentalmente hasta 10 mientras me cruzaba de brazos y al llegar al nueve estaba decidido a entrar pero esto no fue necesario ya que la puerta se abrió en ese momento mientras JunSu salía

- ¿Se puede saber porque tanta urgencia? – me preguntó con el ceño fruncido, al parecer se había molestado por la interrupción que había hecho, pero la verdad eso me venía valiendo un comino  
- Pues resulta que la recámara es un completo desorden y JaeJoong hyung no tarda en llegar a ver y comenzar a cacarear como loco…  
- ¿Y para eso tanto alboroto?  
- Bueno hyung… mil disculpas por interrumpirte, no era mi intención – si como no, si por dentro estaba dando saltos de alegría por tan excelente hazaña; JunSu bajo su rostro y suspiró para luego voltear a verme, era la imagen mas divina que jamás había visto, sus mejillas un poco coloreadas y su cabello algo desordenado, aunque rápidamente recordé el porque de su estado y eso me hizo fastidiarme de nuevo; puso una de sus manos sobre mi hombro mientras comenzaba a palmearla  
- Esta bien, no te preocupes… de todas formas no tiene importancia… anda, vamos a recoger todo ese tiradero…

Comenzó a caminar hacia la recámara mientras yo lo veía alejarse, iba a seguirlo en ese momento pero algo me dio curiosidad, hábito demasiado malo que había adquirido de un tiempo a la fecha, decidí mirar hacia el estudio para ver a YooChun y grande fue mi sorpresa al verlo en el piso tirado sin moverse, por un momento me asuste, aunque no creía que JunSu lo había matado ¿o si?. Entre al estudio y me acerque a mi compañero, podía verlo respirar y eso me tranquilizo bastante pero entonces ¿qué hacía en el suelo?, lo seguí mirando por un momento más y fue cuando abrió los ojos los cuales habían sido el primer indicio de que ahí había ocurrido un asesinato, estos se enfocaron en mi y pude ver en ellos dolor aunque no sabía porque reflejaban eso, iba a preguntarle pero el me gano en hablar

- ChangMin… ayúdame… - ¿ayudarlo, pues que había pasado? - …no puedo levantarme – le extendí la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, pero en el momento en que di un leve tirón él cerro sus ojos con fuerza mientras me soltaba haciendo que de nuevo chocara su cuerpo contra el piso  
- ¿Qué te pasa?  
- Me duele la espalda, trato de moverme y un dolor terrible aparece en mi cadera… - tenía miedo de preguntar, pero era un hecho que tenía que hacerlo  
- ¿Acaso… fue por estar con JunSu haciendo…? – no pude seguir aunque estaba seguro que me había entendido totalmente  
- No… bueno, en eso estábamos pero no es por eso… digamos que se puso un poco rudo cuando apenas comenzábamos y no se de que manera caí sobre el piso que desde ese momento ese dolor no desaparece y se acrecenta más cuando trato de moverme – bueno, eso despejaba dos cosas, la primera el porque del dolor y la segunda y mas importante, que no había tenido relaciones con JunSu o al menos no lo habían culminado  
- Ya veo y… ¿qué puedo hacer?  
- Ve por YunHo y JaeJoong para que puedan ayudarme pero no le digas nada de esto a JunSu  
- ¿Por qué? – eso si que se me hacía algo extraño  
- Solo no le digas, no quiero que se preocupe o se culpe de esto… - no me quedaba muy claro, aunque si lo analizaba a fondo eso era mejor, capaz que al enterarse de cómo había quedado YooChun después de su encuentro solo implicaría que lo estuviera mimando y cuidando y eso no lo iba a permitir  
- De acuerdo, pero ¿estas consiente que se va a dar cuenta si es que no te puedes ni mover?  
- Cuando logre pararme de aquí trataré de actuar como si nada hubiera pasado… de hecho, trata de distraerlo por lo pronto, ahora que vengan YunHo y Jae les diré que me lleven a un hospital o algo así si es que de plano no puedo moverme… - eso último me parecieron palabras bajadas del cielo, con todo el gusto del mundo lo entretendría, aunque si fuera por mi lo haría toda la vida

Asentí a sus palabras y salí del estudio con dirección a la cocina donde sabía estaban los otros dos puesto que al llegar al comedor lo encontré vacío, cuando entré me detuve de pronto al ver como los dos mas grandes se estaban comiendo a besos, eso por un lado me ponía feliz aunque hipócritas no dejarían de ser, pero si ellos estaban bien, significaban menos obstáculos en mi cometido; carraspee un poco para hacer notar mi presencia y esto funcionó ya que al momento se separaron y me voltearon a ver, omitiendo la mirada amenazadora de muerte de JaeJoong y la fastidiada de YunHo, les comente en resumen lo que había pasado y la petición que me había hecho YooChun de no decirle nada a JunSu, más que nada porque sabía que el mayor iría gritando armando un escándalo que alertaría a todo el edificio

El rubio fue el primero en salir disparado hacia el estudio y casi enseguida fue YunHo aunque más parecía que iba tras el resguardo de su novio, o al menos esa impresión me había dado; tal cual había sido la orden dada por mi hyung, me fui a la recámara donde JunSu estaba alzando unas cuantas ropas del piso mientras yo entraba cerrando la puerta, no fuera que algún ruido inapropiado lo alertara y quisiera salir en ese momento, comencé a hacer mi cama mientras vigilaba al otro cada que tenía oportunidad, él se veía muy concentrado doblando ropa y guardándola en los cajones de la cómoda y eso lo hacía ver aún más atractivo de lo que ya era

Después de unos minutos me dio curiosidad saber que es lo que los otros tres estaban haciendo y si los más grandes habían podido ayudar a YooChun a levantarse por lo que pidiéndole a JunSu que acomodara la gaveta de los videojuegos que teníamos, es que aproveche en salir un momento para investigar, al hacerlo me encontré con que YunHo llevaba a YooChun sostenido en su espalda y a punto de irse mientras JaeJoong estaba agarrando las llaves de su auto, con una rápida explicación el mayor me dijo que llevarían al herido a un hospital y que cualquier cosa llevaban sus celulares; cuando por fin se fueron pude sonreír abiertamente, aunque sabía que todo era lento, el saber que estaba en el departamento a solas con JunSu me emocionaba, no como si esta fuera la primera vez que pasaba, pero al menos me permitiría disfrutar de su compañía sin la sombra de los otros que siempre me estuviera opacando, me di media vuelta para irme a la recámara, ahora solo tenía que pensar que pretexto le daría a JunSu si se percataba de la ausencia de los demás

Estaba en la sala con YunHo a mi lado, tenía a lo mucho unos 10 minutos desde que el manager se había ido, me sentía agotado puesto que ese día había sido toda una odisea, en primer lugar porque YooChun no podía prácticamente moverse y fue un lío llevarlo al hospital y en segundo lugar porque este insistía en que no se le dijera nada a JunSu y tener que ocultárselo era realmente estresante; por lo que ChangMin había comentado y luego el mismo YooChun corroboró, él y JunSu estaban teniendo un encuentro intimo cuando sucedió el incidente, aunque aún no me quedaba claro el porque ocultárselo al escandaloso. En el hospital nos dijeron que no era nada de gravedad, solamente una lumbalgia aguda y que con algo de reposo y unos medicamentos se recompondría totalmente, pero que los dolores si los tendría por unas cuantas semanas listy los más fuertes en la primera; la preocupación de los tres una vez que salimos del hospital era que fuéramos a tener alguna actividad que requiriera mucho esfuerzo físico porque ese si iba a ser un problema, en especial el explicar a que se debía el repentino dolor de YooChun

Sin embargo y para nuestra suerte, la inyección que le habían puesto a este tuvo efecto rápido y eso hizo posible que al menos pudiera caminar por su propia cuenta; nadie dijo nada más sobre ese incidente, solo cuando llegamos JunSu no tenía muy buena cara pero no dijo nada al respecto, de hecho solo hablo lo necesario hasta que el manager llegó al departamento; cuando estábamos ya reunidos todos en la sala se nos informó el motivo por el cual JunSu y yo teníamos que viajar a Korea y esto fue que él formaría parte de un proyecto de la línea de celulares Anycall donde tendría que hacer un grupo momentáneo junto con BoA, Tablo y Bora, grabarían el disco y después de eso se irían a Brasil donde realizarían el comercial

Con respecto a mi, necesitaban que estuviera en SM para ver detalles de una colaboración que tendría con el grupo The Grace, ya que necesitaban algo de apoyo para su sencillo que saldría en Japón y yo había sido el elegido para esa tarea; permanecería en Korea alrededor de una semana para luego volver a tierras niponas a reunirme con los otros tres ya que una semana después de mi regreso nos iríamos todos a París a una sesión fotográfica para el siguiente Photoshoot que lanzaríamos, JunSu nos tendría que alcanzar allá una vez que terminara con su compromiso

Apenas el manager se fue, ChangMin se levantó y sin decir una palabra se metió a su recámara, se le notaba algo molesto a pesar de que prácticamente tendría dos semanas libres en lo que nos íbamos a Paris, esa actitud la verdad no la entendía, ya hubiera querido ser yo el que se quedara sin hacer nada para poder descansar un poco; por otro lado, JunSu estaba demasiado contento, no dejaba de canturrear por todos lados el hecho de que iba a estar en "el país del futbol" como él le llamaba, YooChun al contrario, se veía algo triste por esto pero era lógico ya que apenas tenían poco que se habían arreglado las cosas entre ellos o al menos eso nos había contado este cuando veníamos de regreso después del hospital

Yo no sabía que pensar, por un lado me agradaba la idea de apoyar a las chicas con su nuevo sencillo, me caían muy bien y eran de nuestra misma compañía así que debía de haber esa solidaridad entre nosotros, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía triste, YunHo no iba a estar conmigo por una larga semana y aún sin irme ya sentía que lo extrañaba horrores, por ese motivo le pedí que se quedara a mi lado cuando los demás comenzaron a irse

- Y… ¿qué es lo que me querías decir? – me preguntó despertándome de mi letargo después de que me había quedado sumido en mis pensamientos, lo miré a los ojos y le sonreí  
- La verdad es que nada… - me acerque más a él hasta que recargue mi cabeza en su hombro - …solo quería que estuvieras a mi lado… - no tuve respuesta, de hecho tampoco vi una reacción de su parte, por lo que notaba él no había tenido la misma reacción que YooChun al saber que su novio se iba por un tiempo, eso en verdad me había puesto algo triste - …a ti, ¿no te importa que me vaya por unos días?  
- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?  
- Pues… solo curiosidad… – quité mi cabeza de su hombro comenzando a alejarme un poco de él, a veces no lo entendía, había momentos en los cuales era muy cariñoso y protector y otros en los cuales parecía que no le interesaba, como si no me amara; me puse de pie sin voltear a verlo - …estaré en mi habitación arreglando mis cosas para el viaje, si necesitas algo ya sabes donde estoy – comencé a caminar pero enseguida sentí como me tomaba del brazo, se había levantado y ahora se encontraba detrás de mí, yo no voltee en ningún momento  
- La respuesta es si… si me importa que te vayas porque no podré verte, no podré escuchar tu voz por el departamento… pero es trabajo y no podemos hacer nada – sonreí levemente mientras bajaba la cabeza, si le importaba el hecho que me iba, sin embargo nunca dijo que era porque me amaba y quería estar junto a mi, quise llorar pero no lo iba a hacer  
- Lo bueno es que estaré allá poco tiempo, así que no hay porque ponerse tristes ¿no?, además luego iremos a París, la ciudad de amor… será muy lindo conocerla juntos ¿no crees?  
- Si… en verdad será muy lindo… – sus palabras no me sonaron muy convincentes como con falta de ánimo, ahora estaba seguro que mejor no le hubiera dicho que se quedara a mi lado en ese momento; me solté de su agarre y enseguida comencé a caminar de nuevo sin embargo su voz me detuvo - …pero no me interesa conocer Paris porque es la ciudad del amor, eso yo ya lo tengo aquí conmigo  
- ¿Qué? – por fin me di la vuelta para encararlo por primera vez desde que había decidido por hacerle mi petición, vi como se acercó a mi mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y recargaba su frente sobre la mía, yo le veía fijamente mientras él mantenía sus ojos cerrados  
- Jae… ¿quieres hacer el amor conmigo? – esas palabras fueron como música en mis oídos, una enorme sonrisa adornó mi rostro en el momento en que abría sus ojos para mirarme mientras yo asentía efusivamente

Me tomó de la mano y me llevó al baño encerrándonos ahí, al instante en que la puerta fue asegurada yo sentí como me apegaba a la pared mientras mi boca era devorada por la suya, se veía algo desesperado al hacerlo pero eso no me importaba, de hecho tenía ganas de que me destrozara en ese instante si así lo deseaba, solo quería sentirlo, amarlo, demostrarle que a él es al único a quien yo he amado y amare para toda la vida

Sin mucha antesala a lo evidente quedamos desnudos, hizo que me sentara en el inodoro mientras el se hincaba frente a mi y tomaba mi miembro para darle grandes lamidas que solo me estaban volviendo loco, rápidamente tuve una erección la cual fue atendida en su totalidad cuando sentí como era introducía en su boca mientras las succiones no se hacían esperar, se notaba algo ansioso como desesperado, pero yo lo estaba gozando como nunca, tenía demasiado tiempo que no teníamos relaciones y en verdad añoraba con ese momento aunque fuera en el baño

Estaba a punto de venirme pero él se detuvo justo antes, me conocía bastante bien y sabía como eran mis reacciones en esos momentos, hizo que me levantara del inodoro para después sentarse él, me tendió la mano con la intención de que me acercara, sabía lo que quería y yo estaba dispuesto a dárselo; una vez que estuve frente a él me di la vuelta mientras comenzaba a descender para que su miembro pudiera introducirse en mi entrada, pero fui detenido a medio camino, lo voltee a ver para saber que ocurría y en su mirada entendí todo, sabía que tenía que prepararme para que no fuera doloroso, pero en esos momentos no me importaba nada, solo sentirlo una vez más en mi interior

A pesar de verlo deseoso y que al comenzar todo estaba siendo algo salvaje, siempre salía ese lado caballeroso que tenía donde lo que menos quería era lastimarme y con un rápido beso y una sonrisa le di a entender que así estaba bien y siguiendo con lo que estaba, por fin comencé a sentirlo dentro de mi, ninguno de los dos pudimos resistir a soltar un leve gemido mientras se iba introduciendo más, la realidad era que no estaba sintiendo ningún dolor, tal vez siempre todo había sido psicológico y ahora estaba tan necesitado de él que sencillamente el placer era lo que me estaba inundando los sentidos; una vez que toco fondo, paso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura al mismo tiempo que su frente era recargada en mi espalda mientras depositaba leves besos que me erizaban la piel, después de unos segundos, comencé a moverme haciendo que nuestras gargantas soltaran gemidos cada vez más sonoros y el sonido de nuestros cuerpos al chocar hicieran un ritmo por demás embriagante

Por cada estocada que daba un "te amo" salía de sus labios y eso para mi era el cielo mismo, daría todo lo que tengo por escuchar para siempre esas palabras; mi mano se dirigió a mi miembro para comenzar a masturbarlo rápidamente, pero casi al momento esta fue suplida por la suya, yo seguía cabalgando en él mientras el placer llegaba al tope en mi haciendo que me derramara en su mano para que a los pocos segundos sintiera su esencia llenar mi interior

Recargue mi cabeza en su hombro mientras su pecho y mi espalda se acoplaban al compás de nuestras respiraciones, podía sentir su aliento en mi cuello y eso era el relajante ideal para mi, por fin después de mucho tiempo volvía a ser de él, como siempre tuvo que haber sido; después de unos minutos en esa misma posición y sin que dijéramos nada por fin me levante sintiendo como abandonaba mi interior y de pronto me sentí vacio, pero esa sensación siempre la tenía después de culminar el acto, solo que ahora lo sentía diferente, tal vez el hecho de saber que lo dejaría de ver unos días era lo que me hacia pensar de esa manera

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la regadera encendiéndola, tomó mi mano y ambos nos introdujimos a ella, necesitábamos un baño pero esta se complemento con caricias bajo el agua y besos húmedos que daban fin a ese momento que solo era nuestro y de nadie más; cuando terminamos de bañarnos tomamos unas toallas y las enrollamos alrededor de nuestras cinturas, YunHo me volvió a besar y luego abrió la puerta, salimos del baño pero nos detuvimos un momento al ver a JunSu recargado sobre la pared frente a este, nos miró un momento de forma algo seria, no sabía porque pero sentía que algo de envidia se reflejaba en su rostro pero casi al instante nos regalo una sonrisa mientras se separaba de la pared y caminaba hacía el baño mientras palmeaba el hombro de YunHo, este solo soltó un bufido en el momento en que la puerta fue cerrada para luego tomar mi rostro con una de sus manos y regalarme otro beso antes de que entrara a su recámara, eso último me había parecido muy extraño pero ahora nada de eso me importaba, solo el saber que mi novio aún me deseaba, me amaba y con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro no tuve otra opción que irme a mi recámara a vestir, no pretendía andar desnudo por el departamento

Cinco días habían pasado desde que JaeJoong y JunSu se habían ido, ahora solo nos encontrábamos en el departamento ChangMin, YooChun y yo, sonaba algo tonto pero éramos de lo más aburridos, de hecho sin los otros dos este lugar era demasiado triste, al menos a mi así me parecía, también cabía señalar que ninguno de los tres hacíamos algo que incitara al convivio grupal, el menor porque parecía que estaba en su propio mundo, el otro porque aún seguía todo adolorido y en ocasiones le daban unas punzadas que pareciera que lo estaban matando como hace unos minutos donde tuvo que tomarse no solo los analgésicos, sino también unos calmantes para poder soportar el dolor, y todo esto sumado al hecho de que no deseaba estar cerca de él, mi resentimiento por lo que hizo aún me llenaba la cabeza y trataba de evitarlo lo más que se podía y yo, sencillamente no deseaba hacer nada

Fui a la cocina a ver que podía encontrar para comer, no había comido en todo el día, moría de hambre y ya era de noche aunque tampoco tan tarde, la verdad es que ni siquiera sabía si los demás ya habían comido algo pero para eso tenían manos y piernas, así que cada quien veía por si mismo; me preparé un sándwich con lo primero que encontré y junto con un vaso de jugo me fui a la sala a ver algo de tele en lo que degustaba mis alimentos, pero casi al instante en que me había sentado apareció ChangMin, lo mire un momento ya que se veía algo pensativo, trate de no darle importancia pero no pude ya que sentí su mirada sobre mi persona por lo cual lo voltee a ver notando como se acercaba y se sentaba a mi lado

- ¿Y porque te noto tan pensativo?... ¿paso algo? – el me volteó a ver un momento para luego regresar su mirada al frente  
- ¿Sabias que las fans aun siguen considerándome el más impopular del grupo? – no sabía que responderle, la verdad es que yo siempre trataba de evitar esas notas porque temía que en algún momento sucediera algo como esto, pero siempre ChangMin lo sacaba a relucir y era el que nos tenía enterados del "ranking" entre nosotros  
- La verdad no… pero no creo que eso sea cierto  
- ¿No?... ¿y porque piensas eso?  
- Pues solo es cosa de que te mires, eres guapo, alto, varonil, inteligente… ninguna chica puede pasar desapercibido esas cualidades…  
- Pues las fans no parecen notarlo mucho, siempre son ustedes los que son los "favoritos"  
- A veces la edad tiene mucho que ver, claro que ese no es factor importante en realidad, a veces sigo creyendo que eres el más maduro de todos… - pareció pensarlo un momento pero aún se notaba que algo lo incomodaba  
- Tal vez tengas razón pero algo que también me deja dudoso es el porque hasta en los hombres ustedes son los favoritos…  
- Pues… no lo se, tal vez con tanta cosa que se dice de nosotros los fans masculinos se sienten identificados, recuerda que casi siempre quedas fuera con eso del fanservice, cosa que nosotros sabemos que en la realidad es así…  
- Y… tú que sientes esa atracción por el sexo masculino… ¿crees que soy mal partido para alguno de ustedes?  
- ¿Cómo? – eso si me había sacado de onda totalmente, ¿ChangMin preguntando ese tipo de cosas?, en verdad que los comentarios de las fans lo habían afectado bastante  
- Si, lo que quiero decir es que pensando en sus gustos e imaginando que no son pareja entre ustedes… ¿crees que podría gustarles?  
- Bueno… - no sabía porque pero me estaba poniendo nervioso, nunca en la vida se me había pasado por la mente el pensar en ChangMin como una "posibilidad" - …como te dije antes, tienes muchas cualidades que destacan, obviamente no eres alguien que pase desapercibido para nadie  
- ¿Para ti paso desapercibido en ese sentido?  
- Yo… bueno… no se  
- Anda hyung… mírame y dime si Jae hyung no estuviera en tu corazón y no fuera tu novio, ¿te gustaría andar conmigo? – ahora si que sabía lo que era sudar frio sin estar enfermo, me sentía peor que estar arriba de un escenario que no conocía y lo peor del asunto es que lo estaba considerando, en mi mente imágenes de ChangMin de manera amorosa conmigo no dejaban de aparecer  
- Es… es difícil pensar en el hecho de que no estoy con Jae puesto que siempre he estado enamorado de él…  
- Bueno, pero sabemos que esto que te pregunto no es cierto, solo "supongamos" que no fuera así…  
- No… no lo se…  
- Digamos que estamos como ahora, yo a tu lado y de pronto me voy acercando más a ti… - no sabía porque pero sentía que lo que estaba diciendo estaba en realidad pasando - …tu comienzas a sentir ese calor que mi cuerpo emana por el simple hecho de que estoy a tu lado, entonces, mi aliento lo sientes en tu oído… - de acuerdo, no solo lo estaba imaginando, en verdad estaba sintiendo su aliento en mi oído… ¿o es que en verdad sus palabras estaban controlando mi mente? - …y comienzan a susurras distintas cosas como "YunHo, te deseo… hazme tuyo…"  
- Chang…ChangMin…  
- No te resistas hyung… ambos sabemos que lo deseas también… tómame… domina esa personalidad que muchos han querido tener bajo su control… "HAZME EL AMOR"  
- Yo… - me levanté como resorte, no podía estar pasando esto, estaba teniendo una erección por las palabras que ChangMin me susurraba - …creo que… en verdad… yo…  
- Por tu reacción creo que entonces no tengo futuro ni entre los fans masculinos… ni modo… – sentí como se ponía de pie, trataba de irme de ahí pero sencillamente estaba congelado, sus palabras no dejaban de repetirse en mi cabeza con ese tono suplicante y lo estaba deseando… ¡¡maldita sea que en verdad lo estaba deseando!!; me perdí por un segundo en esas imágenes que mi cerebro formulaba y en lo endemoniadamente excitado me encontraba, de pronto, sentí unos brazos en mi pecho y al voltear el rostro de ChangMin se encontraba a escasos centímetros del mío, este tenía su barbilla recargada en mi hombro - …pero gracias por escucharme hyung… creo que tendré que trabajar en eso de poder llamar la atención, definitivamente soy un asco en eso de la seducción… bueno, iré al supermercado que hace rato revise la cocina y no hay nada, sin Jae hyung esto es peor que reclusorio, te veo más tarde hyung – y al momento que termino de decir eso, deposito un beso en mi cuello que casi podía jurar que no solo sus labios sentí

Me quede viendo hacia el frente hasta que la puerta de la entrada se escuchó abrirse y luego cerrarse ¿qué demonios me había pasado?, ChangMin creía que era malo con eso de seducir y con solo unas palabras y en menos de un minuto me había puesto tan duro que sentía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar; trate de respirar tranquilamente para ver si se me pasaba pero por más que me concentraba no lograba sacar de mi cabeza ese deseo, maldita la hora en la que ChangMin tiene que tener sus dudas

Fui a mi recámara para poder "tranquilizarme" de la única manera en la que sabía lo lograría, era patético hacer eso pero no me quedaba de otra, era eso o salir a buscarme a alguien con quien descargarme y definitivamente no pensaba hacer lo segundo, con las luces apagadas me recosté en la primer cama que encontré a tientas, lo único que me importaba era poder desfogarme; saque mi hinchado miembro y comencé a masajearlo de forma rápida, no había tiempo para sutilezas, apreté muy fuerte los ojos, las caricias que me estaba dando eran placenteras y mi imaginación estaba volando, tanto que imaginaba como la puerta se abría y por ella entraba ChangMin, sabía que no debía pensar en eso, pero ahora no me importaba, solo quería sentir el orgasmo cuanto antes

El ChangMin de mi fantasía se acercaba a la cama de manera seductora, de manera algo torpe chocaba contra la orilla de la misma pero no cayo nunca sobre esta, solo seguía tocando a tientas lo que encontraba a su paso hasta que daba con mi cuerpo, tocó mi brazo y lentamente iba subiendo hasta encontrar mi rostro, lo comenzaba a acariciar hasta que pude sentir su aliento sobre el, sabía que faltaba poco para que nuestros labios se unieran y los movimientos de mi mano se hacían cada vez mas fuertes; por fin sentí su aliento chocar con el mío cuando solté un gemido y en ese momento nuestros labios hicieron contacto, nuestras bocas se estaban comiendo literalmente y era tan embriagadora la sensación que juraba que ni con JaeJoong me había pasado una fantasía tan erótica en toda mi vida. Seguí besando esos labios y mi mano bajo su velocidad, ahora eran dos sensaciones las que quería disfrutar, sabía que cuando explotara me iba a arrepentir por estos pensamientos, pero que más daba, solo se quedaría en mi cabeza y de ahí nunca saldrían, ese ChangMin solo era mío y de nadie más

- JunSu… - escuche de pronto el nombre del escandaloso provenir de esa boca que me había abandonado apenas unos segundos para retomar su acción y lo peor, es que ni siquiera era la voz de ChangMin sino de… abrí mis ojos a pesar de que estaba oscuro y me separe de esa boca buscando el interruptor de la lámpara del buro y cuando por fin la encontré la encendí para revelarme que nada de esto había sido una fantasía, sino la más cruel de las realidades  
- ¿Yoo… YooChun?

Prácticamente sobre mi estaba un YooChun totalmente drogado, su rostro estaba como ido, al parecer los calmantes junto con la medicina habían hecho un efecto bomba en él dejándolo fuera de este mundo; voltee a mi alrededor y comprendí el porque estaba exactamente en nuestra recámara, yo estaba sobre la cama de JunSu y YooChun de seguro en su estado autista había venido a buscarlo creyendo que yo era él, ahora me sentía la basura mas grande del planeta, estaba besándome con YooChun sobre la cama de JunSu pensando en ChangMin y engañando literalmente a JaeJoong, merecía el infierno mismo y no me iba a oponer si eso pasaba

Traté de separarlo de mi cuerpo pero estaba totalmente sostenido en mí, quería empujarlo pero un golpe era lo que menos necesitaba, podría detestarlo pero tampoco lo quería cuadripléjico así que sutilmente intenté moverlo pero no se dejaba, lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y yo me estaba desesperando además que mi miembro aún me suplicaba atención

- JunSu… perdóname, he sido un estúpido pero te amo… nunca dudes mi amor por ti… - parecía un borracho hablando y en cierta forma me dio lástima, pero no era el momento de pensar en eso  
- YooChun… no soy JunSu, él está en Korea con JaeJoong ¿recuerdas?  
- ¿Cómo no vas a ser JunSu si esta es su cama?… todo huele a ti… te amo mi amor…  
- Yoo…

Pero no pude seguir, de nuevo se había abalanzado sobre mi volviéndome a besar y lo peor del asunto es que su mano estaba sobre mi miembro, el en su inconsciencia lo sintió y comenzó a frotarlo mientras sus labios envolvían los míos, quería detenerlo pero no podía, me estaba gustando lo que estaba haciendo y mi cuerpo no estaba colaborando con mi mente, tomé su rostro y lo bese en respuesta, no quería hacer esto pero necesitaba descargarme, entre más rápido fuera más rápido terminaría y esta pesadilla pasaría a la historia

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, pero un gemido proveniente de mi garganta me hizo despertar del pequeño letargo estúpido en el que me hundí y casi sin poder evitarlo, me vine en la mano de mi compañero la cual seguía bombeando mi virilidad a pesar de que esta ya la había manchado toda; separé mi boca de la de él y con todas mis fuerzas tratando de no lastimarlo lo giré sobre la cama justo en el momento en el cual veía como caía inconsciente, con algo de temor revise sus signos vitales, temía que lo hubiera matado pero al ver que respiraba me tranquilice, me paré rápidamente y busque una toalla en el baño para limpiar su mano y una vez que terminé decidí dejarlo dormir en la cama de JunSu

Regresé al baño y me encerré en él, me recargue en la puerta y me deje caer al piso, frente a mi se encontraba el inodoro, el último testigo del amor que nos habíamos entregado Jae y yo, y ahora estaba frente a él lamentándome por lo débil y estúpido que había actuado, había engañado a mi novio y con su propio amante, había traicionado a JunSu besándome con su novio, había utilizado a YooChun para satisfacerme a mi mismo y por último, la imagen de ChangMin no desapareció jamás de mi mente, era una persona horrible, pero lo que paso esta noche nunca nadie lo sabría, ahora tenía que ver de que manera lo podía olvidar yo mismo

Abro los ojos y veo el techo, me sentía algo extraño de repente como si no debiera estar ahí y grande fue mi sorpresa al percatarme que ese no era el techo de mi recámara, me levantó de la cama y una punzada acude a mi coxis, aunque debía admitir que no era tan fuerte como los días anteriores; me siento en la orilla del colchón y veo a mi alrededor, me encontraba en la otra recámara y precisamente en la cama de JunSu ¿qué diablos hacía yo ahí?, la verdad no tenía idea pero una sonrisa acudió a mis labios, al parecer esa sonámbulo y hasta en ese estado buscaba las cosas de mi novio, lo extrañaba tanto que de seguro sentí la necesidad de dormir en su cama

Me levanto y noto que el dolor no aparece, me comienzo a mover de distintas formas y de nuevo nada, al parecer solamente cuando estoy sentado es cuando aparecen las punzadas, en verdad esto iba desapareciendo tal como lo había indicado el médico; yo era consiente que la automedicación era mala, pero sinceramente cualquiera con los dolores que yo estaba sintiendo hubiera hecho eso y tal parecía que hasta había ayudado, ¿quién dijo que tomar dos tabletas de analgésicos con cuatro tabletas de calmantes no era efectivo?, sin duda alguien que no había pasado lo que yo y ahora me sentía contento de mi nuevo descubrimiento

Ya más tranquilo y a la velocidad que yo siempre caminaba salí de la recámara, no se escuchaba nada en el departamento y claro eso era lógico puesto que JunSu y JaeJoong aún seguían fuera, llego a la sala y veo al menor sentado en el sofá frente al televisor con la consola de videojuegos, eso me recordó mucho a JunSu y deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que ya encontrara de nuevo a mi lado y no cantando con gente totalmente ajena al grupo. Me quede sumido en mis pensamientos y en unos celos que salieron de la nada cuando la voz de ChangMin me hizo regresar a la realidad

- Por lo que veo ya te puedes mover mejor – voltee a verlo notando como me hablaba sin despegar los ojos del juego, maña muy común que le había pegado JunSu  
- Si, la verdad es que ya no siento dolor, solo en ciertas posiciones…  
- Eso significa que tal vez deberías de dejar un poco la actividad sexual hasta que estés al 100%  
- ¿Tu que sabes sobre mi actividad sexual?  
- Tienes razón… - volteó a verme un momento para luego regresar su atención a la pantalla - …pero dado el caso que esa fue la razón por la que te dio pues…  
- Ya mejor olvídalo… - miré a todos lados percatándome de la ausencia de nuestro líder - …¿Y YunHo?  
- Se despertó muy temprano y se fue a correr, pero dado el tiempo que lleva afuera pareciera que se fue así hasta Korea  
- Pues es extraño y más al saber que estamos los dos aquí solos…  
- Tampoco es como si nos fuera a pasar algo hyung… - se levantó del sofá y apagó la televisión para después acercarse hasta donde yo estaba parado - …oye y puedo saber ¿qué hacías en la cama de JunSu? – eso era lo que yo quería saber y tenía en mente preguntarle a mis compañeros, pero al parecer ChangMin estaba igual que yo  
- No se… desperté ahí, tal vez las medicinas me hicieron sonámbulo o algo parecido porque la verdad no tengo idea  
- Menos mal que en medio de tu "sonambulez" no te fuiste a meter a mi cama, eso hubiera sido… raro… - la sonrisa que ChangMin me dedicó me erizo la piel, yo por instinto miré a otro lado  
- Obviamente no lo haría, de seguro fue instinto el que llegara a la cama de JunSu… ¿tú me viste entrar?  
- No… salí a comprar unas cosas para la despensa y cuando regresé ya estabas en la cama de JunSu  
- Tal vez Yun… - pero ya no pude seguir ya que la puerta de la entrada se abrió dejando ver a nuestro líder, los dos los volteamos a ver y este al percatarse de nuestra presencia se quedo estático donde estaba con una marcada expresión de ¿susto? en su rostro  
- Hyung que bueno que llegas… ¿de casualidad tu sabes porque YooChun estaba durmiendo en la cama de JunSu?  
- Yo no se nada – dijo tajantemente a la pregunta que el menor hiciera comenzando a caminar hacia el baño sin voltear a vernos; ChangMin y yo nos quedamos mirándolo hasta que lo perdimos de vista para luego regalarnos una mirada de extrañeza en nuestros rostros  
- ¿Y a este que la pasa?... – me preguntó el menor a lo cual respondí con un levantamiento de hombros indicando mi desconocimiento al hecho - …bueno, pues yo voy por algo de desayunar

ChangMin se metió a la cocina mientras yo me sentaba con cuidado en una de las sillas del comedor, si antes las cosas me parecían bizarras ahora lo eran más, como deseaba que los otros dos estuvieran aquí, al menos las cosas serían menos raras y más comunes como siempre lo eran

Ya casi para terminar la segunda semana desde que los otros dos se fueran a Korea por fin JaeJoong regresó, llegó al departamento sin que nosotros supiéramos nada de su arribo y fue una sorpresa al mismo tiempo que un alivio ya que en todos esos días no habíamos podido localizarlos en ningún lado, ni siquiera en sus celulares y ya estábamos muy preocupados; dejó sus cosas en la recámara y luego volvió a la sala donde ChangMin y yo nos encontrábamos pero su rostro reflejaba una marcada mueca de preocupación que rápidamente exteriorizó

- Chicos ¿dónde esta YunHo?  
- Salió hyung… de hecho desde hace días lleva saliendo todas las mañanas a correr y se está horas en la calle para luego regresar y meterse en el estudio o en la recámara por horas… prácticamente nos ha ignorado todo este tiempo  
- ¿Paso algo?  
- Nada… eso es lo más extraño… – contesté ante el apuro que su rostro reflejo en ese momento - …pero quita esa cara, él esta bien solo que ha de estar pensando en un sin fin de cosas, ya sabes como es… mejor acláranos algo… ¿POR QUE DEMONIOS NO CONTESARON NUNCA EL TELEFONO? – pregunté totalmente irritado al recordar ese detalle, el rubio solo se tapó la boca como solía hacerlo mientras una risita se dejaba escuchar  
- Veo que ya estas bien… y yo que tan preocupado estaba por ti  
- No es gracioso Jae… pero si, ya estoy bien, son pocas las veces en las cuales siento dolor, prácticamente ya no es nada  
- Me da mucho gusto YooChun… y el porque no contestábamos era que sencillamente no teníamos tiempo, JunSu se la pasaba en el estudio con los demás chicos viendo lo de las canciones que utilizarían y yo por mi parte aproveche para hacer algunas cosas allá, además claro de ver con las chicas lo de su canción, por ese motivo es que tarde más tiempo en regresar que el que se tenía previsto  
- ¿Cómo que tipo de cosas hiciste hyung?  
- Pues visité unos cuantos amigos, fui de compras en otras ocasiones… aahh y tus papas te mandan saludos Min  
- ¿Mis papas?... ¿los viste? – el menor se puso de pie acercándose al otro  
- Si, de hecho me fui a cenar con ellos – la risa de Jae se dejo escuchar esta vez aún más fuerte que la vez anterior, al parecer venía muy feliz de su viaje y hasta la preocupación por YunHo había desaparecido  
- ¡¡¿Cenaste con mis padres?!!  
- Si, hace como dos noches… pasaron por el departamento, al parecer se enteraron que habíamos vuelto y creyendo que te encontrabas te fueron a ver, pero ya les explique lo que realmente pasó y pues… los invité a cenar a un restaurante, tenía que explicarle a tu mamá que yo no te maltrato y que solo es un juego entre los dos…  
- ¡¡No puedo creer que tú salgas a cenar con mis padres y yo nunca puedo hacer eso!!  
- Bueno, se dieron las cosas, no fue planeado… - esos dos ya comenzaban con sus discusiones tontas y la verdad no me interesaba nada de eso, yo solo en la mente tenía a una persona y necesitaba saber de él  
- ¿Y JunSu? – le pregunté a JaeJoong cuando iba a ser golpeado por el menor  
- Hoy partió para Brasil… de hecho estuvimos juntos todo el tiempo… - y algo hizo mella en mi, una sensación de inquietud se comenzó a apoderar de mis sentidos y al parecer en todo el lugar se dejo sentir un aura extraña puesto que hasta ChangMin dejó de golpear al mayor  
- ¿Cómo que todo el tiempo estuvieron juntos?... ¿no que él se la pasaba en el estudio viendo lo de las canciones?  
- Si, pero eso en el día, por las noches a veces salíamos juntos a algún lado o nos quedábamos en el departamento jugando, hablando… lo primero que se nos ocurriera, la verdad la pasamos muy bien, siento que ya hasta me llevo mejor con él que antes… - quería golpearlo pero no sabía porque, no dejaba de verlo y esa sonrisa que tenía en el rostro la quería desaparecer enseguida ¿de que tanto hablaban? ¿qué tanto se tenían confianza?, ChangMin se fue a sentar al sofá una vez más y al parecer estaba molesto ya que azoto con un poco de fuerza el libro que llevaba en las manos sobre la mesa de centro; en ese momento la puerta se abrió y como si fuera un mantra diario, el líder se dejó ver algo cabizbajo pero su semblante cambio radicalmente cuando vio al rubio de pie a la mitad de la sala  
- ¡¡JaeJoong!! – pronunció de manera efusiva  
- ¡¡Hola YunHo!!… ya estoy de vuelta… - el líder prácticamente corrió el tramo que lo separaba de su novio y cuando estuvo delante de él lo abrazó con fuerza para después darle un beso en la boca con un ímpetu que hasta envidia me dieron, moriría por tener a mi novio en ese momento conmigo, cuando esos dos se separaron se quedaron viendo a los ojos fijamente, tal parecía que se olvidaron que ChangMin y yo estábamos ahí  
- Mi amor te extrañe muchísimo… por favor no te vuelvas a ir tanto tiempo de mi lado…  
- ¡¡Wow!!... parece que tendré que ausentarme más seguido para que me extrañes de esa manera…  
- Vamos a la recámara, necesito que me cuentes todo de tu viaje…

Sin más los dos se fueron de ahí dejándome con mil dudas, necesitaba preguntarle a JaeJoong más cosas sobre JunSu pero ahora YunHo lo había acaparado totalmente como huyendo de nosotros, ya después tendría que abordarlo puesto que me había quedado intranquilo, tal vez cuando nos fuéramos a dormir si es que esa noche el rubio dormía en la recámara conmigo

YunHo estaba totalmente apegado a mi en los últimos días y yo me sentía feliz por eso, no estaba aún seguro del porque de esa repentina manera de comportarse, pero tal vez fue que antes del viaje habíamos hecho el amor y todo ese tiempo lo deje adicto a mi, comencé a reír internamente por mi pensamiento, pero me sentía como si hubiera ganado la lotería ante las atenciones que mi novio me estaba dando

Al día siguiente partiríamos a París y todos estábamos arreglando nuestras cosas, a pesar de que iríamos por trabajo, nos emocionaba bastante estar en un lugar el cual deseábamos conocer y que mejor que todos juntos; el teléfono comenzó a sonar y fui a atender la llamada encontrando con sorpresa de que se trataba de JunSu, se escuchaba muy contento, al parecer le estaba yendo muy bien con el proyecto y encontrarse en un país demasiado extravagante lo emocionaba más, platicamos por un rato hasta que tuvo que cortar la llamada y en el momento en el cual estaba colgando el auricular ChangMin apareció a un lado de mi

- ¿Quién era hyung?  
- JunSu… dice que todo es fantástico allá y que mañana en la madrugada sale para París, así que ha de estar con nosotros para pasado mañana, bueno en horario de allá… - el menor me miraba con el entrecejo un poco fruncido, al parecer estaba molesto con algo  
- ¿Y si sabías que YooChun estaba loco por poder comunicarse con él porque no se lo pasaste? - ¿ese era el motivo de su enojo?, la verdad no le veía sentido  
- Bueno, yo le dije que si quería hablar con alguien más y me dijo que no…  
- En verdad veo que es cierto que ahora se llevan muy bien… ¿se puede saber la razón?  
- No… no hay razón alguna, es como siempre Minnie…  
- Pues antes no parecía que se llevaran tan bien…  
- ¿Qué te pasa ChangMin? – soltó un bufido para luego recargarse en la pared con los brazos cruzados y bajando el rostro  
- Nada hyung… solo que… disculpa mi comportamiento pero me siento desesperado…  
- ¿Por qué?... ¿tienes algún problema? – ahora si me sentía preocupado, que el menor se pusiera así solo significaba algo grave por lo que me acerque a él y tomé su barbilla para poder levantarle el rostro y verlo a los ojos  
- No, es que… me siento solo…  
- ¿Solo?... ¿a que te refieres?  
- Tú tienes a YunHo hyung… YooChun tiene a JunSu… ¿y yo? – ahora comenzaba a comprender un poco todo  
- Minnie, ya llegará alguien con el cual te sientas completo, esa persona especial la conocerás donde menos te imagines y verás que serás muy feliz…  
- Hyung tú… - pareció dudar un poco pero le regalé una sonrisa para que continuara - …hace mucho tiempo me besaste, cuando apenas comenzábamos… ¿por qué? – esa pregunta me había descolocado totalmente de hecho, ya ni recordaba el motivo real de porque lo hice  
- Bueno… recuerda que en ese entonces yo era de otra manera, la verdad, no estoy seguro de porque lo hice – bajo su rostro apartando mi mano de su rostro  
- Veo que soy alguien que ni siquiera vale la pena recordar en esos momentos  
- No no… pero te respondo con sinceridad, posiblemente fue porque te me hiciste lindo, de hecho en ese entonces aún no sabía mis preferencias y todo era juego pero… créeme que eres alguien que vale mucho la pena – le sonreí mientras acariciaba su mejilla, ChangMin me volteó a ver y sus ojos se quedaron prendados a los míos para luego poner una de sus manos sobre la que lo acariciaba  
- Entonces… ¿serías capaz de volverme a besar? – mis ojos se abrieron como platos ¿me estaba pidiendo que lo besara?  
- Yo…  
- Si lo hiciste una vez creo que podrías hacerlo una segunda ¿no?  
- Pero ChangMin… ahora estoy con…  
- Si, ya se que estas con YunHo pero no te estoy pidiendo que te acuestes conmigo, serías incapaz de hacer algo así… - una punzada de culpabilidad comenzó a sentirse en mi pecho, en verdad el menor era demasiado inocente y crédulo en algunas cosas que ignoraba - …solo te estoy preguntando si serías capaz de besarme una vez más… – no sabía que responderle, de que sería capaz definitivamente lo sería, pero no era correcto, ya demasiado culpable me sentía con lo de YooChun para ahora sumarle algo más a mi condena - … o ¿es que ya no te parezco lindo como antes?  
- Si, si me pareces lindo… más que lindo eres demasiado atractivo, ya todo un hombre pero eres mi compañero, mi amigo…  
- ¿Entonces porque te cuesta tanto responderme?... como amigo dime… ¿serías capaz? – lo medite un momento para luego suspirar, ¿qué ganaba con ocultar las cosas? además, solo me estaba haciendo una pregunta  
- Si, si sería capaz…  
- ¡¡Demuéstramelo!! – eso si que no me lo esperaba, una cosa es que me haga una pregunta y otra que me pida que lo bese así deliberadamente  
- ¿Co… como me pides eso?  
- Dijiste que sí serías capaz… entonces demuéstramelo… bésame  
- ChangMin… si yo hiciera eso… estaría… engañando a YunHo… - "una vez más", quería a completar la frase pero no podía - …tú lo respetas mucho y no creo que quisieras hacerle eso – el me dio una sonrisa de lado, de hecho bastante socarrona a mi parecer y no entendía ese gesto aunque me ponía nervioso  
- Pero yo no le estoy haciendo nada… además, él no lo va a saber al menos que lo quieras hacer público como la primera vez  
- No claro que no…  
- ¿Eso significa que si lo harás? – decir que ganas no me dieron sería mentir, más que nada porque viendo bien al menor no estaba nada mal, otra cosa era que aunque sonara demasiado cruel me daba algo de lástima, si de por si su autoestima a veces estaba por el suelo con esos temas, hacerle un "desplante" no ayudaría mucho, pero también estaba el hecho de que hacer algo así aunque sabía no era nada grave, solo me haría sentir peor de lo que ya me sentía  
- ¿Qué ganas con eso Minnie?  
- Yo se que nada, pero al menos sabré que en verdad no soy alguien que "no vale la pena" y como te dije antes… ya lo hiciste una vez y no cambio nada ¿por qué debería de hacerlo ahora? – odiaba cuando tenía razón aunque eso era casi siempre y lo más duro del asunto es que lo estaba considerando, aunque más que eso es que ya me había convencido ¿por qué seré siempre tan fácil?  
- De acuerdo… - dije por fin resignado aunque más bien ahora estaba ansioso - …pero solo será un beso chiquito…  
- Lo que tu "desees" hyung… - ¿por qué había sonado tan endemoniadamente seductor eso?  
- Bueno solo tranquilízate y no te pongas nervioso…  
- Creo que deberías seguir tus propios consejos ¿no crees? - ¡demonios!, estaba que sudaba por todos lados, solo era un beso, un simple y casto beso en los labios, nada de lenguas, nada de mordidas… nada de nada solo… un diminuto beso  
- Cierra los ojos… – le dije aunque el que los estaba cerrando era yo, no estaba seguro si me había hecho caso o no pero ya me iba acercando a su rostro, me sentí temblar, aunque sabía que estaba mal en verdad quería hacerlo ¿cómo sería un beso húmedo con ChangMin? ¿y si lo intentaba?, ya el momento lo indicaría; cuando pude sentir su aliento cerca del mío levanté una de mis manos para ponerla sobre su mejilla, si iba a pasar entonces que pasara bien, estaba a escasos centímetros de sus labios, podía sentirlo, me relamí los míos ya añorando ese contacto cuando sentí sus manos sobre mi pecho, en ese momento abrí los ojos y pude percatarme de una sonrisa algo aniñada en su rostro - …pero ¿qué…?  
- Mejor no hyung… me doy cuenta que en verdad te pesa hacer mucho esto ya que solo en tu mente tienes a YunHo hyung y ¿sabes que?... eso me da mucho gusto, porque quiere decir que lo amas muchísimo y nunca serías capaz de engañarlo… ojala que cuando encuentre a la persona indicada sea como tú… - me abrazó con efusividad para luego separarse de mi comenzando a caminar hacía las habitaciones - …muchas gracias hyung, eres un gran amigo y disculpa si te hice pasar un momento difícil… seguiré arreglando mis cosas…

Sin más ChangMin se fue, cuando ya no lo tuve a la vista solté una bufido de frustración, ¿qué había sido todo eso?, ahora estaba como idiota parado en una esquina de la sala con una sensación terrible en el pecho entre la culpa y el deseo, las palabras del menor me habían hecho sentir peor que al principio, ojala que nunca fuera a ser como yo porque lo que menos merecía en este mundo era ser llamado "fiel", amaba a YunHo y de eso no había duda, pero de que yo fuera bueno… ahora lo peor es que me había quedado con las ganas de ese beso ¡¡maldita sea!! ¿por qué ChangMin tenía que hacerme esto? ¿por qué?

Una vez que me había calmado un poco decidí ir yo también a seguir arreglando mis cosas, lo mejor era que no comentara nada de esto, ni de la llamada de JunSu ni mucho menos de la "plática" con ChangMin, lo mejor era seguir como si nada, aunque en verdad me iba a costar trabajo no notarlo y más cuando aún tenía ganas de probar sus labios

En verdad que en ocasiones me sorprendo a mi mismo y puedo ser tan voluble como nadie se lo imagina, claro está que ante las cámaras y a vista del público yo tengo mi personalidad y mi forma de actuar, pero hay veces que esto me absorbe tanto que dejo de lado mis verdaderos ideales y metas, todo por no dar a conocer mis verdaderas emociones y eso es lo que me acarrea a sentir piedras en el hígado

Cuando llegamos a París todo fue muy sorprendente, el lugar era mágico sin duda y el recibimiento de las fans lo fue más, nunca creímos que nos conocieran tanto por esta parte del mundo y sin duda eso nos puso felices; mi ánimo estaba por encima del de cualquiera, en días pasados había conseguido lo que me había propuesto aunque claro con algunos altibajos que no deseaba que existieran pero básicamente todo había salido muy bien, mis tres hyungs ahora se ponían nerviosos cuando yo estaba cerca y hasta hablaban maravillas de mi cuando había oportunidad, sin duda estaba bajo la atención de todos pero con su respectiva distancia, en realidad eso no me interesaba mucho, solo el demostrarme que era capaz de ser tan igual o mejor que ellos y ahora solo faltaba lo que realmente me importaba pero al llegar a "la ciudad del amor" y comenzar con las grabaciones que tendríamos en el viaje, todo volvió a ser como antes

El primer día en París fue relativamente turístico hasta donde se pudo, JunSu aún no llegaba y no podíamos comenzar con las fotografías y las grabaciones, solo admirar el lugar que ahora nos acogería por los próximos seis días; ya en el segundo día las cámaras comenzaron a seguirnos a todos lados desde muy temprano, fue más que nada una presentación como principio del DVD que sacarían un par de meses después, cuando por fin llego el escandaloso, el momento fue por demás divertido pero al mismo tiempo frustrante al menos para mi, ya que apenas apareció en la cera de enfrente de donde estábamos, todos comenzaron a gritar su nombre como retrasados mentales, yo tenía que seguir el juego puesto que todo estaría capturado en video y ante las fans no podía verme del todo apartado, aunque tampoco es que me haya visto muy eufórico aunque por dentro moría por hacerlo; cuando por fin JunSu nos alcanzó los otros tres prácticamente se le abalanzaron entre abrazos efusivos y caricias, principalmente proporcionadas por YooChun y YunHo y que dejaban mucho que decir pero que de seguro las fans iban a adorar, pura tontería

Ya una vez los cinco estuvimos en la misma frecuencia, comenzamos a visitar los distintos lugares que el DVD necesitaba para mostrar, ahí comenzó mi molestia total y por lo cual estoy casi seguro que en el video apareceré como el amargado de toda la vida, pero como no hacerlo si rememorando los distintos momentos puedo empezar con el hecho de que YooChun no se despegaba de JunSu y su pretexto de hablar de sus perros ya me tenía harto, más porque en verdad estaba teniendo resultados

También estaba el hecho de que cuando fuimos a la rueda de la fortuna me tenía que tocar subirme con YunHo y Jae, yo quería ir en la otra canastilla junto a JunSu pero no, desgraciado el momento en el cual tenía que obsesionar a los otros dos conmigo y me llevaron con ellos sin que pudiera oponerme; después cuando fuimos a comer caracoles tuvimos que esperar un poco para los lugares y mientras tanto aproveche para tomar unas cuantas fotos, aunque ese fue buen momento para sacarle unas a JunSu con mi celular que solamente serían para mi, pero el momento terminó cuando YooChun se sentó a su lado y se apegaba a él como chinche maloliente haciéndose el chistoso debilidad que el escandaloso tenía y por lo cual seguía la corriente, hasta cantaron de manera estúpida y burlesca una canción típica de allá, no se como no les escupía la gente; ya después en la noche fuimos a tomarnos unas fotos a Pont Alexandre y ahora fue momento de YunHo en parecer lapa con JunSu, la manera como lo tocaba y abrazaba me hervía la sangre ¿qué no les daba remordimiento que sus novios estuvieran viéndolos?

El otro día no fue muy diferente, el tema de los perros seguía y con eso más acercamiento entre YooChun y JunSu, nos hicieron subir a un carrusel de forma patética y claro está no iba a permitir que me pasara lo mismo que en la rueda de la fortuna, así que me estuve cerca del escandaloso lo más que podía, aunque su novio también lo estaba; un momento que pude disfrutar fue cuando Jae y YooChun se entretuvieron con una niña en el parque, momento que aproveche para compartir con JunSu que me contaba acerca de su viaje a Brasil pero que tuvo que ser rápido puesto que debíamos continuar, pero siempre aprovechaba esos momentos para estar cerca de él; algo que siempre voy a tener presente y que estoy seguro que se notara mucho es cuando afuera de la ópera me pude poner entre ellos, no podía dejar de sonreír pero en verdad ese momento me hizo muy feliz

El día siguiente en verdad que me dejo sorprendido, al parecer la suerte me sonreía por fin, había visto maneras de comer helados pero como la de JunSu ninguna, no dejaba de verlo en todo momento, cierto que el postre era delicioso, pero nada era mejor que el poder ver esa sensualidad que desprendía hasta a la hora de comer; JaeJoong mágicamente se la había pasado casi siempre cerca de YunHo y en ocasiones con YooChun, tanto así que dejaron salir parte de su hipocresía cuando estábamos pasando por un puente, en verdad que el cinismo estaba a la hora del día pero se justificaban muy bien con eso del fanservice, mis polainas con eso, par de sin vergüenzas, el único momento que no me agrado mucho del día fue cuando nos subimos al bus turístico, pero en parte fue mi culpa, me aleje como suelo hacerlo cuando no encuentro manera de que todo sea a mi favor dejando el campo libre a los demás pero esto lo pude desquitar tranquilamente en la noche cuando regresamos a donde estaba la rueda de la fortuna y simulé hacer una entrevista con JunSu, a partir de ese momento prácticamente se la pasó a mi lado

El último día fue más que nada sesiones para el photoshoot, deteste el hecho de que JaeJoong tenía que cocinarle a JunSu o algo así supe puesto que al mismo tiempo yo tenía que estar tomándome mis fotos, pero me enteré que pasaron horas esos dos juntos cosa que al parecer también molestó mucho a YooChun aunque la razón clara no la sabía, para la hora de la comida nos hicieron arreglarnos muy bien ya que al restaurante al que iríamos era muy fino y aprovecharíamos para tomar las últimas fotos del viaje, cuando todo terminó nos permitieron regresar al hotel a cambiarnos y hacer lo que quisiéramos, todos pidieron ir a un antro puesto que se decía que los de París eran muy buenos, yo sinceramente no tenía ánimos para hacer eso, al otro día regresaríamos y me sentiría muy cansado en el viaje, pero apenas escuche la petición de JunSu por que los acompañara no me hice del rogar y me alisté aunque en este momento hubiera deseado no hacerlo

Habíamos llegado a un lugar del cual YooChun tenía ganas de conocer y que al final resultó ser un antro gay, no me molestaba el hecho de estar ahí total nadie nos conocía o eso esperaba ya que si era como en Korea o Japón, seguro ya tendríamos a stalkers tomando fotografías y no tardaban en dar la notica por la internet, más bien lo que me tenía tenso y molesto era que en este lugar podían dar rienda suelta a sus relaciones y quedaría yo solo como siempre, de hecho al principio así había sido, YooChun se apegó a JunSu y comenzó a comérselo a besos literalmente, YunHo y JaeJoong no hicieron algo distinto pero al menos se comportaban de manera más recatada cosa algo extraña viniendo de ellos dos

Ya más entrada la noche y sin saber exactamente como pasó, Junsu comenzó a beber con el rubio, todos nos extrañamos por eso ya que sabíamos que el escandaloso no bebía aunque ya hubiera dado signos de hacerlo un tiempo atrás cuando llegó todo ebrio junto con YunHo, las cosas comenzaron a ponerse algo delicadas ya que YooChun comenzaba a molestarse, en ocasiones discutían sobre algunas cosas que no podía escuchar y terminaba todo con un JunSu que lo ignoraba y seguía sus grandes pláticas con JaeJoong; YunHo parecía ido en su propio mundo, no decía nada ni daba señales de molestia, solo observaba fijamente al par que ahora tomaba como si su vida dependiera de eso. Yoochun en un arranque de los que suele tener se estiró y le arrebató el vaso a JunSu de las manos lo que provocó la molestia del otro

- ¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo? – dijo el escandaloso poniéndose de pie algo tambaleante  
- Ayudando a que dejes de hacer el ridículo, no sabes tomar y pareces estúpido riéndote de cualquier cosa  
- Lo que yo haga a ti te debe de importar un comino… regrésame mi vaso  
- No… ahora vámonos de aquí… - YooChun tomó de la mano a su novio y trató de jalarlo pero este se negó soltándose de su agarre  
- Yo no me voy a ningún lado, me estoy divirtiendo y quiero quedarme más tiempo  
- ¡Pero si mira como estas, ni siquiera puedes hablar correctamente!  
- ¡¡Siempre quieres imponerme a tus cosas pero ya no voy a soportar más eso!!... si tú quieres irte pues lárgate… yo aquí me quedo con JaeJoongie… - JunSu se volvió a sentar y abrazó al mencionado ocultando su rostro en el cuello del otro, este solo reía torpemente, también se le notaba algo pasado de copas pero mil veces mejor semblante que el escandaloso  
- Veo que ahora eres muy feliz estando con otras personas que con tu novio ¿no? – espetó con demasiada furia en su voz a lo que el otro se giró a verlo mientras sonreía sarcásticamente  
- ¿Te acabas de dar cuenta de eso?... cualquiera es mejor que tú YooChun  
- Eres un…  
- ¡¡Basta!! – YunHo se puso de pie para sostener a YooChun, este estaba fuera de si y en ese estado podía hacer algo que luego se arrepentiría  
- YooChun por favor… ¿no estas viendo como esta? no sabe ni lo que dice… - dijo JaeJoong con el poco raciocinio que le quedaba  
- ¡¡Si... defiéndelo!!... como de seguro ahora ustedes son los mejores amigos del mundo pues todo lo que yo hago o pienso esta mal  
- Yo nunca dije eso… solo…  
- ¡¡SOLO NADA!!... pues si te hace muy feliz quédate con él, a ver que gracia te hace cuando esté como niño chillón y estúpido, a no ser que ya sepas eso y lo disfrutes, posiblemente su tiempo juntos en Korea los hizo demasiado cercanos, más de lo normal… - ira y celos se podían apreciar en la mirada de YooChun, este comenzó a irse muy molesto mientras una risa estridente de JunSu se dejaba escuchar  
- ¡¡YooChun!!... – comenzó a gritar JaeJoong tratando de ponerse de pie pero falló en su intento, el alcohol comenzaba a hacer mella en él aunado a que JunSu lo tenía fuertemente sostenido de su cintura - …YunHo… por favor ve por él, quien sabe que locura este pasando pos su mente y no estamos en un lugar conocido como para tener un susto innecesario – el líder pareció meditarlo un momento, se puso de pie con intención de irse pero giró su vista para ver de nuevo a los otros dos, algo le preocupaba y se le veía inquieto y no era precisamente el que YooChun se hubiera ido; después de unos segundos viendo alternadamente hacia la salida y hacia los otros dos es que soltó un bufido de resignación  
- De acuerdo… ChangMin… – me volteó a ver - …te los encargo, no están muy lucidos y no vaya a ser esto un problema más grande  
- De acuerdo hyung, no te preocupes…

YunHo salió prácticamente corriendo hacia la salida, cuando lo perdí de vista me giré a ver a mis compañeros los cuales estaban abrazados, JunSu tenía su rostro oculto en el cuello de JaeJoong y este le susurraba cosas al oído, me sentí enfermo ante la escena pero no sabía que hacer de pronto, veo como los dos se ponen de pie y comienzan a caminar de forma torpe, yo de la misma manera me levanté y me acerqué a ellos deteniendo su caminar

- ¿A dónde van?  
- A un rincón algo apartado del antro… JunSu no se siente muy bien…  
- ¿Quiere vomitar?  
- No… solo necesita un poco de espacio… sabes que odia discutir con YooChun  
- Los acompaño… - JaeJoong asintió y comenzamos a caminar hasta donde parecía había menos gente, una vez que llegamos Jae recargó sobre la pared al escandaloso  
- JunSu ¿estas bien?  
- Si… - comenzó a sollozar mientras se abrazaba de JaeJoong  
- Ya chiquito… no te pongas así, se le pasará y todo volverá a ser como antes  
- No Joongie… no quiero que sea como antes… - de pronto dejo de llorar y comenzó a soltar risotadas muy fuertes - …yo… solo quiero… que me abraces… y darte besitos amorositos…- sus palabras salían torpes, al parecer estaba totalmente ebrio, vi como daba besos en el cuello del mayor y este solo reía como tonto y esa escena no me gusto en lo más mínimo, tal como lo había dicho YooChun, a saber que tantas cosas no habrán hecho cuando estaban solos en Korea  
- Aquí estoy y mira… también esta ChangMin – JunSu se separó un momento del otro y me volteó a ver  
- Minnie… ven tú también abrázame… - no me dejó decir nada cuando ya lo tenía entre mis brazos regalándome un apretón muy fuerte, JaeJoong recargó una de sus manos en la pared mientras que con la otra se sostenía la cabeza, al parecer el alcohol también comenzaba a pasarle factura a él  
- Jae hyung… ¿te sientes mal?  
- No… pero tengo que ir al baño… ahora regreso… - sin dar oportunidad a nada más vi como se fue perdiendo entre la gente hacía los baños los cuales estaban del otro lado del antro; regresé mi vista a JunSu quien tenía su cabeza recargada contra mi pecho mientras soltaba risitas tontas  
- ¿Por qué tomas así si no lo sabes hacer? – lo dije más para mi que para él sin embargo de igual forma me contestó  
- Porque es rico perderse… es como ir volaaando… - dijo de manera tonta mientras extendía sus brazos a los lados para luego mirarme fijamente o al menos así parecía - …¿sabías que eres muy guapo? – me quede en shock ¿él había dicho eso?  
- ¿Guapo?  
- Si… eres muy atractivo… - comenzó a acariciar mi rostro - …de seguro muchos te desean… no como yo… a mi nadie me voltea a ver  
- No digas eso JunSu… tú eres alguien maravilloso  
- ¿De veras?... – esa risita socarrona aparecía una vez más - …¿tu crees eso?  
- Claro que si… eres la persona más maravillosa que conozco…

Sin dar oportunidad a nada más JunSu pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y se lanzó a mis labios, yo abrí los ojos a más no poder, esto era increíble y el mejor regalo que el cielo me podía dar… ¡¡JunSu me estaba besando!!, su lengua pugnaba por entrar en mi boca y acto seguido se lo permití, había soñado un par de veces con algo como eso y ahora que en verdad estaba pasando no podía ser más maravilloso, sus labios eran suaves como mil veces me lo había imaginado, su lengua era cálida como el mejor de los cobijos y su aliento, aunque con fuerte olor a alcohol, era totalmente embriagador, cerré mis ojos y comencé a disfrutar del momento, él enredaba sus dedos en mi largo cabello mientras yo aprisionaba su espalda para sentir que esto era real

De pronto se separó de mi y me empujó hacia la pared comenzando a atacar mi cuello, escuche un gemido salir de mis labios y juro que nunca me imagine que pudiera emitir un sonido parecido, era mejor que cualquier nota que alguna vez hubiera dado en algún escenario; las manos de JunSu comenzaron a recorrerme por completo mientras yo me dejaba hacer, necesitaba más de él y no quería reprimirme, sabía que estaba mal aprovecharme del estado en el que se encontraba ya que dado a eso es que estaba actuando de esa manera, pero que importaba, la realidad es que JunSu estaba siendo solo mío y no iba a desaprovechar algo así

Dejando salir todas mis emociones y estando totalmente decidido, lo tomé de los hombros y lo giré para que ahora él quedara recargado sobre la pared, mi boca atacó la suya y esta me respondía al instante, mis manos comenzaron a hacer lo mismo que él hiciera antes conmigo solo que yo pensaba llegar más lejos, no iba a desaprovechar una oportunidad como esta; comencé a desabrochar su camisa y cuando estuvo totalmente abierta deje de besarlo para atacar sus pezones, degustaba esos pequeños botoncitos con ahínco mientras escuchaba jadeos proveniente de su garganta, mis manos no se estaban quietas y comenzaron a buscar el botón de su pantalón, mis movimientos eran torpes debido a la excitación y la velocidad con la que estaba actuando, pero cuando logré mi cometido, introduje una de mis mano hasta encontrar su objetivo

Comencé a masturbarlo lentamente mientras se abrazaba a mí y repartía besos en mi cuello, los movimientos de mi mano comenzaron a ser más rápidos quería darle todo el placer que pudiera ya que solamente él era merecedor a esa reacción de mi parte, sus manos tomaron mi rostro y de nueva cuenta me volvió a besar en la boca, ya me estaba volviendo adicto a ese sabor, se separó de mi unos segundos después para susurrarme cosas al oído que me erizaron toda la piel

- Yo también… quiero tocarte… - al mismo tiempo que lo decía su mano estaba desabrochando mi pantalón y a pesar de su estado, pudo encontrar rápidamente mi miembro el cual estaba por demás erguido, comenzó a bombearlo con rapidez, tal pareciera que sabía lo que necesitaba, yo hacía lo mismo con él y nuestras gargantas comenzaban a armonizar de manera erótica como jamás creí que sucedería  
- Jun… JunSu…  
- Estas muy grande… de seguro sería delicioso tenerte dentro de mi… - juraba que estaba a punto de venirme solo con esas palabras, yo mataba por que eso psara y no sabía de que manera pero necesitaba hacerlo realidad  
- ¿Qué más… aahh… te gustaría que te hiciera?  
- Mmm... lo que tu desearas… sería completamente tuyo… - nuestras manos no paraban y yo sentía que no resistiría más así que deteniéndome y haciendo que él también se detuviera lo giré para que quedara dándome la espalda, iba a tomarlo ahí mismo y no me importaba nada ya - …¿qué… que estas haciendo? – preguntó de repente girando como pudo su rostro hacía mi  
- Voy a hacerte mío en este momento… - mis manos buscaron la manera de bajar sus pantalones sin que se viera tan precipitoso, aún no olvidaba que estábamos en un lugar público; JunSu quitó sus manos de la pared donde las había puesto para sostenerse cuando lo voltee y las colocó a los lados de sus pantalones evitando que se los quitara  
- Aquí… hay mucha gente… yo creo que…  
- ¡¡NO!!... – grité desesperado mientras me apretaba sobre su cuerpo dejándolo un poco aplastado entre mi y la pared - …tu dijiste que sería lo que yo deseara y deseo esto JunSu… te quiero tomar ahora…  
- ¡¡Pero yo no quiero aquí!! – dijo comenzando a forcejear para liberarse de mi agarre, no supe en que momento todo lo maravilloso que estaba pasando se trastornaba en algo más oscuro, pero estaba fuera de mi, lo necesitaba y no iba a dejarlo ir, mis manos comenzaban a luchar contra las suyas  
- ¡¡JunSu… no pongas resistencia… sabes que soy más fuerte que tú!!  
- No… no… ¡¡déjame!!  
- Lo estamos disfrutando… permíteme hacerte sentir pleno…  
- ¡¡Ya no quiero!!... ¡¡Chunnie ayúdame!!

Comenzó a sollozar al mismo tiempo que gritaba el nombre de su novio y fue ahí donde me di cuenta de mi comportamiento, estaba siendo una bestia al igual o peor que YooChun y a pesar de que este siempre lo trataba mal, JunSu lo llamaba para que lo ayudara; desistí de mi intento por seguir disfrutando de ese momento, si quería conseguir eso tenía que ser por la buena y no comportándome como un estúpido violador

Lo giré despacio para tenerlo frente a mi mientras recargaba su cabeza en la pared, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados muy fuertemente y lágrimas salían por ellos, pasé mis pulgares por sus mejillas quitando esas gotas saladas que solo recordaban mi comportamiento egoísta; comencé a abrochar las prendas y a acomodarlas en su sitio, luego hice lo mismo con las mías y cuando ya todo parecía normal, acaricié una de sus mejillas mientras él seguía sollozando

- JunSu… perdóname… yo no…  
- ¿Por qué Yoochun no esta aquí?... lo necesito… lo amo… - esas palabras se me clavaron muy fuerte en el corazón, su estado lo hacían confundirlos motivos por el cual estaba llorando, aunque realmente desde el principio no los tuve muy claros, al parecer no era ni consiente de lo que habíamos pasado  
- Yo… - no sabía que decir, tenía muchas ganas de llorar, me sentía muy confundido, mis acciones no habían sido las mejores, tenía ese sentimiento atravesado en el pecho y escucharlo decir esas palabras me estaban partiendo el alma, quería consolarlo pero no me sentía con derecho alguno  
- Minnie… - voltee mi rostro y pude ver a JaeJoong acercarse a nosotros, se veía más repuesto que cuando se fue pero aún se notaba que no estaba al 100%  
- Hyung… que bueno que llegas…  
- ¿Qué paso?  
- JunSu… - lo voltee a ver para fijarme en su reacción pero este seguía de la misma manera - …no deja de llorar, solo murmura cosas sobre YooChun  
- Es normal… tuvo una fuerte discusión con él, pero mañana ni siquiera se acordara de eso… bueno, lo recordara cuando vea el mal humor del otro, pero no será consiente de nada de esta noche  
- Si… - dije bajando mi rostro, lo mejor era eso, que no recordara nada aunque yo si lo iba a hacer - …hyung ahora vengo… voy al baño  
- De acuerdo, yo me quedo aquí cuidándolo… - pasé el cuerpo de JunSu a los brazos de JaeJoong y este al momento se abrazó a él como sintiéndose protegido

Comencé a avanzar entre la gente y mis lágrimas empezaban a hacer acto de presencia, las retiraba duramente de mi rostro más que nada por el coraje que tenía conmigo mismo, yo siempre me quejaba del comportamiento de ellos y estaba siendo igual, así no era yo pero al mismo tiempo mi orgullo no me permitía doblar las manos, tenía que seguir luchando por JunSu, ahora después de lo que pasó estaba seguro que lo necesitaba, con tan poco me había hecho adicto a él y quería más, solo trataría de ver una manera menos ruda que la que demostré hace unos momentos

Me había costado una eternidad encontrar a YooChun pero al fin lo había logrado, estaba sentado en una banca de un parque cercano, dude un poco cuando me acerque, en primera, porque no quería hablar con él a solas después de lo de la otra noche aún me sentía raro por su presencia, en segunda, porque estaba seguro que comenzaría con sus groserías y no estaba dispuesto a soportarlo y en tercera, creo que era el menos indicado para hablar con él, sin embargo lo hice y de una manera rápida y concisa lo convencí de volver al antro, pero solo para ir por los demás e irnos al hotel, ya no tenía ánimos de seguir ahí y realmente yo tampoco lo tenía

Cuando llegamos a la entrada YooChun decidió quedarse afuera así que me toco entrar por los demás, al acercarme a la mesa donde habíamos estado vi que estaba vacía por lo que comencé a buscar con la mirada por todas partes, comencé a ponerme nervioso cuando no vi a ninguno de los tres; seguí caminando por todo el lugar hasta que llegué a una zona donde casi no había gente, solo una pareja aprovechando lo oscuro del lugar y ahí fue cuando todo se congelo ante mi, pude ver a JaeJoong y JunSu muy pegados y recargados en la pared, el más chico parecía llorar mientras que al otro no lo veía muy bien pero todo indicaba que estaban forcejeando, me acerque rápidamente a ellos para ver que pasaba aunque realmente quería detenerlos

- JaeJoong…  
- YunHo… - giró su rostro muy sorprendido cuando me vio pero en ningún momento se separó de JunSu  
- ¿Qué esta pasando?... ¿Por qué JunSu esta llorando?  
- Es porque… - lo volteó a ver un momento y pareció dudar en responder pero luego volteó a verme de nuevo a mi - …esta muy tomado y con la discusión con YooChun se puso peor – no estaba seguro pero esa respuesta no me convencía del todo  
- ¿Dónde esta ChangMin?  
- Fue al baño  
- ¿Desde cuando? – el me miró de manera extraña, había sido una pregunta tonta pero en realidad necesitaba saberlo  
- No se… no le ando tomando el tiempo pero ya tiene un rato…  
- ¿Tu como te sientes?  
- Más o menos, todo me da vueltas pero estoy bien, sabes que soy más tolerante a estas cosas…  
- ¿Tan tolerante como para saber lo que estas haciendo? – dije sin pensarlo, sencillamente nació decirle eso  
- ¿De que estas hablando? – iba a responderle pero la voz de JunSu nos hizo voltear a verlo cuando sacó su rostro del cuello del otro  
- ¿Dónde esta Chunnie?... quiero verlo… - de nueva cuenta volvió a recargar su cabeza en el cuello de JaeJoong mientras este acariciaba sus cabellos  
- Ahora lo veremos JunSu… tranquilo  
- ¡¡No no!!... tú no lo veras, solamente yo… él es mío…  
- Si JunSu… él es tuyo nada más…  
- Quiero ir con él… ya no quiero estar en tus brazos, solo lo quiero a él - JaeJoong volteó a verme mientras yo no despegaba mi vista del rostro temeroso de JunSu ¿qué había pasado para que se pusiera en ese estado?  
- YunHo… ¿dónde esta YooChun? – me preguntó mi novio con el entrecejo fruncido, no entendí esa reacción pero yo le conteste con el mismo gesto  
- Afuera, ya no quiso entrar… solo esta esperando a que salgamos para irnos al hotel… - Jae regresó su vista al más chico y su expresión cambio totalmente, ahora sonreía mientras volvía a acariciar su cabeza  
- Ya vez pequeño, Chunnie esta afuera, ahora lo verás…  
- ¡¡No le digas Chunnie!!... solo yo puedo hacerlo…  
- Bien entonces vamos... YunHo… lleva a JunSu afuera mientras voy al baño por ChangMin…  
- No… no me dejes solo Jae…  
- No te dejaré solo, iré por ChangMin y mientras YunHo te llevara con YooChun… - veo como Jae me pasa a JunSu mientras lo tomo entre mis brazos, bajé mi rostro para ver más de cerca al menor y pude notar unas marcas en sus muñecas y otras cuantas en su cuello, estaba en shock ¿acaso cuando llegue ellos en verdad estaban forcejeando? iba a peguntarle algo cuando rápidamente se separó de mi y fue en busca del abrazo de mi novio  
- Llévame tú… no quiero que me toque nadie más… solo llévame con Chunnie – me quedé sorprendido, comencé a sentir un vacio en mi estómago y casi podía jurar que iba a vomitar  
- De acuerdo yo te llevo… - Jae volteó a verme - …ve por ChangMin al baño y ahora nos vemos afuera ¿ok? – yo solo asentí como autómata mientras veía como los dos a paso torpe iban abriéndose camino entre la gente

Mi cabeza era un lío y no sabía que pensar, de hecho no quería pensar nada, baje mi rostro un momento mientras tallaba mis sienes fuertemente al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos para que el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba no aumentara, cuando volví a abrir los ojos algo llamo mi atención en el suelo, me agache para recoger lo que había visto dándome cuenta de que se trataba de la pulsera de JunSu, esa que atesoraba y que había sido un regalo de YooChun, la levanté y me le quede mirando, uno de los lados estaba reventado, como si hubiera sido sacada a la fuerza y eso me hizo atemorizarme más ¿qué había pasado ahí realmente?

Guarde la pulsera en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y comencé a caminar hacia los baños, mil ideas me agolpaban la mente y no quería pensar en ninguna de ellas pero lo que vi me había quedado muy claro, la repentina amistad inseparable de los dos, la forma sobre protectora de mi novio con el otro, la dependencia tan grande que parecía tenerle este y encima el aparente forcejeo que presencié con la evidencia ahora en mi bolsillo, sin duda esto me estaba volviendo loco pero necesitaba respuestas y esas las tenía que encontrar y no había mejor persona que ChangMin para dármelas, sin duda, él tenía que saber algo…  
**  
CONTINUARA….**


	10. Cap 6: FUE UN ERROR

**Capítulo 6: FUE UN ERROR…**

Me acerco a los baños para buscar a ChangMin y poder irnos de una buena vez de ese lugar, no me dejaba de dar vueltas en la cabeza todo lo que había presenciado o al menos lo que había entendido de lo que vi, no podía ser posible lo que mi mente comenzaba a formular, no podía estarme haciendo esto JunSu ¿o era JaeJoong el que lo estaba haciendo?, sin duda el escandaloso estaba totalmente ebrio y no era consiente con las cosas que hacía, pero de igual manera lo estaba Jae aunque en menor proporción, además, JunSu estaba demasiado sentido con mi novio por lo que paso con YooChun ¿acaso realmente discutían por esa razón?, imposible, sino no hubiera visto esos mimos que se entregaban

Sacudí mi cabeza para quitar todas esas incoherencias que mi mente me mostraba, no tenía que ser todo del lado negativo ¿o si?, ya una vez Jae me había traicionado ¿quién decía que no lo podría volver a hacer?; me quedo parado frente a la puerta del sanitario y meto la mano al bolsillo de mi pantalón donde guardé la pulsera de JunSu, tenía que investigar que había pasado exactamente. Estoy por abrir la puerta cuando esta se abre y veo como sale ChangMin con el cabello todo mojado y con una cara de preocupación que solo acrecentó la mía, se detuvo de golpe cuando me vio frente a él abriendo muy grande los ojos

- Hyung, me asustaste…  
- ¿Estas bien?... ¿por qué traes esa cara? – pregunté yendo directo al grano, el me miró por unos segundo para luego bajar la mirada, sabía que algo me estaba ocultando  
- Si, solo estoy algo cansado y además como que lo poco que tomé me pego… solo… es eso  
- ¿Estas seguro? – no le creía, no se porque algo me decía que eso no era cierto, ChangMin no era así  
- Claro, ¿por qué habría de mentirte? – levantó la vista y me miró a los ojos, en cuestión de segundos su semblante había cambiado al de siempre, tal vez decía la verdad y solo era el cansancio, además, ChangMin no estaba acostumbrado a estos trotes  
- De acuerdo… oye ¿qué paso con JunSu?... ¿por qué estaba llorando y todo temeroso?  
- Esta tomado Hyung, es normal que alguien que nunca toma ni una gota de alcohol cuando se pega una borrachera de película se comporte de esa manera  
- Pero parecía que hubiera forcejeado con alguien, le vi unas marcas en las muñecas y en el cuello, no pudo haberse hecho eso él solo  
- Pues mientras estuvo a mi lado solo se la pasaba riendo y diciendo que quería ver a YooChun… no se de que marcas me hablas… ¿estas seguro de eso? – estaba totalmente seguro, pero no tenía caso insistir con eso cuando él me decía que no paso algo extraño por lo cual decidí preguntar lo que a mi parecer era más importante  
- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste en el baño?... ¿estaba JaeJoong con JunSu cuando te fuiste? – arqueó una ceja mientras me miraba de manera extraña  
- Obvio que si, no podíamos dejarlo solo… y no se cuanto tiempo estuve en el baño, creo que nadie toma tiempo de eso hyung… - baje mi rostro al escuchar esa respuesta, al parecer solo eran alucinaciones mías, pero algo no me agradaba de todo esto; solté un bufido de resignación, al parecer el menor no podía ayudarme en nada  
- Bien… - dije alzando mi rostro de nuevo - …vámonos, ya todos están afuera esperándonos

ChangMin solo asintió y comenzamos a caminar a la salida, tendría que hablar con JaeJoong después y de igual manera con JunSu, alguien tenía que explicarme que cosas habían sucedido o más bien, que han ido sucediendo sin que yo me haya dado cuenta

Estaba desesperado, el frío de la noche comenzaba a calar fuerte y los demás no se dignaban a salir del antro ¿qué estaba demorándolos tanto?, quise entrar a ver que sucedía pero cuando estaba por hacerlo a mi mente regresaba la actitud que había tomado JunSu molestándome de nuevo, por lo cual, regresaba sobre mis pasos y volvía a recargarme sobre ese poste donde llevaba, a mi parecer, horas esperando

¿Y si había pasado algo grave y por eso no salían?, no, tenía que quitar esas ideas de mi cabeza, además de ser así ya me habría enterado por el alboroto que se estaría formando, aunque a decir verdad no me enteraría del todo o casi nada porque no entendía el idioma, entonces, ¿si había pasado algo?; comencé a dar vueltas como loco sin despegar la mirada de la entrada, salían personas desconocidas pero ni rastro de mis compañeros

Ya por fin harto e imaginando un asesinato ahí adentro es que me acerque a la entrada y cuando estaba a punto de subir el primer escalón, vi como JaeJoong y JunSu iban saliendo, más bien, JaeJoong estaba sacando a JunSu puesto que este no podía ni siquiera caminar decentemente; el menor llevaba sus brazos al rededor del cuello del rubio mientras que este lo iba tomando de la cintura haciendo malabar y medio para que no fueran a dar al piso los dos

JaeJoong alzó su vista y por fin me vio, prácticamente estaban enfrente de mí puesto que no me había movido de mi lugar desde que los vi aparecer por la puerta, me dedicó una sonrisa que me supo algo amarga, JunSu le susurraba algo al oído y podía jurar que eso que le decía era lo que lo hacía sonreír, solo que su mirada estaba fija en mi. Me acerque a ellos cuando noté como se detenían, mientras tanto pude ver como JunSu hundía rostro en el cuello del mayor, cosa que me hizo interferir a toda costa

- ¿Se puede saber porque demoraban tanto?  
- YooChun… - dijo JaeJoong, podía notar a esta distancia y al escucharlo que estaba algo tomado, aunque no como solía ponerse cuando los dos salíamos - …es que hay demasiada gente y en el estado en el que viene JunSu era algo difícil hacerse lugar para pasar  
- ¿Dónde están YunHo y ChangMin? – pregunté sin dejar de ver a mi novio el cual seguía con su rostro clavado en el cuello de Jae y con los ojos cerrados  
- ChangMin estaba en el baño y YunHo lo fue a buscar, le dije que nos veríamos aquí afuera  
- ¿ChangMin no estaba con ustedes dos cuando YunHo llego?  
- No… - esa respuesta me hizo apretar los puños, ¿por qué diablos esa garrocha con patas los había dejado solos y mas en su estado? - …ya esta grandecito YooChun, no le pasara nada por ir solo al baño  
- No seas estúpido, lo digo porque…  
- ¿Chunnie? – la voz de JunSu me interrumpió haciendo que dejara de ver a los ojos a JaeJoong y enfocara mi vista en esa ahora un poco opaca, iba a contestarle pero Jae se me delantó  
- Si JunSu… aquí esta Chunnie ¿ya ves como estaría afuera esperándonos?  
- ¡Que no le digas Chunnie!... solo yo puedo hacerlo… - esa respuesta me hizo sonreír, creo que fue la primera que había salido de mis labios en toda la noche  
- De acuerdo pero no grites JunSu – contestó JaeJoong algo serio  
- Entonces no lo vuelvas a hacer, él solo es mío… ¡miooo!... – como pudo JunSu trató de estabilizarse separándose del cuerpo del otro e intentando enfocar su vista al frente hasta posarla en mi persona - …¡Chunnie! – exclamó lanzándose a mis brazos mientras pasaba los suyos por mi cuello y hundía su rostro en mi pecho, el olor penetrante del alcohol se dejaba sentir junto con el perfume de JaeJoong impregnado en su cuerpo, cosa que me hizo enfocar mi mirada en el mayor con el entrecejo algo fruncido  
- Si baby, aquí estoy – dije mientras no dejaba de observar a mi compañero el cual solo veía la espalda de JunSu con una expresión que no sabía como definir pero que no me gusto en lo más mínimo  
- ¿Por qué te fuiste?... ¿por qué me dejaste solito? – preguntó mi novio con esa voz chiquiona que en ocasiones me exasperaba pero que ahora comprendía que necesitaba siempre  
- Me fui porque… - iba a decirle que por su actitud, porque parecía que no me quería cerca y disfrutaba más la compañía de JaeJoong, pero al verlo así entre mis brazos, en ese estado y ahora que yo estaba más despejado, comprendía que todo había sido efecto del alcohol - …necesitaba algo de aire fresco, allá adentró me estaba ahogando un poco  
- Yo creía que ya no me querías…  
- No digas eso bebe, sabes que te amo demasiado…  
- No es cierto… no me amas, si me amaras no me hubieras hecho todo esto…  
- ¿De que hablas JunSu? – pregunté algo extrañado por su acusación, él separo su rostro de mi pecho y me miró a los ojos los cuales parecían querían soltar unas lágrimas  
- Pues de que tú…  
- JunSu… - la voz de YunHo nos hizo voltear a los tres para verlo, estaba parado detrás de JaeJoong y miraba fijamente a mi novio ¿qué todos se entretenían viéndolo? - …estas muy tomado y solo dices estupideces, lo mejor es que nos vayamos de una vez al hotel para que todos descansemos, mañana tenemos que regresar a Korea y el vuelo será pesado

YunHo bajo los tres escalones que tenía el lugar y se acercó a nosotros tratando de separar a JunSu de mi tomándolo del brazo, pero este se zafó de su agarre para apretarme más fuerte contra él, acción que yo ayudé puesto que tampoco deje de abrazarlo por la cintura; cuando el líder vio esa actitud posesiva de ambos solo soltó un bufido y nos empujó a un lado de la calle mientras miraba por ella como esperando a que pasara un taxi, al mismo tiempo, indicaba a JaeJoong y ChangMin que se acercaran y estos así lo hicieron

- YunHo, ¿no es mejor hablarle al manager y que venga una de las camionetas por nosotros? – preguntó el menor  
- ¿Tu crees que en el estado en el que se encuentran JunSu y JaeJoong sea conveniente que los vea?... con suerte lograremos que no se percate de esto, cuando lleguemos al hotel iré a reportarme con él de nuestro regreso así no ira a verificar nada  
- Yo no estoy mal YunHo, solo un poco mareado y…  
- ¡Cállate!... – JaeJoong se encogió un poco en si mismo con el grito que el líder le dedicó, esto me hizo sentir un poco de pena por él, aunque una pequeña sonrisa salió de mis labios, la segunda en la noche - …no me tiene nada a gusto tú comportamiento, eres el mayor de todos y mira como está JunSu  
- ¿Me estas culpando a mi de eso?  
- Cuando estés totalmente sobrio hablaremos sobre esto… – ya nadie dijo nada, estuvimos todos en silencio hasta que vimos como YunHo detenía dos taxis - …ahora comiencen a subir… - vi como ChangMin se subía al taxi que estaba detrás del primero que se detuvo mientras yo comenzaba a subir a JunSu en ese quedando en medio del asiento más dormido que despierto, estaba por subirme a su lado cuando vi como JaeJoong comenzaba a rodear el mismo taxi donde estaba JunSu cuando la voz de YunHo lo detuvo - …¿a dónde crees que vas?  
- Pues… a subirme…  
- Tú te iras con ChangMin en el otro taxi  
- ¿Pero porque?  
- YooChun necesita ayuda con JunSu por si se duerme y en tu estado no podrás, además… olvídalo, solo obedece… yo me iré en este taxi con ellos – JaeJoong ya no dijo nada solo caminó al otro taxi y se subió mientras YunHo le indicaba como podía al conductor el destino al que iban, cuando por fin lo logró ambos nos subimos al de nosotros, cada uno a un lado de JunSu e hizo lo mismo con nuestro conductor

Por fin los vehículos arrancaron y todo estaba en completa calma, voltee a ver a JunSu y pude notar como iba profundamente dormido, me había quedado la duda de lo que me estaba reclamando cuando llegó YunHo pero tendría que esperar hasta mañana para averiguar eso puesto que ahorita ni aunque le pasara uno encima despertaría; YunHo iba muy pensativo y con el entrecejo demasiado fruncido y de tanto en tanto discretamente volteaba a ver a JunSu para luego regresar su vista al frente, sin duda algo raro estaba pasando y tenía que saber de que se trataba

Estábamos por llegar al hotel después de unos minutos de camino, realmente me sentía nervioso, el cuestionario que me estuvo haciendo YunHo en el antro aún me tenía temblando por dentro, aunque debo admitir que soy buen actor, porque aunque al principio si me destantee totalmente, supe recomponerme, ¿qué si sabía que le había pasado a JunSu?, si por mi culpa estaba así, casi lo violo aunque también fue su culpa, el se me insinuó desde el principio y pues yo… ¡carajo!, estoy loco por él ¿cómo resistirme a eso?

Lo que se me hizo demasiado extraño fue su pregunta sobre JaeJoong, ¿acaso sospechaba de él?, cierto que últimamente se la viven pegados esos dos, pero pues realmente ¿qué paso para que casi estuviera tan intranquilo con sus preguntas?; voltee a ver a mi compañero el cual venia con la cabeza recargada en el vidrio de la ventana, a pesar de estar algo tomado se le notaba triste, el hecho de que YunHo le haya gritado es lo que lo puso en ese estado o ¿era porque no se había podido ir junto a JunSu?, fruncí mi entrecejo al pensar en eso, ¿acaso JaeJoong comenzaba a interesarse en mi JunSu?, regresé la vista al frente, esa idea no me agradaba en lo más mínimo y cuidado si me enteraba de algo así porque definitivamente, eso no lo iba a permitir

Por fin llegamos al hotel y JaeJoong y yo nos bajamos del taxi, nos acercamos al otro mientras veíamos como YooChun jalaba a JunSu y lo cargaba en brazos, para que acto seguido YunHo incitara en tratarlo de poner de pie y que entrara caminando o sino sería demasiado sospechoso todo, nuestro líder pago a ambos conductores mientras YooChun y yo sosteníamos al dormido, ese fue el momento donde tuve oportunidad de verlo bien de cerca y comprobar esas marcas que el líder decía, dándome cuenta que era cierto, aunque las del cuello comenzaban a desaparecer, solo si te fijabas muy de cerca podías notarlo, las de las muñecas eran las mas notorias pero al parecer no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para que se pusieran moradas después, o al menos eso esperaba

Por fin entramos y gracias a algo divino nadie nos vio mientras subíamos, una vez que estábamos en la habitación recostamos a JunSu en la cama y YunHo fue a la habitación del manager para avisarle que ya estábamos de regreso; JaeJoong dijo que se iría a dar un baño y enseguida se fue, voltee a ver a JunSu y pude ver como YooChun estaba a un lado de él mientras acariciaba su rostro con demasiada devoción, ¿cómo podía ser tan hipócrita después de todo lo que lo ha hecho sufrir?, apreté mis manos en puño queriendo lanzarme sobre él y golpearlo hasta que lo sintiera necesario, pero no podía hacer eso, tenía que jugar de manera inteligente, la única forma en la que ninguno de los demás sabía jugar

YunHo regresó después de un rato ya cuando todos estábamos cambiados y bañados, a excepción de JunSu claro estaba, informándonos que al otro día salíamos temprano rumbo a Korea ya que teníamos un programa de radio el cual atender y un par de días después regresaríamos a Japón a empezar con la promoción del nuevo sencillo; cuando YunHo se metió a bañar noté como JaeJoong iba con dirección a la cocina que la habitación tenía por lo que pensé que sería el momento ideal para saber que tenía tan alterado a YunHo, por lo cual le di alcance

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor hyung? – pregunté mientras sacaba un botella de agua del refrigerador  
- Si, el baño me relajo mucho… - dijo con el semblante algo serio  
- A veces YunHo hyung se enoja de más, no le hagas caso… como si nunca te hubieras emborrachado – Jae volteó a verme por un momento para luego regresar su vista a los trastes que estaba acomodando  
- Lo sé... pero no creo que se haya enojado porque yo haya tomado de más – esa declaración me hizo poner más atención a todo lo que estaba diciendo  
- ¿No?... ¿entonces?  
- Creo que mas bien se molestó porque JunSu estaba tomado… - JunSu, el tema el cual yo quería abordar y él solito lo había sacado a colación  
- Bueno, cierto que él no toma nada y de repente comenzó a tomar por acompañarte a TI… - enfaticé la última palabra - …lo extraño es que el haya aceptado eso, cuando ni siquiera con YooChun lo había hecho nunca… - lo vi de reojo notando como aparecía una media sonrisa en sus labios la cual no me gusto para nada - …se ve que ahora son muy cercanos ¿no?  
- Pues un poco… la verdad es que estos últimos días nos hemos acercado más y cuando estuvimos los dos solos en Korea pues hablamos de muchas cosas  
- ¿Cómo de que cosas? – volteó a verme con esa misma sonrisa aunque en sus ojos aún se reflejaba la tristeza  
- No te lo puedo decir Minnie, es algo entre él y yo… - en definitiva su sinceridad me irrito al por mayor, prácticamente me estaba diciendo de manera indirecta que no me importaba y que era algo íntimo que concernía a ambos  
- Creí que éramos un grupo y que no habría secretos entre nosotros…  
- Pero mientras tenga que ver con el grupo, esto es algo privado de él y mío… - claro, tan privado como las veces que YooChun y él cogieron descaradamente a espaldas de sus novios, de hecho casi estaba seguro que se trataba de lo mismo pero con JunSu ¿podía ser tan sínico?  
- De acuerdo – dije mas enojado de cómo llegue volviendo a guardar la botella de agua la cual solo había sido un pretexto, pero ahora estaba convencido de porque YunHo estaba tan irritado y como no estarlo, aunque la primera declaración de JaeJoong me había hecho pensar otra cosa, ahora comprobaba que no era así, estaba por salir cuando la voz de mi compañero me detuvo  
- Minnie… no te lo tomes a mal, en serio no puedo decir nada… lo siento  
- No te preocupes… - más lo iba a sentir él - …entiendo perfectamente, buenas noches hyung

Me fui directo a la cama cuando YunHo iba saliendo del baño, volteó a ver hacia la cocina comenzando a caminar hacía allá, lo más seguro es que ese par fueran a hablar o gritar, la verdad a estas alturas no me importaba nada, solo el hecho de que cada día se me hacía más difícil el comprender que les veía JunSu a todos y no a mi, pero algo se me ocurriría y al final el que iba a salir victorioso era yo

Abrí los ojos y todo me daba vueltas, el destello de la luz me hacia volver a cerrarlos al instante, lleve mis manos a la cabeza y la apretaba de manera fuerte queriendo arrancarme la cabeza de ser posible ¿esto era una resaca?, que cosa tan mas espantosa, juraba por mi madre santa no volver a hacerlo jamás en mi vida; después de un rato traté de ponerme de pie consiguiéndolo con mucho esfuerzo, trate de enfocar a mi alrededor para ver si veía a alguien notando como los demás lugares estaban vacios, para empezar ¿dónde estábamos? esto no parecía el departamento, ni el de Korea ni mucho menos el de Japón, entonces algo hizo click en mi cabeza, ¡aun estábamos en Paris!

Me levanté como bólido para buscar a los demás ¿y si me habían dejado olvidado en ese país?, corrí, o eso intentaba ya que chocaba con las paredes a cada rato, hasta que llegue a la salita que tenía la habitación viendo a todos arreglando algunas cosas en las maletas, me recargué sobre la pared sosteniendo aún mi cabeza pero aliviado de que no me hubieran dejado; creo que solté un quejido o a lo mejor mi cuerpo chocando contra la pared al recargarme pero los cuatro me voltearon a ver de repente o eso me había parecido, YooChun se acercó a mi pero lo detuve con mi brazo cuando sentí que me quería abrazar, la verdad en este momento lo único que quería era espacio para estabilizarme

Caminé hasta uno de los sillones y me deje caer cual costal de papas tallando fuertemente mis ojos ¿por qué diablos no podía enfocar claramente las cosas?, sentí una mano sobre mi hombro y voltee a ver de quien se trataba, era JaeJoong que me tendía un vaso de quien sabe que cosa, quería mandarlo al demonio pero ahora que lo notaba, tenía mucha sed así que agarre lo que me ofrecía y me lo tomaba sin percatarme de que era, al primer sorbo casi quería devolverlo, pero Jae dijo que tenía que tomarlo todo si quería sentirme mejor, solo asentí para que se callara, la verdad es que su voz me estaba taladrando la cabeza

Una vez que termine de tomarme esa cosa, deje el vaso en la mesita de centro y me recosté sobre el respaldo del sillón mientras ponía mi brazo sobre mis ojos, aunque tenía que admitir que el mareo estaba desapareciendo poco a poco; después de un rato en el cual creo que me dormí, por fin pude abrir los ojos sin problema viendo como a mi lado estaba YooChun quien no dejaba de mirarme de manera penetrante, giré mi cabeza al otro lado, no quería discutir con él por nada, de hecho no tenía ganas de nada en ese momento, pero al parecer él no pensaba lo mismo

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – me preguntó de pronto en un tono que a mi parecer sonaba algo… ¿dulce?  
- Si… - no pude decir nada más, de hecho no estaba seguro ni en que momento de mi vida me encontraba, ¿no se suponía que habíamos discutido?... ¿o eso fue en otra ocasión?  
- Me alegro… en verdad me preocupó el estado en el que te encontrabas anoche - ¿a que se refería específicamente?, eso si me preocupaba porque la verdad es que no recordaba absolutamente nada, pero no podía parecer débil ante él  
- ¿Me puse muy pesado? – esa se me hizo una pregunta coherente, daba a entender que estaba consiente, solo quería asegurarme ellos que tanto lo notaron  
- De hecho… te pusiste muy cariñoso… bueno, eso fue después de… - se quedó callado abruptamente y mi curiosidad crecía al por mayor  
- ¿Después de que?  
- ¿No lo recuerdas? – ahora si estaba en aprietos, no quería estar vulnerable ante cualquier cosa que pude haber hecho, tenía que decirle algo ¿pero que?  
- Te refieres a… ¿la discusión que tuvimos? – lo había soltado, de hecho es lo último que medio recordaba hasta hoy que abrí los ojos y mi cabeza comenzó a doler  
- Si… - dijo girando su rostro para no verme - …a eso exactamente  
- Estaba tomado, solo fue una reacción de defensa…  
- ¿Por qué querías defenderte de mi?... solo intentaba detenerte, estabas tomando demasiado y tú no sabes hacerlo… ¿por qué bebiste tanto? – muchas preguntas y una sola respuesta la cual no podía decírsela  
- Estábamos ahí para divertirnos, solamente eso hacía  
- Pero tú odias tomar… ¿por qué lo hiciste?  
- Quería… - mi cabeza estaba realmente toda hecha bolas, pero tenía que seguir con lo que empecé - …acompañar a JaeJoong, desde que somos mas "cercanos"… – enfaticé la palabra - …me gusta llevar su ritmo, así como él en ocasiones lleva el mío – YooChun me miró por un momento, estaba seguro que se enojaría en cualquier momento sin embargo, esto no pasó y me regaló una sonrisa  
- No lo vuelvas a hacer, en verdad ese papel no te queda…  
- ¿Y a ti si? – solté frunciendo el entrecejo, ¿me estaba dando a entender que él si era suficientemente capaz de ser el amiguito de diversión de JaeJoong? ¿por eso se lo estaba tirando?  
- No… pero si no sabes hacerlo solamente harás el ridículo… - se me quedo viendo un momento - …¿era esto lo que me estabas reclamando anoche? – abrí mis ojos lo más que pude ¿yo le reclame algo?... ¿acaso había hablado de más y solté algo de que sabía todo?  
- Yo… - en ese momento me percaté de que YunHo estaba detrás de donde YooChun estaba sentado, con su cabeza asintió, luego tendría que hablar con él para que me aclarara ciertas cosas, por ahora lo importante era quitarme de encima los interrogatorios de mi novio - …si… creo que era eso – baje mi rostro para que no notara mi gesto de duda pero casi enseguida tomó mi mentón e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos  
- ¿Crees?... ¿o hay algo más que me quieras reclamar? – en el fondo quería golpearlo y no solo reclamarle, pero tenía que seguir con el juego  
- No, desde hace tiempo quería decirte que me molesta eso del soulmate… - era una verdad a medias, aunque no con la connotación correcta  
- ¿Y por eso crees que ya no te amo?... baby, JaeJoong solo es un amigo con el cual comparto ideas, gustos y puntos de vista... – y la cama pensaba mientras lo seguía mirando - …no tienes que molestarte por eso  
- A veces pareciera que prefieres estar más tiempo con él que conmigo… - se quedó callado por un momento, eso quería decir que había dado en el clavo ¿podía ser la vida tan miserable para ofrecerme esto?  
- No es así… solo que no habíamos estado del todo bien en la relación…  
- Eso no es justificante, yo soy TU NOVIO  
- Pues ahora pareciera que fueras novio de él… - voltee a ver discretamente hacia donde sabía estaba YunHo, agradeciendo internamente el no verlo ya ahí porque no quería que mal interpretara todo este show que estaba haciendo  
- Me di cuenta que es una gran persona y me gusta pasar el rato con él de la misma forma que tú lo haces, ya te lo había dicho en una ocasión… - noté como apretó sus puños sin embargo no me dijo nada, solo esperaba que en verdad pensara lo que creía que estaba pensando  
- Chicos… - habló JaeJoong apareciendo oportunamente - …deben comenzar a arreglarse, en poco tiempo salimos al aeropuerto  
- ¡Yo aún no he hecho la maleta! – dije preocupado por el tiempo  
- No te preocupes JunSu… la acabo de arreglar por ti… – JaeJoong me sonrió y yo le regresé el gesto de igual forma - …te deje la muda de ropa sobre la cama, date un baño rápido que se nos hace tarde  
- ¡Gracias! – me acerque al rubio y lo abrace, en verdad tenía que estar agradecido por eso, pero en el fondo me daba lástima el ver lo fácil que era manipular a alguien como JaeJoong, de no haber pasado lo que pasó, sin duda podría ser un excelente amigo

Me separé del otro y comencé a caminar hacia el baño mientras veía de soslayo como YooChun no dejaba de ver insistentemente a JaeJoong, sonreí abiertamente, al parecer el plan estaba saliendo a la perfección pero tenía que ser más cuidadoso; cuando di la vuelta para entrar al pequeño pasillo que llevaba al baño choque con ChangMin el cual se me quedo viendo fijamente, mi sonrisa desapareció al momento, esa forma como me miraba me dio escalofríos, cosa muy extraña que nunca me había pasado, parecía molesto pero no entendía de que podía ser, tal vez aún no había comido nada, si, de seguro se trataba de eso, sin darle mucha importancia seguí mi camino y me metí al baño, no tardaba en llegar el manager a sacarnos a rastras si era posible

Llegamos al aeropuerto y un montón de fans estaban ahí para despedirnos, eso en verdad nos seguía sorprendiendo, estábamos un poco cohibidos puesto que nuestro aspecto sin duda no era el que siempre mostrábamos a las cámaras, pero pues con las prisas y viendo que viajaríamos por muchas horas, en verdad no nos importó mucho, por culpa de mi resaca era el único que llevaba lentes de sol puestos, quien me viera a los ojos podía notar a millones de kilómetros el estado en el que me había levantado; íbamos repletos de cosas, bolsas de tiendas departamentales, peluches, nuestros bolsos de viaje, sin duda nos iban a cobrar sobrepeso

El viaje fue relativamente tranquilo, quería hablar con YunHo pero JaeJoong todo el tiempo estuvo a su lado, de hecho notaba algo extraño a este último; en el avión me había tocado sentarme junto con YooChun, no era de extrañarse esto, pero en ese momento y con la plática que habíamos tenido en la mañana, realmente no me apetecía ir hablando así que me dormí la mayor parte del tiempo, o eso pretendía para evitar cualquier altercado que pudiera dejarnos en un ridículo en público hasta que en serio el sueño me venció

Llegamos a Korea y nos llevaron a nuestro departamento, desde que nos habíamos ido a Japón no habíamos estado los cinco de nuevo ahí, solo JaeJoong y yo cuando tuvimos que venir por lo de nuestros proyectos; estábamos agotados, pero por el cambio de horario habíamos llegado en la mañana del día siguiente en el que salimos, por lo cual en unas cuantas horas más teníamos que ir al programa de radio que nos tenían programados, así que solo nos despejamos un poco con un buen baño y nos cambiamos para ir directo a la radiodifusora

En verdad que quien nos viera diría que todo es diversión, actuar frente a la gente ya era algo natural que nos salía a la perfección y prueba de eso fue ese programa, nos hacían preguntas sobre el portal donde nos podíamos comunicar con nuestras fans por medio de mensajes y varias cosas más de que pensábamos el uno del otro, la verdad fue muy divertido; en ocasiones trataba de analizar a los demás para ver si los gestos o las cosas vividas con regularidad no se notaban, pero no era así, la tristeza extraña de JaeJoong ni siquiera parecía existir, el mal genio que tenía ChangMin en un dos por tres había desaparecido, YunHo miraba insistentemente a Jae pero eso ya era normal hasta para las fans y YooChun estaba algo callado en esta ocasión, justificándose con una gripa que según le había dado y yo, bueno ni siquiera parecía que el alcohol hubiera estado dentro de mi sistema

En varias ocasiones ocurrieron cosas que a lo mejor a simple vista parecían normales, como el hecho que YooChun de vez en cuando me tocaba o acariciaba el brazo, YunHo en una de las preguntas recalcó muy notoriamente el hecho de que Jae le había pedido que hablara más de él en las entrevistas, recordándome esa ocasión cuando hablamos de las parejas en uno de los programas, desde ese entonces parece que el rubio no dejaba de decir eso a su novio; otro momento que fue por demás apropiado y sin planear, es cuando JaeJoong comentó mi ida a Brasil y como me extrañaba, lo mejor del asunto es que nos dimos la mano y YooChun que estaba entre nosotros muy marcadamente se hizo notar diciendo que me llamaba mucho y haciendo que lo afirmara, en verdad fue demasiado obvio el como provocó que nos soltáramos y que yo prestara atención a lo que él decía; pero lo mejor de todo fue cuando terminó la entrevista y comenzamos a cantar frente a la cámara, en una de las estrofas me puse exactamente enfrente acaparando todo, entonces vi como JaeJoong estaba a mi lado por lo cual se me hizo fácil y para dar algo de fanservice, acariciar su rostro, hasta que sentí como YunHo estaba detrás de nosotros y "discretamente" nos separó, preferí quitarme de cuadro, definitivamente eso no lo esperaba, pero ni modo, ya estaba hecho, luego YunHo y JaeJoong siguieron con el juego ofreciendo YunJae mientras que YooChun y ChangMin tenían una cara de amargos o esto fue así hasta que se levantaron a jugar también, en definitiva una hora muy productiva aunque con algunos detalles algo raros

Regresamos al departamento después de la entrevista, prácticamente éramos libres hasta pasado mañana cuando volvíamos a Japón y eso no estaba seguro si era bueno o malo, la verdad es que el trabajo me distraía mucho, no entendía porque de repente YunHo se comportaba de esa forma conmigo; había estado demasiado distante desde lo que paso en París, de hecho no me dejaba de dar vueltas en la cabeza lo que habíamos hablado esa noche ¿qué quiso decir con todo eso?... ¿a que se refería?

FLASH BACK

Una vez que ChangMin se había ido dejándome muy extrañado por la forma tan cortante de contestarme, decidí que lo mejor era ir a dormir para así relajarme totalmente, aunque ya no me sentía tomado la verdad es que estaba agotado y lo que había pasado con YunHo… bueno, era cierto lo que le dije al menor, estaba casi seguro que su actitud rancia se debía a como JunSu había salido del antro, pero no lograba entender porque ponerse de esa manera, además, ya una vez se habían ido a tomar los dos juntos ¿qué diferencia había de esa ocasión con esta?. Cuando me giré para salir de la cocina vi a mi novio parado en la puerta viéndome fijamente, se veía tan guapo, siempre he adorado como se ve cuando sale de bañarse, no me sentía con ánimos de discutir aunque en el parecía todo lo contrario

- ¿Quieres algo de cenar? – le pregunté para tratar de salir rápido del asunto  
- No…  
- De acuerdo, entonces… me voy a dormir… buenas noches… - comencé a avanzar para pasar a un lado de él y poder salir pero justo en el momento de pasar a su lado sentí como me tomaba del brazo deteniéndome, cerré mis ojos, sabía que esto no sería posible - …¿qué ocurre?  
- Eso quisiera yo saber – dijo empujándome un poco hasta ponerme delante de él  
- No te entiendo  
- Si, si me entiendes… ¿por qué permitiste que JunSu tomara de esa manera?  
- ¿Insistes con eso?... creo que él ya esta bastante grandecito para decidir cuanto tomar ¿no crees?  
- Sabes que es intolerante a eso, no debiste de permitirlo – me le quedé viendo a los ojos, podía notar coraje en ellos  
- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? – no despegaba su vista de mi rostro, de hecho parecía que me inspeccionaba a detalle  
- Si el manager se hubiera dado cuenta sabes en el problema que nos hubiéramos metido  
- Si, pero no tienes porque culparme a mi, si no lo recuerdas los cinco estábamos en el mismo lugar… no tienes porque desquitar tu enojo conmigo – traté de irme una vez más pero esta ocasión no solo me detuvo del brazo sino que me empujo hasta quedar recargado contra la pared mientras el ponía sus dos brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza mientras su rostro quedaba a escasos centímetros del mío  
- Estas consiente que los únicos que salieron ebrios de ese lugar fueron JunSu y tú  
- Yo no estaba tan tomado… ya te lo había dicho  
- ¡Pero JunSu si! – baje mi rostro, de nuevo me levantaba la voz y lo peor es que era por un motivo en el cual ni siquiera me implicaba a mi, levanté el rostro después de soltar un leve suspiro enfocando mi mirada en la suya  
- Veo que todo esto es por JunSu… ¿tanto te importa?... ¿más… que yo? – sus ojos primero denotaron sorpresa a la pregunta hecha, para después pasar a una molesta  
- No cambies el tema JaeJoong  
- No estoy cambiando el tema… tu molestia es por JunSu, entonces dime ¿qué es exactamente lo que te molesta?  
- ¿Qué estaba pasando cuando llegue al antro? – levanté una ceja en señal de incomprensión  
- Nada… Junsu estaba llorando por el estado en el que se encontraba  
- ¿Por qué lloraba?  
- Supongo que por la discusión con YooChun… la verdad no lo se, cuando se esta ebrio se puede llorar por muchos motivos  
- Estaban muy abrazados… eso no me gusto – no pude evitar que en mis labios surgiera una leve sonrisa ¿acaso estaba haciendo una escena de celos?  
- Solo le daba apoyo, eso no tiene nada de malo – frunció el entrecejo cosa que provocó que la sonrisa desapareciera de mi rostro  
- ¿Desde cuando eres tan unido a JunSu?... ¿desde que estuvieron solos en Korea?... ¿desde ese momento todo lo que haces es en torno a JunSu?  
- ¿Pero que…?  
- Se la viven pegados para hacer todo, salen juntos, juegan juntos, hasta cocinan juntos… antes nada de eso hacían… ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta?... – aunque mi rostro no expresaba sentimiento alguno, algo en mi estómago comenzaba a comprimirse, me estaba celando por pasar más tiempo con el escandaloso y eso en cierta forma me agradaba mucho - …ya ni siquiera se le puede acercar uno a JunSu porque estas tú con él todo el tiempo – y ahí termino ese sentimiento de alegría ¿todo era por él?  
- ¿Eso es lo que te pasa?... ¿estas así porque ahora JunSu no sale contigo?... ¿por qué ahora no juega contigo?... disculpa si de un momento a otro he tomado tu lugar  
- No seas estúpido…  
- ¡Si… si soy estúpido! y todo por tu culpa… si me prestaras más atención entonces yo…  
- ¿Así que de eso se trataba?  
- ¿Qué?  
- Ahora comienzo a comprender todo… veo que siempre has sido así, siempre has querido tener la atención de todo el mundo sin darte cuenta de quien realmente lo hace sin miramiento alguno  
- ¿De que…?  
- A veces creo que fue un error todo esto desde el principio… tal vez nos hubiéramos ahorrado muchas cosas  
- YunHo… - se fue alejando poco a poco sin dejar de verme, comencé a temblar, no quería que se alejara, a pesar de no haber entendido nada de lo que decía no quería que se alejara de mi por lo que antes de que separara los brazos de donde los tenía lo jalé hacia mi robándole un beso que necesitaba, lo abrace como si mi vida dependiera de eso mientras mis labios hacían intentos por abrir los del otro para podernos fundir en un beso como los que nos encantaba darnos, pero el no se movía, solo estaba inerte en su lugar hasta que sentí como me separaba de una forma un poco brusca hasta recargarme de nuevo contra la pared  
- No te hagas esto a ti mismo… al menos valórate un poco

Se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a salir de la cocina dejándome totalmente desubicado ¿valorarme?, ¿qué significaba eso? ¿por qué me había dicho todas esas cosas? y además, ¿en verdad le importaba más JunSu que yo?, no entendía nada y mis lagrimas no tardaron en salir, me sentía frustrado y lo peor, cada vez sentía a YunHo más alejado; sin más que hacer y después de un rato en el cual traté de controlarme sin ningún éxito por fin me fui a dormir o intentar hacerlo

FIN FLASH BACK

Solté un bufido de frustración al recordar todo eso, por más que trataba de darle sentido a lo que hablamos no lograba descifrar su significado, me senté en la silla que teníamos en nuestro estudio, apenas llegamos me encerré en el para tratar de pensar pero siempre llegaba a lo mismo, nada. Encendí mi teclado, tal vez si tocaba algo me relajaría, pero en ese momento entro YooChun por lo que voltee a verlo, el me miro en respuesta y sin hacer ningún gesto cerró la puerta y se fue a sentar frente a su propio teclado, tal vez iba a lo mismo

Después de unos minutos en el cual ni él ni yo hacíamos nada, decidí ponerme de pie e irme a sentar a su lado, ahora necesitaba de un amigo y quien mejor que mi soulmate para eso; cuando notó que estaba junto a él se tenso un poco o eso pude darme cuenta, pero casi al momento se relajo y apago su instrumento sabiendo que ya no haría nada con el, se cruzo de brazos y cerró sus ojos un momento para después abrirlos y enfocarlos en mi

- ¿De que quieres hablar? – preguntó directo, sin duda siempre a sido el que más me conoce  
- ¿Recuerdas cuando comenzamos nuestros noviazgos?  
- Claro, como olvidarlos…  
- En ese entonces tuve mucho miedo de lo que sentía, de hecho comencé a creer que era un error lo que comenzaba a despertar en mi cada vez que estaba con YunHo, mi desesperación crecía cada vez que notaba como me era necesario estar a su lado y sin embargo, trataba de alejarme lo más que podía hasta que… - solté un suspiro - …comprendí que lo amaba – YooChun descruzó sus brazos y los recargó en el teclado  
- Eso lo sabemos JaeJoong, no se porque… - lo interrumpí para seguir hablando  
- El día que me dijo que me amaba, fue el día más feliz de mi vida, saberse correspondido es grandioso y nuestra primera vez… fue mágico, siempre tengo presente esa primera vez… ¿a ti no te pasa eso con JunSu?  
- Claro que si, pero sabes muy bien que nuestra situación fue diferente, JunSu ya me amaba desde hace tiempo y yo me di cuenta bastante tarde de eso…  
- Creo que fue el momento justo, tú habías salido de una relación y no te percatabas que te gustaba JunSu  
- ¿Ahora eres psicólogo?  
- No, pero se muy bien que por eso la dejaste, nunca nos dijiste el motivo, pero estoy casi seguro que inconscientemente por JunSu la dejaste a ella  
- Puede ser…  
- La verdad no se me hace raro eso… JunSu es alguien que puede lograr cambiarte totalmente, tanto forma de pensar, de sentir… es alguien muy especial – sonreí ante eso, había prometido a JunSu no meterme en la relación de ellos pero la verdad es que quería ayudarlos y sabía muy bien que diciendo estas cosas YooChun valoraría más la relación que tenía con su novio; este al momento de terminar de decir eso me volteo a ver con una mirada un poco inquisidora o al menos así me había parecido  
- De eso no tengo la menor duda JaeJoong… créeme que lo se muy bien… - regreso su vista al frente y se volvió a cruzar de brazos - …y si, mi primera vez con JunSu también fue mágica, de hecho bastante diferente a las demás veces que tuvimos relaciones  
- ¿Si?... ¿por qué lo dices?  
- Esa primera vez fue ese fin de año cuando le declaré mi amor y lo hicimos en el carro, no queríamos llegar al departamento porque sabíamos que YunHo y tú estarían "ocupados" y no queríamos interrumpir y mucho menos escuchar… – sonrió al decir esto y yo lo imité al recordar ese día y que en efecto, lo que decía era verdad  
- Y prefirieron mejor hacer lo mismo ¿no?  
- De hecho JunSu fue el que lo insinuó, a decir verdad me sorprendí mucho por como siempre había sido, pero la verdad es que moría por tenerlo  
- ¿Pero en el carro?  
- Él así lo quiso… y digo que es diferente a las demás porque es la única vez en la que siento que fuimos… ¿cómo decirlo?... menor románticos  
- ¿O sea que tuvieron sexo fuerte?  
- No, nunca hemos tenido sexo fuerte, JunSu no soportaría algo así, de hecho creo que se asustaría pero si siento que fue la ocasión en que los mimos fueron segundo termino, como que estábamos más deseosos de sentirnos que de estar diciendo cosas lindas y así…  
- Ya veo… - me quede un momento callado pensando en mi situación, en cierta forma las dos relaciones eran muy parecidas - …yo tampoco con YunHo he tenido un sexo muy fuerte, si siento que nos hemos entregado al deseo pero nunca hemos sido salvajes… él siempre me ha respetado mucho cuando hacemos el amor – suspiré sonoramente, como deseaba en ese momento ir y tener relaciones con él, sentir que me ama para dejar de tener esta angustia en mi interior  
- ¿Siguen tus problemas con YunHo? – me preguntó de repente el otro mirándome de lado  
- ¿Siguen?...  
- Si, recuerdo que me decías que lo notabas algo alejado, aunque luego me pareció todo lo contrario  
- De hecho… ahorita estamos algo mal, tuvimos una discusión en París de la cual no logré entender bien a que se debía  
- ¿Pues que te dijo?  
- Cosas sin sentido, al principio me reclamaba por lo que pasó en el antro y…  
- ¿Qué paso en el antro? – volteé a verlo, me miraba de una forma muy penetrante  
- Nada… es lo que no logro entender, se molestó mucho porque JunSu estaba ebrio  
- Pues no fue el único – dijo frunciendo el entrecejo  
- Lo sé, pero no era la primera vez y lo sabes  
- ¿Lo dices por la ocasión en la cual ellos dos salieron?  
- Exactamente, pero parecía que esta ocasión el hecho de verlo de esa manera lo sacó de quicio… luego es cuando ya no entendí nada… dijo que ahora comprendía que todo había sido un error desde el principio  
- ¿Un error?  
- Si… y es lo que no comprendo… estar en esta situación me hace pensar mucho cuando comenzamos la relación ¿y si él ya no me quiere?  
- No creo que sea eso  
- Y lo peor es que aunque sea por milésima de segundo he llegado a cuestionarme si de verdad me amó en algún momento y tengo miedo de cansarme de eso…  
- ¿Estas dudando de tu amor por él? – alzó una ceja en señal de sorpresa  
- No… pero tanto alejamiento puede ser destructivo en una relación y el tiempo mal consejero, temo en verdad cansarme y buscar en otro lado lo que no tengo aquí… de hecho es la primera vez que lo digo así tan abiertamente hasta para mi mismo, sabes como soy de impulsivo cuando me siento desesperado  
- No creo que llegues a ese punto, aunque estés en este momento todo nervioso y desesperado tu amor por YunHo es inmenso… o eso quiero creer  
- Y así es… pero todo puede suceder… mira lo que nos paso a nosotros – cerró sus ojos fuertemente mientras bajaba el rostro, creo que había entendido mi punto  
- A mi me da miedo lo mismo… a veces pienso que él es demasiado bueno para alguien como yo, aguantarme tanto quiero entender que significa que me ama mucho, pero ¿y si un día se harta?  
- En JunSu no lo creo posible… ahora que lo he tratado más… me he dado cuenta que en verdad sus sentimientos son muy puros… - baje mi rostro y vi mis manos mientras jugueteaba con los dedos para tratar de dejar de sentirme nervioso - …en verdad te digo que jamás cambiaría a YunHo porque en él esta todo lo que a mi me gusta… pero creo que yo necesito de alguien como JunSu en ocasiones, de eso me he dado cuenta…  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
- Que yo… - callé abruptamente cuando escuche como la puerta se abría y JunSu se asomaba con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro  
- Disculpen si los interrumpo pero necesito de tu ayuda Jae…  
- ¿Qué pasa?  
- Estoy tratando de cocinar pero me da miedo quemar el departamento así que pues… pensé que podrías ayudarme – le sonreí en respuesta, los gestos que hacía eran den verdad cómicos  
- Claro que si… en un momento voy  
- Pero mira la hora Jae… si demoro más no voy a terminar y sabes que soy muy lento para las cosas de la cocina… ¿recuerdas cuando vinimos tu y yo solos como nos la pasábamos en la cocina por horas? – asentí confirmando lo que el otro me decía, voltee a ver a YooChun quien me estaba mirando fijamente, estábamos hablando muy a gusto pero creo que lo principal ya lo había sacado y me sentía más tranquilo por lo que pensé que en otra ocasión podíamos seguir con el tema  
- De acuerdo… - me levanté y mire hacia abajo para regalarle una sonrisa a mi amigo - …gracias por escucharme, en verdad me siento mejor ahora, luego seguimos ¿ok?

YooChun ya no dijo nada solo agarró sus audífonos y se los puso mientras encendía su teclado, al parecer le había llegado inspiración o algo le preocupaba, pero cuando hablábamos no me comento nada, solo lo mismo que yo le había dicho pero quedamos claros que nada de eso podía ser posible ¿no?, así que sin perder más tiempo salí del estudio y me fui con JunSu a la cocina donde un montón de trastes estaban ya fuera de su lugar, al parecer estaríamos un buen rato ahí metidos

Moría de hambre pero sinceramente no quería ir a buscar a JaeJoong para que hiciera algo decente de comer, no tenía el ánimo de verle la cara, ya mucho el aguantar todo el día la hipocresía de estar sonriendo cuando lo único que quería era estar con JunSu jugando o lo que fuera pero a su lado; aún me ardían las entrañas de recordar la entrevista en la radio y como gritaba a los cuatro vientos el como lo había extrañado en su ausencia y peor cuando se estuvieron repartiendo mimos, juro que en este momento podría asesinar a cualquiera que se me atravesara en el camino

¿Acaso YunHo y YooChun estaban ciegos?, no podía creer que fuera el único que haya visto eso, tan tranquilos siguiendo el juego como si nada y por obvias razones no me quedo de otra más que seguirlo a mi también, ya mucho que me tachen de aburrido, antisocial y un montón de etcéteras que la verdad me tienen sin cuidado pero que por el grupo tengo que aparentar; llego a la cocina y me detengo de golpe al ver a JunSu enfrente de la estufa ¿acaso estaba cocinando él?, me acerco sin hacer mucho ruido y me detengo apenas unos centímetros a sus espaldas, desde el antro no había hablado con él y el tenerlo ahí enfrente de mi me daban ganas de continuar lo que estábamos haciendo esa noche, pero sabía que eso era imposible, si ebrio se negaba, totalmente sobrio de seguro ni una caricia podría hacerle

JunSu deja el cucharón que tenía en las manos y se gira percatándose en ese momento de mi presencia, se lleva una mano al pecho, al parecer lo había asustado, sonrío ante el gesto que tiene y no puedo evitar asomarme a ver lo que esta puesto en la olla hirviendo, olfateo un poco y regreso a mi posición anterior encarando a mi compañero quien tiene cara de estar enfadado

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre darme un susto así?... ¿qué no ves que estoy con la estufa y pude haberme quemado?  
- Lo siento JunSu… es que moría de hambre y me dio mucha curiosidad ver que tu estabas ¿cocinando?  
- Pues eso es evidente ¿no?  
- ¿Y desde cuando salieron tus gustos culinarios?  
- Jae me esta enseñando a hacer algunos platillos, la verdad es que no me había dado cuenta que es muy divertido – mi entrecejo se frunce al momento de escuchar ese nombre y más ver la cara de felicidad que tiene el otro al decir que el mayor le estaba enseñando  
- Pues… no le veo nada de divertido el cocinar, es mas divertido comértelo  
- Eso lo dices porque es en lo único que piensas… ya deberías de ponerte a buscar el amor Minnie – vuelve a agarrar el cucharón y comienza a remover la olla mientras yo lo miro con un deje de tristeza, si el supiera que ya lo encontré y en ese momento esta jugando a ser la Barbie chef  
- No es lo único en lo que pienso – probó un poco del guisado agarrando un frasco de quien sabe que cosa y poniendo un poco del ingrediente  
- ¿No?... ¿y en que otra cosa piensas?  
- Como tu mismo lo dijiste… también pienso en el amor – al escuchar lo que le dije dejó de darle vueltas a la comida y me volteó a ver con los ojos muy abiertos  
- ¿Lo dices en serio?... ¿estas enamorado ChangMin?  
- Creo que si…  
- ¿De quien?  
- No te lo puedo decir… lo siento  
- ¿Por qué?... anda no seas malooo… cuéntame el chisme… - ojala fuera fácil decirlo, creo que si supiera saldría corriendo de la cocina  
- No hay chisme hyung… dije que creo estarlo más no es nada seguro  
- Bueno, solo dime de quien "crees" estar enamorado… ¿es hombre o mujer? – tenía que pensar bien que responder, nada s eme podía salir de control o podría darse cuenta y no me convenía eso, al menos no aún  
- Es… mujer  
- ¿Esta bonita?  
- Preciosa  
- ¿Es simpática?  
- Demasiado  
- ¿Mas que yo? – mi sonrisa se dejó mostrar ante las preguntas, si supiera que estaba hablando de él  
- ¿En lo bonita o en lo simpática?  
- Ambos – los dos comenzamos a reírnos ante la respuesta, él por divertido y yo… sencillamente por verlo a él reír  
- Creo que la respuesta es obvia  
- ¡Aahh!... entonces yo – de nuevo la carcajada pero esta vez mas sonoramente, juro que era como música para mis oídos  
- ¿Y esas carcajadas? – deje de sonreír cuando escuche esa voz, ¿por qué tenía que llegar a arruinar el momento?  
- Es que ChangMin me estaba diciendo que…  
- ¡JunSu! – dije para que no siguiera hablando, la verdad no quería que el otro supiera  
- ¿Qué tiene de malo?... además ni me dijiste quien – fruncí el entrecejo, pero ¿cómo enojarme con él?  
- JunSu… su ChangMin no quiere que sepa algo esta en su derecho… - JaeJoong entró y se acercó a la estufa para ver la olla - …¿ya probaste que tal esta de picante?  
- Si, y esta excelente así…  
- Entonces le ha de faltar, no aguantas casi nada de picante…  
- ¡Jae!...  
- De acuerdo, es tu guisado y así lo dejaremos… ve a poner la mesa por favor…  
- ¡Ok! – JunSu salió de la cocina a hacer lo que le pidieron, yo no tenía ya nada que hacer ahí así que me disponía a salir cuando la voz de mi compañero me detuvo  
- No se porque estas extraño conmigo ChangMin, pero si te hice algo por favor dímelo para poder discutirlo y arreglarlo – me voltee y sonreí lo mas dulcemente posible aunque sabía que ese gesto solo denotaba que el tenía razón  
- No me hiciste nada hyung… pero como tú una vez me dijiste, "esto es algo privado entre él y yo… lo siento"

Sin más me di la media vuelta y salí de la cocina para ir a ayudar a JunSu, a veces desearía en serio salir corriendo de este departamento o el que sea en el que estemos, pero pienso en las cosas que hemos pasado y el sueño que todos tenemos que casi enseguida desisto de mis planes para abandonar todo y más ahora que tengo un aliciente por el cual quedarme

La cena transcurrió tranquila, de hecho el único que hablaba era JunSu y una que otra vez lo secundaba JaeJoong, pero al momento se callaba cuando volteaba a ver a YunHo, al parecer estos tenían problemas pero como siempre, no es de mi incumbencia; poco a poco fuimos abandonando la mesa, yo fui el primero ya que quería ver un programa en la televisión que tenía tiempo no veía, al parecer YooChun y YunHo fueron los siguientes y luego vi hacerlo a JunSu; después de una hora por fin mi programa terminó y apague la televisión, escuchaba los trates sonar en la cocina por lo que supe enseguida que JaeJoong estaba ahí, fui a la habitación y vi como YooChun iba saliendo con ropa en la mano, de seguro tomaría un baño y al asomarme al estudio vi a YunHo en la computadora por lo que al entrar al cuarto me percaté de que JunSu estaba en su cama profundamente dormido

Cerré la puerta y me acerque a él asegurándome de tomar tiempo mentalmente, no quería sorpresitas que fueran a dar una idea errónea, aunque de errónea no tendría nada; me senté en la cama de YunHo y así pude ver tranquilamente el semblante del durmiente, era perfecto, no sabía como no me había dado cuenta antes de todo esto, siempre ha sido alguien especial para mi, pero jamás creí que este sentimiento fuera a nacer primero que nada porque a mi no me gustaban los hombres, aunque así dijeron todos y al final estos eran los resultados, y en segunda, porque JunSu siempre fue como un hermano, pero en verdad que era sencillo enamorarse de él y me alegraba de ese sentimiento que ahora tenía

Acerque un poco mi rostro al suyo mientras una de mis manos acariciaban su mejilla, su piel era demasiado suave y sonreí cuando lo vi hacerlo a él en sueños, de seguro estaba soñando en algo lindo y mi caricia lo tranquilizaba; no podía creer lo que estuve a punto de hacer, ahora pensándolo más fríamente lo mejor fue detenerme, no habría podido con la culpa de haberle dejado una experiencia desagradable, jamás me lo hubiera perdonado

- Perdóname JunSu, pero me tienes loquito ¿sabes?… - comencé a susurrarle mientras mis caricias sobre su mejilla continuaban - …te voy a decir la verdad, no estoy enamorado de una chica, es un chico… y no puede ser mas bonito y mucho menos más simpático que tú porque eso sería competir contigo mismo… así es, del chico de quien estoy enamorado, eres tú… - con la yema de mi dedo índice comencé a acariciar muy despacio sus labios - …tú querías saber el "chisme" como dijiste, pero no hay tal, solo es eso, la realidad de todo es que te amo y ¿te confieso algo?... estoy muy celoso de los otros chicos, no se que ves en ellos, tu amor ciego y sin medida para YooChun, esa hermandad a veces extraña con YunHo y ahora ese cariño y dependencia con JaeJoong… ¿y yo?... ¿yo no puedo ser especial para ti? ¿solo un compañero de juegos?... – retiré mi mano y me le quede viendo, su respiración era lenta y acompasada, voltee a ver la puerta y seguía igual, nadie alrededor por lo cual regrese mi vista al durmiente - …se que esta mal, pero no voy a permitir que los demás estén cerca de ti y a mi me dejes a un lado, un día vas a ser mío JunSu y te juro que serás el chico más feliz del mundo

Fui acercando mi rostro cada vez más al del otro hasta que sentí su aliento chocando con el mío, cerré mis ojos y acorte la distancia entre ambos, pose mis labios sobre los suyos y comencé a acariciarlos suavemente, succionaba de manera deliciosa su labio inferior pero lentamente para que no fuera a despertarlo, sabía que esto no debía de hacerlo pero ¿para que mentirme?, lo necesitaba; mi sorpresa fue enorme cuando comencé a sentir una respuesta, los labios de JunSu comenzaban a moverse también y apresaban mi labio superior haciendo el beso más entregado, era la gloria, me estaba correspondiendo, después de unos segundos más me separé lentamente abriendo mis ojos y notando como él aún los tenía cerrados, por un segundo creí que había despertado pero no era así, una sonrisa aún más marcada apareció en su rostro en señal de que había disfrutado del beso

- Te amo precioso… - susurré dándole un casto beso sobre los labios para alejarme unos centímetros y seguir admirándolo, la sonrisa no desaparecía de mi rostro o esto fue hasta que él se removió un poco soltando un susurro  
- Chunnie… - mi ira creció al por mayor, ¿entonces por eso sonreía?... ¿estaba soñando con YooChun?, no podía creerlo, mientras yo lo besaba el me respondió porque creía que era YooChun, obvio era lógico porque es su novio, pero ¿porque tenía que decir su nombre?

Me levanté de la cama de YunHo y me fui a sentar a la mía, comencé a desabotonar mi camisa cuando la puerta se abrió, al girar mi rostro vi como YooChun iba entrando con una toalla sobre la cabeza mientras se secaba el cabello, la tiró sobre su cama y se fue a sentar exactamente en el mismo lugar donde segundos antes estaba yo, discretamente lo miré mientras seguía mi labor de quitar los botones del ojal pero de una manera demasiado lenta; me percaté de que el mayor acariciaba el rostro de su novio de la misma forma como lo había hecho yo, quien lo viera así juraría que JunSu es su ídolo y él un devoto más, ¡hipócrita de porquería!

Me levanté para sacar de la cajonera que tenía la cama una pijama, la tomé y caminé hacia la puerta para ir al baño a cambiarme aunque pude haberlo hecho ahí mismo pero sin duda no quería seguir viendo escenitas, antes de abrir la puerta me giré un poco, no cabía duda que el masoquismo se estaba apoderando de mi, y si no fuera porque es de madera, la puerta en este momento tendría una enorme rasgadura ya que mi mano hacía presión sobre ella puesto que al voltear vi como YooChun estaba besando a JunSu de la misma forma como lo había hecho yo, pero la diferencia radicaba en que ahora si era la persona que JunSu deseaba y la cual si despertaba, no se llevaría un susto de película; bajé mi rostro un momento dándome cuenta de mi terrible realidad, pero pronto todo podía cambiar. Ignorando totalmente lo que a mis espaldas sucedía, por fin salí de la habitación y me dirigí al baño, solo esperaba que cuando regresara al menos "mi hyung" ya estuviera en su propia cama

Estaba por demás aburrido, cuando me desperté solo JaeJoong y YooChun se habían levantado, al salir de la habitación me di cuenta que el primero estaba ya bañado y arreglado como si fuera a salir y al acercarme a él y preguntarle me dijo que así era, había hablado con su amigo HyunJoong la noche anterior y habían quedado pasar el día juntos por lo que no veríamos al mayor hasta ya entrada la noche, por otro lado YooChun estaba en su estudio haciendo quien sabe que cosas; después de un rato YunHo se despertó y lo primero que hizo al verme fue preguntarme por su novio, al parecer no le había dicho nada de su salida y me tocó a mi ser el informante, a mi gusto había reaccionado muy tranquilo a como me lo imaginaba cuando me enteré que no sabía nada, pero su cara no denotaba lo mismo, solo vi como se metía al baño azotando la puerta para después salir ya bañado y entraba de nuevo a la habitación para vestirse y salir del departamento sin decir a donde iba

Más tarde ChangMin despertó y lo primero que hizo fue ir a la cocina, agarrar un plato con cereal y meterse en nuestro estudio sin hablar con nadie, por lo que ahora me encontraba en la sala con la televisión encendida y un aburrimiento mortal; ese día no haríamos absolutamente nada ya que al otro día nos iríamos de regreso a Japón, así que ni el manager ni la gente de la empresa iría a asomarse ese día por ahí. Tenía ganas de salir pero al mismo tiempo pensaba a donde podría ser por lo que optaba por mejor quedarme, pero todo estaba del asco en la televisión y ya comenzaba a desesperarme

Después de tres horas y ya casi siendo medio día sentía que en cualquier momento iba a salir corriendo hacia la ventana y aventarme por ella, así que importándome poco lo que ChangMin estuviera haciendo, me levanté del sillón y me encamine hacia nuestro estudio con la única intención de jalarlo a la sala y rogarle si era necesario para que jugara algún videojuego conmigo; iba muy decidido cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar, me detuve en ese momento y lo saque del bolsillo de mi pijama para contestar viendo con alegría que se trataba de HyukJae, mi única salvación para ese día de aburrimiento

- ¡TE AMOOOO! – grite a todo pulmón contestando  
- _¿Y ese milagro?_  
- Pues ya ves, siempre eres tan oportuno para todo…  
- _Bueno, eso ya lo se, pero me sorprende que llevamos semanas sin hablarnos y de buenas a primeras me grites "te amo" a todo pulmón_  
- Es que me haces mucha falta…  
- _¿Cuánto dinero necesitas?_  
- No se trata de eso tonto… para tal caso tú me necesitarías más que yo a ti…  
- _¿Te recuerdo la ocasión en la cual me llamaste llorando para que pagara un videojuego que según tú necesitabas o sino en ese mismo momento te ibas a suicidar?_  
- Bueno, pero solo una vez… además bien que lo disfrutamos juntos, no te me despegabas ni un solo momento y cundo ya quería que te fueras comenzaste a adularme con mil cosas para lograr convencerme de quedarte  
- _Si, recuerdo esa ocasión que por cierto tu noviecito casi me comía con todo y zapatos_  
- Si… - contesté con la voz algo apagada, recordar esos tiempos en los cuales me celaba a morir en verdad era un poco deprimente comparándolo con el ahora  
- _Hablando de eso… ¿como va ese asunto?_  
- Igual… - voltee a ver a todos lados cerciorándome de que nadie me escuchara por lo que por las dudas baje un poco la voz - …aunque a decir verdad el plan sigue su marcha, a veces hay avances pero luego se vuelven a truncar y regresamos al mismo lugar  
- _JunSu, creo que deberían de parar esto, no les hará ningún bien a ninguno de los dos, más bien a ninguno de los cuatro_  
- Sabes que no hyung… - alce un poco la voz mientras mi entrecejo se fruncía, algo que odiaba es que me dijeran lo que tenía que hacer cuando ya estaba convencido - …al menos de mi parte no quiero detenerme, me gusta lo que estamos haciendo, he de confesar que es reconfortante  
- _Están actuando como ellos en cierta forma_  
- ¡Eso jamás!... nunca se darán cuenta de nada, eso te lo puedo jurar  
- _Pues si tú lo dices… pero me dolerá mucho verlos sufriendo como esa ocasión… en especial tú JunSu_  
- ¿Eso quiere decir que si me quieres?  
- _¿Por qué lo haces sonar todo tan repugnante?_  
- Anda dímelo… ¿qué te cuesta?  
- _Juro que cuando te tenga enfrente te ahorcaré hasta verte morado y después te daré unas cachetadas_  
- Eso no sonó nada bonito, anda dime lo quiero escuchar… - me encantaba fastidiarlo, era de las cosas mas reconfortantes en la vida  
- _¡Mmm!... si JunSu… sabes que si te quiero mucho y por eso no quiero verte sufrir, eres mi mejor amigo y me duele lo que te pase_  
- ¡Waaa! ¿ya ves que bonito cuando me lo dices así?  
- _Bueno si como sea…_  
- Oye a todo esto…  
- _Espera, espera… tengo que colgar JunSu, ando viendo con EeTeuk lo del programa de radio de mañana y me salí a darme mi break, pero ya me están llamando_  
- ¡Nooo!... no me cuelgues por favor  
- _Lo siento, pero te prometo llamarte en los próximos días_  
- De acuerdo, yo que quería que me sacaras hoy a dar una vuelta, estoy en extremo aburrido y sin nada que hacer…  
- _Para eso tienes novio ¿no?_  
- El y nada son lo mismo, esta encerrado en su estudio haciendo quien sabe que y ni siquiera se preocupa por mi…  
- _JunSu…_  
- Bueno ya… ve que tienes cosas que hacer, pero no olvides hablarme porque sino ya no te daré abrazos y mimos cuando te vea  
- _¡Entonces recordaré no hacerlo!_  
- Tonto, si eso es lo que más te gusta de mi forma de ser  
- _Ya… te veo luego amigo y por favor… cuídate mucho_  
- Claro que si… recuerda que te quiero mucho y eres alguien especial en mi vida  
- _Tú también amigo… ¡Bye!_  
- ¡Adiós!

Cerré mi celular con una amplia sonrisa en mi rostro, sin duda platicar con HyukJae me ponía de buenas aunque el aburrimiento continuaría, lo mejor era seguir con el plan de ir por ChangMin para que jugara conmigo, comencé a caminar de nuevo cuando sentí como me tomaban del brazo y me jalaban de manera muy fuerte, por instinto cerré los ojos y los apreté aún más cuando sentí como mi espalda chocaba contra una pared, cuando los abrí pude ver a YooChun enfrente de mi, tenía todo el semblante desfigurado por enojo ¿ahora porque estaba así?

- Chunnie…  
- ¿Crees que soy un pendejo?  
- ¿De que estas hablando?  
- ¿Crees que nunca me iba a dar cuenta?  
- No se de…  
- ¡Si, si sabes JunSu con un demonio!  
- ¡Por favor serénate… no entiendo nada de lo que estas diciendo!  
- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas haciendo esto he?... ¡CONTESTAME! – estaba como loco, nunca lo había visto de esa forma y a decir verdad me estaba asustando  
- ¿Haciendo que?  
- ¿Ahora finges demencia?... ¡solo eso me faltaba, aparte de mentiroso, hipócrita!  
- Oye no te permito que… - pero no pude seguir hablando ya que callé abruptamente cuando azotó una mano contra la pared a un lado de mi cabeza  
- La estas pasando bien por lo que me doy cuenta – dijo como siseando cada una de las palabras  
- ¡Por… por favor Chunnie!... – dije desesperado, no se el motivo por el cual mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar completito - …¿qué pasa?  
- ¡Pasa que te he descubierto... aún no se quien es el desgraciado pero juro que cuando me entere lo mataré! – abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente ¿me había descubierto?, pero ¿a que se refería?, no podía ser lo del plan y eso porque entonces no habría motivo para que se pusiera así, al contrario, estaría como perro llorando por mi perdón, entonces ¿de que se trataba?  
- ¡¿De que desgraciado hablas?  
- ¡DE TU AMANTE! – en ese momento no sabía si reír o llorar, ¿yo un amante? ¿pero con que cara me dice esas cosas cuando él es el hijo de puta que se atrevió a engañarme todo este tiempo?  
- Yo no tengo ningún amante…  
- ¿No?... ¿te atreves a negarlo cuando te acabo de escuchar?  
- ¿Me acabas de…? – en ese momento caí en cuenta de todo, había escuchado mi conversación con HyukJae y ahora estaba entendiendo mal  
- Chunnie, es un error, yo no…  
- ¡NO ME LLAMES CHUNNIE!... dime quien es el estúpido con el que te estas acostando a mis espaldas… ¡¿QUIEN ES?  
- ¡Yo no me estoy acostando con nadie! – estaba a punto de llorar pero por la impotencia que sentía al no poder escupirle en la cara que todo lo que me reclamaba él a mi tendría que ser al revés, yo tendría que estar diciendo esas palabras  
- Dime… ¿te gusta como te la mete?... ¿te hace feliz cuando recorre tu cuerpo con sus asquerosas manos?... ¿sabe donde están tus puntos sensibles?... ¡¿se la chupas tan fuerte que lo haces gritar de placer?... ¡¿TE GUSTA SER SU PUTA EN LA CAMA? – mi mente estaba en blanco y mi cólera había llegado a extremos insuperables, mi única reacción fue darle un golpe en el rostro con el cual trastabillo un poco, a pesar del coraje que tenía sus palabras habían cavado un gran hoyo en mi pecho donde se sentía una opresión muy fuerte ¿por qué me estaba sintiendo así si yo sabía que eso no era cierto?  
- ¡Eres un estúpido Park YooChun!... jamás, y escúchalo bien, ¡JAMAS EN LA VIDA TE HE ENGAÑADO! – de nuevo se acercó a mi y pego su cuerpo al mío mientras sostenía mis manos contra la pared  
- ¡Le dijiste "te amo"… creí que solo me amabas a mi! – su aliento chocaba en mi rostro, me sentía aprisionado como si de un delincuente se tratara y yo solamente quería liberarme de su agarre  
- ¡Estas entendiendo todo mal!... solo…  
- ¿VAS A NEGAR QUE DIJISTE QUE LO AMABAS? – de nuevo comenzaba a gritarme  
- ¡No!... pero…  
- ¡Entonces todas tus promesas de amor eran falsas, las veces que te entregabas a mí eran puras mentiras!  
- Chunnie no…  
- ¡QUE NO ME LLAMES CHUNNIE! – su respiración era entrecortada, el agarre de mis brazos cada vez era mas fuerte y comenzaba a lastimarme en verdad, mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar de nuevo – por lo visto nunca te he satisfecho… pues bien, entonces te daré lo que tanto quieres…  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Sin darme oportunidad a nada se abalanzo sobre mí besándome de manera ruda, introducía su lengua bien profundo casi llegando a mi garganta, yo no estaba reaccionado, mi cerebro había quedado en shock totalmente, mordía mis labios cada tanto de una manera salvaje, podía sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre en mi paladar; liberó por fin mi boca para comenzar a besar mi cuello haciendo succiones fuertes que seguro dejarían una marca, con una de sus manos sujeto sobre mi cabeza y recargado en la pared mis dos manos, mientras con la otra arrancaba de un tirón mi playera haciéndola trizas, ahora su boca atacaba mi pecho y al pasar por mis pezones los mordía produciéndome un dolor intenso

- Basta… - suplique cuando por fin una palabra pudo salir de mi boca  
- Te haré sentir pleno "Susu"… no te resistas…

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, a mi mente comenzaban a acudir imágenes que me atemorizaban, me sentía vulnerable ante esta situación y no es que de no ser él iba a estar correcto, pero tenía mucho miedo, yo ya había pasado por esta misma situación antes

- No… no… ¡déjame!  
- Lo vas a disfrutar… ambos lo vamos a hacer…

A la mención de estas palabras me giró haciendo que mi rostro quedara pegado a la pared mientras sentía como el pantalón de la pijama era bajado con todo y mi ropa interior, mi temblor se hizo más fuerte y las lágrimas comenzaban a salir sin parar, fue cuando traté de defenderme moviéndome lo más que podía pero su cuerpo sobre el mío casi no me lo permitía, sentí como una de sus manos masajeaban mis nalgas mientras sus dientes mordían mi cuello para luego lamer mi nuca provocando que mis uñas arañaran la pared de la impotencia y el miedo que me provocaban sus caricias, luego su mano se posó en mi entrepierna mientras comenzaba a masajearla de manera ruda provocándome dolor

- Amor, no tienes que ponerte tenso… te puede doler si es así – dijo con un tono de voz demasiado atemorizante  
- ¡No quiero!... ¡suéltame por favor!... ¡SUELTAME!  
- ¿Por qué te estas resistiendo?... – dijo pegando su boca a mi oreja mientras la lamía de manera repugnante, yo intentaba liberarme de su agarre por lo cual tuvo que sostenerme de nuevo los brazos con las dos manos - …¿POR QUE TE RESISTES?... ¿no lo entiendes?, por más que luches no te libraras, estas bajo mi merced y harás lo que yo quiera…  
- ¡No Chunnie por favor no de nuevo… por favor ya no otra vez!... ¡no vuelvas a hacerme daño de nuevo!... ¡POR FAVOR SUÉLTAMEEE!

En ese momento sentí como me liberaba y yo caía al piso temblando, mis muñecas estaban rojas por la opresión y las tallaba insistentemente, mis ojos estaban muy abiertos mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de salir, todo de nuevo se repetía una y otra vez en mi mente, el humo, el olor del cigarro y el alcohol, mi vista nublada, las manos de YooChun recorriendo mi cuerpo y yo gritando para que me soltara y de pronto nada, de nuevo todo era negro; traté de ponerme de pie pero me costaba un poco de trabajo, sentía las piernas como gelatina pero al final lo conseguí, subí rápidamente mi ropa interior y mi pantalón mientras me quedaba recargado sobre la pared, me abracé a mi mismo puesto que me sentía muy mal, YooChun, mi Chunnie… me había intentado violar, mi propio novio me había intentado violar y por segunda vez

La cólera se había apoderado de mí sacándome totalmente de mis casillas, cuando escuche todas las cosas que le decía a sabrá Dios quien el raciocinio se fue por completo de mi sistema, quería asesinar a alguien, quería matarlo a él, saber que de forma descarada se estaba acostando con alguien me hizo querer demostrar que JunSu solamente era mío y de nadie más; mi mente estaba totalmente en blanco, solo podía pensar en que otras manos lo acariciaban, que otro cuerpo lo hacía sentir placer y eso me encendía todavía más de lo que ya estaba

Pero de pronto, algo me hizo detenerme, escucharlo decirme que no lo lastimara de nuevo… ¡yo nunca lo había tratado así!, esta era la primera vez que me ponía de esta forma, entonces ¿ya alguna vez alguien lo había tratado así? ¿pero porque me culpaba a mí? ¿por qué decía que era yo? y ahí fue el momento en el cual lo solté, cuando el raciocinio regreso a mi cabeza y me di cuenta de lo que estuve a punto de hacer ¿en verdad hubiera sido capaz de violar a JunSu?

Calmé mi respiración mientras veía como se abrazaba a si mismo, sus mejillas estaban empapadas de lágrimas y todo su cuerpo temblaba, me sentí la porquería más grande del mundo, pero algo me estaba preocupando más en ese momento y eso era la forma en la que afirmaba algo que nunca en mi vida había hecho; me dio lástima pero no de una forma abnegada, sino con un coraje interno pero hacia mi mismo, ¿cómo pude ser tan bestia para intentar algo así?, caminé un poco acercándome más a él pero eso solo logró que el se repegara más contra la pared

- JunSu… yo…  
- ¡Aléjate! – dijo con sus labios temblando, ahora podía notar una pequeña herida sobre el inferior, una herida que yo había provocado  
- Perdóname… es que…  
- ¡Te estaba diciendo que no quería y tú me forzabas! – tallaba una de sus muñecas con demasiada fuerza, estas se estaban poniendo aún más rojas de lo que ya estaban  
- Soy un idiota y tienes todo el derecho de odiarme… pero ¿por qué dijiste que no te lastimara de nuevo?... yo nunca te he lastimado JunSu  
- Tú… solo me utilizas… no me amas… si me amaras no me tratarías así… - llevo sus manos a la cabeza, el semblante que tenía era devastador y yo comenzaba a tener mucho miedo  
- Te amo JunSu… te amo como a nada más en este mundo…  
- ¡No mientas... tu me querías violar… de nuevo intentaste violarme! – abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente, mi respiración comenzaba a ser irregular y un temblor empezaba a nacer desde mi interior  
- Yo nunca he hecho eso…  
- Ahora… recuerdo claramente… tus manos tocándome de manera ruda… - decía entrecortadamente puesto que el llanto no lo dejaba hablar claramente - …tu voz pidiéndome que no me… me resistiera… yo gritaba… te gritaba para que pararas y no lo hiciste…  
- JunSu…  
- Te… te aprovechaste esa vez… porque estaba tomado… no lo recordaba… pero ahora… ahora lo recuerdo… te enojaste conmigo como siempre… ¿por qué YooChun?... ¿por qué?

Mi mente no lograba carburar todo lo que escuchaba, mis manos estaban apretadas demasiado fuerte por la impotencia a no saber a que se refería, pero lo último dicho había hecho "click" en mi cabeza, ¿que él estaba tomado?, eso quería decir que fue la ocasión en la que fuimos al antro en París, pero entonces eso quería decir que… ahora comprendía todo, ahora entendía ese acercamiento tan de repente, ahora me daba cuenta del porque tanto interés en JunSu, la última frase que dijo cuando hablamos la última vez me lo confirmaba todo _"creo que yo necesito de alguien como JunSu en ocasiones, de eso me he dado cuenta…_ ¿ese hijo de puta se había atrevido tratar de abusar de JunSu?

Me acerqué a mi novio, quería abrazarlo, hacerle sentir seguro aunque con mi último comportamiento estaba más que claro que ahora me odiaría, sin embargo lo intenté, lo jalé hacia mi apresándolo entre mis brazos, mis lágrimas por fin salieron, había sido un estúpido, pero ahora sabía con quien sacar mi frustración; al principio se había dejado abrazar por mi, pero enseguida me empujo volviendo a quedar contra la pared mientras me miraba con miedo

- ¡No me toques!  
- JunSu, escúchame… se que ahorita me comporte como un idiota, pero te juro que nunca fue mi intención y eso que dices de la otra vez…  
- ¿Vas a decirme que tampoco fue tu intención?... eres mi novio YooChun… ¿por qué tomarme al a fuerza?... ¿eso te hace sentir más hombre? – quería jalarme los cabellos, estaba desesperado ¿cómo hacerle ver que no había sido yo?  
- Te amo JunSu…  
- ¡TU NO ME AMAS!... la persona que te ama no te toma contra su voluntad y a la fuerza… quiero que te alejes de mi Park YooChun… quiero que te mueras… que desaparezcas de mi vida… ¡te odio!  
- JunSu por favor… - me volví a acercar para tomarle del rostro y tratar de clamarlo, lo que decía me estaba matando, por mi estupidez lo estaba perdiendo - …mi amor tranquilízate  
- ¡No me llames mi amor!... no quiero que me vuelvas a tocar en tu vida – forcejeaba de manera desesperada, mi estupidez solo había conseguido lo que más temía, ¡malditos celos de mierda!  
- Junsu… mírame a los ojos por favor… mírame…  
- ¡NO ME TOQUES!

De pronto sentí como me jalaban del brazo para que en cuestión de segundos un golpe muy fuerte se estampara sobre mi rostro, esto hizo que cayera al piso de manera pesada mientras quedaba algo aturdido, pude sentir como salía sangre de mi boca, aunque en cierta forma se que merecía eso

Al entrar al departamento pude ver como no había nadie en la sala, ese era el lugar además del estudio donde más pasábamos el tiempo, pero al no ver a nadie decidí caminar hasta la habitación para descansar un rato, las piernas me dolían a morir, pero sin duda el caminar por largo tiempo mientras pensaba me había relajado un poco, me sentía de los nervios desde hace un par de días, el haber discutido con JaeJoong me tenía mal pero estaba llegando a un punto donde mi paciencia llegaba a su límite

Solté un bufido cansino, lo mejor era que hablara de nuevo con él para tratar al menos de llevar la fiesta un poco en paz, la verdad es que ese alejamiento me estaba matando y a pesar de todo lo que mi mente formulaba, lo necesitaba, pero cada vez era peor como los celos me carcomían y en el programa de ayer había sido el colmo, pero como dicen "quien no habla Dios no lo escucha", así que lo mejor era en verdad hablar, tal vez así esa paz llegaría por fin a mi mente. Estaba por entrar a la habitación cuando escuché unos ruidos en el estudio pero me asuste cuando pude reconocer la voz de JunSu por lo que sin pensar ni un segundo entré viendo como YooChun lo tenía agarrado mientras forcejeaban, un coraje nació en mi interior, ¿qué ese idiota no se cansaba de hacerlo sufrir?, por lo cual me acerque a ellos tomando al mayor del brazo y propinándole un duro golpe que lo hizo caer al suelo

- ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa YooChun?  
- YunHo… - al escuchar la voz de JunSu me giré para verlo, no podía creer lo que mis ojos observaban, el menor estaba totalmente con el cabello revuelto, un labio hinchado con una herida, sus mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas, toda la piel enrojecida y la playera toda rota a un lado; en automático me gire de nuevo hacía YooChun, iba a matar a ese infeliz  
- ¡¿Te crees muy hombrecito para estar tratando así a las personas?... ahora te voy a demostrar lo que es un hombre de verdad… - estaba por lanzarme a moler a golpes a ese infeliz pero la voz de JunSu me detuvo  
- No YunHo… por favor ya no más golpes…  
- ¿JunSu pero que no estas viendo como estas?  
- Ya no más por favor… - se notaba asustado por lo cual traté de contenerme pero sabía que no iba a ser por mucho tiempo  
- Sal de aquí JunSu… ve a la habitación y en un momento más estaré contigo… - el mencionado no dijo nada, solo estaba de pie viendo fijamente a YooChun - …¡que salgas ahora! – por fin reaccionó ante mi grito, comenzó a caminar a la puerta pero repetidas veces giraba su cabeza para ver a su novio hasta que por fin salió dejándonos solos  
- ¿Vas a golpearme hasta dejarme casi muerto?... ¿por eso le pediste que saliera? – ante sus palabras lo único que hice fue agarrarlo de la camisa y alzarlo para ponerlo contra la pared azotándolo al hacerlo  
- ¿Qué te pasa he?... ¿tienes mierda en la cabeza?  
- Sin duda eso es lo que debo de tener… sino no hubiera sido tan patán para hacerle eso…  
- ¿Y lo dices tan tranquilo?... juro que tengo ganas de matarte ahora mismo…  
- Tal vez deberías de hacerlo…  
- No… no debería de ser tan sencillo… alguien como tú no puede terminar tan tranquilamente… - pareció meditarlo un momento para después esbozar una media sonrisa  
- Tienes razón… aún hay alguien más que debe de pagarlo - ¿qué? ¿de que estaba hablando este estúpido?  
- ¿Qué le hiciste infeliz?  
- Nada… no logré hacerle nada y me alegro por eso…  
- ¿Acaso tú… ibas a…?  
- Si, estuve a punto de violarlo… pero gracias al cielo no lo hice – volví a propinarle otro golpe pero esta vez en el estómago, ¿Cómo podía ser tan sínico?  
- Ni creas que volverás a tocar a JunSu… de eso me encargaré yo… - le dije amenazándolo con el dedo mientras trataba de tranquilizar mi coraje  
- Se que hice mal… - tosió un par de veces mientras se sostenía la parte afectada - …pero no solamente de mi tienes que cuidarlo  
- ¿De que estas hablando?  
- Confieso… confieso que trate de abusar de él por motivos que no importan en este momento que las diga… - tomó un poco de aire puesto que aún no se recuperaba del todo del golpe - …¿pero sabes que?... algo me hizo detenerme, algo que me hizo reaccionar a tiempo  
- No me importan los motivos, el hecho es que estuviste a punto de violar a JunSu y eso no te lo perdonaré…  
- Pues tendrá que ser a dos a quienes no perdones… - abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente… ¿alguien más había tratado de abusar de JunSu?  
- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
- Como lo escuchar querido líder… alguien antes que yo trató de hacer eso mismo… solo que JunSu esta creído que fui yo mismo…  
- No trates de hacer castillos en el aire, si JunSu dice eso es que es cierto… ¡eres un!  
- Espera… - dijo recargándose en la pared mientras cerraba sus ojos por el dolor que tenía, al menos eso parecía puesto que seguía con su mano sobre el estómago - …tal vez lo creas cuando te diga donde fue – sus palabras me pusieron en alerta, mi mente comenzó a darme mil opciones pero todas recaían en lo mismo sin embargo no quería creer eso, abrió sus ojos para mirarme directamente  
- Habla de una vez…  
- Se que lo sospechas, tu semblante cambio en un segundo y creo que diste en el clavo…  
- ¡Que hables maldita sea!  
- JunSu me dio a entender que fue en el antro en París… - me sostuve de la pared con una de mis manos, sentí como si la sangre me bajara hasta los pies y algo pesado caía encima de mí, no podía ser eso cierto  
- Pero…  
- Tú más que nadie sabe que ese día ni siquiera estuvimos solos un segundo, tú me fuiste a buscar cuando me salí todo enojado así que no pudo haber habido oportunidad…  
- No, eso no puede ser verdad…  
- Creo que ni siquiera sabes de lo que tu propio novio es capaz de hacer – lo agarré del cuello para acercar mi rostro lo más que pude al suyo  
- ¿Y tu si? – mi ira estaba desbordada, por un lado con lo que había presenciado y por otro por escuchar esa declaración en contra de JaeJoong, algo que me hizo recordar que se acostaba con este imbécil  
- Creí conocerlo lo suficiente, pero veo que me equivoqué… tengo que arreglar ciertas cosas con él aún… - dijo frunciendo el entrecejo  
- ¿Te sientes con el derecho de reclamar eso cuando tú mismo lo hiciste? – me miró fijamente a los ojos achicando la mirada  
- ¿Lo estas justificando?... ¿solo porque es tu novio?  
- JunSu no lo acusa a él… así que tiene el beneficio de la duda hasta que no se demuestre lo contrario  
- No cabe duda que eres hijo de un abogado, bien podrías haber desempeñado ese papel… - lo azote contra la pared una vez más, no estaba para bromitas estúpidas  
- No me saques de quicio de nuevo…  
- Yo solo sé que alguien trató de sobrepasarse con mi novio y quien sea que haya sido me las va a pagar…  
- ¿Y tan seguro estas que se trata de JaeJoong?  
- ¿Quién más sino?... ¿ChangMin?... por favor, si ese en lo único que piensa es en estar tragando…

En ese momento recordé ese día, como el menor estaba todo nervioso cuando salió del baño, aunque haya aparentado casi en segundos un semblante como siempre, al principio se veía raro… ¿podría ser?, solo había una forma de comprobarlo y eso es exactamente lo que iba a hacer, aunque las pruebas me demostraban que pudo haber sido JaeJoong, me negaba a esa idea, no podía ser eso cierto, pero esos forcejeos, esas marcas, la pulsera de JunSu en el suelo como si hubiera sido arrancada, me negaba a la idea, no podía ser JaeJoong

Solté a mi compañero de repente haciendo que cayera sentado en el suelo, hecho su cabeza para atrás recargándola contra la pared, sin duda lo había dejado muy golpeado, pero no me importaba, tenía ganas de hacer eso desde hace tiempo y esto fue el justificante perfecto para poder liberar eso que tenía reprimido; le di la espalda comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta, tenía que ir con ChangMin y descubrir por fin que había pasado, antes de salir voltee a ver a mi compañero y pude darme cuenta como había agarrado los retazos de lo que fue la playera de JunSu y la llevaba a su rostro mientras lo hundía contra él comenzando a recoger sus piernas para recargarla contra sus rodillas, una imagen que podía desbaratar a cualquiera pero no a mi, no cuando él había sido el único culpable de todo lo que le pasaba, sin más me fui de ahí cerrando la puerta tras de mi, ahora solo me importaba encontrar a ChangMin

No era posible que en todas las páginas que trataban temas sobre nosotros, siempre apareciera algo del fanservice y para males, siempre el famoso "YooSu" estaba presente, odiaba como las fans se enajenaban con eso, digo todavía que pusieran a JunSu conmigo, pero no, tenía que ser con esa rata de alcantarilla, de hecho a mi ni siquiera me metían y ya me tenía harto eso; me quito los audífonos ya cansado de escuchar todo el día música, quería un poco de rutina en mis momentos libres y dejar de estarme rompiendo la cabeza con todo lo que ahora sentía, pero ya estaba aburrido, además que ahora eso de estar investigando solo me hacía enojar

Cuando estaba dispuesto a ponerme de pie para ir a buscar algo de comer escucho como la puerta se abre súbitamente y YunHo entra azotándola mientras camina hasta ponerse a un lado mío, lo miré no comprendiendo el porque de su comportamiento pero más me sorprendió como puso sus dos manos en los descansabrazos de la silla impidiendo cualquier movimiento de mi parte

- ¿Qué sucede hyung?  
- ¡Sucede que tú sabes lo que pasó y vengo a exigir que me lo digas!  
- ¿De… de que hablas?  
- ¿Por qué JunSu lloraba esa noche en el antro?... ¿qué fue lo que le paso? y no me digas que no lo sabes o que solo estaba tomado porque no te voy a creer… - me quedé viendo a mi compañero con los ojos muy abiertos ¿acaso me habían descubierto?... ¿acaso JunSu recodaba algo?  
- Yo… - como pude quité las manos de YunHo para poder ponerme de pie, caminé hasta donde teníamos un closet y comencé a buscar algo inexistente solo para que no pudiera ver mis reacciones - …ya te dije que no paso nada, se la pasó riendo, es cierto que a veces lloraba, pero luego volvía a reír  
- ¿Y las marcas que tenía?  
- JunSu no tenía ningunas marcas hyung… no se donde viste eso…  
- ¡Claro que las vi!... ¿qué no entiendes que es importante esto?  
- ¿Si?... – me voltee con el entrecejo fruncido para enfrentar a mi compañero, ya era demasiada insistencia de su parte por saber que había pasado - …¿y porque es importante hyung?... ¿tanto te interesa lo que le pase a JunSu?  
- ¡Si... es mi amigo y todo lo que le pase me importa!  
- Pues si tanto quieres saber sobre el asunto ¿por qué no le preguntas a él mismo? – esta podría ser una buena coartada aunque era un arma de doble filo  
- Lo que dice que paso no es posible… - su respuesta me dejo inquieto, JunSu ya había dicho algo y lo acabado de escuchar no me aclaraba ninguna duda  
- ¿Y que fue lo que dijo? – pregunté directamente, él pareció dudarlo un momento mientras me miraba fijamente, me puse muy nervioso, esa mirada era acusatoria en su totalidad pero tenía que aparentar lo contrario  
- Lo mismo que acaba de ocurrir hace unos momentos  
- ¿Qué?  
- ¿Acaso estas sordo?... estuviste todo el tiempo en el departamento y ¿no te diste cuenta?  
- Tenía los audífonos puestos, me los acababa de quitar cuando entraste… ¿qué paso hyung?  
- YooChun… casi… – ni siquiera tuve que terminar de escuchar la frase puesto que todo estaba muy claro y en ese momento iba a matar a ese desgraciado pero la mano de YunHo me sostuvo - …¿a dónde vas?  
- ¡Déjame hyung!... tengo que ir a ver a JunSu…  
- No irás a ninguna parte hasta que no me contestes… - de un tirón me volvió a regresar sobre mis pasos impidiéndome salir - …ahora que al parecer ya comprendiste lo que paso y dado que no me dejaste decir nada… he de suponer que sabes perfectamente todo ¿no es así? - ¡mierda!, el coraje que había sentido con solo pensar lo que había pasado me hizo descubrirme ante YunHo, tenía que pensar en algo y rápido, aunque no estaba del todo seguro que me estuviera culpando a mi  
- Mira YunHo… no tengo idea de lo que hablas, pero obviamente se trata de JunSu y si dices que paso algo malo pues en este momento no ha de estarlo pasando bien…  
- No… definitivamente no esta muy bien… pero ese no es el punto ahora… quiero la verdad ChangMin… por favor necesito saber lo que pasó – esa súplica, me sabía tan amarga en ese momento, desde que los había visto besándose la otra vez sabía que YunHo iba a ser un obstáculo muy grande para lograr tener a JunSu, pero últimamente casi no los veía muy juntos, ahora toda mi atención se había vuelto ver los pasos que daba JaeJoong… en ese momento todo pareció aclararse en mi mente, tenía que ser muy inteligente si quería salir libre de esta  
- Y… ¿por qué no le preguntas a JaeJoong hyung?... él también estuvo ahí – mi compañero se tensó, al parecer no sabía nada en concreto - …yo me fui al baño un momento y...  
- ¿Qué paso antes de que te fueras al baño? – su desesperación me hicieron ver que estaba ansioso por saber y eso podía usarlo a mi favor  
- Pues… estábamos los tres juntos, nos habíamos levantado de la mesa puesto que JunSu necesitaba más espacio porque estaba todo nervioso por la discusión con YooChun, yo me sentía un poco mareado como te había dicho y me recargue en la pared para tratar de poner mis ideas en orden… - YunHo me miraba fijamente no perdiendo detalle de mi narración, de esto dependía mi pellejo así que tenía que seguir como hasta ahora - …no estoy muy seguro hyung… no quiero decir cosas que no estoy del todo convencido…  
- Solo di lo que sabes Min… - su voz me sonó como amenaza, eso quería decir que lo tenía en la palma de mi mano  
- Bueno… es que… no quiero que haya mal entendidos y pues… tú y JaeJoong son novios entonces…  
- ¿Qué estas insinuando? – me tomó de los hombros, yo puse mi mejor cara de pena ajena que podía hacer, él cada vez estaba más ansioso y por lo que vi en sus ojos, la furia comenzaba a despertar en ellos  
- De acuerdo, pero no quiero que tomes esto como un hecho hyung, te digo que no estoy del todo seguro…  
- ¡Habla! – cerré mis ojos como espantado por su grito, la verdad es que todo seguía siendo parte de mi actuación  
- Me "pareció"… - recalque la palabra - …que Jae hyung le decía unas cosas al oído a JunSu hyung, este se estaba riendo y de momento lloraba de nuevo para después volver a reír… ya sabes como es la risa de los dos, bastante escandalosa y no estaba mi cabeza en esos momentos para aguantar mucho, por lo que cerré mis ojos cuando escuché… - me detuve para hacer ver que aún dudaba en hablar  
- ¿Qué escuchaste?  
- Creo que Jae le dijo a JunSu algo de… un beso… - lo miré de reojo, la cara que había puesto me dio algo de pena, era como incredulidad junto con coraje, una cara que sin duda nunca había visto en YunHo - …pero te repito, no estoy seguro… eso hizo que volviera a abrir los ojos y los mirara, JunSu se seguía riendo, lo que si vi muy claro es que Jae acariciaba la mejilla de él pero eso no es novedad… - dije para picar un poco más al otro - …luego se siguieron secreteando cosas que no me enteré, pero en ese momento JunSu ya estaba algo intranquilo, yo supuse que era por lo ebrio que estaba ya que cambiaba de ánimo a cada momento, Jae no tenía una mirada muy relajada y miraba insistentemente a JunSu… pero ahí fue cuando no lo soporte más, si no me movía de ahí me acabaría desmayando por lo que les avisé que iría al baño a echarme algo de agua y fue… cuando los deje solos… eso es todo lo que se hyung… de ahí cuando salí del baño pues me tope contigo… - mi mirada ahora era de total preocupación, me tenía que enterar completamente que es lo que había pasado hace un momento - …no entiendo bien hyung… ¿qué paso?... ¿qué dijo JunSu que paso esa noche?  
- El jura… que YooChun trató de forzarlo y abusar de él… - ¿eso había dicho?, el alma regreso a mi cuerpo en ese momento, eso me aclaraba lo que más necesitaba saber; YunHo se tallaba las sienes mientras cerraba los ojos  
- Pero… eso es imposible… YooChun no estaba ahí…  
- Exacto, esa es la cuestión…  
- Entonces… ¿por qué decía que era YooChun?... al menos… - los ojos del líder se volvieron a abrir mientras los enfocaba en mi, tenía que quitarme cualquier tipo de sospecha  
- ¿Al menos que ¿qué? ChangMin?  
- No… nada hyung, olvídalo…  
- Tienes una suposición ¿cierto?  
- JunSu estaba muy ebrio, como nunca lo había visto… de hecho mucho más que la ocasión en la cual se fueron él y tú a tomar… - giró su rostro mientras se cruzaba de brazos, yo aproveche para fruncir el entrecejo - …es posible que todo haya sido parte de su imaginación, pero pues… también cabe la posibilidad de que… - solté un suspiro como doliente - …no me lo tomes a mal hyung, pero ¿y si JaeJoong lo quiso forzar?... se que es tu novio pero pues… ¿qué otra explicación cabría? – esto daba la posibilidad de que una, creyeran realmente que JunSu solo lo había imaginado y olvidarse para siempre de ese momento en el antro, aunque yo no claro estaba, o dos, con esto bastaría para que todo mundo estuviera sobre el mayor y provocara que se alejara de JunSu  
- ¡Es que no puede ser eso posible! – dijo desesperado  
- Lo siento hyung, no veo otra explicación posible…  
- ¿Por qué no me habías querido decir nada ese día que te pregunte?  
- Te… tenía miedo… no me gusta verlos discutiendo, además que no era nada seguro, como te dije ahorita, eso me pareció que dijeron… estaba algo tomado también, pero eso es lo que recuerdo…  
- Bien… - dijo apretando sus manos muy fuerte  
- Entonces… YooChun ahorita intento… ¿forzarlo?  
- Si… sino llego a tiempo no se que hubiera pasado… - estaba enojado conmigo mismo, por mi estupidez de desconectarme del mundo por poco violan a JunSu, si eso hubiera pasado nunca me lo hubiera perdonado… aunque sabía que no era la persona indicada para decir eso  
- ¿Que le hiciste?  
- Hacerle ver lo estúpido e idiota que es... gracias por todo ChangMin, si recuerdas algo más… por favor no dudes en decírmelo…  
- Claro hyung… - comenzaba a irse cuando lo detuve, aún tenía que saber algo - …oye… ¿y que piensas hacer?  
- Hablas con JaeJoong… y si es verdad… me las va a pagar… - y sin más salió del estudio

Cuando por fin me sentí completamente solo pude soltar todo el aire retenido en mis pulmones, por un momento creí que todo se había descubierto pero mi alivio fue ver que no era así, tenía que ser más precavido con las cosas que hacía si no quería salir perjudicado, en ocasiones me sentía mal conmigo mismo, hacerles estas cosas a mis hyungs no era digno de alguien como yo, pero por el amor de JunSu todo valía la pena, aunque fuera utilizarlos para mi propósito

Sonreí de medio lado pensando en los pros de todo esto, ahora JunSu no iba a querer estar cerca de YooChun por lo que había pasado hoy aunado a lo que su mente cree que paso en el antro; JaeJoong al sentirse culpado por YunHo hará lo imposible por probar su inocencia lo que provocaría que no estuviera cerca de JunSu; sin duda una buena jugada que me iba a servir para estar más cerca del escandaloso, pero mi sonrisa desapareció al recordar a YunHo, lo más seguro es que se volviera su soporte y más que se había convertido en su "héroe", pero ya encontraría una manera de evitar eso, por ahora lo importante era ver a JunSu y hacer pagar a ese miserable por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, si seguía actuando con inteligencia, en poco tiempo JunSu iba a ser mío, totalmente mío…

**CONTINUARA….**


End file.
